


The Red String of Faith

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hinata still in High School, M/M, Mothers are childhood friends, Oikawa eventually in college, Okay really slow build, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, hints of yamatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 117,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just stood there, he couldn't bring himself to make out any words as he stared at the orange head. The person in front of him started to mirror his expression. They were suddenly both covered in cold sweat. “Ch-Ch-chibi-chan?” he finally manages to break out yet barely audible it’s a shock Hinata even heard the words. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you what you’re doing at my house Grand King?!” he said looking like he was at the verge of tears. </p><p>“Oh your house” Oikawa paused until it sank in “Your house!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

 

Oikawa just stood there. He couldn't bring himself to force out any words as he stared at the orange head. The person’s face in front of him started to slowly mirror his expression. They were suddenly both covered in cold sweat. “Ch-Ch-Chibi-chan?” he finally manages to choke out, though barely audible. It’s a shock Hinata even heard the words, but he did. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you what you’re doing at my house, Grand King?!” Hinata yelped, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

 

“Oh, your house.” Oikawa paused until it sank in. “Your house!”

 

“Tooru!” he heard his mom call. “Is everything alright?” He honestly couldn’t answer. The last person on earth he expected to see was staring him right in the face. Ever since Karasuno defeated his team, Oikawa hasn’t been able to get Hinata out of his head. Well, not that he didn’t think about Hinata on a regular basis - because he was considered a rival of course! He couldn’t help but think that Hinata was increasingly on his mind more and more every day. Maybe it was because he did the final blow. Now that he looks closer… was Hinata sick? He looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

 

“Ayame!” a voice shouted from inside the house. “Is that you?” A woman with familiar bright orange hair suddenly stood beside Hinata. She was a bit taller than Hinata, but other than that, they looked pretty much the same. His sister?

 

“Rin!” Oikawa heard his mom scream and ran up to hug the female Hinata look-alike. Ah, no, his mom. She looked so young and so cute, he could see now why Hinata was so adorable. Wait! Hinata!? Adorable!? What was he thinking?!

 

“Oh! This must be Tooru,” the Hinata look-alike looked up at him. “I’m Hinata Rin, but you can call me Rin. I’m one of your mom’s childhood friends. It’s nice to finally meet you, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa immediately snapped out of it and shot one of his signature smiles. He swore he saw Hinata cringe for a second. “The pleasure is all mine Rin-san.”

 

“I wish you had brought him sooner, Ayame. So polite and handsome too,” Rin said excitedly to his mother.

 

“Careful Rin. You’ve barely known the monster for a day.”

 

“Mom!” Oikawa clutched his chest as if he was in pain. “I’m still your son you know.”

 

“Which is why I have learned to accept the monster you have become,” she beamed. He swore Iwa-chan’s treatment of him was inspired by his mother’s.

 

His mom looked down and smiled gently. “So this must be Shouyou.”

 

“Oh dear, has Shouyou not even greeted you guys yet?” Rin sighed. Hinata still looked like he was in shock. “Shouyou!” Hinata jumped and turned to Rin. “I told you to go and greet our guests.”

 

“Ah, Rin-san, it's okay really.” Oikawa held his hands up. “There really doesn’t need to be any formalities between me and Chibi-chan.”

 

“Chibi-chan?” Rin and his mom said in unison.

 

“Ah yeah, Chi- Hinata-san and I played volleyball together. On different teams of course! Isn’t that right Chibi-...” Oikawa turned around to have the door slammed right in his face “ –chan?” There was a moment of silence until they heard Hinata screaming from inside, panicking about the Grand King being at his house.

 

“Ah, it seems your son does know my Tooru,” his mom pointed to the door. “See Rin, that’s a spot on reaction to him.”

 

“Mom!” Oikawa screamed.

 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa remembered the day when his mom walked in grinning like a teenage girl who had just met their idol. That was probably the beginning of all of this. He and his dad were a bit scared by how jolly she had seemed. She had smiled while cleaning, while cooking, even while talking to their neighbor. And she hated him! Finally, over dinner, his Dad finally decided to ask the long thought of question.

 

“Honey.” His mom looked up at them. ”You’re in such a good mood today, is there any reason why?”

 

Her smile grew wider. “Ah, I recently met back up with my childhood sweetheart.”

 

“I see, well-…..Your what!?” Tooru suddenly found his food more interesting.

 

“I guess it was only a matter of time. I mean, we are soul mates.”

 

“Soul mates! What about me?!”

 

“What about you? It’s not like you can compare to her.” Oikawa imagined an arrow pierce through his father. His mother could be so cold sometimes. Wait.

 

“Her?”

 

“Yeah, my childhood friend Rin,” her smile softened. “We used to be inseparable in high school. After the first few years of college we lost contact. I’m actually going to visit her this weekend and I want her to meet you, Tooru. She also has a son and daughter she wants me to meet. So what do you say?”

 

His team was already out of the volleyball championships since Karasuno defeated them. It wasn’t necessary to go to volleyball practice anymore, but he still liked going. His studies were fine so he never had a reason not to go… “Sorry mom, but-” Her smile was getting bigger, but the aura building around her was demonic. He stopped himself where he was. Oikawa Tooru’s nasty personality that his teammates went on about was nothing compared to his mother’s. “I would love to go with you.”

 

And that’s the story of how Oikawa Tooru ended up eating lunch at Hinata Shouyou’s house.

 

Despite the nice atmosphere their moms were setting, it didn’t dissolve the tension between Oikawa and Hinata. To have to sit down and eat lunch with the person that aided in your team’s defeat… They even won the finals against Shiratorizawa! That just pissed Oikawa off even more. Something clicked in him then. “Hey Chibi–chan?” Everyone became silent and looked at Oikawa. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Tokyo right now with your team?”

 

Hinata face became straight and hints of anger began to seep into it. “We made it to the quarterfinals, and then…”

 

“Oh, I see.” Oikawa took another bite. “I don’t know why, but for some reason I’m even more pissed now.” Hinata looked up at Oikawa in shock. “I mean, beating us and then declaring you're going to win championships.” Oikawa started eating faster. “At least win, stupid!”

 

Hinata stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “We’re not going to lose next time! Not even to you, Grand King. We’ll beat the Inter-High and make it to the Championships and win!”

 

Oikawa stood and pointed his chopsticks a Hinata. “Oi! Don’t take Aoba Jōhsai so lightly Chibi-chan! We’re coming back for our revenge.”

 

“I won’t lose!” Hinata smiled back fiercely, feeling pumped, and Oikawa grinned back. It was like they had some understanding pass between them.

 

 “Hinata, you’re a part of Karasuno?” Oikawa’s mom asked. They had completely forgotten they weren’t alone. “If I remember correctly, Karasuno defeated Aoba Jōhsai. But wow, you guys even won the Inter–High and proceeded to the quarterfinals in Nationals. Seems you’ve got a little champion yourself, Rin.“

 

“Seems you do too. Talking so passionately about it, I can just imagine how amazing Tooru must be on the court.” Rin giggled.

 

“I guess I’m okay.“ Oikawa laughed sheepishly and sat down. He couldn’t help but feel modest and embarrassed in front of Rin - especially after that little show he and Hinata had just put on for them.

 

“You’re kidding, right Grand King?” Oikawa looked up to Hinata. “You’re amazing! I mean your serves are like Wham! Whoosh! and Bam! And your passes are like Whoosh! Not to forget, you’re really smart too and…” He wasn’t talking in Japanese anymore but Oikawa knew they were very big compliments coming from Hinata. He started to feel a tiny blush form on his face.

 

“Is that even Japanese?” Oikawa’s mom asked softly.

 

“No, it’s just how Shouyou explains volleyball,” Rin sighed.

 

“He’s right though Tooru. Not just anyone gets Best Setter at an Inter–High,” said Ayame.

 

Hinata fell into his seat and flashed a gorgeous smile. “You got Best–Setter! You really are incredible Oikawa-san!”

 

Tooru couldn’t hold back the red on his face. Hinata smiling, plus Hinata saying his name, was too much. He looked away and scratched the back of his head nervously. “Thanks.”

 

This did not go unnoticed by his mother or Rin. Damn these sly women. Rin laughed. “Tooru’s blushing like he was just confessed to.” Hinata ducked down from embarrassment and tried to hide his tainted pink face.

 

“I am not!” Tooru exclaimed.

 

“Careful Rin, Hinata’s getting embarrassed too. Look at his face,” Ayame pointed out. “Calling out his love confession like that!” These women had no boundaries.

 

This is why he was scared to bring anyone but Iwa-chan home. Hinata peeked up and made eye contact with him, but quickly looked down. The pink tint on his face quickly grew red.

 

‘Just stay calm Tooru, just stay calm. It’s just Hinata. It’s just chocolate brown eyes, boundless energy, fiery orange hair, a smile that brightens anyone's day, Hinata. Argh, I’m doing it again!’ Oikawa internally cried.

 

“Come on guys, we are just messing with-“ She stopped when she saw her son. Oikawa looked at her and he suddenly felt scared that she had realized… He didn’t know what, but he could see that she had realized something and he just knew that he didn’t want her to.

 

“Ayame?” Rin looked at her, puzzled.

 

“Hey Rin.” She smiled at the other woman. “Did you know Tooru is bi?” Hinata’s head shot up while Rin shook her head and smiled.

 

“Mom!” Oikawa shouted out of embarrassment.

 

“You would expect him to bring home all kinds of people to introduce to us, but no one. I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend before my sweet grandson told he how she dumped him.”

 

“Ahh! Mom!” Oikawa couldn’t even look at Hinata, but he definitely felt someone staring at him.

 

“He’s such a terrible son. So, Rin, does Shouyou bring home any of his girlfriends?”

 

Tooru felt his heartbeat slow down. ”Ah no, Shouyou is gay, but he’s never brought home a boyfriend before.”

 

Oikawa’s head snapped towards Hinata who’s face now resembled a tomato. “Can I be excused!?” Hinata shouted, but walked away before his mom could give an answer.

 

“What was that about?” Rin asked softly.

 

Oikawa’s mom grinned softly. “You're still as thick–headed as ever I see.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Oikawa blocked out the rest of the conversation. His brain seemed to have forgotten everything else his mom said, because the only thing he could focus on was ‘Shouyou is gay.’ Hinata is gay. This shouldn’t really bother him, but for some reason he was suddenly extremely happy.

 

“Hey Tooru,” his mother called. “Why don’t you go check on Shouyou?”

 

“Sure!” He flashed a smile and walked off in the direction Hinata had ran. He eventually came to the very back of the house. Living in the mountains must be nice if you get this view every day, this nice breeze; the perfect place to waste away one’s youth. Oikawa suddenly heard a ball bouncing and looked to his left to see Hinata practicing against a wall. With the net set up, he must practice by himself a lot.

 

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa called out. Hinata quickly turned to face Oikawa and gaped at him. In a few mere seconds, the ball bounced off the wall to his face.

 

“Chibi–chan, you should really be more careful,” Oikawa chuckled as he walked to help Hinata off the ground. Hinata didn’t say anything, probably still a little self-conscious from previous events. What should he do? Oikawa picked up the ball and smiled, knowing the one thing Hinata could never resist. “Hey, Chibi-chan, want me to toss to you?”

 

Hinata’s face brightened. “Yes!”

 

It took some time for Oikawa and Hinata to adjust to each other. The first three times Hinata missed each set but soon he was able to sync with him. They were making satisfying quicks, with Hinata’s smile growing wider each time. But the best ones were when Hinata stopped to look at his palm and stare in amazement. “One more!” Hinata probably shouted for the hundredth time.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” They both turned around to face Rin. “You two have school tomorrow and it's time for Tooru to go.”

 

Oikawa’s heart fell. He didn’t even notice how dark it had gotten. How long have they been practicing?

 

“Okay, Rin–san, we’ll be there soon.”

 

Rin sighed and walked back inside. “I guess that’s it for today Chibi-chan.” Hinata pouted a little and gave him a pair of sad brown eyes. “Chibi–chan?” Oikawa’s voice said with a hint of teasing.

 

“You know my name isn’t Chibi–chan,” Hinata snapped. “it’s-”

 

“Hinata Shouyou,” Oikawa interrupted. “I know, but you have no right complaining, calling me Grand King all the time.” Hinata was about to retort, but couldn’t think of anything to say. “But if you hate it,” Oikawa started to close the distance between them. “How about Hina–chan?” Hinata didn’t look at him. “Or Shou–chan?” Oikawa could see Hinata cheeks flaring up. He lowered his lips to his ear. “Or Shouyou..?” he said in his most seductive voice. Hinata suddenly grabbed onto him, flushed in bright red, struggling to steady his breathing. Oikawa took this as a victory, but he wasn’t done yet.

 

Oikawa couldn’t believe it took him this long to realize.

 

He straightened his back and looked down at Hinata clinging to him. “But Shou-chan, this isn’t fair.” Hinata peeked up at him. “You have to call me by my name too.”

 

He never realized why he couldn’t get Hinata out of his head.

 

“Well, go on.” Oikawa smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata.

 

Why Hinata’s smile always seemed to brighten his day.

 

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata said softly.

 

Oikawa shook his head in disapproval. “That’s not good enough, Shou–chan. Say my first name.” He placed his thumb on Hinata lips. His eyelids lowered and he smiled seductively. “Say it.”

 

Why Hinata was always the first thing that caught his eye.

 

“T-T-Tooru,” Hinata barely managed to make out, while he panted hard and gripped harder onto Oikawa.

 

He liked Hinata Shouyou.

 

“There you go,” he congratulated Hinata and then pulled away. “We better head inside Shou-chan.”

 

Oikawa gave Hinata, who looked shocked and sad from their separation, a second glance. This isn’t good, he thinks. He really shouldn’t tease the person he likes, but he can’t help but love seeing that expression on Hinata.

 

Oikawa and Hinata both walked back inside. Rin and his mom were saying their goodbyes. Hinata hasn’t made eye contact with him since they stopped training. “Shou-chan.” Hinata looked up to him. “If you want, I could come over on weekends and toss to you.”

 

Hinata face lit up. “Will you, Gran...” He paused as Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Oikawa–san?” Hinata still didn’t call him by his first name, but he’ll let it slide. Oikawa nodded and they exchanged contact information.

 

“See you next week then Shou–chan!”

  
 

* * *

 

He and his mom said their final goodbyes. “Shou-chan?” his mom questioned as soon as they got in the car.

 

“What about it?” Oikawa asked, staring straight ahead.

 

“You two seemed to have progressed quickly.”

 

“You should really learn to stay out of your children’s love lives, Mom.”

 

“Like you would have even realized your feelings without my help.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t reply back; he hated admitting she was right. Now that he knew his feelings, the only problem was getting Hinata Shouyou to fall in love with him. He sighed. Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

 

Hinata’s mom checked the thermometer. “See, I told you you’re fine,” she said to him.

 

“I don’t feel fine though!” Hinata whined. For some reason, Hinata’s stomach was turning over, his mind was in a daze, he felt confused, and he couldn’t shake off this feeling of anxiousness. He sighed. “I’m probably just tired.”

 

“You should hurry to school then,” his mom said.

 

“Well, then I’m off mom!” Hinata hopped on his bike and started riding down to school. He cycled twice as fast, hoping to relieve himself of this frustration through exercise.

 

He arrived ten minutes earlier than usual from speeding down the road, and still something was wrong. Hinata parked his bike and headed for the gym. Maybe he was coming down with the flu, maybe he really is just tired... Maybe he’s sex–deprived?!

 

Hinata stopped in front of the gym and banged his head against the door. He groaned loudly and rested his head on the cool metal. He knew it wasn’t any of those, so then what was it? ‘Just think idiot, think. When did you start feeling like this? Hmmm, around the time with Ayame-san and…Oikawa. _’_ Hinata felt his heartbeat pick up a little. Oikawa. His hands clenched into fists. Just the thought of Oikawa was making him uneasy. Was it because his mom blurted to Oikawa that Hinata is gay?

 

Again, Hinata found himself banging his head against the door in a fit of frustration. Why did his mom do that?! He hasn’t even told his teammates yet… Argh! The only people that knew where his friends back in middle school, like Izumi and Kouji!

 

He froze at the sudden remembrance of Oikawa whispering his name in his ears. ‘ _Shouyou._ ’ He felt the blush creeping on his face. What was wrong with him today?

 

The gym door suddenly flew open, sending Hinata flying while lost in his thoughts. Tanaka popped his head out. “Oi! Who keeps banging this fuc-…Hinata! Hinata!” Tanaka runs to Hinata who is sprawled out on the ground.

 

“You’ve done it now,” Hinata heard Kageyama speak up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata heard Sugawara ask Kageyama.

 

“Tanaka-san killed Hinata from blunt trauma to the head with a door.”

 

“Suga-san! Suga-san! He’s not moving! Suga-san!” Tanaka started crying.

 

“Tanaka calm down, it's pretty hard to kill someone with a door… I hope.”

 

“Don’t lie to him Sugawara–san,” said Kageyama.

 

Tanaka proceeded to panic more. “My precious kouhai!”

 

“Tanaka calm down!”

 

Hinata eventually switched out of the conservation; his mind was already too occupied with the idea of Oikawa. He was hot, really hot. Competing in a national sport gave Hinata a good view of the attractive and fit guys in Japan, but Oikawa was more than just a pretty face.

 

Hinata’s thoughts froze. More than just a pretty face? _More than just a pretty face?_

 

Tanaka and Sugawara looked at Hinata, concerned, as he slowly sat up. What was Oikawa then? He thought back to last night, when Oikawa said his name. ‘ _Say my name, Shou-chan._ ’

 

“Tooru...” Hinata said softly under his breath as his heartbeat quickened.

 

“Tooru?” Sugawara repeated, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts.

 

“Tooru as in Oikawa?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata froze. Shit! Shit! Shit!

 

“The Grand King!” Tanaka bounced up. Hinata couldn’t think of why he would need to hide this from his teammates, but he didn’t want to tell them. Not yet.

 

“Grand King? I’m sorry, who are we talking about?” Hinata smiled, trying to act clueless. Sugawara stared at Hinata for a few seconds, “What?” Hinata asked, a cold sweat started to stream down his face.

 

“Just when you think he can’t get dumber you go and knock out the little sense left in him, Tanaka-san," Kageyama said, walking up beside Sugawara and staring dully at Hinata.

 

“I don’t want to hear you calling me dumb, Bakageyama!" Hinata snapped. "Your grades aren’t any better than mine!”

 

“He seems to be fine guys.” Sugawara stood up and held a hand out to Hinata. “Come on Hinata.” Hinata grabbed Sugawara's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. “Gosh, you really gave us a scare,” Sugawara continued. “Tanaka couldn’t stop crying.”

 

“Hinata!” Tanaka quickly attached himself to the younger boy. “My precious kohai!”

 

“I’m fine, Tanaka-senpai,” he tried to convince his senpai as they walked into the gym.

 

“So, Hinata.” Sugawara looked straight ahead. “Did you have a good weekend? Anything interesting happen?”

 

Hinata looked back at his weekend. So much had happened, yet... “No, not really.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa stared out the window. He hasn’t been able to pay attention in class all day; his mind was too occupied with a certain fiery orange-haired kid. How was he going to win over Hinata’s heart? Did it even make sense to pursue Hinata? He was leaving for Tokyo in a few months and even if he somehow got to date Hinata, was a long distance relationship really good for them? Would Hinata even put up with the distance? What is he thinking…he doesn’t even know if Hinata would want to be in a relationship with him, much less a long distance one.

 

“Hey Shittykawa.” Oikawa turned to his best friend, pouting. “You alright?”

 

“Is it possible that my Iwa-chan is worried about me?” Oikawa gleamed at Iwaizumi, who returned a look of disgust.

 

“Go die Shittykawa.”

 

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

 

“Tooru, seriously.” Iwaizumi eyes became soft. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Iwa-chan, do you think it's stupid to pursue a relationship at this stage?” Oikawa asked without preamble. Iwaizumi seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but relaxed his worry.

 

“Well, starting a relationship now for us third years is a bit risky, isn’t it? I mean we have our exams coming up, so we don’t have much time to hang out, and then if you go to different colleges that’s a whole different issue. Do you really want to get into a long term relationship with someone you just recently started dating? It would be easier to just find someone at the university that you like." Oikawa’s heart slowly dropped at Iwaizumi words. “But if you like them that much, why not?”

 

Oikawa stared at his friend in wonder.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Oikawa gently chuckled. “Nothing, Iwa-chan. Thanks.” Iwaizumi was right, he had to try before giving up.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “I can’t believe I was worried about you.”

 

“That’s because you love me deep down Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi threw a book at Oikawa’s face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Shittykawa.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

A volleyball connected with Hinata’s face for the third time today during practice. He didn’t want to get up right away this time. An entire day of school and he hasn’t been able to think about anything, or better, anyone else other than Oikawa. His heart beat started to pick up again. Maybe he should go to the nurse; his chest has been feeling really tight lately.

 

“Hinata!” he heard Tanaka shout.

 

“Seems Tanaka-san finally got the final blow on Hinata,” Tsukishima spoke up.

 

“Hinata!” Tanaka shouted again and rushed to Hinata’s side while their other teammates started to huddle around.

 

“Calm down Tanaka,” Sugawara said as he and Daichi both knelt down at Hinata’s side. “Hinata, you still with us?”

 

“Yeah guys, I’m good.” Hinata slowly sat up and turned to Tanaka. “I’m fine, Tanaka-senpai.”

 

“Hinata,” Daichi started slowly. “You’re talking to a volleyball.” Hinata sat there for a few minutes. He swore it looked just like Tanaka’s head.

 

“I was joking this morning, but are you really out to kill the guy Tanaka-san?” Kageyama asked, looking slightly concerned for Hinata.

 

“You can say goodbye to your senpai days, Tanaka-san,” Tsukishima added. “You murdered your only kouhai.”

 

“Aren’t you two also my kouhai?!” Tanaka cried.

 

“I don’t consider you my senpai,” Kageyama and Tsukishima said in unison. That was the final blow for Tanaka.

 

“You guys shouldn’t be so mean,” Sugawara said softly, still at Hinata’s side. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei eventually came to check on Hinata too.

 

“I think you should just sit out for the rest of practice Hinata. Getting hit in the head that many times isn’t good for anybody,” Coach Ukai stated.

 

Hinata quickly jumped up. “Coach, I’m fine! Let me play!”

 

“I don’t want to hear it from you. It’s obvious that you’ve been way too distracted to play properly and I’m not risking you getting a concussion in the middle of practice. Just go and rest for today.”

 

There wasn’t really much he could argue about, so he had to comply. Though it was fun watching the others play, it still sucked that he was benched. Coach wasn’t letting him go near a ball for the rest of the day. So what if he got hit in the head four times today? It’s not like he couldn’t play! This was all because he was distracted, and still doesn’t even know what for!

 

“Hey Coach,” Hinata called. “I’m going to head up to the clubroom.”

 

Coach Ukai stared questioningly at him for a bit, and nodded. “Just make sure to rest up Hinata.”

 

With that Hinata left the gym and made his way up to the club room. He felt fine now. Whatever it was that had been bothering him was probably shocked out of his system after being cut from training for the day. Hinata reached into his bag and snapped out his phone. Someone must be available to keep him company. Kouji and Izumi both had club activities at this time, everyone else he would usually talk to is in the gym, or also busy at this time. This just sucked. Hinata was about to put his phone away and just sleep when the name _Oikawa Tooru_ popped up on the phone.

 

A chill went through Hinata’s body. Oikawa was calling him! Should he answer? It would be rude not to but... Why is he even calling? In his panic, Hinata accidentally clicked the answer button. What had he done?!

 

“Hello?” he heard Oikawa’s voice through the phone.

 

Hinata quickly grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. “Grand King!” He didn’t mean to shout. The conversation hadn’t even really started yet and he’s already a mess.

 

“Ah, Shrimpy-chan,” Oikawa replied.

 

All of the anxiety he felt was washed away instantly. “Can you please not call me that?” Hinata grumbled. “It’s worse than Chibi-chan.”

 

He heard Oikawa laugh across the phone and felt himself start to relax. What was he worried about before? “Is Chibi-chan better then?” Oikawa continued.

 

“I don’t appreciate that either!” Hinata protested. Oikawa continued to laugh. It was annoying Hinata a bit because he knew Oikawa was teasing him, but he liked the sound of Oikawa’s laugh. “You know my name, so call me by it.”

 

“I will once you stop calling me ‘Grand King’,” Oikawa replied. He caught him there. Again. Calling Oikawa ‘Grand King’ was just such a huge habit, it was hard to stop now.

 

“Grand King is way cooler than Chibi-chan or Shrimpy-chan,” Hinata retorted.

 

“Ah, but Chibi-chan sounds so cute it fits you perfectly.”

 

Hinata paused. Did Oikawa think he was cute? Was he just teasing him again?

 

“Hey Shou-chan,” Oikawa spoke up, dragging Hinata out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Not that I don’t love talking to you-” Hinata felt his heart skip a beat. “-but don’t you have practice? It doesn’t mean anything really, but I actually called you on a whim. I didn’t really expect you to answer.”

 

“Oh.” Hinata remembered the tragic reason why he was up here in the first place. “The coach took me out of practice.”

 

“What?”

 

“He refuses to let me practice just because the ball hit me in the head a couple of times. I can still play,” Hinata continued on his rant as Oikawa giggled.

 

“Shou-chan, at this rate, I’m surprised you don’t have permanent brain damage.”

 

Hinata pouted. “I don’t see how a volleyball can really hurt anyone though.”

 

“Imagine one of my serves connecting with your head.”

 

Hinata froze. It was scary enough seeing Oikawa’s improved serve, but to have it hit his head… Hinata gulped. That could really kill someone. “I understand,” Hinata replied quickly and Oikawa continued to laugh. The conversation just seemed to flow with Oikawa. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. Instead he found himself lost in their conversation. It was nice talking to Oikawa over the phone, but he preferred Oikawa in the flesh, right in front of him where he could touch him.

 

“Shou-chan? Shou-chan! Are you even listening?!” Oikawa yelled to get Hinata’s attention.

 

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts. “What? Sorry, Oikawa-san.”

 

“If you're going to apologize for ignoring me at least say my name. Tooru, Tooru.”

 

Hinata could practically hear Oikawa pouting. “Okay, okay.”

 

“So, do you want to go with me on Friday?” Oikawa voice got a little softer.

 

“Friday? Where?”

 

“Barbeque! Where you even listening to anything I said?” Oikawa asked sadly. “There is this place near Karasuno I want to try and I was wondering if you’ll tag along with me? It’s my treat of course.”

 

“Yes! I know where you’re talking about, I’ve been with my team before. The meat is amazing!” Hinata felt his mouth drooling.

 

“Really? Ah, mmm... Great! Well, it’s a date.”

 

Hinata paused at the words date. Date? His face gradually grew red.

 

“Shou-chan, I have to go but I’ll text you later,” Oikawa said as Hinata was still trying to keep his head together. “Bye-bye.”

 

“Bye-bye,” Hinata said, barely audible, as Oikawa hung up the phone.

 

Date? Date. Hinata paced around the room until he finally collapsed on the floor. Date! Going on a date with Oikawa. A date with Oikawa could mean a completely different thing to him; he’s probably not even interested. Oikawa’s mom did say he’s bi though. Hinata rolled onto his side. Could Oikawa be interested in him? That’s impossible. Oikawa was… Oikawa was…Oikawa was gorgeous and smart and funny and an amazing player and, even with that terrible personality of his, really cared for the people close to him.

 

Hinata body blushed dangerously when he realized his thoughts. What was he thinking? He’s being so weird today.

 

The club room door flew open as Sugawara walked in, followed by Daichi and Asahi. Sugawara smiled at him. “Looks like you're feeling better, Hinata.”

 

“What?” Hinata asked, confused.

 

“Your smiling again,” Sugawara answered, capturing Daichi’s and Asahi’s attention to that fact.

 

“Now that I think about it,” Daichi started. “I haven’t seen you smile all day.”

 

Asahi nodded in agreement. “Wow Sugawara, you’re a really attentive person,” he complimented. Sugawara scratched his neck in embarrassment.

 

“That’s Sugawara for you,” Daichi added.

 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to tune them out. He was smiling? He hadn’t even realized. Moreover, he hadn’t realized till now how happy he felt.

  
He was happy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata’s POV

 

 

Oikawa Tooru: I’m leaving school now so see you there Shou-chan *(^o^)*

 

Hinata closed his phone and stuffed it in his bag. The week had dragged by pretty slowly, but finally Friday was here. Since Monday, Oikawa has not only texted him everyday, but also made an effort to call him from time to time, and even sent an occasional selfie. The conversations were surprisingly simple and easy going. Oikawa usually asked about his day, his likes, his dislikes, and joked around from time to time. Hinata found their conversations enjoyable and found himself looking forward to them as the days passed. There were times though that Hinata wasn’t sure if Oikawa was flirting or not. No, scratch that - Oikawa was definitely flirting. Oikawa would always randomly say things like, ‘I wish I could run my hands through your soft hair right now’ making Hinata regrettably blush.

 

It was hard for Hinata to tell if Oikawa was doing this on purpose, or if it was just part of his nature; because the truth of the matter is that Oikawa flirts with pretty much EVERYONE. And that was not an exaggeration. Hinata has seen Oikawa flirt with his fan girls (and the small percentage of fan boys), with the people that come to interview him, with players from other teams, even with a few of his teammates. God dammit! Hinata could feel irritation stirring in his gut from the recollection of these events. If it was any other guy, maybe he could say they were interested, but Oikawa? No way. Why does he even care if Oikawa is interested in him or not?

 

Hinata put on his shoes and made his was downstairs to the gym. He peeked in to see everyone still practicing as expected. Looks like he’ll be the first to leave today. “Hey guys, I’m leaving first so see you tomorrow.” Hinata waited for a response but all he got was dead silence. The Karasuno volleyball team stared at him in complete bewilderment. Even Takeda-sensei and Kiyoko looked a little shocked. “Um, guys?” Hinata said in confusion.

 

Nishinoya was the first of the team to move. He slowly walked over to Hinata and placed a hand on his forehead. “Shouyou, are you feeling sick today? You don’t seem to have a fever.”

 

“No, I’m fine.” The Karasuno team jumped back in shock again to Hinata’s response. Hinata tilted his head to the side. “Guys?”

 

Kageyama quickly rushed to Nishinoya’s side and gripped Hinata’s shoulders tightly. “You don’t want me to toss the ball to you one more time?! You don’t want to hit the ball again?!”

 

Hinata was tempted, he was really tempted, but if he started now he wouldn’t be able to stop. And then there was meat. Meat vs Volleyball. Why can’t he have both?! Usually he would choose volleyball, but he had promised Oikawa to come. “Sorry.” Hinata turned his eyes away from Kageyama, and pouted a little. “I can’t today.”

 

The Karasuno team felt like their hearts stopped for a few seconds. This wasn’t their Hinata!

 

“It seems the side effects of Monday are finally starting to kick in,” Tsukishima spoke up. “After hitting his head so many times, the monster has finally become normal.” The team turned their accusing gaze towards Tanaka, who squirmed in response. “But if the monster is now normal... can he still do his freak quicks?” Tsukishima continued. It was Kageyama’s turn to squirm. Everyone reverted their gaze back to Hinata in worry.

 

Hinata didn’t really understand what all the fuss was about. He wasn’t really listening. His mind was too concerned with meat and the repercussions of keeping Oikawa waiting. He really had to go. “I’ll see you guys...”

 

“How do we fix him!” Kageyama interrupted him.

 

“Hmm, well I think if we hit him with one of Kageyama’s serves he’ll go right back to normal.” Tsukishima smiled brightly. A tear dropped from Yamaguchi’s head. No good would come from this.

 

Hinata jumped up as Tsukishima spoke. Kageyama. Serve. Ball. His head. Kageyama’s serve wasn’t up to Oikawa level, but it could still do some damage. He may have to sit out practice tomorrow because of it.

 

“Guys let’s not be rash, Hinata could just be busy,” Sugawara spoke frantically.

 

“What could be more important than volleyball for Hinata to leave early? His head is obviously not in the right place!” Kageyama declared. “So I’ll do it for the team.”

 

“We don’t need you to!” It was hard for Sugawara to knock sense into them.

 

The Karasuno team bickered for a few minutes until Kiyoko stepped in and pointed to the door. “You guys, Hinata left a long time ago,” Takeda-sensei said.

 

Hinata rode down the road at maximum speed. He felt awful for leaving suddenly but he didn’t want to experience Kageyama serving a ball to his head. Hinata rode until he reached the restaurant and parked his bike. He flipped out his phone to text Oikawa.

 

Me: I’m here.

 

Oikawa Tooru: I’m inside

 

Hinata proceeded to go inside. “Hi, can I help you?” a waiter greeted him.

 

“Uh no, I’m meeting a friend here,” Hinata replied. She nodded and went on her way. Hinata walked until he spotted Oikawa in a booth, occupied with his phone. Hinata felt his heartbeat pick up a little as he looked at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa looked up and made eye contact with Hinata, “Shou-chan!” He waved and shot a signature smile.

 

Hinata snapped out of his daze and quickly made his way over. “Ah, Oikawa-san, sorry I’m late.” Hinata scratched the back of his head nervously.

 

Oikawa pouted. “I was starting to think you stood me up.”

 

“I would never!” Hinata shouted.

 

Oikawa stared at him for a few seconds in surprise and broke out into a grin. “So, Shou-chan likes me that much.” Hinata’s face burned up like a volcano at Oikawa’s statement. Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s arm before he could comment and pulled him down beside him into a hug. “I feel so loved.”

 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata tried to escape the tight embrace. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Call me Tooru, Shou-chan.”

 

“I’ll consider it if you let me go,” Hinata said, still struggling to break out. Oikawa kept a firm grip around Hinata's waist though, pushing Hinata’s back onto his chest.

 

“I’m just showing my love. And it’s the least you could do for making me wait for you. I was here alone thinking that Shou-chan forgot about me.” Oikawa smirked as Hinata stopped struggling.

 

Hinata did feel bad for making him wait, but in all fairness it wasn’t his fault. It was his team’s. Plus the feeling of Oikawa snuggling him didn’t feel bad, it actually felt really good. Hinata relaxed a little and allowed Oikawa to indulge himself. A few minutes passed and Hinata tried to shift out but Oikawa tightened his grip. “Oikawa-san…” Hinata started as Oikawa groaned in response. “The waitress has been standing there staring at us for five minutes.”

 

Oikawa looked up to a blushing girl staring in wonder and snapped his head back. “Let her stare.”

 

“Come on, Oikawa-san!” Hinata tried to push him off. “Doing this in public is embarrassing!”

 

Hinata suddenly felt Oikawa turning him around. Oikawa grip erased all space between them, pressing their chests against each other. “So doing this in private is fine then?” Oikawa stare seemed to pierce right through him.

 

Hinata’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. With one swift movement Hinata pushed Oikawa away and severed their bond. His head felt hot and light. “Let’s just order already. I’m sure we’re disturbing the waitress.”

 

“You’re not!” Both boys’ eyes flicked to the waitress as she turned her head away in embarrassment. “I mean, it’s nice to watch such a lovey-dovey couple like you guys sometimes. Especially since you're both guys.” She whispered the last part.

 

Wait. Lovey-dovey? Couple? She thought him and Oikawa were a couple. What! “There’s been a mistake, we aren’t a-”

 

“Do we really look that cute?” Oikawa grinned. Hinata looked over to Oikawa in shock.

 

The waitress nodded. “It was like watching a scene from a shoujo manga.”

 

“Really? We look that good together?” Oikawa laughed with the waitress.

 

“Oikawa-san! Can you not lie to her?” Hinata turned to the waitress. “We’re just friends!” Hinata felt a pang in his chest as the words escaped his mouth.

 

She tipped her head to the side. “Just friends?”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Oikawa replied.

 

The waitress looked between Hinata and Oikawa for a few seconds. “I’m rooting for you, mister.” She shot a thumbs up to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa responded with the same gesture to her. “I’ll do my best.” The two grinned at each other as if they were having an entire conversation, while Hinata just looked at the two in confusion.

 

Hinata and Oikawa eventually ordered and not long after had their food delivered.

 

Oikawa popped one of the meats in his mouth. “This is really good!”

 

“I told you,” Hinata said with a stuffed mouth.

 

“Hey! Don’t eat everything at once!” Oikawa snatched a piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata whined.

 

“Tooru, and stop eating all the meat.”

 

“He says he’s treating me but he eats my food,” Hinata whispered to himself.

 

“Don’t label me as the bad guy.”

 

“More like meat snatcher.”

 

“Meat Snatcher? Is that my new name?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Oikawa snatched another piece of meat from Hinata. “Might as well live up to my name then.” Hinata glared at Oikawa.

 

If someone told him last week that he would be joking with the Grand King over barbeque, he would have laughed in their face unbelievably. Yet Hinata found himself here, enjoying the situation. It wasn’t like texting or talking over the phone. Oikawa was here beside him. A small longing in him that he’s ignored has finally been fulfilled.

 

“Shou-chan?” Hinata heard Oikawa’s questioning voice. He soon realized that he was resting on Oikawa’s shoulder. He quickly jumped up and apologized frantically. “Why did you move?” Oikawa asked. Hinata stared at Oikawa in silence. He didn’t really have an answer. Oikawa suddenly pulled Hinata back. “It’s nice, you laying on my shoulder.”

 

Hinata leaned against Oikawa strong shoulders for a few moments. “It’s hard to eat like this.” Oikawa groaned loudly in response.

 

After they were done eating they paid and got ready to leave. Their waitress, oddly, came to see them off at the door. “Come again- oh!” She turned to Oikawa. “Good luck, mister.” Oikawa shot her a signature smile. Hinata looked between the two again; his confusion was growing now into annoyance. Hinata swiftly turned around and left the building.

 

“Shou-chan?” Hinata heard Oikawa calling after him.

 

“We’re heading in opposite directions right?” Hinata asked Oikawa while getting his bike out. Oikawa did a tiny nod. “So I guess this is it today.”

 

“Why the bad mood all of a sudden?” Oikawa asked, his eyes becoming a bit more intense.

 

“I’m not in a bad mood!” Hinata snapped.

 

“You are.”

 

“Are not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

Hinata and Oikawa kept eye contact for the longest time until Hinata finally decided to pull away. “Maybe if someone wasn’t flirting with our waitress half the time, I’d be better.” He finally said it.

 

Oikawa eyes widened and then he broke out into a smile. “Is Shou-chan jealous?” Oikawa giggled.

 

“I am not!” Hinata replied back but Oikawa was too busy in his own world laughing. Oikawa then closed the distance between them with a hug.

 

“I wasn’t flirting with her,” Oikawa stated. “We just had an agreement.” Hinata was quiet as he pressed his head into Oikawa but the words he told him were soothing him inside. “You don’t believe me?” Oikawa questioned.

 

“I believe you,” Hinata spoke softly and looked up at a smiling Oikawa. This smile was different than the others, it was softer and gentle.

  
“Well,” Oikawa stepped back and severed the bond. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, after practice right?” Hinata nodded in response. “Well, see you tomorrow, Shou-chan.” Oikawa waved bye and then started walking away in the opposite direction. Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off Oikawa as he slowly disappeared in the crowd. The small longing in him that had been temporarily satisfied was now back, hungrier than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter guys hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for your support and comments. I'll continue trying to update as soon as possible. Please continue to give feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

  
  
  


“You don’t believe me?” Oikawa questioned.

 

“I believe you , ” Hinata said softly as their eyes met.

 

As he heard Hinata’s words he couldn’t help but smile. The world started to move in slow motion as the small crow was wrapped up in his arms. He really wanted to kiss him. He should kiss him. He had to kiss him.

 

Yet he pulled away.

 

“Ahhhhh! Why! Why! Why! Why!!!!” he screamed after a recollection of how his and Hinata’s night ended. From the moment Oikawa left Hinata’s side, he could think of nothing but the date yesterday. Suddenly hugging Hinata, eating with Hinata, talking with Hinata… he enjoyed every single moment beyond a hundred percent. Then , he had the perfect moment to kiss him, and he gave it up. Hinata could have rejected him, though, or worse, been scared of and hate him. But there had been signs that Hinata might like him! …might.

 

It’s a miracle his heart was still beating. Asking Hinata out already took a few years off his life, although he’s still not sure if Hinata saw it as a real date or not. Being alone with him was already nerve-wracking. If Oikawa wasn’t so good at controlling his emotions, he would be a love wreck. Hinata was going to drive him mad. He’s already driving him mad and doesn’t even know it! How is he going to get through practice with Hinata today?!

 

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa’s head . “Pay attention already!”

 

Oh yeah, his team was in the middle of practice. Oikawa rubbed his head . “Iwa-chan, so mean,” he whimpered.

 

“You drag me from my house out of your selfish will to play volleyball, and then you aren’t even paying attention.” Iwaizumi stood tall over Oikawa as a dark aura wrapped around him. Oikawa flinched a little. Iwaizumi is mad. Has he really been that distracted?

 

“Oikawa-san!” Yahaba shouted from across the net. In their current game, Yahaba was playing as the other team’s setter. He was now going to be the team’s official setter. Oikawa looked up to Yahaba with hope . “For every point you lose you treat the team to ramen.” Oikawa jumped up while everyone agreed and started listing out their orders.

 

“What! Wait!” Oikawa panicked and turned to Iwaizumi . “Iwa-chan?!”

 

“You know my usual.” Iwaizumi walked off. So cruel. Oikawa was going to be a broke college student before he even reached college. On every other day practice would go smoother, but his mind was off somewhere else. Or rather, with someone else.

 

‘Now concentrate! Just immerse yourself in volleyball!’ Oikawa thought. He couldn’t think of both Hinata and volleyball , s o he would just have to think of nothing but volleyball for the rest of the game. Oikawa slapped his cheeks causing two red imprints on his face. His team looked at him in shock and confusion.

 

The game started to pick up pace. Oikawa’s team was scoring more aggressively. The teams were going into their third set, and what was supposed to be a regular practice game felt more like the finals to championships. Oikawa wasn’t holding back in any way; his mind was fully on volleyball. Both teams  felt the change in Oikawa’s attitude as the game became more ferocious. With one last toss to Iwaizumi, the ball was smashed down and Oikawa’s team won the  match set.

 

Rolling his shoulders back, Oikawa spoke up . “So , you guys want to do another game?” He turned to his teammates, mostly on the floor or barely standing, exhausted from the previous game that just finished.

 

“What is he, a monster?” Kunimi said.

 

“Monster!” Oikawa said, shocked . “You guys can’t be tired. Come on let’s keep going!” Oikawa’s assertive voice had a plea beneath it to play on.

 

“Oikawa-san, we are completely exhausted from trying to keep up with you , ” Yahaba said, breathless, and clicked his tongue . “You were completely distracted in the first set and then come at us mercilessly in the other two. I was planning to have you buy me ramen for the rest of the year.” He said the last part softly. His teammates muttered in agreement.

 

“Come on guys, one more game, one more game!”  H e needed to keep playing or he’ll start thinking  about Hinata. He’s already started. Maybe he should stop fighting it. He liked thinking about Hinata anyway. ‘Damn! Why didn’t I kiss him?! He could hate me but...’ Oikawa continued his internal argument until his screaming kohai caught his attention.

 

“Oikawa-san! Do you want another game or not!” Yahaba glared at him.

 

“I thought you guys were tired?” he said. He wasn’t expecting them to really comply.

 

“Never mind that!”

 

Oikawa looked at everyone but Iwaizumi. They were sweating like crazy and panting, but still willing to play. “You guys are really something,” Oikawa said under his breath. “Mhm, sorry but I’m going to head out on a walk.” Oikawa waved to them as he walked off the court.

 

“Weren’t you just begging to play ? !”

 

“Yeah , but I’m tired now.”

 

Yahaba’s head blew in anger. Oikawa laughed as he listened to his rant. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi spoke up and they made eye contact. They didn’t have to use words; Oikawa knew that look. He waved Iwaizumi off trying to indicate he was okay and headed out the door. He knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t buy it, but he would have to take it. No one but his  m om,  which was completely out of his control, knew he had feelings for Hinata. He didn’t even know he had feelings until a week ago.

 

“I wonder how long I’ve liked him anyway,” Oikawa whispered to himself.  He reached the back of the gym and leaned against the wall as the wind slowly blew through his hair.

 

The day he fell for Hinata . .. The practice match between them and Karasuno. The final match point, Hinata jumped up to spike and their eyes made contact. The chilled feeling he felt. ‘Love at first spike?’ Oikawa laughed softly at the thought. He’s liked Hinata for that long. Took his sweet time in realizing it , too. He sighed.

 

Oikawa was dragged out of his deep thought as he noticed three girls standing a few meters away from him. One of them look nervous and fidgeted as the other two smiled widely and pushed her forward. The two quickly stepped out of view as they dashed around a corner, but peeked over from time to time. Left by herself, the girl looked behind her and to Oikawa repeatedly, she seemed indecisive of where to move. Finally, she decided to walk up to Oikawa.

 

She began talking, rushing every word. He knew what this was. He’s received so many since he began middle school. Never rejected one, though, never had a reason to. This one was really pretty too, but he had thought that when his last girlfriend confessed to him. Still dumped him. She smiled up at him shyly. Her smile was beautiful too, but it didn’t strike him and send a shiver down his spine like Hinata’s smile.

 

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” The words finally came out. Oikawa felt a little more shocked than he had intended to be. A gorgeous beauty confessed to him. He slowly reached out his hands and ran it through her hair. She jumped a little but eventually settled into it with a small blush covering her face.  He wondered how Hinata would confess . Could he run his hands through his soft orange hair like this? Would Hinata blush as hard from the slightest touch? Oikawa hands settled in her hair. It didn’t feel the same. He was slightly gratified to hear the words, but this wasn’t the person he wanted to say it.

 

Quickly, Oikawa dropped his hands and she gazed at him a bit puzzled. “I’m sorry, you're really cute and seem like a nice girl ... ” Oikawa smiled softly . “ B ut I already have someone I like.”

 

She didn’t shout, cry, or even put up a fight. She just stood there stunned for a few seconds and eventually smiled at him . “I see . I hope you have better luck than me, Oikawa-san.” She took off immediately. Most likely to her friends hidden behind the corner, leaving Oikawa in his thoughts again. ‘Her smile really is beautiful,’ Oikawa thought.

  
“Shouyou’s is still better,” he whispered to himself. Damn, he should have kissed him. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Aobajousai Team POV

  
  
  


Iwaizumi stared at the door. Maybe he should have gone after Oikawa... He sighed. Out of all the people in the world he had to get that idiot as his best friend.

 

“You worried about him?” Yahaba spoke up . “Oikawa-san, I mean.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in response and looked away. “So even Iwaizumi-san has a soft spot for Oikawa-san,” Yahaba commented. Yahaba expected a response, but Iwaizumi just stood there in silence. “Come on,” Yahaba threw his arm around Iwaizumi . “It’s just Oikawa being Oikawa.”

 

“You don’t understand. He’s been like that all week,” Iwaizumi spoke up.

 

“What?”

 

“Since the beginning of the week, his mind has been off somewhere else. He’s usually severely distracted by god knows what, yet this looks like he’s deep in thought. That volleyball game was the only thing he’s been able to concentrate on, and that’s probably because he was using it as a way to take his mind off of whatever it is. Sometimes it gets to the point where he finds it harder to hide his emotions, and when they do show, it's like he’s confused on which one  it should be.”

 

Yahaba opened and closed his mouth. No one knew Oikawa better  than Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wasn’t the person to constantly worry about Oikawa. It was usually the complete opposite. So if his worry for Oikawa has driven this high then something had to be going on. “Have you asked him about it?”

 

“I’ve been asking since Monday and he still hasn’t budged,” Iwaizumi answered . “He always shakes me off.”

 

Yahaba removed his arm around Iwaizumi and stood up straighter . “I think you just have to give him time.” Iwaizumi nodded and they continued standing together in a comfortable silence.

 

“Guys!” a voice from outside shouted. The team libero ran through the door in a panicked hurry. “Guys!”

 

“What is it Shinji? Why are you running?”  o ne of the team members questioned.

 

Shinji fell on his knees, panting . “Oikawa and her and-and..and..”

 

“What about Oikawa?” Iwaizumi spoke up. The entire team was now interested in what Shinji had to say.

 

“I accidentally overheard Koyomi Haruna confessing to Oikawa!” he blurted out.

 

Iwaizumi sighed . “I’ll kill the bastard later.”

 

“Iwaizumi-san, your aura is scaring the kohai,” Yahaba said.

 

“Is that it , Shinji? Same old , same old.”

 

“But he tagged Koyomi-san . S he’s the second year beauty.”

 

“Now he’ll brag about his new girlfriend.”

 

Comment after comment rolled out in the team conversation.

 

“That’s not it!” Shinji shouted, regaining the team’s attention . “He rejected her!”

 

The Aobajousai team stood in absolute silence.

 

“What?!” they all shouted in unison.

 

“Oi, Shinji, are you sure it was Oikawa? He’s never rejected anyone in his life ! ” Kindaichi shook Shinji up and down.

 

Everyone but Iwaizumi slowly circled around Shinji, demanding answers. Iwaizumi couldn’t even describe the shock running through his system. Oikawa has never rejected anyone in his life. They confessed and he gladly took them, regardless. The relationships lasted a month, a few weeks or a day. “Shinji, did he give a reason for the rejection?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

Shinji jumped up . “I couldn’t hear the conversation that well, I just know she was rejected.” Iwaizumi nodded.

 

“Are you sure he rejected her?! Are you?!” Kindaichi nailed into Shinji’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sure!”  H e pushed Kindaichi off him. This didn’t make sense to any of them. Why would Oikawa, out of all his years of living, reject a girl now? It wasn’t like he was dating anyone at the moment. The only way to find out was to ask the man himself. So they waited and waited.

 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” The man of the hour had finally arrived.

 

“You rejected a girl!”  a few of his team members ran up  to him and yelled in unison , cutting straight to the chase.

 

Oikawa’s face morphed from neutral to stunned. “How do you guys even know that? It’s only been an hour!”

 

“We have our sources , ” Shinji quickly said.

 

“Senpai!” Kindaichi clutched onto Oikawa . “You really rejected Koyomi-san?! Koyomi-san!”

 

“Koyomi?” Oikawa whispered to himself . “Ah, Koyomi Haruna! That was her! She’s as pretty as they say.”  He  rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“He didn’t even know her name.” Yahaba clicked his tongue. Why would Koyomi confess to this guy in the first place?

 

“If you thought she was pretty, why did you reject her , Oikawa-san?”  Kunimi spoke up.

 

“Ah ... ” Oikawa looked around trying to avoid eye contact with all of them. “It’s as Yahaba said, I didn’t even know her name. Would be weird to accept, right?” Oikawa nodded like he was trying to convince himself, but of course none of them were buying it.

 

“You’ve never had that problem with all of the other girls that confessed , ” Iwaizumi said blatantly.

 

“Iwa-chan, whose side are you on!?” Oikawa pouted at his best friend’s betrayal.

 

“Not yours!” They were all too interested to just let Oikawa slide off the bat.

 

“Maybe he’s finally become fully gay . ..”  a  member commented. Many nodded in agreement to this possible fact.

 

“No , I know he still has an interest in women , ” Iwaizumi stated. The team began to list out theories to which Iwaizumi would reject giving a reasonable explanation.

 

Oikawa groaned . “Is it really such a big deal I rejected someone?”

 

“Yes , ”  t hey all replied in unison.

 

Oikawa jumped back a little from the response and began to slouch . “Really, I can’t go around accepting every confession.”

 

“But you did , ”  t hey all replied, sending Oikawa back again.

 

Yahaba stepped up beside Iwaizumi . “What’s your theory Iwaizumi? You do know him the best.”

 

Iwaizumi looked away from Yahaba and then to Oikawa. It’s true he did know him the best; there was only one thing he could think of. It was still pretty far fetched. Iwaizumi huffed . “I guess he’s finally fallen in love.” There was a deep silence and then an outburst of laughter. Iwaizumi sighed. That was to be expected. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, expecting him to brush off his statement, and was paralyzed from the sight.

 

“Come on Iwaizumi-san,” Yahaba laughed with the rest of the group. “Oikawa-san in… love...” His words slowed down and the laughter eventually died down too. The entire group was staring in amazement at a furiously blushing red Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi made the first move and walked up to Oikawa and gently placed his hands on Oikawa shoulders. “You’re in love!” Iwaizumi shouted. There were only a few moments in life where you could catch Iwaizumi completely off guard; this was clearly one of them. His Oikawa was in love!

 

Iwaizumi didn’t think it was possible for Oikawa’s face to become any redder until he saw the shade on his friend's face start to deepen. Oikawa quickly placed his hand over Iwaizumi mouth . “Don’t shout it out, it's embarrassing!” he desperately said without thinking. Iwaizumi was stunned. The idiot admitted it. The entire team quickly bombarded Oikawa with questions.

 

“How long has it been?!”

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

 

“Do they go to our school?”

 

“Have you confessed yet?”

 

“Guys, calm down, it's not that serious,” Oikawa said as he fended off each flying question. 

 

"But you like them!" Iwaizumi shouted. Oikawa diverted his eyes and nodded and the team blew up again.

 

Oikawa liked someone. He really liked someone! They threw questions at him one after another but he refused to answer each one. The team went silent as an obnoxious ringtone blasted through the gym.

 

"That's mine!" Oikawa broke away from them, dug through his bag and flipped out his phone.

 

"Hello?"  T he team watched in anticipation as he talked on the phone . "What!....No!.... I can get there on my own!... This isn't for my sake!.. What? Mom!” They watched as they heard a seemingly one  sided argument between Oikawa and his mother. Oikawa quickly glanced over to them and sighed . "Fine, I'll be there." He closed his phone, let out a breath of air, packed  up his stuff, walked to the door…"Well bye guys,"  h e rushed and dashed off.

 

"Wait!" They ran after him . "We aren't done with this!”  t hey yelled threateningly.

 

They chased Oikawa all the way to the school entrance just to witness him jumping into a car and it speeding away.

  
"Did he forget that we know where he lives?” Iwaizumi growled and clenched his fist. This wasn't over. They weren't going to give up. They all had to know. They all had to know the person that the Great Oikawa Tooru fell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just giving you guys a heads up the rating may change to explicit soon but I'm taking my time to build the relationship. So hope you guys had fun reading. Remember to comment. 
> 
> So this is going to sound really sad but part of the ending in chapter 4 disappeared and I dont think it saved properly on my computer cause a bigger part of it is missing in the file so I had to do that part over. So it the same concept but you would notice differences if you are re-reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata’s POV

  
  


**Kozume Kenma:** I think you know but you refuse to admit it

 

Hinata stared at the phone, puzzled. He had finally decided to talk to someone this week about his situation with Oikawa. Since Kenma was pretty much one of his best friends, gave good advice, and was not a part of Karasuno, he was perfect. Yet for some reason, Kenma refused to give him a straightforward answer.

 

**You:** Come on Kenma. I don’t know what’s wrong with me ( >_<)

 

**Kozume Kenma:** So you're thinking about this Oikawa a lot more

 

**You:** Yeah

 

**Kozume Kenma:** And your heartbeat picks up when you're around him

 

**You:** Yeah

 

**Kozume Kenma:** And you find it hard to breath when he’s close

 

**You:** Yeah

 

Hinata felt the blush creep slowly on his face.

 

**Kozume Kenma:** The mere fact you were thinking about him before was a red flag

 

**You:** Kenma just tell me what’s wrong with me so I can fix it !

 

**Kozume Kenma:** No

 

**Kozume Kenma:** Kuroo is taking me on a date so I’m leaving soon.

 

**You:** Must be nice to have a loving boyfriend to take you out from time to time

 

Hinata pouted a little. He felt happy for Kenma, but felt a little jealous of his and Kuroo’s relationship too.

 

**Kozume Kenma:** I’m starting to feel sorry for Oikawa

 

**You:** ?

 

**Kozume Kenma:** ( >_>) Never mind. You know I used to... well no I still feel the same around Kuroo

 

**You:** Kenma?

 

**Kozume Kenma:** That’s all the hints I’m giving you. Bye

 

**You:** You've barely given me anything!

 

**You:** Come on Kenma I need to fix this!

 

**Kozume Kenma:** There’s nothing to fix. You just need to realize. Bye

 

Hinata texted Kenma back frantically but soon gave up as he never replied. Kenma left him with more questions than answers. Hinata ruffled his head in frustration; he was getting nowhere with this. Oikawa just messaged him that he was on his way to his house and it felt like his stomach was turning over. He thought that it would be easier to meet Oikawa since they have become more friendly, but he was now more nervous than ever. It wasn’t that he was scared or intimidated by him like before. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He felt uneasy and excited at the same time. Is that possible?

 

No matter how he looked at it, he really wanted to see Oikawa. He’s been looking forward to it , actually. It hasn’t even been a full day yet, but he really wanted to see him. Hinata looked down at his gym clothes.  He guessed there was n o point in changing.

 

Heading for his bike Hinata ran into Daichi and Sugawara. They stopped before him, looking kind of confused. “Hey Hinata, what you up to?” Daichi questioned.

 

Hinata shifted his eyesight away. He was actually planning on leaving without saying anything after the little fiasco the team threw last time. He really would like to leave without a concussion, but there was no point in lying to them. “Uh, I’m going home now ...” h e said in a soft voice, barely audible.

 

“Eh?” Daichi and Sugawara synchronized as if they never heard.

 

“Home ,” h e said a bit louder. “Uh, I’m sorry I’m taking off so early.”

 

‘Ah, you're actually still taking off quite late, practice was over hours ago.’ Daichi and Sugawara thought.

 

“No,” Sugawara waved his hands . “Good job today, get home safely.”

 

Hinata nodded his head enthusiastically and walked on. He was getting away tod-

 

”Hinata!!”

 

Spoke too soon. Kageyama’s voice rang through the school. He jumped as he saw Kageyama charging after him. “Oi ! Dumbass get back here!”

 

Hinata immediately took off for his bike. “Leave me alone!”

 

He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready. No way was he facing an angry Kageyama. So what if he was ditching him at volleyball practice to go to another secret volleyball practice with the Grand King Oikawa? ...That sounded a lot better when he didn’t seriously think about it. Kageyama was mad now, but he didn’t even know about the secret volleyball practice part or the Oikawa part or the secret volleyball practice with Oikawa part. He didn’t see Kageyama taking this news well; hell, he didn’t see most of the team taking this news well. He wasn’t good at lying so there was only one thing he could do. Avoid all questions at all costs.

  
Hinata quickly jumped on his bike and sped down the road as fast as his legs could take him. He didn’t look behind him as he heard Kageyama’s rants become softer and softer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa’s POV

  
  


“I don’t get why you need to come. Can’t you visit Rin-san on your own time?” Oikawa complained.

 

“This is my own time ,” h is mother said, keeping her head facing forward . “I’m just dropping you off Tooru. I’m not staying more than a couple of minutes.”

 

“That’s too long!” he groaned. He wasn’t up to attempt flirting with Hinata while his mother was around. Worse, if he failed the old hag would never let it go.

 

“Really, I don’t see what’s the problem. I can’t embarrass you more than you can embarrass yourself in front of Hinata.”

 

“You had no problem doing it last week!”

 

“Just confess to him already so you two can move out and live together.”

 

“Live together ? ! We aren’t even dating!”

 

“Yet ,” his m om said confidently.

 

“It’s not as easy as it sounds . ” Oikawa fell back into his chair and rested his cheek against his hand as he stared out the window. “I doubt he even likes me like that,” Oikawa said so softly that he thought his mother wouldn’t hear.

 

He thought for a second he heard her mutter, ‘You can’t be that blind’ but took it that he must be hearing things.

 

Oikawa and his mother continued the drive in silence. He watched, bored, as each tree went by in a blur of green. He didn’t really concentrate on anything; he was too lost in thoughts about Hinata. He didn’t really want to concentrate on anything else anyways.

 

Some weird movement crossed his vision outside. Oikawa abandoned his thoughts for his curiosity. ‘Shouyou?’ Oikawa thought. He must be seriously obsessing. Oikawa looked again to get a good look, and there, he saw it. Hinata. Hinata on a bike. Hinata on a bike riding along beside them. Hinata on a bike passing them. Hinata on a bike disappearing in front of them.

 

Oikawa sat up in his seat slowly.

 

“Tooru,”  h is mother started . “Was that. . .”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“On a ..”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Leave it to you to fall for a person like that.”

 

Oikawa couldn’t even respond to the statement because he did. The remainder of the drive was in silence as the drove up the hill. Finally arriving at Hinata’s, Oikawa quickly stepped out of the car to stretch his legs. It didn’t take him too long to spot Hinata putting up his bike. He seemed to have just reached home (even though he had sped past them). Slowly he strolled up to Hinata, turned him around and gripped his shoulders.

 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata said, shocked, but his features slowly softened as he read Oikawa’s expression. “Oikawa -san ?” Hinata said softly.

 

“Shouyou ... ” Oikawa gripped his arms harder as Hinata looked up in confusion and worry . “What the fuck are you, some demon road racer!?” Hinata stood in shock unable to comment. “Who fucking drives past a car at eighty kilometers per hour on a bike!? A bike ! ”

 

Hinata quickly covered Oikawa’s mouth. “Language Oikawa,” Hinata hissed . “My sister is inside.”

 

“Sister? Never mind that, you rode right past us! What are you?!”

 

“I did?” Hinata jolted a little.

 

“Onii- chan !”  a tiny voice called from inside.

 

A little girl with hair as flaming as Hinata’s ran out to Hinata side. “Natsu!”

 

“Natsu?” Oikawa accidentally let slip out. Natsu stopped in her tracks as she spotted Oikawa. Her eyes studied him deeply as she took him in. Oikawa wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad sign. Slowly, Natsu began to make her way towards him.

 

“A prince!”  s he yelled. He already loved this girl. He stooped down to Natsu’s level and gave her a genuine, sweet smile. Her smile widened and sparkled in return.

 

“Natsu!” Hinata caught her attention . “This is my friend Oikawa. Oikawa , this is my little sister, Natsu.”

 

“Chibi-chan has a little sister ... W ould that make her Chibi-imuoto ? ” Oikawa discussed with himself.

 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me Chibi-chan,” Hinata muttered.

 

“Prince -sama !” Natsu yelled out, getting Oikawa and Hinata’s attention . “Marry me!” Oikawa looked at her a bit shocked and started chuckling.

 

“Natsu!” Hinata yelled. Her resemblance to Hinata was unparalleled. She was so straightforward and loud, but a lot braver it seemed.

 

“It’s okay, Shou-chan, really.” Oikawa laughed . “It’s not every day a beautiful princess asks me to marry her.” Natsu's smile grew even wider and spun around in joy, singing her sweet heart out.

 

“Natsu!” Hinata scowled . “You can’t ask a complete stranger to marry you.”

 

“He’s not a stranger, he’s  Onii-chan’s  friend!” Natsu stopped in her tracks and bluntly stated . “And a prince.”  S he grinned and ran off inside, calling for her mom.

 

Seems Natsu is a lot smarter than her brother. “Natsu!” Hinata yelled after her . “Sorry Oikawa-san, my sister is a really straightforward person.”

 

“I told you it was fine, really , ” Oikawa  said. “Plus, we have more pressing matters. Who bikes down the road like that ? A re you even human?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re over-exaggerating.” Hinata led Oikawa inside.

 

“You passed us! Passed us, Shou-chan!”

 

“If anyone’s not human it's you with those serves of yours. That thing could seriously put someone in the hospital.”

 

“Me ? ! Have you forgotten about your monstrous quicks and your jumping ability?  Let's  not even get started on that eternal stamina of yours. Does your body even get tired?!”

 

The bantering continued. Oikawa couldn’t tell if they were trying to slay each other or compliment each other. All he knew was that it was fun. Talking with Hinata was nice. Especially if he was smiling at him like that. He really wished it had been Hinata that confessed to him today, but that still felt like a  faraway  dream.

 

“Don’t you two sound like an old married couple.”

 

His mom’s comment snapped the two out of their own world and back to reality. He sent his mom a glare that said , ‘This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come!’ She grinned evilly and ignored all threatening glares he sent her way. “Leave already! Leave!”

 

“Alright, alright,” his mother said in defeat . “You should appreciate me more. I even helped you escape your team today. Jumping in the car and yelling at me to drive without explanation. I could have just let them devour you.”

 

Oikawa flinched. He wouldn’t put it past her. The only reason he escaped the hundreds of questions, never to be answered, is because she complied with him today. His mom furiously grabbed his cheeks and pulled them. He yelled in pain, desperately trying to tear her off him.

 

“You didn’t even explain or say thank you, you give me a lecture right after... God, I’ve raised such a spoiled, arrogant, conceited child.”

 

Finally pushing her off him, Oikawa said, “Don’t say such horrible things about your children. And if anything I learned it all from you.” He muttered the last part under his breath.

 

“I heard that!” She grabbed his ear . “Don’t compare yourself to your mother, it's insulting.”

 

“You have no problem insulting me all the time. Shou-chan, tell this old woman how much of a wonderful person I am. You should feel grateful to have a child like me.” 

 

Hinata deviated his eyes from Oikawa. He scratched his head and sighed, as if he was giving up . “I don’t think you’re a completely bad person Oikawa-san.”

 

“Shou-chan!” Oikawa cried. His mother tried to hold back the laughter wanting to burst out.

 

“I think Tooru is a lovely person, so polite and handsome,” Rin spoke up.

 

“Rin-san!” Oikawa looked at his savior.

 

“God, you really only see the good in people, Rin. Anyways, Tooru, what time should I pick you up?” His mother asked.

 

“Don’t bother , I’ll find a way.” He wasn’t letting his mother have her way.

 

“You’re not sleeping over Tooru?” Rin asked, kind of shocked.

 

“I can! I mean I was just planning on playing volleyball with Hinata for a couple of hours.”

 

“The sun should start setting soon though and you're definitely not playing in that darkness.”

 

Hinata and Oikawa winced. They hadn’t really thought of the dark; they would have played regardless, as long as they could see the ball.

 

Rin had other thoughts. “I assumed you were sleeping over to practice tomorrow.”

 

“I would love to . ” He really , really would . “But I don’t have any clothes.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about that. I have some clothes that should be able to fit you.”

 

“Well, if Shou-chan is alright with it.” Oikawa tried to contain himself; he was bursting with joy right now. Not only did this mean that he had a better chance of avoiding his entire team, which he was pretty sure were waiting at his house to pounce him, for the weekend but he gets to spend an entire weekend with Hinata at his house!

 

Hinata looked down and nodded . “I’m fine with it.”

  
“Well, I guess I’m sleeping over.” Oikawa grinned. Maybe god was on his side today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

  
  


Oikawa tossed the ball and Hinata almost instinctively ran, threw out his arms and jumped to the top of the net. Everything was perfect. Oikawa's toss, Hinata's form, and tempo- well everything would have been perfect if Hinata had actually hit the ball. More say hit the ball with his hand and not with his head, causing him to be pushed to the ground and land face first for probably the seventh time in their practice session. "Shou-chan?" Oikawa said worriedly when Hinata didn't immediately bounce back up like the other times. "Shou-chan!" Oikawa quickly ran to his side.

 

Hinata slowly got up on his knees and waved away Oikawa .  “I'm okay Oikawa-san," he tried to reassure the elder . B ut he was anything but okay. From the moment it was confirmed Oikawa was sleeping over his house, staying in his room, sleeping in his bed. Why was he freaking out like this ? T hey were only sleeping together in the most platonic way that could mean! He was going to be on the ground in a futon anyway. Come on , hormones , control yourself ! Oikawa was only a delectably hot guy who anyone would be lucky to have, who you're just sharing a room with for the night. Hinata gave a sideways glance to Oikawa. He really shouldn't be thinking like this Oikawa was his friend, just his friend right? There it was another pang in his chest.

 

Oikawa suddenly grabbed his arms forcing him to look in his direction. "Oikawa?" Hinata said , a bit frightened.

 

" You're bleeding!" Oikawa shouted looking at him with such a worried expression Hinata didn't know Oikawa could make. He the realized the numbness on the right side of his forehead and reached for it. Hinata then cringed from the sting that followed the touch and saw the drops of blood on his fingers. "Can you stand?" Oikawa asked before he could react.

 

"Well yea- _ ah _ !"  B efore Hinata could finish the sentence Oikawa had already lifted Hinata up bridal style and making his way back inside. "Oikawa I can…"

 

"Shouyou," Oikawa said sternly causing Hinata to stop struggling and relax in his arms. If his tone never gave it away his facial expression sure did. Oikawa's worried face was now replaced with a terrifying angry one and Hinata didn't want to push an angry Oikawa. "Rin-san ! " Oikawa  called out, placing  Hinata on the couch as Hinata's mom came walking in . "Do you have a first aid kit?"

 

"What's wrong?"  S he looked at her son with his bleeding head and let out a sigh . "Shouyou ,  again ? "

 

"Again?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Hinata as he winced under the powerful gaze.

 

His mom retrieved the kit and set it out on the table . "Tooru can you handle this? I have dinner on the stove."

 

Oikawa nodded . "Leave it to me , Rin-san." His mom smiled and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Oikawa reached into the kit and started to dab alcohol on a cotton ball.

 

Hinata finally spoke up breaking the silence with his tiny voice . "I can manage by myself if  it’s  too much trouble."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Oikawa said firmly. He gently brushed back Hinata's  hair  to reveal the cut. Hinata felt a slight blush rising and prayed Oikawa wouldn't see but he really couldn't help it. He's never seen this side of Oikawa before . T he only time he's ever seen him serious was on the court or anything related to volleyball , but even now it seemed different.

 

" It seems like it just a few scratches . " Oikawa studied his forehead . "This may sting."  Hinata winced and whimpered as Oikawa cleaned the cut. Oikawa huffed . "This could have all been avoided if you were actually focused today . "  T he sternness of his voice grew with every passing word and all Hinata could do was cringe as Oikawa thoroughly scolded him . " B eing distracted for a few seconds in a sport could lead to serious injuries and volleyball is definitely not an exception. You would think you of all people would understand with your danger  prone  self . "

 

Oikawa threw away the bloody cotton ball and reached inside the kit again continuing in their silence. "I'm sorry . " Oikawa head  shot  up to the sound of Hinata's voice . "I'm sorry . I'll be more  focused  next time, I promise.” 

 

Oikawa’s  features softened  as he let out a huff . "Sorry, I didn't mean to…ugh…sorry . " Oikawa ran his hands through his hair . "I'm angrier at myself for not stopping you after the third  or fourth or even fifth time ." H e dressed the cut and reached for a band aid and slowly applied it to Hinata's forehead. "It's like I find something memorizing about seeing you getting up and shouting ‘one more'  and  I realize how amazing you are . " Oikawa smiled softly while Hinata burned red  at  his words. "But," he continued brushing his hands gently over the band-aid . "I just wish you would be careful . K now your limits ." H is hands moved gently down Hinata's face and began to caress a cheek . “T ake care of yourself."

 

Hinata didn't know when , but somewhere between the blushing and deep stares he had placed his hand over Oikawa's and leaned his face more into his palm. Oikawa was surprised by the gesture but enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

"Prince -sama, can you finish treating  O nii- chan quickly so we can eat ? " Natsu voice popped out causing them to retract from their position. They both looked at Natsu who was staring at them with innocent eyes.

 

"I'm done so we can eat , " Oikawa quickly responded.

 

"No you’re not. You forgot the kiss." Natsu pouted.

 

"Kiss?" they both  repeated .

 

"Mom and Papa always kiss my forehead after the band-aid."

 

"Natsu, there's no need for that ! " Hinata quickly ran over his words . Natsu folded her arms , refusing to accept what's given to her. Distracted with Natsu, Hinata doesn't realize Oikawa  was  bending towards him as he debates with his sister. It's not until he feels his soft lips connect with his forehead that he shuts up and goes into a daze. 

 

"Treatment complete!" Natsu threw her hands into the air. Hinata was too absorbed in the lingering feeling of Oikawa's lips on his forehead to comment on anything. Oikawa shifted off the couch before Hinata could even look at his face. Natsu followed him out and commented, "Prince-sama,  your  face looks funny, are you alright?" Oikawa just laughed as they left the room leaving Hinata in a still state.

 

After somehow managing to make his way to the table, Hinata found himself having a lively dinner. Not that his family wasn't a lively one. Their dinner would usually entail conversation with the occasional comfortable silence. But there was barely a second of silence since they started eating and it was all revolving around none other than Oikawa Tooru. His mom and Natsu had warmed up really well to Oikawa. _Too_ well. Hinata had barely said two words to Oikawa because of the barrage of questions his mother and sister were attacking with. He really wanted to tell them off and to back down a little but Oikawa seemed to encourage them to ask more (to his annoyance). Hinata quickly finished eating and excused himself from the table.

 

He made his way to his room and plopped himself in his bed. He was so used to having Oikawa's attention in the little time they had to go to know each other that it was a little lonely to be around him and not get noticed. He paused in his thoughts and finally analyzed them. It's not like he was anyone significant to Oikawa so it did feel wrong asking or even expecting that kind of behavior from him.  He’s  never wanted that kind of behavior from anybody before. Not to get anything wrong now, Hinata loved compliments and advice and being surrounded by his friends and teammates , but he never craved being the center of attention (unless we are talking about blockers cause blocking his shot and ignoring him was just plain rude and frustrating) . S o what was different now ?

 

Hinata turned to the door as he heard a soft knocking and followed with a ‘Come in’. His mom entered the room with a small stack of clothes . “I told Tooru to jump in the bath so here're his clothes.” She gestured to the pile of clothes in her hands before putting the on the bed and muttering to see Hinata’s head.

 

“Mom ... ” he drew out, trying to wave her off  as  she studied his small injury.

 

She eventually drew back and huffed at her defiant son. “You should really be less reckless . E ven Tooru looked so worried today.”

 

Hinata looked away in shame . “I’ll try my best not to make you two worry then.”

 

Rin smiled at her son . H e may be a hyperactive , careless , danger prone person but he hated causing people to worry. “Remember to take out the futon ,” s he said before leaving the room.

 

Hinata grumbled as she closed the door and lunged for his closet, removing the futon and laying it out. As he rolled out the futon and fluffed it out he heard the door open and close and assumed it was his mom. “Mom?”

 

The footsteps  crept  closer and giant arms wrapped around his body . “Is this where I’m sleeping?” he heard  Oikawa’s  voice  whispered  in his ears. Hinata turned around dumbfounded to an Oikawa Tooru in a half open robe. Oikawa in a half open robe. Tooru in a half open robe .

 

“Oikawa!” he shouted, trying to push them apart . “ Clothes! Clothes!”

 

“I have on underwear.” He opened the robe revealing his drop dead sexy body.

 

Hinata tried to resist the urge to eye him up and down , but really , what was he  supposed  to do ? Forget  _ king _ , he felt like he was in the presence of some grand sex god and you only ever see those in the magazines. ‘No Shouyou, behave, resist, self-control!’ he screamed mentally at himself , hoping he would listen. 

 

“Shou-chan?” Oikawa leaned forward , confused .

 

Hinata immediately placed a hand on his chest to keep the distance. “Oikawa, clothes please.” His voice came out as more of a  plea  than a demand.

 

Fed up with  Hinata’s  behavior , Oikawa pushed him down locking his hands and straddling the boy . “Hey Shou-chan, you're not disgusted by my body , are you?” he  asked  in a half teasing , half serious voice.

 

Oikawa words ran through Hinata’s ears. No. Impossible. No way. Who  could  even be disgusted with a body like that? If anything it was the complete opposite! And what was even with this position! Shouyou begged with all his might not to get a boner or else that would be an awkward (and terrifying) situation to be in.

 

With no reply Oikawa feared the worse . “You find my body disgusting!”  T he worry in Oikawa took over and his  voice  trembled a little, fear evident in his eyes.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous . ” Hinata tried his best to hide his embarrassment . “I’m sure you have dozens of people telling you how hot you are every day.”

 

Oikawa paused in semi-shock and melted into a smirk . “So Shou-chan thinks I’m hot.” Oh no, he may have just boosted his already giant ego a bit bigger, if that was even possible. He took a peek up at the smirking boy forgetting their current position and accidentally slipped out a long ‘Yeah’. Hinata quickly shuts himself up after letting the words slip out in his brief relaxed state. Oikawa dipped down deeper leaning closer to his face. Oikawa gripped Hinata’s hand with one hand and moved the other to slowly climb up his chest. “I think you're pretty hot too ... ” Hinata’s breathing became more erratic . “ _ Shouyou _ .”

 

He should tell him to stop, he really should. He knows Oikawa would stop if he tells him to. So why doesn’t he just say it? This is dangerous. Oikawa’s hands are just slipping up his shirt yet he's trying so hard to keep back his voice. He wants this. He really wants this. He doesn’t want Oikawa to stop, he wants him to go further.

 

‘I…I..’ Hinata tried hard to grasp his thoughts .

 

“Tooru …” T he name  slipped  so easily  out  of Hinata’s lips that it  surprised them  both and  stilled  their movements. They  stayed  there , locking eyes, having a deep conversation without uttering a word.

 

“I li…”

 

About to complete his thought , a loud knocking sends the both of them back to reality. Oikawa quickly jumps of Hinata and starts to go through the clothes on the bed as if nothing had just happened.

 

“Onii- chan! Prince -sama! ” Natsu called out from the other side of the door.

 

“Coming Natsu! Just wait there!” Hinata looked between the door and a half dressed Oikawa.

 

“Onii- chan ?”

 

“Whose clothes are these?” Oikawa asked , eyeing the shirt.

 

“Onii- chan ?!”

 

“My  dad’s,” Hinata quickly replied and tried to throw the shirt over Oikawa’s head before his sister barged in. Through all the shuffling, yelling and awkward pulling Shouyou had somehow managed to get Oikawa fully dressed. Just in time ,  too , cause his sister had slammed open the door in that moment.

 

“Onii- chan !”

 

“Yes, Natsu ? ” Hinata smiled innocently at his sister as she gave him an annoyed look in return.  It  didn’t last long as once she spotted Oikawa she ran up to him with a giant smile and yanked one of his arms.

 

“Prince -sama , can you watch a movie with me please pretty please?”  she pleaded.

 

“It may be too late for a movie . Y ou have to go to bed in an hour.” Hinata switched to big brother mode.

 

Natsu pouted and lounged at her brother . “Please, please, pretty please  Onii-chan? ” Hinata looked down at his begging, puppy-eyed pouting sister. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do with the girl.

 

“It’ll be fine as long as it’s a short movie , right Shou-chan ? ” Oikawa spoke up putting light into Natsu’s eyes.

 

Hinata  sent Oikawa a glare,  _ you're not supposed to be encouraging this _ , that he sheepishly smiled off. Hinata sighed and raised a finger . “One short movie.”

 

Natsu jumped up and down , overjoyed from her brother giving in and ran out  of  the room to pick a movie. After watching a magical girl movie about the power of music and friendship , Natsu was fast asleep. Poor thing fell asleep halfway through the movie , leaving  Hinata  and Tooru to finish  it .

 

His mother walked up and took Natsu into her hands . “I’ll take her to bed so you guys can just head back to the room.” They both nodded and headed back to the room. They were both pretty tired and had no problem heading straight to bed. Hinata was the first to throw himself in the futon.

 

“Shou-chan, what are you doing?”

 

“Sleeping , ” Hinata groaned.

 

“But your bed…”

 

“You sleep in it.”

 

“But Shou-chan.”

 

“ It's okay Oikawa, just sleep.” Hinata just snuggled into the futon as the lights went off.  He didn’t expect to feel a body lay down beside him. “What are you doing?” he repeated in a mocking tone.

 

Oikawa simply stuck out his tongue . “I’m the guest so I sleep on the futon and you sleep in the bed.”

 

“No , you’re the guest so you sleep in the bed and I sleep on the futon.” This banter continued for a while  until  both boys were looking annoyed at each other. “I’m not leaving , ” Shouyou proudly declared.

 

“Well neither am I,” Oikawa retorted . “S o I guess we are both sleeping on the futon.” He fell down into softness and began to relax every stubborn muscle in his body.

 

“Really , why can’t you just listen to me?” Hinata muttered under his breath.

 

“Why can’t  _ you  _ just listen to  _ me _ ?” Oikawa said without opening his eyes.  He  was so stubborn and headstrong. Once he has his head on something he really just doesn’t know when to give it up . E ven if the entire world was against him ,  he would still clutch on.

 

‘It’s  one of the reasons I like him, though. ’ The thought carelessly ran through Hinata’s head. He quickly stopped and backtracked.  ‘It’s one of the reasons I like him ,’ h e repeated slowly in his head.

 

One of the reasons I like him.

 

I like him.

 

_ I like him. _

 

His head was filled with nothing but Oikawa Tooru as days passed by, his heart rate would go out of control whenever he was near the elder. He hated to admit  it, but he really does get jealous whenever he sees the other flirting with other people and he secretly demands his attention . H e craves for his attention, he wanted Oikawa to go further , he wanted him to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him back. Hinata’s head spun with his thoughts finally making sense, trying his hardest not to panic , settling on Kenma’s message. ‘I used to... well no I still feel the same around Kuro’. That’s what he meant! Hinata could literally hit himself for not being able to figure it out sooner. All the signs were there he wasn’t that thickheaded! Was he?

 

Hinata’s thought all took a freak stop as he felt a hand caress his cheek . H e looked up to see none other  than  Oikawa. “Everything alright?” he asked closing in a bit of the space between them. All Hinata could do in his state is let out a shaky, ‘Yes,’ but he was truly fine, he was more than fine, he was great,  _ ecstatic _ . He has someone he likes. If only it didn’t have to be the person  that  almost every girl and some guys in the prefecture was after. Scratch that , he was  _ not  _ fine  and  everything finally settling was turning him into a damn mess. If only he could actually control his heart from bursting out his chest. It would help if Oikawa would actually remove  the  hand still caressing his cheek. The older boy still looked unconvinced but eventually sighed and retracted his hand, “Then go to sleep ,” h e stated tiredly.

  
As Hinata watched Oikawa relax back into a sleep, he just laid there in a nervous wreck. He really tried, he really did try to sleep , but all he could think all night  was ‘ _ I really like you _ ’ to the boy beside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual I had exams and have been travelling but finally managed to finish it. I really appreciate the comments so thanks! So hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

  
  


Oikawa didn’t understand. He couldn’t comprehend. He really didn’t want to understand how people happily got up and function at these ungodly hours. “Prince-sama. Prince-sama, wake up.” Natsu shook Oikawa sounding just as tired as him. Oikawa weakly sat up and looked lazily at the little girl. “Mama went out to do a favor for a friend and won’t be back soon so Onii-chan is making breakfast… now,” she said as if explaining why they both were up so early on a Sunday morning.

 

“What time is it?”  Oikawa  yawned

 

“Nine , ” Natsu spat out. He could tell that the young Hinata was not too happy about being up and out of her bed. Well he really didn’t blame her; he wasn’t a morning person himself . T he only thing dragging him out of bed on the weekdays and Saturdays was volleyball training (and his mother yelling at him to get to school). On Sundays, he  usually  wouldn’t leave his bed until noon . And yet  here he was , miraculously up before ten in the morning.

 

“Hmm, tell Shou-chan I’ll skip breakfast.” Oikawa tucked himself back in.

 

“He said if you don’t wake up he’ll come in here for you himself ,” Natsu said. He groaned, shoved the sheets off and stood up. “Can I get a piggy back ride?” Natsu stretched out her hands to him. 

 

Oikawa  sighed and  smiled a little. “Sure.” He kneeled down for her to climb onto his back. “Really , people shouldn’t be up this early on a weekend.” He yawned again making his way to the kitchen.

 

Natsu nodded in agreement as she rubbed her eyes and yawned . “Onii- chan is a morning person, though.”

 

“Morning person? Those people actually exist ...” h e whispered to himself.

 

As soon as Oikawa reached the living room , all he saw was bright sunshine. Hinata was busy cooking up breakfast  and  looking as lively as ever with a big smile on his face. “Morning guys, breakfast is almost ready so have a seat.”

 

_ ‘So that’s a morning person,’ _ Oikawa thought.  _ ‘For some reason, I can’t help but feel irritated.’  _ He placed down Natsu . T hey both had a seat at the already set table. Even with the slight irritation in the back of his head , Oikawa couldn’t help but be  mesmerized  at the sight of Hinata working in the kitchen. Watching Hinata work his way around the kitchen was in every aspect beautiful and breathtaking. He couldn’t force himself to look away from the view , especially when Hinata smiled down into the pot, solely focused  on  the eggs. Hinata’s smile to Oikawa was always the light of any day, it was literally the cure to cancer to him , but something was different. Tooru couldn’t tell if it was because he was still half-asleep or if it was how the sunlight seeped into the kitchen hit Shouyou , but he seemed a bit happier today. He wore that smile as if he had discovered the key to eternal happiness.

 

“You seem happy today,” Oikawa  said . Hinata made eye-contact with the setter for a few seconds and stared blankly, trying to grasp the statement. “You’ve been smiling like a  schoolgirl  in love . ” 

 

This earned a deep shade of red on Hinata’s face . “W-w-whaat?” he stuttered . T he serene , god-like form was broken but in Oikawa’s eyes  he was still beautiful. He watched as the young flustered crow tried to regain his  composure  and  failed  as he furthered baffled himself. It was hard not to laugh at the situation. Hinata finished up breakfast in his blushing state. Cute.

 

Still , there was definitely something different about  Hinata  today . E ven Hinata’s reactions from light teasing seemed a bit intensified. It was obvious he knew he was being watched, his nervous shaking and pink face were the main giveaways, yet he still refused to turn around or even yell at him to stop staring. Hinata laid out breakfast for each of them and took his seat. “Itadakimasu!” they all synced. ‘A traditional Japanese breakfast,’ Oikawa thought to himself as he picked up his chopsticks , ready to dig in. He noticed  Hinata  not so subtly looking over to him. He was probably waiting for a reaction.

 

Oikawa picked at the fish and stuck it in his mouth and at that moment he was in love . “Amazing!”  He  dived in deeper to the plate as Hinata stared in amazement . “I was prepared to force down anything not matter how disgusting but Shou-chan you can cook ! ”

 

“Oi, disgust…urghhh! You wanna fight!”

 

“No, but another bowl of rice would be nice.” He smiled and Hinata reluctantly took the bowl and filled it with another serving of rice. Natsu giggled at the duo , reminding the two that the young girl was still there. They had a lively breakfast, Hinata and Oikawa  finding  themselves either in an intriguing conversation or bantering to each other about god know what this time but it was fun. Natsu would drop comments here and there but mostly left them to talk. It didn’t take much Oikawa to notice something off about her; he didn’t know her for long but it was easy to see that she pretty much mirrored  Hinata’s  personality. Yet, she sat down quietly munching at her food  and  listening to the conversation. He felt more like she was observing the conversation , or more specifically, observing them. Hinata instantly picked up on his little  sister’s  change and stopped occasionally to ask if she was okay , to which she always replied with a smile and a small nod.

 

“What was a dream come true, Shou-chan cooking breakfast for me . E ven if you unlawfully dragged me out of bed at unholy hours on a Sunday, I’ll just overlook it.” Oikawa laid back in the chair feeling satisfied from such a delicious breakfast.

 

“It wasn’t even that early,” Hinata muttered as he placed all the dirty dishes in the sink . “Oikawa-san, do you want tea?”

 

Oikawa held back the urge to yell. He was back to calling him by his last name again. “Tooru, Shou-chan , call me Tooru.”

 

“You’re my elder ,  so Oikawa-san it is. ”

 

“You called me Tooru last night.” Hinata turned a light pink from Oikawa’s words. Tooru would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this. He wondered how many times he could get him to blush in a day.

 

“T-t-tea ! ” Hinata fell over his words quickly changing the subject . “ Do you want some tea, Oikawa-san? ” Hinata placed the kettle on the stove , obviously feeling satisfied.

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue. Why was he so stubborn on the issue? He sighed and rested on his arm . “Is it sweet?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mmm, do you have coffee?” 

 

“We should . ” Hinata began to search through the cupboard . “My dad drinks it.”

 

“I’ll have that then.”

 

“You don’t like sweet things?”

 

Oikawa pondered for a few seconds before answering . “I don’t hate them unless it's overbearingly sweet , but it’s still not my favorite thing to eat. I bet you have a sweet tooth, though.” He grinned.

 

“You’re not wrong , sweet things are the best ,” Hinata confirmed.

  
Oikawa jokingly  made a face of disgust and laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata sat at the table scribbling at his math worksheet with a puzzled face. Oikawa looked up from the book he was reading occasionally to check on the boy. The rest of their day went along smoothly. Hinata was more focused during practice but  Oikawa  still took it easy , not wanting to push the younger after the series of drops yesterday (even with the excessive begging to go again). The fact that Hinata still had homework left to do was also a major factor in why the practice was cut early. Oikawa sighed as Hinata erased his answer for probably the third time. He’s been stuck on that question for quite some time but it was only a matter of time till he moves on to try the next question only to realize it was harder. “Anything I can help you with Shou-chan?”

 

“Oikawa-san!”  Hinata  looked up at him with teary eyes . “I don’t get any of this!”

 

“Let me see.” He moved around the table and checked on the worksheet. “Can you re-work the first question ? I’ll stop you when I see you go wrong.” He closely studied the boy as he worked . “Wait, you're supposed to move x here…” Hinata nodded as Oikawa thoroughly explained his mistakes and made the corrections. There were moments where he found Hinata staring at him during his explanations . T ruthfully it took everything he had to hold back the blush and yell at him to pay attention but for the most part of it, he seemed to grasp the concept. “Good work Shou-chan.” He checked over the last question . “E verything seems good.” He  pat Hinata’s  head and felt  him  stiffen . “Sorry.” He quickly removed his hand from the soft orange fluff.

 

“Wait . ” Hinata caught his hand . “I don’t mind you doing that . ” His face was flushed as he spoke softly and he looked away . “I mean I kind of like it.”

 

Oikawa didn’t respond verbally . Instead, he just raised his hands and indulged himself in his crush’s hair. Hinata at first flinched at contact but relaxed into his touch.  Oikawa  quickly took this as a good sign and moved closer to the boy and ruffled his hair further. It was a curly mess , but your hands could comb right through it. He continued this motion through his hair until he noticed the small body trembling beneath him. “Oikawa-san , ” Hinata whimpered.

 

Maybe it was the way Hinata said his name or the fact that he was already entranced by his body , but something in  Oikawa  snapped and he pushed Hinata down , hovering over him . He blocked out every warning bell in his head that would prevent him from taking this a step further. All he could do was stare at  Hinata’s  bewildered face. What kind of face would he make if he kissed him right now? What would he do if he was to strip him down? Was he a screamer? He could make him a screamer. Shit! Shit! Shit! His face fell into the crook of Hinata’s neck. His stomach was burning and he could feel all the blood rushing out of his head. Was it wrong that he wanted to hear Hinata moan? Was it wrong that he wanted to know how it felt to have their bare skin contact each other? Because at this moment, he could think of nothing else but how good it would feel to be inside his Shou-chan.

 

“Oikawa-san?” the young boy’s voice was hardly audible.

 

“Shouyou, don’t you think you're too open ? ” Oikawa slowly lifted himself up and slammed his hands down . “I mean no matter how you look at it , this situation isn’t something you should be in , right ? ” He was right. Hinata should just push him off already, hit him, yell back , or else he really might do something.

 

“I trust you, though.” The words that slipped off Hinata’s lips shocked his core. For a brief moment , he was actually speechless .

 

“Seriously that doesn’t put my mind at ease at all.” He got off of Hinata and made his way to the door.

 

“Oikawa-san?”

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” He quickly got out and made his way down the hall , c losing the bathroom door behind him.  Oikawa’s  legs gave out and he slid down the door. “You trust me out of all people ,” h e muttered to himself. He wasn’t even going to try and remember what he was thinking of doing back there. He lost it for a second there. In fact, he  remembered  doing something similar last night in the bedroom. Maybe he should have  just  kissed him. No. No. No. He had no self-control when it came to the spiker yet Hinata trusted him, Oikawa Tooru, sly, mischievous, cunning, childish, Oikawa Tooru. He wouldn’t be shocked for a second if he found out Hinata was joking . B ut  by  the look in his eyes , h e was dead serious. “This love stuff really isn’t healthy for my heart , ”  Oikawa  sighed.

 

Oikawa eventually went back after clearing his head. Hinata was on the bed looking at the ceiling. He noticed the older teen step in and flashed an unsure smile. “Shou-chan,” Oikawa began about to apologize.

 

“Oikawa-san , I know you’re not serious when you do those stuff,” Hinata interrupted.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You’re a major flirt so I figured you do that stuff with everybody.” Oikawa could have sworn he saw hints of anger pass through Hinata’s expression. Where was he getting at exactly? “I know it's not a big deal when you do that kind of stuff so it's okay.”

 

Oikawa stood blankly for a few seconds. The number ten of Karasuno volleyball team, Hinata Shouyou never  ceased  to amaze him. When flirting with Hinata upfront he would always respond with fits of embarrassment, which was pretty much an expected Hinata reaction ( and the main reason Oikawa  teased  him), and on the phone, he would always blow it off . B ut never , not once, had Hinata ever flirted back. This left  Oikawa  thinking that  Hinata  was either really shy or uninterested and he was deeply hoping it was extreme shyness . N ever had he ever  thought that Hinata  hadn’t  realized that Oikawa was generally interested in him. He’s heard of thick headed people , but this was unbelievable.

 

“Shou-chan - !” A knock on the door interrupted Oikawa again. ‘Really!’ he roared  internally . The door slid open to reveal Rin .

 

“Tooru,” she said gently. It made him feel guilty; he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her. “ Your mom is here for you.”

 

“EH?!”

  
“Osu!” his mom pop out behind Rin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I told you not to pick me up. I said no. Why do I even bother? It’s not like you listen to me!” he yelled at his mother who covered her ears in retaliation. He had packed all his things(reluctantly) and was ready to go (clearly against his will). “I come here to pick you up out of the goodness of my heart and this is the thanks I get.”

 

“If that was actually true I would probably be grateful,” Tooru clutched on to his bag, “I’ll return the clothes when I’m here next week.” He turned to his main focus of concern, “Shou-chan, I’ll text you tomorrow okay.” Hinata gave a firm okay and did his goodbyes. Really he never though that Hinata’s denseness would be his biggest obstacle.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata POV

  
  


Hinata relaxed into his warm bath. He was sulking. It hasn’t even been a day , much less a few hours , yet he already missed him. He had tried to act as normal and focused as he could be  now that he was aware of his major crush on Oikawa. His head was a total train wreck on how he could have liked him for what felt like so long and not even realize. He sunk into the water . H e had pretty much been checking out the setter all day. Oikawa even caught him a few times,  and  that was definitely embarrassing. If he was Oikawa, he would definitely think he was a weird person , but Oikawa was Oikawa and he probably thought nothing of it.

 

Hinata thought back to earlier that day when Oikawa pushed him down. “That was really hot.” He had to admit it to himself he was nothing but turned on today , even if it was usual for Oikawa. His thoughts began to drift dangerously as he wondered what it would have been like if they had gone further. Hinata felt himself getting hard to his thoughts.

 

_ “Shou-chan,” Oikawa hovered over him slowly slipping his hand down his stomach to his waistband. He tugged on the band and smirked _ _. _ _ “What do you want me to do _ _? _ _ ” _

 

A jolt of arousal shot through his body and he shuddered in pleasure.  Hinata  hesitantly gripped his hard member and began moving his hand up and down. Soft  gasps  and pants began to  escape him as the intensified pleasure shook through his body. He closed his eyes , trying to get lost in his imagination.

 

_ “Do you like it when I touch you down there?” Oikawa squeezed his cock and he responded with a loud whine. “I need an answer Shou-chan,” he deviously chuckled _ _. “U _ _ nless you want me to stop.” _

 

“Y-y-yess ,” Hinata whimpered out .

 

_ “You’re so cute _ _ ,” Oikawa _ _ chuckled again.  _ _ He  _ _ used his thumb to rub the sensitive tip of his cock. Hinata quickly covered his mouth to prevent his moans from escaping. Oikawa picked up his pace, working his cock as pre-cum leaked out. _

 

“Oik..ah.w.a –san.” He panted harder. He was getting really close.

 

_ “That’s no good Shouyou _ _. _ _ ” Oikawa continued to speed up as he hovered right over Hinata _ _ , t _ _ heir foreheads just centimeters apart. _

 

“To-oru! Nngh! Please!” he began to beg.

 

_ “Do you want to cum Shou-chan?” Hinata let out a quick and desperate  _ yes. _ “Then let go _ _ ,” Oikawa  _ _ seductively whispered in his ear. _

  
“Tooru,” Hinata  gasped  as he  felt  his whole body let go and release.  He  fell back against the wall still heavily panting from the fantasy. ‘Well, I’m fucked,’ was all  he  could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end scene kinda sucked. First time writing smut but I'll work on it. So remember to leave feedback and your kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

  
  
  


Fifty-five missed calls, one hundred and thirty-one messages, and a full voicemail box. Oikawa had successfully avoided his team all weekend with a little help from the Hinata family and a turned off phone but judgment day was here. Iwaizumi and the two other volleyball team third years and Oikawa’s closest friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, were all waiting downstairs for him as his mother informed him earlier. He’s ignored every call and text Iwaizumi sent him; therefore a severe beating awaited him. No, crucifixion. Iwaizumi would definitely crucify him.

 

Oikawa picked up his bag and peeked downstairs. They were all sitting at the breakfast table. Iwaizumi was distracted on his phone while Hanamaki and Matsukawa were lost in conversation. There was a reasonable distance between the door and them thanks to the living room. If he could make it down the stairs without being detected, he could thoroughly avoid confrontation for a few hours.  Luckily, their backs were turned to the staircase . F ifteen seconds to silently make it down the staircase, ten seconds to put on his shoes , and another ten to sprint down to school. School would be a whole other battlefield but he has been preparing for days like these his entire life. Mission is a go in Five. Four. Three. Two.

 

"Shittykawa can you just get down here and eat breakfast so we can leave ? "  Iwaizumi’s  voice sounded through the house.

 

"Morning  c aptain!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa chimed.

 

Mission failed. Oikawa sulked downstairs to his friends . “I’m not captain anymore.” The duo just grinned at him. They seemed a bit too happy today. He approached cautiously , eyeing them in suspicion. “No matter what you  do...” H e assumed attack position . “I won’t talk!”

 

“Just hurry and eat so we can leave Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi remained expressionless. Hanamaki and Matsukawa held their laughter as Oikawa dragged himself to the kitchen. He watched his friends as he stirred his coffee. Had they really given up? They didn’t even look curious about anything to ask about his secret crush. Guess that was that. Oikawa placed bread in the toaster and started the timer. “So,” Iwaizumi began . “ How was Hinata’s? Get any  good  practice?”

 

“Mhmm, we had fun. He injured himself so practice was cut early but it was good.” Oikawa sipped his coffee.

 

“You confess yet?” Hanamaki questioned.

 

“No, but I will soon enough.”

 

“You really like this guy don’t you,” Matsukawa spoke up.

 

“Of cour…”  The  timer went off and the toast popped up. Did he just - ? Wait! How did they -? “Wait! How?!” Oikawa spun around in a frantic mess. His three friends smirking away at him. “H-h-h-owww?!”  He  pointed a shaking finger accusingly at them.

 

“We came  here  yesterday only to discover a certain asshole was already gone,” Iwaizumi started.

 

“Aunty still invited us in for snacks and we had a chat,” Hanamaki continued.

 

“And answered all of our questions . Lucky!” Matsukawa finished and stuck out his  tongue .

 

His mother . O f course. How could he miss such a crucial part in the equation?! His mother never could hold her tongue when it came to every embarrassing moment in his life or thing he wanted to keep hidden. Oikawa dropped his head on the breakfast table and groaned. They will probably never let him off but he didn’t have to stand for it. Oikawa quickly grabbed his toast and hurried out of the house. He swore his mother wouldn’t hear the end of it later. “Don’t be like that Oikawa,” Hanamaki wrapped his arm around him.

 

“Yeah, give us details . Y ou’ve been over his house right ? G otten any alone time?” Matsukawa followed.

 

“There’s nothing to say.” Oikawa pushed them off and nibbled on his toast as they smiled smugly at him. Iwaizumi followed not so far behind , listening in.

 

“Come on , at least tell us what  he’s  like . It’s that freak spiker from Karasuno right?” Matsukawa  prodded .

 

Oikawa gleamed at them. They weren’t going to stop asking and they already knew who it was anyway. “Yeah, it's him.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki faces shoot up now that he was finally talking . “I guess the best way to describe Shou-chan ...” Oikawa bit into his toast and thought for a minute . “ You could say he’s almost the complete opposite of me. He’s really honest and straightforward and is the kind of person that would act without an ulterior motive. Pure, funny, energetic and extremely unpredictable. You’re always in for a surprise around him; it's too much fun .” A gentle smile touched his lips. Oikawa looked at both Matsukawa and Hanamaki who had unreadable expressions. He stopped in his tracks . “What?”

 

The two made eye contact and exchanged looks as if they were communicating telepathically. They eventually melted into warm smiles. “It’s just that when Iwaizumi told us you found someone you liked, it was a shock and I immediately rejected the idea . ” Hanamaki looked up to Oikawa . “B ut hearing you talk about him, you really sound like you’re in love.” 

 

As the words slowly processed in  Oikawa’s  head, his face gradually turned red, uttering gibberish. “Look!”  He  quickly pointed to their school gate, now in sight , and chugged down on the rest of his breakfast . “School! We don’t want to be late!”  He  started walking ahead.

 

“Don’t worry captain, we’re early.” Hanamaki caught up , followed by Matsukawa and Iwaizumi .

 

“I’m not captain anymore,” he murmured to himself . “Iwa-chan help me!” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with pleading eyes. Iwaizumi looked in the opposite direction , deciding to completely ignore his situation . “Iwa-chan! Don’t ignore me!”

 

“The ace has gone rogue,” Matsukawa mocked as they all walked through the gate

 

“You guys are being so mean today ! ”

 

Oikawa was too focused on his friends to notice the female student running up to him . “Oikawa-san !” h er voice startled the group.

 

“Yo .” H e shot her a smile.

 

She fidgeted in front of him for a few seconds but found strength and looked him straight in the eye .  “I like you ! Please go out with me!”  she shouted, bowing.

 

“Heh.” He had just stepped onto school grounds and was being confessed in front of the entire school. He hesitated as he saw numerous eyes watching . “Do you want to go somewhere else with less people ? ”

 

“No, I’m fine here. I just want your answer.” She continued in the bow

 

Oikawa sighed .  “Sorry, but I already have someone I like.”

 

“Awhhh , man .” S he fell to her knees and rubbed her head . “I was hoping I would be lucky.” She didn’t seem heartbroken , more indifferent , like she lost a draw but didn’t have high hopes in the first place. A bit sad , but content. She quickly got up . “Thank you ,” she said before gave him a quick bow and ran off , leaving him with a giant question mark.

 

“What just happened?”  He was about to start walking again  before  another person  ran  up to him , stopping him in his tracks. This time  it was a boy a bit shorter than him .

 

“I like you. Please go out with me!”  he confessed and bowed. Déjà vu. No, the same damn thing just happened not more than a second ago.

 

“Sorry, but I already have someone I like ,” O ikawa said , a bit wary.

 

The boy stood up , sighed, thanked him , and ran off. Not long after ,  another  person came up with him with a, “ Please go out with me!”

  
Oikawa suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He felt like he was standing alone on a giant stage and everyone was watching him. What the hell was going on?!

 

 

* * *

 

Hinata POV

  
  


Hinata was sitting down  and  eating his lunch , quietly lost in thought. It was one of those rare times  where  he was eating lunch with his team. Out of all the people he  could have fallen for , he had to choose the Grand King. It seemed way out of  his  reach. Right now he couldn’t  even  find the hope to have hope. He sighed. He wasn’t going to give up. He couldn’t do it even if he tried . So what should he do ?

 

“Hinata!” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up questioningly to Sugawara, who was looking at him with a slightly worried face. “You’ve been spacing out for quite some time now. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, well...” Hinata looked up to Sugawara . I f it was him then maybe ... “A friend of mine is having love troubles.” He blushed a little.

 

“Love troubles!” the rest of the Karasuno team burst. That was to be expected . T he topic of love never really came around in their conversations.

 

“Hinata, if you need love advice. You can always come to me , ” Tanaka spoke up , trying to look cool.

 

The place went quiet for a few moments . Tsukishima ,  who was sitting beside Hinata , turned to him . “I think you actually have hope , unlike the King , so I don’t recommend going to Tanaka for advice.”

 

“Hey!” Kageyama and  Tanaka yelled .

 

“I can’t help but agree with him , ” Daichi agreed.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Have either of you guys had a girlfriend ? W ait ,  sorry , have you  ever  even been confessed to?” Tsukishima shot a sideways glance  to them . Kageyama blushed in embarrassment while Tanaka turned to stone. There were some things that should remain unsaid.

 

Kageyama rebounded and pointed at Hinata . “How does that make him any better than me?! I doubt he’s gotten any confessions in his lifetime.”

 

“I have actually,” Hinata replied quickly, shocking everyone. “I went out with them but we eventually broke up.” He stuffed rice in his mouth.

 

“See ? ” Tsukishima commented . “Hinata at least has some good qualities ,  but the King only really has volleyball and that horrible face.”

 

“Ah, I see your point,” Hinata agreed . Kageyama slumped down , accepting his fate .  “Sugawara -san , can you help?” Hinata remembered his purpose.

 

“I’ll try . ” Sugawara smiled.

 

“Well, you see , my friend has someone they like but  they're  unsure whether  they  should confess  or not. ” Hinata avoided eye contact.

 

“If they like the person then they should confess.”

 

“That’s what I think too , but the chance of acceptance is pretty much zero and they just recently became friends with them so they don’t want to ruin the relationship.”

 

“Why do they think that?”

 

“Well, the person is very popular so they can’t imagine them looking their way.”

 

“The person they like hasn’t shown any interest?”

 

“The person hangs out with them often and  calls  and  texts  them and probably  flirts with them. I don’t know if it's  actually  flirting but I think they treat everyone the same so I wouldn’t say there’s any real interest. My  friend’s  main problem is trying to get that person to look their way.”

 

Sugawara stared in bewilderment for a few seconds  before he relaxed into a smile . “Has your friend ever thought that maybe that person is already looking their way?”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Remind me never to go to you for love support,” Tsukishima commented.

 

“It’s true, though ! ” Hinata nodded . “I’ll even put their chances below zero.”

 

“But it seems like  that  person is really going out of their way for your friend,” Tsukishima added.

 

“Really?”

  
“But either way I still think your friend should confess their feelings,” Sugawara spoke up . “T hey should get their feelings out no matter the answer.” Hinata sat still and nodded. Even knowing that he would be rejected , it was still best to get his feelings out of the way. He just hoped it wouldn’t ruin their newfound friendship. He liked Oikawa , and knowing he couldn’t be much to the older boy , he was satisfied with just being by his side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

  
  


“Oikawa! There’s someone here to see you , ” Oikawa heard one of his classmate say. He yelled an okay back and made his way to the future guy or girl waiting to confess to him. 

 

“Again ? That’s the fifth one , ” his classmates whispered. It was actually the tenth if you count the five that he went through this morning. A boy this time. He mentally sighed as he prepared himself. Apparently , the news of his rejection of Koyomi  had  gotten around , but that’s not what started all of this . I t was the reason he rejected her. The entire school knew he liked someone. The only mystery for them was who . That’s why every person in the school that liked him had decided to confess to him one by one , hoping they were the lucky candidate. When he wasn’t rejecting , he was busy fending off multiple questions about the person he liked.

 

Oikawa walked back and fell into his seat after dealing with the confession . “Who knew rejecting  people  could be so tiring ? ”

 

“Shut up Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi threw a book in his face and he yelped in response . “O nly you would know how tiring it is to respond to multiple confessions in the same day.”

 

“So mean Iwa-chan .” H e rubbed his head . “I t’s not much fun hearing it from someone other than him.”

 

Something caught his eye and he turned around to see his ex-boyfriend, Misaki. Misaki  was  a third year in their school. He was very popular among the boys (not surprising) and even had some fans among the girls despite his sexuality. Misaki had confessed to him during their first year and became his first boyfriend but  they  only lasted two and a half months. They spoke occasionally but they weren’t friendly to the point they would visit each other. “Misaki?”

“Oikawa . ” Misaki stopped in front of his desk . “Don’t tell me ...” H is eyes deviated for a few seconds . “... that the person you like… is ME!”

 

“It’s not,” Oikawa quickly replied.

 

Misaki flopped down . “ Ehhh, I was hoping I would be lucky .” H e brushed back his blonde hair.

 

“Didn’t you break up with me?” Iwaizumi and Misaki gave Oikawa a hard stare and he looked at them blankly.

 

Iwaizumi sighed . “What did you even see in this guy?”

  
  


“I don’t even know,” Misaki exhaled while Oikawa continued to have a giant question mark on his face . “Oikawa you’re a really perceptive person but you're blind when it comes to love.” Oikawa cocked his head to the side , not really understanding. “Anyway, tell me about this person . I s it a boy or girl?”

 

“That’s a secret .” H e put on a smile.

 

“What year are they in?”

 

“That’s also a secret.”

 

“Do they even go to this school?”

 

“Se-cr-et, they are all secrets.”

 

“At least tell me something!” Misaki banged the table.

 

“It’s no use,” Iwaizumi told Misaki . “H e wouldn’t even tell me . B ut Oikawa , the sooner people know , the sooner the confessions will stop.”

 

“I don’t think it will be that easy though,” Oikawa started . “A nd I don’t want to cause that person any trouble.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding .

 

“Oikawa , someone is  here  to see you ... again ! ”  a  person shouted out to him . H e reluctantly got up.

  
“It may blow over soon . J ust give it time,” Iwaizumi said as he walked  away, knowing very well he was in for another confession. Maybe Iwaizumi was right . T his may all be forgotten soon.

 

**Thursday**

 

“This isn’t getting any better,” Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were all over , studying and messing around and  not  being sympathetic in the least. The number of confessions  had  only increased each day . T he girls were getting a bit more serious , going as far as  chasing him down .  His  shoe box was filled with love letters and he was now  even  receiving confessions from his phone.

 

“Can we kick him out?” Matsukawa asked.

 

“I don’t think Aunty would mind,” Iwaizumi replied.

 

“Why can’t I have any nice friends?” Oikawa cried.

 

“It’s  ‘cuz of that shitty personality you have ,” Iwaizumi said. Matsukawa and Hanamaki nodded in agreement . Oikawa just pouted as they all continued their work.

 

Suddenly, Oikawa’s phone went off. Before he could react, Iwaizumi checked his phone. “Shou-chan?” Iwaizumi softly read out the caller ID. Not good. Not good. Oikawa quickly jumped up and tried to grab the phone from Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi just as fast moved the phone. “Hold him down,” Iwaizumi ordered. Hanamaki and Matsukawa quickly lunged at Oikawa and held him down, grinning widely. They placed their hands over his mouth to quiet him down. Iwaizumi answered the phone and place it on speaker. “Hello?” 

 

“Oikawa-san?”  Oikawa  heard Hinata’s voice from the phone and began to struggle to be released.

 

“No, this is his friend.”

 

“Iwaizumi-san?”

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied kind of shocked . “How..?”

 

“Ah, Oikawa-san talks about you from time to time so I just took a wild guess . ”

 

“Oh . ”

 

“Is Oikawa-san  there ?”

 

Iwaizumi looked over at the bounded Oikawa .  “He’s kind of occupied at the moment . ” Oikawa let out a muffled shout directed towards Iwaizumi . “D o you want me to leave a message?”

 

“Yeah . M y mom will be having guests over this weekend . I don’t want to be a bother so I have to cancel practice at my house.”

 

Something went through Iwaizumi eyes. Oikawa didn’t like it. Iwaizumi, unlike his other friends, has been very dormant this week. He hasn’t asked any questions or even try to force out information. But now he see that Iwaizumi has been waiting for the right moment. The monster was showing his true colors. “You know, we’re having a late practice on Saturday. You should come.”

 

“Really! Is that okay?”

 

“I don’t see why not . ” Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa . “Right ? ” Matsukawa and Hanamaki released their grips  on Oikawa .

 

Oikawa immediately pushed them off and grabbed the phone, taking it off of speaker. “Shou-chan!” he unintentionally yelled and walked out of the room as his friends grinned at him.

 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata sounded a bit startled.

 

“Sorry about that,” he breathed out an air of relief.

 

“About what?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“Is it really okay for me to come on Saturday?” Hinata asked sounding a little shy.

 

Oikawa  was originally going to say  it'd be okay if he didn’t come , but Hinata sounded so interested. If he does come, then god help him on what he will have to go through. He mentally sighed . S ince when  did  Hinata become his weakness ? “It’s fine . Y ou could sleepover , too.”

 

“Really! You sure?!”

 

“Yes,” he laughed and fell back on the wall . “P lus , I want to see you.”

 

There was a minute of silence .  Oikawa wondered if he said  something  wrong , until Hinata spoke up . “Okay, I’ll tell my mom. Bye.”

  
“Bye,”  Oikawa  quickly said  before  the phone hung up. He looked at the phone , puzzled by Hinata’s sudden frantic behavior and walked back to his room. Matsukawa and Hanamaki grinned smugly at him while Iwaizumi  had gone back to studying. Oikawa sat right in front of Iwaizumi and observed him for a little while. “I sometimes forget how dangerous you are,” Oikawa said with an emotionless face. Iwaizumi looked up from his book and smirked.

 

* * *

 

Hinata POV

  
  


Hinata had his head against the wall , gripping the cell phone in his hand. His face was bright red and his heart was  pounding . ‘I want to see you.’ Oikawa words  continuously  repeated in his head . H is body felt like it was on fire. He was supposed to confess, he was supposed to get rejected and accept the facts, move  on  and continue on with his newfound friendship. But. But if Oikawa kept saying things like that ... “I’m just going to fall for you more ,” Hinata whispered, gripping his chest.

 

He never realized liking someone could be this painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks for reading. FuFuFu I promise you guys we are getting close to the confession then the real fun begins. Remember to comment and leave kudos hoped you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!
> 
> This chapter took some time it's longer than all the others but it deserves to be so. I hope you guys like it

Hinata POV

  
  
  


Hinata groaned with his head on the desk. His body felt heavy, his eyes had dark circles around him and the usual ball of never ending energy in him was nowhere to be found. In other words, today really sucked. Really, really, really sucked. He was going through the motions of pre-rejection , t he early stage of a confession where you haven’t confessed yet  and  you know you are going to get rejected but since you’re an idiot who is obviously asking for the final blow to your heart cause you want to get it off your chest. Symptoms may include heart pain, insomnia, the pressing urge to give up, the feeling of being on the verge of tears, dying inside , and feeling like shit. Pre-rejection. He's hoping that with this he'll be able to move on , but can he really stop liking Oikawa? He's liked people  before  but never felt this way in terms of rejection.

 

“Shouyou, are you alright?” he heard his friend Jiro ask. Jiro was probably one his closest friends off the volleyball team at this school so if he knew then it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Hinata looked up at Jiro with depressed eyes and croaked out, “Pre-rejection.”

 

“Shouyou,” he exasperated . “Y ou can’t assume they will reject you . A nd if you know that , why are you confessing ? ” he mumbled the last bit.

 

“Nope . T here’s really no hope this time,” Hinata sulked.

 

“None.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Not even a little.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

“They have a fan club.”

 

“What?”

 

“They have a literal fan club!” Hinata tragically said as he remembered the guys and girls lined up to cheer specifically for Oikawa at matches.

 

“Well the sooner you confess, the sooner you can get over your heartbreak.” Jiro petted him.

 

“Don’t rub it in! At least deny it!”

 

“Aren’t you the one giving up ? ”

 

“I’m not giving up! I’m just saying there’s a 99.999999999%  chance  I’ll get rejected.”

 

“But there’s still a 0.000000001%  chance  they’ll accept.”

 

“How did you even calculate that?” Hinata murmured at Jiro’s amazing math skills . “P lus the chances of acceptance is probably lower than that.”

 

“Then why are you even confessing with that pessimistic attitude ? ” Jiro snorted.

 

“Cause somewhere in the back of my mind is saying it's not impossible,” Hinata said , face down into the table . “ I’d rather confess and get rejected than live with the what if no matter how much it hurts.”

  
Jiro looked taken back and relaxed into a smile . “I’m rooting for you then, Shouyou.” Hinata smiled gratefully at him.

 

* * *

 

_ “I’ll rather confess and get rejected than live with the what if no matter how much it hurts.” _

 

That’s what he said , but here he was standing at the train station with every instinct telling him to jump on the next train back to his hometown and run, run as fast as his leg could take him. 

 

“Shou-chan!” Hinata jumped to the sound of his name. Only one person in the world has ever and will ever call him that. He turned to see a bright Oikawa running up to him .

 

Hinata’s  heart beat steadily picked up as the gaped at the boy. “Oikawa-san,”  he  managed to get out as Oikawa stopped in front of him.

 

“Call me Tooru .” H is smile turned into a slight frown . Hinata giggled a little, some  of  his stress washing away.

 

“Oikawa then,” Hinata teased and laughed as Oikawa scowled at him. He noticed a large figure approaching Oikawa from behind . “Iwaizumi-san?” he asked , staring at the tall,  spiky  black  haired  male.

 

“Hinata,” Iwaizumi said . “G ood to see you again.” They both bowed and did their greetings. Iwaizumi was about to say something when Hinata felt himself being dragged away. Oikawa had a firm grip of Hinata’s hand and was walking off away from Iwaizumi. At a spare moment Oikawa turned around and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi and continued off. “Oi, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called out as he ran them down and then hit Oikawa on the head . “I’m just talking  to him .” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a hard stare.

 

Hinata looked back and forth between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, their facial  expressions  constantly changing as if they were having an entire conversation just by looking at each other. A dark feeling bubbled in Hinata's stomach. Oikawa  had  always mentioned Iwaizumi in their conversations but he never really put much thought into it. “You guys seem really close .” T he words came out a little more spiteful than Hinata intended but luckily neither of them seemed to pick up on it.  

 

“How , Shou-chan?! Iwa-chan is being so mean right now!”

 

“Iwaizumi-san seem like a nice person and you did just walk off and leave him . P lus you didn’t even introduce us,” he said , still feeling a small tide of jealousy.

 

“Shou-channnnn,” Oikawa whined.

 

“I’m surprised you can put up with him Hinata,” Iwaizumi joked.

 

“Leave! Leave!” Oikawa wailed his arms at Iwaizumi and tried to push him away . “Why are you even here again?!”

 

“Cause we are all going the same place Shittykawa . ” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and turned to Hinata with a mellow face . “A lot of the members have stayed behind so I think we can play a full game if you're interested , Hinata.”

 

Hinata's face  lit  up and  he  suppressed the urge to bounce around . “That would probably make it worth the hassle,” Hinata softly said to himself.

 

“Hassle?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa synced.

 

“I haven’t told my team I’ve been practicing with Oikawa yet so every time I try to leave there’s some kind of problem,” Hinata sighed .  “I’ve been dodging Kageyama especially for weeks.”

 

“Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Since I didn’t used to leave until nightfall some of my teammates have convinced Kageyama that I’m sick and the only way to cure me is by smashing me in the head with a volleyball .” A shiver ran down his spine.

 

“He is your partner and setter so I understand his reason to worry , but hitting you with a volleyball ? ”

 

“I know, I know. I tried to tell them I’m fine but he won’t listen . T hen again I don’t know how to tell him I’m ditching him to play with another setter and not hurt his feelings.”

 

“That is a delicate situation . ” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding.

 

Oikawa quickly ran around and stopped in front of the two . “ Shou-chan,  you’re  choosing me over Tobio-chan!”  His  eyes dazzled in happiness.

 

“Hinata you have to be careful how you talk around this idiot. We don’t need his ego going up anymore,” Iwaizumi informed Hinata.  Hinata  nodded and gave a firm ‘yes’.

 

“Shou-chan! Iwa-chan!”

 

“Stop trying to delay and let’s get on moving,” Iwaizumi said firmly and Oikawa’s face dropped. Hinata studied the two as they started moving. They seem to be having another soundless conversation but the few things that were clear is that Iwaizumi was obviously in a rush to get to the gym, probably for his own reasons . Oikawa didn’t seem to want to go there at all , or maybe he didn’t want  Hinata  to go there.

 

“Is it really okay for me to go ? ” Hinata stopped and looked down . Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned around . “ To the gym? Is it really ok?”

 

Iwaizumi was about to speak up until Oikawa interrupted . “Of course it's okay . I wouldn’t invite you if it wasn’t . ” Oikawa smiled lightly and Iwaizumi seemed to be in a state of shock.

 

“But you don’t seem happy to go . ” Hinata stared at Oikawa accusingly who stepped back proving his point.

 

“It’s not you . ” Oikawa waved his hands . “It’s him.” His voice instantly deepened as he pointed at Iwaizumi. Hinata  frowned  at Oikawa , a bit unconvinced at the situation. “Shouyou,” Oikawa repeated softly .“I t’s fine , really.  And  my mom is so excited to have you.” Hinata relaxed as Oikawa slowly convinced him .  “Plus, you’re not running away cause you're scared of me beating you  are you, Chi-bi-chan ? ”

  
Hinata instantly flared up. “Scared?! Beat me?! Watch me wipe you off the court!” Oikawa laughed as Hinata stormed off. “And my name is not Chibi-chan!” Oikawa laughed as they all made their way to Aobajousai High.

* * *

 

 

Aobajousai Team POV

  
  


“I’m Hinata Shouyou . M ost of you would probably know me because I played on the Karasuno volleyball team at Inter-High. I’ve recently become friends with Oikawa and was kinda invited here so I hope you guys don’t mind me intruding.” Hinata scratched the back of his head nervously as he introduced himself. The team grinned as they noticed Oikawa fidget behind the young boy.

 

“So Hinata,” Yahaba started as the team slowly surrounded Hinata , pushing Oikawa out of the way . “Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“ O r a boyfriend?!”

 

“Are you gay, straight or bi?!”

 

“What’s your ideal person?!”

 

“Do you have someone you like?!” 

 

Questions rolled out one after the other until Oikawa managed to push them off him. “Guys, cool down,” he sighed. “Sorry Shou-chan. They're just a bit excited,” he spat out bitterly as they all snickered.

 

“No it’s fine,” Hinata said , calming down . “U mmm, I’m gay and I don’t have a boyfriend. As for someone I like…” Hinata fiddled with his fingers as he did sideway glances at Oikawa. Everyone else but Oikawa seemed to notice this notion. Things have just gotten a lot more interesting. Hinata’s face grew to a deep shade of red as he tried to come up with an answer . “Change!” he shouted out in an attempt to change the subject . “I need to change!”

 

Oikawa looked at Hinata in confusion while the team smiled , hiding their devilish smirks. “I’ll show…” Oikawa started but was interrupted by an unusually energetic Kunimi.

 

“I’ll take you Hinata . ” Kunimi grabbed Hinata’s hand and made their way to the available locker room. Oikawa waited until Hinata and Kunimi were out of hearing range.

 

“Are you guys trying to scare him off?!” Oikawa lowly shouted.

 

“Don’t worry captain . ” Matsukawa patted him on the back . “W e won’t tell him that your head over heels for him.”

 

“Hey..!”

 

“Plus he didn’t seem to mind any of it,” Hanamaki followed.

 

Oikawa dropped his head in defeat . “I’m not captain anymore.”

  
“But Oikawa,” he heard Shinji speak up . “I thought your type would be some extraordinary beauty , like a model or a millionaire’s child , but you’re actually into the small, cute and straightforward type.” Oikawa slightly blushed to their surprise. They finally found it. Oikawa was always good at finding people’s weaknesses to the point it freaked some of them out but now they finally had one on him. Everyone went onto teasing Oikawa to their  heart's  content . T his was only the beginning. It was going to be a fun game.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m Kunimi Akira by the way,” Kunimi said as he opened the door for Hinata.

 

“I remember, you were with Turnip head last time . ” Hinata paused . “Where is he, by the way ? I didn’t see him out there . ”

 

“Turnip head?” Kunimi whispered to himself and deducted he must have meant Kindaichi . “H e was late for practice so he’s doing the hundred laps of hell around the school. He noticed Hinata shudder as he put down his duffle bag .

 

“That sounds scary.”

 

“That’s why you don’t come late .” H e sat down as Hinata started to change. Out of all the people Kunimi could have guessed his great senpai Oikawa could have fallen for , the last set of people he  would  have even considered  was  the Karasuno team , much less their freak spiker. He watched as Hinata took off his shirt and discarded it. Now that he looked closely , Hinata had a pretty good body. He had thin muscles and abs but his body was toned and slender. His skin was flawless and pale. Kunimi found himself eyeing Hinata up and down. He couldn’t help but suddenly feel attracted to the boy in front of him.

 

“Kunimi?” Hinata’s voice dragged him out of his sinful thoughts. He noticed Hinata taking off his pants and felt the immediate need to turn around. Which was weird cause he was without doubt straight and he  seriously had never been attracted to a man in his life . Well , until now.

 

“Y-y-yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” Hinata said , slightly worried.

 

“I’m fine , just continue.” He felt Hinata’s eyes boring a hole through him but he eventually complied and returned to changing. Kunimi waited in the silence;  he’s  finally calmed down and his curiosity  took  control. He already knew the answer to his question but he wanted to hear it from Hinata’s mouth. “Hinata . ” Kunimi turned around to see him packing up and taking out his water bottle and humming in reply . “Y ou like Oikawa-senpai , don’t you.”

 

Hinata immediately dropped the bottle in shock. The water fell loudly on the ground and started to leak out on the floor . “I’m sorry,” Hinata immediately fell to his knees and picked up the bottle. He rested it on the bench , gripping it tightly , and placed his head on the cool container . “Is it really that obvious?” he almost whispered.

 

“Not really . ” Kunimi flared his arms . “I’m just a keen person.” He didn’t know how to tell Hinata that everyone on the team knew Oikawa had a huge crush on him and that they just figured it out from observing him. 

 

“It’s not like it matters anyway . ” Hinata began to walk out . “I doubt he sees me that way.”

  
Kunimi was left in the locker room alone. The situation may have been a bit more drastic than they thought. Hinata liked Oikawa, Oikawa like Hinata. Things should be simple , only Hinata thinks Oikawa won't accept him and Oikawa will only accept a confession from Hinata. Kunimi sighed and followed Hinata .  “Well , they'll figure it out."

 

* * *

 

 

The team had fun playing the game with their additional guest. They watched from afar as the two interacted with each other and teased Oikawa subtly enough for Hinata not to realize. The game ended with Team A winning by a few points in the third set. “Yes!” Hinata jumped up ,  happy at the win.

 

“Ah, good spike Chibi-chan . ” Oikawa rubbed Hinata’s head . “What would we do without you?”

 

“Stop calling me Chibi-chan!” Hinata retaliated and Oikawa smirked mockingly. Hinata glared up at him . “You know , I remember you saying you were going to bury me once before a game.”

 

“I remember that . ” Iwaizumi ducked under the net and walked over to them . “S ee , this is why I don’t get why you’re friends with this guy. I wouldn’t put it  past  him if he tried it for real.”

 

“It would only be for a few hours,” Oikawa  said with a smile . Hinata went into shock and  started crying how scary he was while Oikawa tried to calm him down . “Shou-chan, I was only joking.”

 

“No you weren’t! You would seriously bury me if I was on the opposing team!” Hinata hid behind Iwaizumi for protection. Everyone gathered around, enjoying the spectacle.

 

“Shou-chan, really I was joking. I would never bury you!” Hinata peeked over from Iwaizumi side . “ The most I’ll do is tie you up.” Hinata immediately went back into his frantic state .

 

B efore Oikawa could react Iwaizumi kicked him across the court. Hinata paused as he saw Oikawa fly. “Stop scaring him , Assikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled.

 

“Iwa-chan so mean!” Oikawa clutched his stomach as he got off the ground with tears in his eyes . “I can tease him ! Shou-chan knows I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

 

Hinata was about to reply till Hanamaki yelled, “I wouldn’t believe him , Hinata ! You can’t trust that pretty face.”

 

“He’s a demon beneath all those good looks,” Matsukawa added. Oikawa glared  at  the two  as they snickered at him. The rest of his team watched in awe and amusement as the events unfolded. Seeing Oikawa so flustered like this was a rare  sight to behold. T hey weren’t letting it go to waste.

 

Hinata shifted uncomfortably and finally looked over Iwaizumi’s side. “It’s okay,” he said softly, looking over at Oikawa. “I trust him.” The room went silent. Iwaizumi was speechless. Before he could even bat an eye, Oikawa was already back at Hinata’s side. Oikawa ruffled Hinata’s hair and they quickly started to banter, getting lost in their own world.

 

“Do you think it's for real?” Iwaizumi heard a voice from beside him. He hadn’t noticed Yahaba moved beside.

 

Iwaizumi turned to study the two and a soft smile touched his lips . “I’ve never seen him smile like that with anyone.”

 

Yahaba side glanced at Iwaizumi for a few seconds and let out a breath of air . “So I’ll take that as a yes .”  Yahaba smiled . “Y ou  must  feel the happiest for him right now , don’t you ,  Iwaizumi-senpai ? ” Iwaizumi didn’t answer and Yahaba took that as a yes. They may be teasing him but they all felt happy for him.

 

“Oikawa-senpai ! ” they all heard Kindaichi call  out .  He p robably just  finished  the hundred laps of death (punishment for being late). Kindaichi finally walked in ,  but it wasn’t Kindaichi that the members were focused on . Rather, it was the all too familiar face that was beside him. The ex.  Worst  of all , the most recent ex. Oikawa and her made eye contact. He turned to Hinata and said  he’d  be  right  back and then walked off with her. Kindaichi walked up to the group . “Wow, even his ex-girlfriend is confessing to him . ” Kindaichi jumped as he saw all his teammates glaring daggers at him . “What?!”

 

“Ex-girlfriend?”  Hinata’s  eyes haven’t moved from where the girl and Oikawa disappeared.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kindaichi eyed Hinata suspiciously.

 

Matsukawa emerged behind Hinata . “Oikawa and Hinata have recently become friends . ”  He  placed a dark emphasis on each word . “S o , he invited him to play a game with us today.” Get a clue idiot!

 

Kindaichi studied Hinata for a moment . D eep down , the rest  of them hoped that he had figured it out . “Wait, you’ve recently become good friends with Oikawa ? ”

 

“Um ,  yes,” Hinata answered and the team nodded.

 

“And you’ve been spending time with him right?!”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata answered and the team nodded more enthusiastically.

 

“Then you probably know who Oikawa likes!”  Everyone’s  faces dropped. There should be a limit to stupidity.

 

“O- O ikawa likes somebody?” Hinata stuttered out. His face was in complete devastation and his hands were shaking.

 

“It’s not that serious,” Kunimi quickly spoke out.

 

“Not that serious? He’s been denying dozens of people cause of this person ! ” Kindaichi retorted. In the same moment, Kunimi threw the volleyball in his hand  at  Kindaichi’s face , but it was too late . Hinata  had  already heard enough to completely be thrown off by the situation.

 

“If I had to guess anyone , I would choose Iwaizumi,” Kindaichi laughed . “I mean , who could compete with him ? ” Yahaba and Kunimi simultaneously slapped their hands over  Kindaichi’s  mouth and gave him a glare saying ,  ‘SHUT UP!’ Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably as Hinata turned to him and eyed him carefully with  pained  eyes.

 

Hinata turned away and sighed .  “Yeah, who could compete with that ...”

  
Iwaizumi quickly dropped to his knees in front of Hinata. “Listen Hinata,” Iwaizumi said sternly. “Oikawa has never and will never see me like that.” Even with that declaration, Hinata shifted his eyes away from his. Iwaizumi internally panicked; he didn’t know what to do.

 

“I think I should go home,” Hinata finally spoke up . “I just remembered I had something important to do.” That was the last thing anyone wanted .  Hinata swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

 

“Don’t you want to change first ? ” Kunimi tried to distract him as he and Yahaba  choked  Kindaichi.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Hinata waved him off.

 

“Oikawa and I could walk you to the…” Iwaizumi started.

 

“No!” Hinata panicked. “I can manage.” His voice calmed down but he refused to look up to any of them. “Thanks for having me today.” He bowed. “I hope we can play like this again.” Before anyone could answer, Hinata dashed away.

 

“You are such a thick headed idiot sometimes . ” Kunimi roughly yanked  on  Kindaichi. Kindaichi repeatedly tried and failed to set himself free from  Kunimi’s  clutches.

 

“What did I do?!” Kindaichi yelled in confusion. His heart nearly jumped out as  the team glared at him with a murderous aura coating their bodies. Kunimi was about to hit him one more time until Yahaba stopped him .

 

“It’s okay Kunimi , you don’t need to hurt him . ” Kindaichi gazed at Yahaba with gratefulness . “H e already has Oikawa to deal with . ” Kindaichi now stared at him in confusion and  Yahaba’s  glare hardened .  “I mean , he just sent his beloved running back home in tears.”

 

The weight of his actions finally started to sink into Kindaichi as his face twisted with horror and regret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

  
  
  


Hinata finally stopped running. The only thing he could think was ‘what am I doing?’ He rudely leaves practice after everyone had been so nice to him and didn’t even tell Oikawa anything. What was he supposed to do, then? Go back and stay a weekend with the guy he felt he was falling for who he now knows is in love with someone? Hinata felt the tears building up until he couldn’t hold them anymore. He tried to wiped them away, but they just fell harder with each passing drop. It was the final blow. He didn’t need to be properly rejected. He knew there was no chance and couldn’t see himself regretting anything. Yet he still didn’t want to leave Oikawa’s side. Hinata finally allowed himself to let go. The tears streamed down his face as the pain in his chest grew stronger and he soon found it hard to breathe.

 

“Shou-chan!” Hinata heard a familiar voice that pang at his heart. His body disobeyed him and stopped him in his tracks. He heard Oikawa stop a few meters behind him. He panted hard as he tries to catch his breath. “Shou-chan,” Oikawa whined. “Why you leave without saying anything? And where are you going?” Hinata remained silent, scared that his body will once again betray him. “Shou-chan?”

 

“Sorry, Oikawa-san . I forgot I had something important to do , so I’m heading home.” Hinata felt his heart racing as he tried to make every word sound as even as possible.

 

Oikawa didn’t say anything . Hinata was just about to move  before Oikawa spoke up . “And why are you lying to me?”  The  darkness in Oikawa’s voice was one he hasn’t shown to Hinata in a while. It reminded him of why he was so intimidated by him in the beginning.

 

“I’m not…” Hinata tried to force out.

 

“And why won’t you turn around?” Oikawa quickly interrupted.

 

“I didn’t know you had someone you liked, Oikawa-san,” Hinata snapped. He heard Oikawa gasp, confirming the said rumor. “I mean, the Grand King rejecting dozens of people for this one person. You must really like them. Some people are saying you’re in love.” Hinata heard his voice shake.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m in love with them, but I feel like I’m falling,” Oikawa said the words smoothly. Hinata didn’t think his heart could break any more until that moment.

 

“Then you should confess . T ell them how you feel.”

 

“I was scared because it was my first time confessing to someone and I wasn’t sure how to go about it . B ut I think I have the idea  now.” Hinata began to tremble as the words sunk in . “H ey, Shou-chan , turn around.” No.

 

“That’s good, Oikawa-san . ” Hinata felt his heart  clench in pain and the tears  well  up stronger than ever.

 

“Shouyou , turn around,” Oikawa said sternly as he walked up  to him .

 

“I’m happy for you...”

 

“Shouyou turn around!” Oikawa grabbed  Hinata’s  shoulder .

 

“No!” Hinata shoved him off.

 

“Turn around .” Oikawa forcibly spun Hinata around to face him.

 

“Let me go!” Hinata continued to struggle in his hands while looking down , refusing to face him.

 

“Shouyou , look at me,” Oikawa demanded.

 

“No! Let me go!” Hinata choked out as Oikawa tried to get a grip on him.

 

“Shouyou!”

 

“You should really treasure this person Oikawa. Make them your number one . ” Hinata felt the tears running  freely down his cheeks. “Stop being so nice to everyone . O nly look at them.”

 

“They’re already my number one ! ” Oikawa snapped . “I can’t get them out of my head .  I always want to be beside them . I’m the happiest when I’m with them.”

 

“Stop,” Hinata whispered out and pulled them both to their knees. He stopped struggling and Oikawa loosened his grip on his wrists.

 

“They’re amazing . They’re kind and cute and funny and kind-hearted and honest and pure and everything I’ll probably never be and never deserve but I want to spend every waking day with them.”

 

“Stop ! ” Hinata yanked his hands away to cover his ears as the tears gushed down.

 

“And nothing lights up my day  more  than when  I see their smile because I feel like I’m falling harder and harder each time I see it.”

 

“STOP!” Hinata flung his hands to hit Oikawa . “Stop! Stop! Stop, stop.” Each passing word  became  softer and softer as the tears  raced down his cheeks  non-stop for Oikawa to see . “I get it ,  you love them! I get it! Just stop! I know you know , so just stop! It hurts, it hurts! What do you want me to do , just come out and say I li - mmph !! ”

 

Before Hinata could say any more he was interrupted by a pair of lips attaching themselves to his own. Oikawa, holding his wrists tightly, was kissing him. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Oikawa slowly retracted and looked a completely-in-shock Hinata in the face. He carefully used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. He must have been magic because it was at that moment the tears finally stopped. Oikawa brushed a hand through his hair and looked straight at Hinata. “I like you, Shouyou.” His eyes were soft and kind, but burning a hole through him. “So please go out with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I had so fun much writing this chapter and I know some of you guys have been begging for it but its finally here. Now the real fun can begin. Yaoi, Yaoi and more yaoi. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember to comment and leave your kudos


	10. Chapter 9.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Aobajousai Team POV

  
  
  


The boys in the  Aobajousai  team were changing silently . Well ,  almost all of them. Kunimi looked over to a depressed Kindaichi in the corner . “Can you stop sulking already?!” Kunimi spoke up . “You can’t help that you’re an idiot.”

 

“Your words aren’t healing,” Kindaichi cried.

 

“Oikawa chased after him,” Shinji started . “S o ,  he’ll try to clear everything up . A nd if he doesn’t…”  There  was a moment of silence and everyone sighed for Kindaichi. It was a scary thing to be on Oikawa’s true bad side. No one really ever wanted to be on it , and for good reasons , too.

 

“Well , it was nice knowing you , Kindaichi,” Yahaba simply said . Kindaichi went back to sulking.

 

“Hey,” Kunimi started . “D id you guys notice anything particular about Hinata?”

 

“Like the way he’s always looking at Oikawa ? ” Matsukawa snickered.

 

“No, not that.”

 

“Are you talking about how he plays?” Kyotani spoke up  - a rare occasion.

 

“Well, no.”

 

Members looked around at each other for ideas but no one had any clue . “What is it then?” Yahaba questioned.

 

“Well,” Kunimi hesitated for a bit and blushed  slightly. “Did any of you find Hinata oddly attractive?” The silence that passed through the room was deafening but was soon filled with sounds of people trying to hold back their laughter until they burst. Kunimi ignored them as he changed. This was the exact reason he didn’t want to say anything.

 

“Kunimi,” Hanamaki laughed . “I s Oikawa rubbing off on you?”

 

“Or are you just discovering your gay side?” Shinji joined in on the teasing.

 

“I’ll have you know that I am straight and have never questioned my sexuality,” Kunimi retorted as the others sarcastically nodded.

 

“Then why would you be attracted to Hinata ? W ho is a male , by the way,” Yahaba shot back at him.

 

Kunimi made up his face and sighed . “It’s just that after Hinata said he was gay I started to really pay attention to him .” T he others snickered quietly . “H e’s a guy but he has a really small waist , and even though he has muscles and abs , his body is really slender . ” Kunimi didn’t notice his teammates hesitate as he made his description . “ His skin is really pale , too. Y ou can tell from just looking at it that’s  it's  super soft . ” Yahaba, Shinji and Kyotani stopped their movements and gulped as their thoughts went wild . “N ot only that , but he has a really small figure so he would just fit snuggly into your arms . ” Kindaichi felt his heart rate pick up . “A nd he has a good personality to top it off . H onest, straightforward, clumsy ,  and a bit shy. It’s cute to think how he would be depending on his boyfriend sometimes . ” Matsukawa and Hanamaki felt the blush rising on their faces . “I mean I can’t help think that if he was a girl that…”

 

“I would totally go after him,” they all synced. Kunimi looked over and felt satisfied that he wasn’t the only one.

  
Iwaizumi watched them and thought, ‘Well no good can come from this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra! Extra! Iwaizumi instincts are always on point. Remember to comment and leave your kudos.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

 

‘I like you, so please go out with me.’ The words repeated in his head as Hinata slowly woke from his sleep. Sleep. A dream. When did he fall asleep? He doesn’t remember going to bed. Hinata slowly got up from the bed and soon became progressively more aware of his surroundings. This wasn’t his room. It was a little bigger than his room, okay way bigger than his room. He lazily looked around the room. Volleyball and Alien Posters? Telescope? Trophies? Oikawa? Hinata stared at the setter’s straight face for a few seconds. “Oikawa-san!” he accidentally yelled at Oikawa; sitting in a chair right beside the bed. Hinata fell over his words, trying to form a sentence while Oikawa continued his fixed gaze on him. What was he thinking? His face was blank and completely unreadable. “O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata repeated, worried and confused. Oikawa hand gradually drifted to Hinata’s hair and ran his hands through the curled mess.

 

“How was your sleep?” Oikawa said plainly. It was hard to pick up what kind of mood he was in at the moment, but with Oikawa’s hand running through his hair, he couldn’t help himself to do anything else but relax.

 

“Good,” Hinata answered. How did he fall asleep in the first place and where was he? All these thoughts were pushed back as he remembered his dream. “I had a nice dream.” He gently smiled as he recurred his thoughts. It sure was a nice dream, but it felt so real. Hinata noticed Oikawa’s hand stopped.

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Oikawa whispered.

 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata could barely hear anything coming from his mouth.

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Oikawa said louder. “I confessed for the first time in my life.” Hinata eyes widened as he remembered the events that played out a few hours ago. “I confessed to you.” Oikawa eyes became firm. “And what do you do… faint.” Hinata was speechless as he saw nothing but an emotionless Oikawa. “You faint,” Oikawa repeated with a sigh.

 

Hinata the realized he couldn’t read Oikawa at the moment cause Oikawa himself doesn’t even know what he should feel. Then it hits Hinata harder. Oikawa confessed to him. Oikawa confessed to him. He was crying in front of Oikawa. Oikawa saw him cry. He was crying and Oikawa confessed to him. The less than 0.000000001% happened. A once in a lifetime opportunity and he fainted! Wait, Oikawa confessed to him! Him! Him! Oikawa Tooru.. confessed to him! The world is spinning. Everything is going dark. His limbs are falling asleep. This is just too much for his brain to compute.

 

“I think I’m going to faint again,” Hinata managed out as he felt himself falling.

 

Oikawa quickly grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back up. “Oh no you don’t! There’s only so much my heart can take!”

 

“I’m dreaming,” Hinata concluded.

 

Something in Oikawa snapped and he pinched Hinata’s cheeks as hard as he could. “Would a dream hurt this much!?”

 

“Ahhhh! Owww! Shtoooppp!” Hinata yelled and rubbed his red cheeks and as soon as Oikawa released his grip. So it wasn’t a dream.

 

Oikawa fell on the bed beside Hinata and again looked at him with a blank expression. “Why are you being so difficult? Don’t you like me too?”

 

Hinata flushed. He knew. Of course he knew, idiot! Hinata felt a deep flush of red and covered his embarrassed face. “I li-ik-ke you.” Hinata bit his lip and refused to meet Oikawa’s eyes. “But I don’t think you see me the same way.”

 

“Is it really that hard to believe that I like you?” Oikawa’s tone didn’t change.

 

“It’s just that I want to seriously date you. I can’t look at anybody else the same way I look at you.” Hinata felt embarrassed but forced himself to keep talking. “I can’t think straight and my body never listens around you. I think I’ll be worse if I ended up losing you because I’ll end up giving you my whole heart in a half-hearted relationship.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Oikawa slammed his hands down and Hinata jumped to the sound of his angry voice. “Half-hearted?! I confessed to you! Were you even listening to a word I said!?” Hinata was stunned by Oikawa’s behavior he’s never seen him angry like this not even on court. “You’re the only thing in my head! I may look calm but sometimes I’m a wreck inside because of you! I want to take you out on dates! I want to make you laugh! I want to hold hands and have long cuddle sessions as we talk about everything.” Oikawa’s voice became softer and he locked eyes with Hinata as he slowly leaned in. “I want to kiss you and touch you and appreciate you. I want to call you mine, Shouyou.” Hinata felt his heart stop. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the chocolate brown ones reading into his every thought. “So don’t go deciding my feeling for me!” Oikawa raised his voice again. “Don’t take what I say for granted; I’m serious about you!”

 

Oikawa breathed heavily and all Hinata could do was stare, dumbfounded and tongue-tied. Oikawa retracted a bit and breathed out. “I confess for the first time and not only does the person faint, but they also blow off my feelings. Hinata, how dense can you be?”

 

“I'm not dense!” Hinata shouted.

 

“You’re a complete blockhead. I’ve been flirting with you non-stop for almost a month now! How could you not realize I liked you?!”

 

“Of course I eventually realized you were flirting, but you flirt with everyone!” Hinata felt himself heating up and glowered at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa felt himself stumble back a bit but still held his ground. “I don’t flirt with everyone!”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

“I don’t flirt with... everybody,”

 

“The waitress.”

 

“I wasn’t...”

 

“The girls at competitions!”

 

“But…”

 

“The guys on other teams!”

 

“Ummm...”

 

“Your teammates!”

 

“I don’t!”

 

“Yes, you do! You don’t even realize it, you damn natural flirt!” Oikawa quickly shut his mouth as Hinata continued. “How am I supposed to figure out you like me from that?!”

 

“Fine, I flirt with people a little,” Oikawa admitted and Hinata snorted. That was an understatement. “Fine, _a lot,_ but I still like you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hinata voice faltered a bit.

 

“Of course, I’m sure!” Oikawa blew up again. “How many times are you going to fucking make me repeat myself? I’m serious about you!”

 

“I heard you! I’m just making sure,” he whispered the last part. He honestly didn’t know why his brain couldn’t compute the fact that Oikawa liked him. It was still an impossible reality in his mind.

 

“Why won’t you believe me?!” Oikawa jumped off the bed.

 

“I don’t know! I want to, but I mean, you can have anyone you want and I’ve seen the girls and boys who chase after you and they are really cute and then- then you’re really hot and smart and amazing at volleyball and- and who would think they had a chance?!” Hinata looked away and sulked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

Oikawa didn’t say anything until he finally relaxed one the bed. “So what do I do to make you believe me?”

 

Hinata snapped his head back to Oikawa and zoomed in on his words. “Wha-at..?”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Oikawa asked firmly again. His eyes were filled with determination, yet laced with desperation. “How can I make you believe me?”

 

Hinata tried to look away from Oikawa’s piercing gaze. What did he want him to do? “Are you really okay with me?” Hinata whispered. “What about all those people that confessed to you?”

 

“I rejected them because of you.” Oikawa reached out and grab Hinata’s hand. Hinata still felt uncertain. He also felt like a complete idiot. The guy he liked and thought was asking him out and for some idiotic unbelievable reason, he was still hesitating. “I know I can be selfish and difficult to deal with at times,” Oikawa started. “And I can’t promise you I won’t make you cry cause I’m an idiot sometimes.” He let out a helpless sigh. “But I want nothing more right now than to be at your side, so please, let me.” Oikawa held his hand tightly, locking eyes with him looking deeper into him. “Please.” His grip tightened.

 

Oikawa’s heart fell when Hinata retracted his hand. He started to get off the bed until he noticed the red head moving towards him. Hinata pressed his body against Oikawa’s chest and wrapped his tiny arms around him. They stayed like that, neither of them wanting to ruin the notion.

 

“Dates,” Hinata first spoke up, still pressed against Oikawa’s chest.

 

“Dates?”

 

“Take me on a lot of dates! I don’t care where. I just want to hang out with you.”

 

Oikawa noticed the small pink tint in Hinata’s face. He smiled and wrapped his hands around the small figure, resting his head on top of the orange fluff. “Of course.”

 

“And I want to be spoilt sometimes.”

 

“I’ll do it with every chance I get.”

 

“And you have to text me every day we don’t see each other.”

 

“I’ll call.”

 

Hinata looked up with teary eyes. “And you can only look at me!”

 

“Like I could have looked away in the first place.” Oikawa wiped the tears falling from Hinata’s eyes.

 

“Then... I’ll be in your care.” Hinata nuzzled back into Oikawa’s chest and let the rest if the tears fall while Oikawa silently stroked his back. Somehow, it still didn’t feel real. He swore that in a few seconds he was going to wake up on a volleyball court with someone explaining to him that he got hit in the face, _again_ , explaining all the events occurring right now as a delusional world he dreamt of. But he’s glad it's not a dream, and if it is, he doesn’t want to wake up.

 

“If you keep crying I’m going to bully you,” Oikawa softly chuckled

 

Hinata pulled away to look Oikawa in the face and pouted. “You can’t bully me either.”

 

“Sorry, but I can’t help but bully someone so small and cute.”

 

“I don’t appreciate being called cute.”

 

“But you are.” Oikawa giggled. Hinata narrowed his eyebrows. They just got together and he was already making fun of him. Oikawa stopped and gave him a smile that he’s never seen before and the butterflies in his stomach went wild.

 

“Hey, do you remember that thing you did?” Hinata looked away in embarrassment.

 

“What thing?” Oikawa questioned.

 

“That thing you did before you confessed to me.”

 

Oikawa looked puzzled for a few seconds. Was he really going to have to spell it out for him? Oikawa’s face expression changed. He figured it out. Hinata relaxed a little inside. “Nope. Don’t remember.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and Hinata’s spirit dropped. He was going to make him spell it out.

 

“You are such a bully!” Hinata cried.

 

“Only to the ones I really like.” Oikawa smiled. “And I really don’t know.”

 

“Liar! It’s written all over your face!”

 

“Just tell me, Shou-chan.” Oikawa smiled at a glaring Hinata.

 

“K-Kiss,” Hinata stuttered out.

 

“Kiss?” Oikawa smirked. “Ah, that kiss. What about it ?” Hinata’s face picked up from light pink to burning red. He pouted at Oikawa, unable to speak up. “Do you want me to kiss you?” Oikawa leaned in and Hinata shyly nodded. “You should have just said that Shou-chan.” Oikawa gently pulled Hinata closer and placed their lips together. Hinata clutched onto Oikawa and relaxed in his arms. Innocent, sweet, soft, and pure. It was everything he could never imagine in a perfect kiss and he now has the luxury of receiving them at his pleasure. Him and only him. Hinata fluttered his eyes open when Oikawa pulled back and rested his forehead on his. They sat there looking into each other eyes. The silence surrounded them but their minds were screaming.

  
“Want to do that again?” Oikawa whispered. Hinata bit his lip and nodded. He could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect it to be so long but it did so I jus made it its own chapter. So Hinata and Oikawa are officially together! and I love drama. So thanks for reading guys. I'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I really love all your comments. Leave them with your kudos.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Karasuno Volleyball Team POV

 

Kageyama was the proudly in the lead for the daily dash to the Karasuno gym with Hinata just right behind him. He and Hinata would race to the gym every morning to the point it became routine but for some weird reason, Hinata was nowhere to be seen this morning. He was not only leaving practices a bit earlier than usual but he was arriving late too for practice (Well for Hinata standards). Kageyama marched up the stairs to the club's room in a for of annoyance. Hinata was being weird, well weirder than usual. “ Wait, till I get my ….” Kageyama flung open the clubroom door and saw Hinata lying down staring into space. Hinata didn’t seem to notice Kageyama stepped in the room and if he did, definitely did not acknowledge his presence. Kageyama was about to say something or more yell but was too freaked out by this new side of Hinata he was seeing. Even when Hinata was sad,scared or depressed he has never been into this kind of daze. Weird and freaky were an understatement at this moment. Eventually, other members and joined Kageyama as they studied the motionless red head.  

 

“Practice is starting soon what should we do?” Sugawara whispered to the rest

 

“We don’t even know what’s wrong,” Daichi replied.

 

“ If anyone should do anything it should be the King,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama jumped when everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Taking one for the team,” Daichi patted his back and gave h a thumbs up. Before Kageyama could say anything to reject they had already pushed h forward, towards Hinata. Kageyama hesitated for a bit but relaxed. This is Hinata just Hinata in a weird half dead dazed out state. Yeah, Hinata. Hinata. Kageyama slowly approached the still body, “Hey Hinata,” no reaction,  “Hinata,” Kageyama said a bit more firmly still no reaction. A nerve popped and Kageyama impatience blew up, “Oi dumbass practice is about to start so get off your ass!”

 

For the first time since he arrived, Hinata moved surprising everyone. Hinata slowly sat up and looked in the direction of the team, “ Oh, when did you guys get here,” Hinata said his eyes droopy and body limp. His eyes gave off that his mind was not fully with them at the moment. Worse he hasn’t even realized that they have been standing there for the longest time and he didn’t even realize was a definite red flag.  Daichi and Sugawara were the first to be at Hinata’s side being the team’s parents. “Are you feeling sick today Hinata?” Daichi asked trying to sit him upright.

 

Hinata looked at both of them blankly and then shifted his attention to his feet, “Am I dreaming?”

 

“Dreaming?”  Sugawara and Daichi synced and looked towards each other for an answer but neither of them could come up with anything. The both gave Hinata a worrisome look. Hinata looked up and Kageyama who immediately stepped back. Kageyama unnerved by Hinata’s lazily staring shouted, “What you dumbass?!”

 

“Nope Kageyama is still an asshole I’m awake,” Hinata finally stood up and stretched. Everyone watched cautiously as Hinata sauntered past the crowd downstairs to the gym. Leaving no comment or hint to his current behavior. Volleyball practice wasn’t good either but it wasn’t bad. It was just weird. Hinata did all his warm-ups right, went through the morning drill correctly, did everything that was pretty much asked of him but in the most not Hinata-like way. He didn’t speak unless spoken to, had no loud outbursts, or fits of excitement. Even when Kageyama or Tsukishima tried to tease him there was no response. Even Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were unnerved by this new Hinata.

 

“Oi,what'ss up with Hinata?” Ukai whispered to the others

 

“We don’t know we just found him like that this morning,” Daichi whispered back.

 

“Maybe we should just give it some time,” Takeda suggested as they all watched Hinata take his leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata stared into space. He still felt like he was in dream world. The shock of it hasn’t gotten through yet . He was dating Oikawa. This was real. It just felt so unreal. “Shouyou!” Jiro snapped his hand right in front of his face. He has been trying to get his attention for the longest time and looked annoyingly at Shouyou. “Jiro?” Hinata said startled.

 

“That’s it what's up with you!?” Jiro shoved his face into Hinata’s face demanding answers, “you’ve been like this all week but I want answers now!” A tear dropped from Hinata’s face. He didn’t blame his friend for his behavior he has been spacing out on him all week, well he’s been spacing out on everything this week. Jiro had been putting up with it but he was finally at his limit. “Does this has something to do with the confession?” Jiro eyes softened and Hinata went red and looked down. He took this as a bad sign and hesitated to continue, “Did you confess?”

 

Hinata shook his head, “I didn’t even get a chance to confess.”

 

“Rejected?”

 

“Well,” Hinata kept looking away shyly as Jiro waited patiently for an answer, “ they confessed to me,” Hinata said softly.

 

“Heh?!” Jiro soared out of his chair and gripped Hinata by the arms startling the boy, “they confessed to you!”

 

Hinata quickly pulled Jiro down and hushed him, “ Not so loud.” Classmates eyed them suspiciously as they ate their lunch. Jiro sat down and waited a few seconds for the curious states to look away. He then turned his attention back to Hinata, “Seriously, the person you were going to confess to confesses to you instead; how lucky can you be,” Jiro sighs and murmurs, “ then again it's you.” And Hinata gave him a flustered look. “If they confessed then why are you acting like this,” he gestured to all of him.

 

“Like what?” Hinata frowned at his friend.

 

“Like a wandering ghost without purpose.”

 

“I am not! I’m just… it's just ,” Jiro eyed him closely, “it's just hard to believe I’m actually dating them. I feel like I’m still dreaming,” Hinata caught his forehead in his hand. Even with Oikawa’s constant assurance that this was real, he still felt high off of whatever it was driving him like this.

 

“I guess  that’s understandable since you were convinced you would be rejected anyways, “ Jiro watched his friend mind slowly wander off somewhere again. He really wished that Hinata would have a bit more self-confidence in these situations. He was a bit worried for his friend, “So what is he like?”

 

Jiro dragged Hinata out of his thoughts, “ What?” He?

 

“The guy you like what is he like?”

 

“Guy?” he hadn’t told anyone here so he couldn’t possibly…

 

Jiro gave Hinata a bewildered look and leaned in, “Shouyou don’t you like guys?” he whispered in the other's ear. The wheels in Hinata’s head spun faster as he gazed at Jiro who had a puzzled look set on his face. “ You knew!” Hinata burst out and the entire class flinched to the rare sound of the small boy raising his voice in class.

 

“I thought you knew I knew,” Jiro sucked on his juice box.Hinata fell into his chair. Here he was trying to find ways to breakdown to his schoolfriend’s and teammates that he was gay and this bastard of a friend knew. “I'm sorry was it suppose to be a secret?”

 

“No, “ Hinata huffed out, “I not hiding it but I never really told anyone at school so…” Hinata looked up at him, “ I didn’t expect anyone to know I’ve been breaking my neck trying to find opportunities to tell people and then there’s you who already knew,” he mumbled out.

 

“I seriously thought you knew,” Jiro waved off Hinata’s glares, “plus I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who realizes. I hang around you a lot so I kind of picked up on things like how uncomfortable or turned off you look when we start talking about girls like that or bring porn magazines.”

 

Hinata continued his glare at his friend. Its true he didn’t feel comfortable around the guys in those conversations. It's not that he didn’t mind the light which girl is hot or who is  crushing on who? He didn’t even mind them talking about boobs. It was just the sex talks, very descriptive sex talks and pictures and magazines. He thought no one realized this fact, though. “I could have just been asexual,” Hinata pouted.

 

“I kept that option in when I realized until I noticed that you and the girls share the same look when Sumi-sensei walks by.”  Jiro snickered as Hinata was flushed and speechless by his words.

 

“ I -I don’t I mean I-I, “

 

“Hmm,” Jiro continued teasing, “What would your boyfriend think if he found out you were ogling another man.”

 

“B-b-boyfriend?! Wait I’m not ogling! “

 

Jiro laughed as Hinata stumbled over his words Maybe he teased him a little too much. “So, tell me about your new boy ~ friend ,” Jiro interrupted Shouyou’s rambling.

 

“Like what?” Hinata blushed furiously

 

“Year, School, what he look like oh have a picture, “ Jiro grin widened when Hinata did a shy nod and flicked out his phone. He waited patiently putting up with the suspense as Hinata searched through his phone. Hinata looked up and seemed to have second thoughts but eventually handed over the phone. Lucky was all Jiro could think. Jiro snatched the phone and studied the picture. Stylish hair. Tall. He looked like an easy going guy.  Probably really popular. Hinata did say he had a fan club. Overall Hinata managed to bag himself a really hot guy. Without Hinata’s knowledge, he continued to go through the album which was surprisingly filled with pictures of the elder boy. “Name,” Jiro shot out.

 

“Uh, Oikawa Tooru,” Hinata answered a bit caught off by the question.

 

“Year.”

 

“Third.”

 

Third year! He managed to get a third year!, “School “ Jiro continued.

 

“Aoba Jousai.”

 

“The Aoba Jousai?”

 

“The?”

 

“They're a well-known top tier school in this area and the girls there are really cute too.” Jiro realized his mistake when he heard Hinata whisper out a soft sad, ‘I know.’ They really needed to work on his confidence. Jiro eyes snapped back to the phone when he saw a glimpse if something like a news article featuring Oikawa. “He was in the volleyball monthly, “ he said out loud.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Hinata lunged for his phone but Jiro facepalmed his face rendering his ability to move further, “Jiro?!”

 

“He's captain of his team and a proclaimed setter,” Jiro continued ignoring Hinata attempts. He continued going through the phone. He came upon what seemed to be a recently taken picture. Oikawa had one hand wrapped around Hinata from behind and the other one holding up the camera. His lips were placed firmly against the redhead's forehead with a slight smile peeking out. Hinata looked giggly and smiled brightly into the camera. Jiro's face relaxed into a smile.

 

“Oi! What are you looking at?!” Hinata wailed his arms around, “I knew I should have never given you my phone.”

 

Jiro smirked and turned the phone to show him the pic, “You guys look so cute here,” he cooed. Hinata head exploded of embarrassment and quickly snatched the phone from his friend. Jiro laughed to himself. It was too easy to tease Hinata.  “But even I have to admit he’s good looking seems like a fun, nice guy,”

 

Hinata sighed,”Don’t let that fool you he has a twisted personality.”

 

“He can probably afford it with that face,” Jiro commented, “ I’m happy for you, though.”

 

“Please don’t say embarrassing things.”

 

“Have you guys gone on a date yet?” Jiro snickered.

 

“No, we’re going on one this Sunday,” Hinata looked down.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Jiro waved off and Hinata glared at him annoyingly.

 

“Tell me!” Hinata whined.

 

“It's nothing really, “ he laughed.

 

 _“I wonder if Oikawa is the jealous type,”_ Jiro thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks for reading. Sorry, I have been kind of busy. I really wanted to just jump into a date in this chapter but I really want Jiro to be a real part of the story but next chapter is the first date. Yay! If you guys want me to do anything special just tell me your ideas and I'll consider it. Also I'll be posting an extra so look out for it. So thanks again and remember to comment and leave your kudos.


	13. Chapter 11.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

**Night of the sleepover at Oikawa's**

 

Oikawa POV

 

“No!” Shouyou screamed as Oikawa literally swept him off his feet and carried him over to the bed.

 

“But Shou-chan !” Oikawa dragged out.

 

“I’m sleeping on the futon!” Tooru dropped him on the bed and looked exhaustingly at the boy. Hinata was sleeping over and they were finally dating it was only reasonable( to Oikawa and Oikawa alone) that they slept together. Wasn’t it? “If your sleeping on the futon then I’m sleeping on the futon,” Oikawa crossed his arms. He really didn’t get why Hinata was so against the idea.

 

“Okay then I’m sleeping on the bed,” Hinata continued to retaliate.

 

“ Great,” Oikawa quickly swooped in a pecked Hinata’s lips, “we’re sleeping on the bed.” Hinata fell onto the bed in a fit of embarrassment  covering his face. Oikawa laughed as he claimed on the bed and rested his back on the wall. “Come on Shou-chan, don’t you want to cuddle?” Hinata’s ears quickly perked up. Bingo he’s got him. Shouyou looked up at him, his face was still a bit red . There was something saying that he was trying to resist with his behavior but he eventually gave in and crawled between Oikawa’s legs, turned around and fell back on the elder. He stiffened as Oikawa wrapped his hands around him. He really was adorable. “ Shou-chan, relax,” Oikawa softly laughed out.

 

“I am, “ Hinata immediately shot back.

 

“It feels like I’m holding a stick,” that was an exaggeration Shouyou was really soft but it got the point across.

 

“Well, I’m sorry you have to cuddle a stick.”

 

“Shou-chan ~,” Oikawa hands went for his stomach and tickled him, “relax.” Hinata laughed about in his arms and at the same time trying to push off Oikawa’s hands. Tears streamed down his face, “Oikawa-a, haha Oikawa stop aha ha  I can’t take anymore ha.”

 

An idea popped into his head and he quickly retracted one hand and reached for his phone, “Shouyou look up,” he demanded . As soon as Hinata’s eyes meet  the camera , in one swift movement Oikawa stopped tickling and wrapped his free hand around Shouyou and placed his lips against his head and took the picture. _Snap._

 

“Ah, that’s a good one, “ Oikawa admired the picture.

 

“Oikawa!” he still wouldn’t call him by his first name.

 

“Yes, Shou-chan,” he placed another kiss on the pink forehead. Hinata immediately jumped out of his lap and hid his face in one of the pillows. “ You’re so shy Shou-chan,” Oikawa laid down on his side beside him, _“It's cute.”_

 

“I can’t help it when I’m around you,” Shouyou peaked up a bit from the pillow and their eyes met.

 

Tooru felt his heart stop and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. It hasn’t even been a day yet and he already felt so lucky. “ You just have to get used to me then,” he smiled as he ran his hair through Hinata’s orange locks. Hinata finally relaxed to his touch and  faced him. “Let's go on a date next week Sunday then.”

 

“Next week?” Hinata sat up a little.

 

“Yeah, I want to begin spoiling you a lot and,” Oikawa sat up on one hand, “ I promised you lots of dates, remember,” he grabbed Hinata’s hand and kissed it.

 

“It hasn’t even been a day and it already feels like you’re spoiling me too much,” Hinata sighed

 

“There’s no such thing,” Oikawa rubbed his thumb over his hand, “ so Sunday.”

 

“Yeah,”Hinata nodded. They laid there in silence as Oikawa combed his hands through Shouyou’s hair. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. It was actually enjoyable and a little bit fun. “Oikawa,” Hinata spoke up. Oikawa hummed to signal he was listening. “Can you send that picture you took?”

 

“Sure,” Oikawa continued his movement.

 

“And Oikawa,” Hinata continued and he hummed again, “I want to cuddle.”  Tooru's hands stopped and he looked  at Hinata a bit shocked. A smirk quickly grew on his face and he pulled Hinata towards him, “You should have said that sooner Shou-chan!” Hinata yelped at the sudden contact but Oikawa didn’t let go. He wasn’t planning to let go anytime soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just an extra to show what happened at the night at Oikawa's cause I just love fluff.


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Jiro POV

 

Jiro laid down on his bed watching Hinata study his outfit in the mirror. Hinata was staying over his house tonight. There he was trying on outfits for his date tomorrow for a good while now but wasn’t satisfied with anything. Honestly for a general point of view, he looked really cute but... Hinata turned around one more time and groaned, “No.”

 

“You look fine,” Jiro said for the seventh time. He felt like he was shopping with his girlfriend except his girlfriend was replaced by his good, indecisive friend. “There was nothing wrong with your outfit,” Jiro gestured his arms to the clothes mess on his floor, “or the other four outfits you tried on.”  

 

“I just really want to make a good impression on the first date,” Hinata starting going back through his pile. How could he for so many clothes into that bag of his? Hinata took up a top and placed it against his chest as he looked in the mirror. Jiro was hopeful that this would be it until Hinata sighed and threw back the shirt. He really didn’t know what to do? Everything looked fine to him but right now fine wasn’t enough for his friend. Jiro groaned, “You look cute no matter what you’re wearing. “ Its true he was sure Oikawa would be ecstatic no matter what Hinata wore. “ I don’t wanna be cute,” Hinata puffed his cheeks, “I wanna be cool.” Impossible.  Jiro sighed in his head. He knew it himself Hinata really had nothing to worry about. He probably didn’t realize the way some people looked at him. Hinata didn't realize why guys would stop him on the road to ask him questions or notice how they were flirting with him. God, he didn’t even know where to start with Hinata. It was weird. Not many people noticed at first glance until you really started to pay attention to him but there was something about Hinata, his skin? His eyes? Personality? It was a mystery at what drew people to Hinata.

 

Jiro sighed as he watched as his friend further frustrated himself, “ You look fine in whatever you decide to wear Shouyou,” he pushed himself off the bed.

 

“I know, I know. I just,” Shouyou took a deep breath and blew it out in exhaustion, “I just don’t want to disappoint him.”

 

“Disappoint him?” Jiro looked at him in utter disbelief, “Shouyou the guy confessed to you!”

 

“ I know! I know,” Hinata raised his hands in self-defense from the roar of Jiro’s voice, “ but what if he changes his mind  or sees that I’m not what he thinks I was.”

 

Jiro sighed. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting this. “Shouyou I don’t think you should be underestimating the other party’s feelings so much. I don’t think he would change his mind after one date and if he does then it's his loss.  You’re and amazing person and you wouldn’t need to be dating such an awful person anyway so just suck it up and pick something to wear already!”

 

“Okay!” Hinata jumped up blushing a bit as he continued to search through the clothes, “Thanks, Jiro,” Hinata whispered and continued going through the clothes and Jiro gave him a small sigh and fell back on the bed. He watched as Hinata took out another set of clothes and began trying it on. Really he felt like he was watching a pure hearted maiden falling in love. He stopped that thought and concentrated on it for a while. Maybe he was. 

 

 

Hinata POV

 

This was a disaster! This couldn’t be happening! He was going to be late on the first date worse of all! Late! Hinata still couldn’t understand how he overslept. He rarely overslept. He was an early riser. The world just had to be against him today. Today of all days. **‘Train departing for Sendai'** Hinata sported his train as soon as the announcement echoed through the station. Oikawa should have already gotten on the train from the previous stop so he had to get on. He sped up and dived as the doors started to close, tumbling back and hitting the other door. “Safe,” he groaned. The guests on the train stared at him peculiarly as the young boy picked himself up. “Shou-chan, you should really be careful,” a familiar voice echoed over him. He peeked up at the body hovering over him. “Oikawa!” A worried exhausted looking Oikawa grabbed on to Hinata and pulled him up. “How many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself” Oikawa dusted off and straightened out his clothes. The train suddenly started moving and Hinata stumbled back a bit and Oikawa immediately wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. It took a few seconds for Hinata to process their position and swiftly pull away. Bad move. That seemed a bit rude. What should he do? He stumbled over himself. A habit he’s picked up since properly meeting Oikawa. “I’m sorry I’m late, “ he did a ninety-degree bow.

 

“ Don’t be so formal,” Oikawa said softly and straightened him up.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Don’t apologize either,”

 

“Sor…,” Hinata stopped himself midway and nodded. They stood there in silence until Oikawa finally spoke up, “Let’s sit down,” Oikawa dragged him to a pair of empty seats. Why was he so nervous?! He has talked to Oikawa before plenty of times and was okay. Heck, he was kissing the guy last week! Wasn’t he just going backwards . Just act how you normally do. Was that alright? I mean he was dating him now? It took a while for it to sink in but he had no idea how he was supposed to behave around Oikawa now. Hinata suddenly felt his hand brush against another. His hand was touching Oikawa’s. He looked down as his face gradually turned pink. He was a disaster. He sighed and mentally scowled himself for his shyness. He then felt fingers slipping around his and gripping his hand firmly. “Calm down, Shou-chan,” Oikawa looked down at him with a gentle smile, “it's just us.” Oikawa gave his hand a squeeze. A sense of relief washed over him and Hinata smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand back.

 

“So why were you late this morning I thought you were staying over a friends house to avoid that situation,” Oikawa grinned.

 

Hinata groaned. He remembered messaging Oikawa that he was staying over Jiro’s so he didn’t have to rush over. “I overslept,” he murmured under his breath still loud enough for Oikawa to hear.

 

“Ehh! Aren’t you a morning person though?”

 

“I am,” Hinata sighed, “I was just up really late and I may have decided to change what I was wearing,” he murmured the last part. Jiro nearly kicked him out the front door for pulling that one.

 

“Why? You look cute wearing anything,” Oikawa cocked his head to the side.

 

A giant red mark of irritation popped up on Hinata’s head. “I don’t appreciate being called cute. I want to be cool!”

 

“But you’re adorable,” Oikawa quickly replied unfazed, “you look really cute right now.”

 

Hinata huffed, “What guy wants to be called cute?!” Oikawa laughed and leaned in closer and Hinata couldn’t resist the urge to smile at the sound of his laughter.

 

Oikawa POV

 

The train finally reached their location. They walked off, no longer holding hands but still walking closely beside each other enjoying the mellow mood they had set. Oikawa was relieved. He had been worried that Hinata would be nervous or awkward or even that he may have been rushing things but Hinata was calm and looked like he was enjoying himself. He just wanted to grab the middle blocker and kiss him till those soft lips went dry. Hinata babbled on about his friend Jiro as Oikawa kept zoning in and out in the conversation. “Oikawaaaa,” Hinata whined. How he wished that he would call him by his first name, “are you listening?” Hinata pushed out his bottom lip and gave him a sad look.

 

“I am, Shou-chan,” Oikawa grinned at him.

 

“No, you’re not,” Hinata snapped his head forward in frustration.

 

“I am,” Oikawa laughed, “ I can't take my eyes off you Shou-chan.”

 

Hinata once again began to stutter, desperately trying to form words in his mouth as his face reddened. It was too fun and too easy to tease him. He really hoped that this part of Shouyou never changed. Oikawa tried to hold back his laughter but nevertheless, small puff of giggles escaped his lips. “I told you not to tease me!” Hinata yelled, his face still flushed.

 

“I can't help it you’re so cute.”

 

“I told you not to call me cute either!” Hinata yelled. It didn’t help that all Oikawa did was laugh and continued whispering to himself ‘So cute.’ Shouyou eventually let out a frustrated breath of air and mumbled, “Do whatever you want.”

 

If Shouyou only knew he was planning to anyway. Hinata kept his head down as Oikawa continued to laugh. He was just about to grab the small hand when Hinata collided with somebody. Oikawa quickly caught Hinata as he fell back from the sudden contact. “Ah come on!” yelled with clear irritation in his voice. It was then than Oikawa notice the boy standing in front of them with a set scowl on his face staring down at his soda stained shirt. Must have happened when they collided. “Come on dude watch where you’re…” the boy’s words got caught in his throat as soon as he laid eyes on Hinata. The annoyance on his face visibly vanished in a flash and was covered with something that made Tooru uneasy.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata quickly jumped up and bowed. Oikawa would have quickly grabbed Hinata and told him not to apologize as he was not the only one at fault but was too caught up with the sudden change of behavior in the boy.

 

“Uh, no sorry. I wasn’t paying attention either,” he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

 

Hinata looked up, “but your shirt.”

 

“Its fine, its fine,” the boy waved it off and Hinata gave him an unsure look, “but if you really insist maybe if you aren’t busy we could…” he scratched his head nervously but Oikawa could see where all of this was going and hell no. Quickly he wrapped his arm around Shouyou and quickly pulled him into his side, “Shou-chan if he says its fine its fine,” Oikawa used his most natural voice he could put on. It was then that the boy seemed to acknowledge his presence.

 

“But..,” Shouyou started.

 

“We don’t want to be any more of a bother to him Shou-chan,” Oikawa further pressed Shouyou into his side and looked over at the boy, “Right?” He sent it as more as a command than a question. Oikawa eyes dangerously narrowed on him. He saw the boy tremble a little, “Yeah, as I said it's fine,” he didn’t dare take his eyes off of Oikawa.

 

“Well then sorry again for inconveniencing you again,” Oikawa smiled. The boy quickly muttered his own apologies and quickly scurried off.

 

“What was that about?” Hinata watched as the boy ran off.

 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa led him away, “you’re really something else aren’t you.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Hinata shot back. Oikawa hummed as he listened to Hinata’s protest but the uneasiness inside him didn’t calm down.

The rest of the day was fun. They didn’t really have a set place to be they just walked around the plaza, checking out shops and snacking at different food carts. “How about this one?!” Hinata posed in a neon purple shirt and rainbow pants wearing a funky pair glasses. “Where did you even get that?!” Tooru laughed at the ridiculous outfit Hinata had put on. They had found a funny shop and Hinata was determined to find the most outrageous thing. “So do I look cool?” Hinata posed.

 

“Adorable,” Oikawa gave his honest reply.

 

“A-a-adorable!”

 

Oikawa nodded and laughed and Hinata marched back into the dressing room in frustration. If it wasn’t for the guy at the corner of his eye that had been giving glances to Hinata he wouldn’t have to be faking the smile a bit. He knew Hinata was cute. Damn cute to him was an understatement. There was so much to appreciate about the orange haired in both personality and appearance and it was obvious he was not the only on to notice this fact. At first, Oikawa thought he was being paranoid from the run in with the sly bastard this morning trying to make a move on Hinata but he soon realized that although few he would catch someone staring at Hinata every once in a while. Some had even had the guts to approach him. Hinata had even started to notice the slight dark aura surrounding Tooru. He always had to be on guard because worse of all Hinata hadn’t even realized that these people were subtly hitting on him on sometimes even, not on purpose, encouraging the behavior. He knew that Hinata was just a really kind person but it didn’t help in fending them off. Hinata walked out dressed back in his clothes. “Done?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata fixed his sweater, “Where are we going next?”

 

“Hmm, let's see. There’s a game center further down from here,” Oikawa suggested as the walked out.

 

“Let's go then!”

 

He saw it again. The stares, the quick glances he saw them all even the ones behind him he could feel. Would Hinata mind if he just swooped down and kissed him for the whole world to see? Will they even back off then? He himself was a pretty persistent person. What if he had to deal with someone like him?! How has Hinata even managed to stay single at all?

 

“Shou-chan, have you dated anyone else before?” Oikawa asked before he could shut himself up. Hinata jumped up a little to the question. Bad move?

 

“Amm, I’ve only dated one person,” Hinata tugged on his sweater nervously.

 

 _‘So he has dated before,”_ Oikawa thought to himself. It's not like it was a big deal right?

 

“How long?” Oikawa couldn’t help asking. Something deep within him bubbling up.

 

“Just a few months,”

 

“How far did you guys reach?”

 

“Reach?” Hinata stopped in his tracks.

 

“You know did you guys have sex?” Oikawa said as if it was the most common and simple question to asked.

 

“Tooru!” Hinata yelled under his breath and quickly dragged the elder down and slapped his hand over his mouth. Looking around for anyone who may have heard the conversation. His face was red again he was blushing. To Oikawa sex was an everyday topic that he could with ease talk about with almost anyone. He really didn’t see the big fuss about it but it was obvious that Shouyou thought different. He was a shy person, though. Hinata slowly removed his hand from Tooru’s mouth and he stood back up. “So?” Oikawa continued. Most people would have found him insensitive and rude but he was the type of person that when he wanted to know something he needed to know. “Just some light touching,” Hinata finally confessed. Oikawa figured they probably just shacked each other off from time to time but still there was a deep burn inside him.

 

“How many people have you dated?” Hinata snapped him out of his jealous daze.

 

“Uhh a few,” Oikawa continued walking and Hinata followed. He kept looking straight but he could feel the pair of eyes burning through him. Did he just dig his own grave?

 

“So you can’t remember how many?” Hinata’s voice sounded straight and calm but it put him on edge for some reason. Call it instinct.

 

“I remember all of them just lost count,” he said carefully.

 

“Did you do it with all of them?”

 

“Well, most of them,” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t really a surprise that Hinata assumed he wasn’t a virgin. He would be more shocked if Hinata did the opposite.

 

“Were most of them girls?”

 

“An even number of boys and girls I guess,” Oikawa did a stiff smile. He hated when he couldn’t read people. It made it harder to judge the next move to make. He noticed Hinata making a small sigh, “Shou-chan?” he said softly.

 

“So you’ve dated a lot of people then,”

 

“I have,” Oikawa sighed and noticed Hinata’s shoulders tensing up, “but I’ve never liked anyone like you.”

 

Hinata’s body relaxed and his face once again reddened, “Sweet talker,” Hinata mumbled. Oikawa chuckled at this notion.

 

“Look the game center,” Hinata pointed to a building in a corner and ran up to it with Oikawa chasing behind. “Let's try that one,” Hinata quickly ran off as soon as he caught up.

 

“Shou-chan slow down,” he called after the young boy.

 

Hinata quickly sat in front a machine, “Come on Oikawa lets play.” Oikawa sighed and sat at the opposite station and pressed start. He played quite a few video games, was quite good at them actually especially if they had a strategic basis but he never thought much of it. After his fifth win he noticed the orange head get up and walk over to him, “Oikawa,” Hinata pushed out his lip, “you’re too good at this.”

 

“Or you’re just really bad,” he didn’t try to sugarcoat anything.

 

“I’m not!” Hinata protested, “You’re just too good.” Oikawa laughed a little and breathed a sigh of relief in his head.

 

“Oikawa?” a voice called out from behind him.

 

Oikawa turned around and instantly recognized the two males behind him, “Usami? Sena?!” he quickly jumped up to his feet and fist bumped them, “what are you guys doing here?”

 

“We were about to ask you the same thing asshole,” Usami punched him in the arm, “Damn you grew!” he whispered to himself.

 

“Really what are you guys doing here?” he noticed the two girls standing behind them staring at him.

 

“Believe it or not,” Usami started, “We’re on a date.” Both girls simultaneously hit Usami on his head.

 

“We meet up with a few girls in our class and just decided to hang out together,” Sena translated. Oikawa nodded in understanding. You could always count on Sena, to tell the truth. Oikawa then noticed a small hand tugging on his shirt. Hinata looked up at his with his brown eyes asking for answers. Sena noticed this gesture and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Shou-chan, these are my friends from middle school Usami Mikoto and Sena Ryo.” Hinata shyly nodded and gripped onto Oikawa a bit tighter.

 

“While we are introducing ourselves this is…” Usami was interrupted as the two girls pushed him out of the way and clutched on to Oikawa.

 

“I’m Rika,”

 

“and I’m Cana.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” they both chimed. Sweat started to drop down Oikawa as he became more aware of how close the two girls were to him and the pair of eyes that were burning through him from behind. “ Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa tried to untangle himself, “nice to meet you.”

 

“So Oikawa how about another challenge for old time sake,” Usami leaned in.

 

“If you want to get beaten…again then sure,” Oikawa smiled and Usami face was set to a scowl yelling incoherent words, “well only if Shou-chan will allow it.” Oikawa looked back to the small boy slightly hidden behind his back. “Challenge?” Hinata questioned.

 

“Basically, he just wants to play a game against me and see who wins,” Hinata mouth formed an ‘Oh’.

 

“Hey Oikawa,” Usami leaned forward to get a better view of Shouyou, “who is this small boy?”

 

“Shou-chan? He’s my boyfriend,” Oikawa quickly grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled him forward. It was obvious the girls were in shock.

 

“Hmm he’s pretty cute,” Usami grinned and Oikawa knocked him away, “ it will be fun if I beat you in front of your boyfriend.”

 

“You can beat Oikawa?” Hinata asked and Oikawa was all ears now.

 

“Definitely,” Usami gave him a thumbs up and Hinata looked mesmerized by this fact and something snapped in Oikawa.

 

“Can he?” he asked him.

 

“Hell, he can!” Oikawa sent back.

 

“ Someone sound confident,” Usami teased.

 

“Come on Usami lets go!”

 

“Usami 51 and Oikawa 45, Usami wins,” Sena announced. Oikawa grinded his teeth. Of course, Usami won they played hoops and Usami is on the basketball team. Usami grinned at Oikawa clearly satisfied with his win. Oikawa drew down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at him. Like he cared. “Oikawa-san! That was so cool,” Rika and Cana ran up to his side. He noticed Usami visibly disturbed by this and smirked in revenge. “Hey, I'm the one that won,” Usami whined.

 

“Arent you apart of the basketball team Usami,” Rika commented.

 

“Its expected that you win yet Oikawa-san was able to catch you up,” Cana added.

 

“Why does he get –san?” Usami whispered to himself. Usami wept as the girls gave Oikawa all the attention, even though he himself won the match. It was only to be expected when he was around Oikawa though. “That was pretty cool,” Usami heard a tiny voice behind him.  Usami looked down at the small boy, _“The boyfriend?Hinata?”_ Usami thought. Usami noticed how the tiny boy eyes shined with excitement. “You wanna try?” he handed the ball to him.

 

“I can!” Hinata quickly grabbed the ball from him and positioned himself in front of the hoop. He pushed aimed and fired the ball. Funny enough the ball didn’t even reach halfway to the hoop. Usami held back his laughter as he saw a red Hinata tremble from his failed attempt. “It's not funny,” Hinata whined.

 

“Sorry, Sorry, come here,” Usami held Hinata hands from behind. He helped guide the smaller boy hands around the ball and helped him position to aim. It was weird he didn’t feel like a boy or smell like a boy. His skin was really soft and the fact that he hands a small frame didn’t help. “and just push off,” he guided Hinata’s movement and they both watched as it the ball scored. “Yes!” Hinata jumped up nd down and Usami couldn’t help but think the boy was cute. His hand slowly started moving to pet his soft hair until he felt a ball hit his face.

 

“Sorry Usami,” Oikawa rushed over to them, “my hand slipped.”

 

To hell, it slipped. He almost forgot that Hinata was Oikawa’s boyfriend. Usami quickly picked up the ball, “No worries,” Usami stuttered and handed the ball to Oikawa. Oikawa caught his hands on the ball and squeezed them tightly. “Thank you.” Oikawa voice sounded cheerful but the look in his eye sent a chill down his spine. The dark eyes speaking to him clearly saying, ‘Try and touch my boyfriend again and I’ll end you.’ Oikawa released his grip and took the ball. “I think we should be going now our train will be arriving soon.”

 

“Well it was nice seeing you again Oikawa,” Sena said , “and nice meeting you Hinata.”

 

“You too,” Hinata replied. They all said their goodbyes and Hinata and Oikawa separated from the group. They walked in a comfortable silence hand in hand as they headed back to the train station. “Shou-chan,” Oikawa spoke up. He wanted to tell him to be more aware of his surroundings. Not to be so open. Not to let guys touch him so easily but nothing would come out of his mouth. “Did you have fun today?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata leaned into him a bit more.

 

“Would you want to do it again?”

 

“Of course, you promise me dates remember,” Hinata looked up at him expectantly.

 

“I know, I know,” he quickly swooped down and grabbed Hinata’s lips. Hinata quickly kissed him back not letting go his hand. He slowly retreated, hearing the small gasp as he removed his lips from Shouyou’s, “I’ve been waiting all day to do that,” Oikawa grinned to which Hinata responded to a huge blinding smile and kissed him back.

 

Oikawa sighed to himself. He just had to accept that he would be chasing off people for the rest of his life as long as he was dating Shouyou. He really didn’t blame them who wouldn’t want such a lovable, kind, adorable, energetic, playful, straightforward person like his boyfriend. He could live with being labeled as the possessive jealous boyfriend. In fact, he kind of like it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has realized but chapters are getting longer so wow. I honestly wanted to see Oikawa a bit jellie or as we know him the ultimate possessive boyfriend cause no one can touch his Shou-chan. I'm also going to give you a slight look into the next chapter. Someone from Karasuno saw them on their date! Gasp! dun-dahn-dun-dunnnnn! So you guys can guess who that is? Well thanks for reading and remember to comment and leave your kudos.


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

 

It's been a week for Hinata. A solid week since he started dating Oikawa. A solid week of paradise. He was dating the Oikawa Tooru, even went on a date with him, which was downright perfect. He was in heaven, well he was. Tsukishima stood right in front of him and Jiro with his phone in their faces showing a picture of Hinata and Oikawa kissing from their previous date. Hinata went into a cold sweat. No one from Karasuno knew about him and Oikawa but here was Tsukishima Kei shoving a picture of him indulging in Oikawa’s face.

 

“Woah, there’s a huge height difference between you two,” Jiro commented at he looked at the picture.

 

“Could you not!” Hinata yelled as his friend trying not to show how much it annoyed him. It was only twenty centimeters. Only twenty damn centimeters!

 

“A lot of girls would like a tall boyfriend like yours Shouyou,” Jiro cooed and Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

 

“So you guys **are** dating?” Tsukishima spoke up and Hinata wanted to scream at that moment. Telling everyone from the team he was gay. Easy finding the right moment. Telling anyone from the team he was dating Oikawa Tooru, uhhhhhh. He like Oikawa, he really did. He just didn’t know how well the team would react to it. Plus, Oikawa was aware that he hasn’t told any of them and didn’t see a problem with it really. ‘It’s our relationship, we can just go at our own pace.’ He remembers Oikawa saying but there was no lying out of this one and he didn’t want to deny their relationship so, “We’r-r-re da-a-ating,” Hinata stuttered out in a quiet voice. It was a miracle that both of the two boys beside him were able to hear.

 

Tsukishima sighed and put his phone away, “I guess it was about time, can’t say I didn’t see it coming,” he scratched his head and gave Hinata a dull look.

 

“Heh?” Hinata popped up.

 

“I don’t know if you both realized but you guys used to stare at each other when the latter wasn’t looking. At first, I thought it was just the competition in your heads but sooner or later I figured you both were just checking each other out.” Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and Hinata’s soul had left his body.

 

“Really!?” Jiro laughed, “I’m shocked it took you guys this long to get together!”

 

“Shut up!” Hinata yelled at Jiro who wasn’t making any attempt to hide his laughter. Hinata whipped around to Tsukishima, “and you don’t just blurt out embarrassing stuff like that!”

 

“I’m just retelling your embarrassing actions,” Tsukishima countered.

 

Hinata huffed, “You don’t even seem shocked I’m dating a man or that I’m dating Oikawa,” Hinata said the last part a bit softer.

 

Tsukishima eyes lite up, “Oh, I knew you were gay.” The words came out of the blonde boy as if they had been said over a hundred times.

 

“What?! You too!” Hinata whined recurring the same thing happened with Jiro, “what gave it away know,” Hinata sulked. He could understand Jiro finding out but they never had any of those kinds of conversations with the team. Love, girls and sex were pretty rare talks as a group. He overheard some of the third year or second years joking about it in private conversation but that was about it.

 

“You have the same look as the girls when Sumi-sensei walks by,” Tsukishima told him.

 

“Told ya,” Jiro tried to hold back his laughter.

 

“I do not ogle at Sumi-sensei!” Hinata denied once again.

 

“Nah, your eyes just wander to him every now and again,” Jiro poked his cheeks.

 

“Not to forget those sparkles in his eyes,” Tsukishima jumped in with the teasing.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Hinata yelled them off, “you seem totally fine with this I guess,” Hinata looked at Tsukishima. Too fine.

 

“Well I’m not any different so I don’t have room to judge,” Tsukishima scratched the back of his head.

 

“I would have never guessed that you were gay Tsukishima,” Jiro and he got into a deep conversation. Hinata was just processing too many things. Tsukishima knows, the picture and now Tsukishima is gay. The development was just too much for his mind.

 

“Wait,” Hinata interrupted the two, “I meant with me and Oikawa.”

 

Tsukishima went silent for a bit in thought. Hinata waited patiently as his anxiousness replaced the silent space. “I’m not sure.”

 

“Not sure?” Hinata and Jiro synced.

 

“Yeah, I don’t really know Oikawa off the court and I can’t really say I trust him,”

 

“He’s not a bad guy,” Hinata said under his breath.

 

“But I don’t know if he’s a good guy either,” Jiro shivered as the tension between Hinata and Tsukishima grew. The sun and the moon were having a disagreement and were glaring at each other as if they were declaring war.

 

“So how about we get to know him,” Jiro stepped in before the situation could escalate further.

 

“What?” Hinata and Tsukishima both gave him a bewildered look.

 

“Let’s meet this Oikawa person,” Jiro shot a winning smile.

 

“Huh?!”

 

* * *

  

“And that’s how I got stuck in this situation,” Hinata sighed over the phone as he heard Oikawa chuckle, “it's not funny!”

 

“ I find it cute how you’re defending me,” Oikawa continued to chuckle and Hinata went bright red.

 

“Can we focus on the problem; they want to meet you this Friday.”

 

“I don’t see the problem,” Oikawa stopped laughing and Hinata ears perked up, “they’re obviously just worried about you and I need to get on your friends’ good side.”

 

Hinata slumped down on the bed and remained silent, deep in thought. “Unless you don’t want me to,” Oikawa spoke carefully, “I told you we don’t have to rush anything.”

 

“I want you to meet them,” Hinata sighed and hugged his pillow, “I’m just scared of how the team will react.”

 

“Shou-chan.”

 

“I mean what if Tsukishima says something.”

 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa said a bit louder

 

“I mean Tsukishima isn’t bad but then there’s Tanaka and Nishinoya and Kageyama and…!”

 

“Shou-chan!” he finally broke through to Hinata with fits of laughter behind.

 

“I just don’t want them to hate you,” Hinata whispered and rolled on the other side of the bed.

 

“We will deal with it when we get there.”

 

Hinata sighed. He knew that his team members weren’t really jumping up to meet up with Seijou like they were with Nekoma. The relationship between them was more of a thing like two countries with an ongoing war with each other. Oikawa didn’t really leave an impressionable mark on them either. It wasn’t a necessity to tell the team but they were going to find out one way or another.

 

“Shouyou, I can hear you worrying,” Oikawa said in a comforting voice that made Hinata melt, “I’ll meet your friends, have a nice chat. It’ll be fine.”

 

Hinata huffed. It wasn’t like Jiro gave him much of a choice anyway, “Yeah.”

 

“I have a test tomorrow to study for; I would like to say I would call you later tonight but it's highly unlikely you’ll even be up,” Hinata scoffed to that. Oikawa kept complaining how he always went to bed too early and woke up too early, “so tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Hinata never made the move to hang up. He just laid on the bed listening to Oikawa breath and he was sure the latter was doing the same. Goodbyes were always the hardest and they never got easier. He just found himself just wanting to stay on the phone with Tooru whether they were talking about nonsense or just sitting in silence. He just enjoyed his presence.

 

“Bye, Shouyou,” Oikawa finally said softly.

 

“Bye,” Hinata whispered and didn’t drop the phone till he heard the click that signified the end of the call. Hinata rolled off his side and sighed already missing the elder boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro was the only one to visibly show any excitement on his face. Talking about having Oikawa gain his approval and other things. Tsukishima was just looking forward to free meat. Hinata would usually look forward to Fridays, it meant Saturday weren’t far behind which meant he would get to see Oikawa soon but not this Friday. The days seemed to drag on by when he watched the clock but not this week time just flew fast. Friday didn’t take long to reach and before Hinata knew it he was in his jersey, holding his bag as his team pestered where he and Tsukishima were going.

 

“Oi, Shouyou, Tsukishima we’re going to be late,” Jiro shouted at the front of the gym.

 

“We’ll be therr urgh soon ahh Kageyama let go already,” Hinata tried to fight back Kageyama as he clung on to him refusing to let him go.

 

“Not unti ah  we cure you,” Kageyama pulled hard and lighting struck between the two. The rambling between the two continued and no one, not even the coach interfered with the usual rambling. Tsukishima looked at the clock and sighed. They were really running late but trying to break these two up would such a pain in the ass. Tsukishima walked over and grabbed Hinata away by the collar shocking Kageyama. “I need him today.”

 

 “What for?!” Kageyama demanded an answer.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t answer to your royal highness,” Tsukishima flung Hinata towards Jiro.

 

“Tsukki,” a familiar soft voice whispered behind him and Tsukishima snapped around. Yamaguchi was standing there a bit worried and confused as he toyed with a volleyball in his hand. Yamaguchi stared at him and Tsukishima felt a tad bit of guilt but it didn’t show.

 

“I’m just meeting with some friends,” Tsukishima quickly cleared up and Yamaguchi features seem to calm down, “I’ll talk to you later,” he nodded goodbye and walked off with the other two. He noticed Jiro  giving him a sly grin. “What?” he gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Nothing,” Jiro shrugged, “you two just seem close.” Tsukishima didn’t answer and kept his eyes forward.

 

“That’s because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are childhood friends,” Hinata informed Jiro.

 

“Well, you two have certainly made progress,” Jiro snickered. Tsukishima groaned and Hinata looked at the two confused.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa beamed a bright smile and stretched out his hand.

 

“Hibino Jiro,” Jiro shook Oikawa hand, “nice to meet you.” Oikawa gladly returned the gesture .

 

“You must be…,” Oikawa pointed to Tsukishima.

 

“Tsukishima Kei, we’ve met,” Tsukishima nodded and Oikawa gave a small smile back. Hinata breathed out in relief so far so good. No one was grabbing at each other throats yet like his over-reacting pessimistic thoughts have imagined. “So,” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand and the other two noticed this gesture, “shall we go eat.” Oikawa lead everyone to a table, gripping tightly onto Hinata’s small hand. He slid into the seat dragging Hinata with him. Tsukishima and Jiro took the other side of the table and they all placed their orders and sat in silence. It wasn’t really awkward but it wasn’t really pleasant either. They would fill it with occasional small talk but it would eventually just die out.

 

“Tsukishima,” he called over to the blonde, “before I forget,” he ruffled through his bag and pulled out a small box. He handed the box over to Tsukishima who gave him an odd look. “Thank you gift,” Hinata replied, “just for understanding.”

 

“That wasn’t necessary,” Tsukishima said looking as if he was considering giving it back.

 

“No, it wasn’t much trouble anyway. I was baking strawberry shortcake and Yamaguchi told me you like it so I just thought to give you a slice.”

 

A spark ran through Tsukishima’s eyes and he immediately packed away the box, “Thanks for your consideration.”

 

Jiro and Oikawa immediately jumped up in protest, “Hey Shou-chan where’s my cake!”

 

“I want in on this too,” Jiro whined, “it's been a while since I tasted your cooking.” Jiro felt the drool run down the side of his cheek and wiped it away.

 

“Is it good?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“Good, it's perfect!” Oikawa made Tsukishima jumped for a bit, “it's truly heaven in your mouth.” Jiro furiously nodded in agreement.

 

“Tsukishima, what you hold in your bag. Is probably one of the greatest gifts you would ever receive in this world,” Jiro wiped away a tear.

 

“I could bake cookies tomorrow if you want,” Hinata shifted to Oikawa.

 

“Really!” Oikawa lit up and hugged Hinata tightly while the younger tried to escape his grasp.

 

“Hey! What about me?!” Jiro protested.

 

“I'm sorry Hibino-san but how could I share Shouyou’s cookies.”

 

“How? You ask,” Jiro laughed deviously, “I have something that would not only make you reconsider sharing but get me a solid pack of cookies.”

 

Oikawa gasped loudly, “What kind of dangerous weapon do you possess?!” and Jiro laughed evilly.

 

“This conversation has evolved into something I no longer comprehend” Tsukishima muttered and Hinata laughed nervously. He was just glad that Jiro and Oikawa got along really well.

 

“May I present,” Jiro snapped out a picture, “Embarrassed Maid Shouyou.” Too well. Oikawa mouth dropped as he looked at the picture. Hinata in a maid costume with his face solid red.

 

“Where did you get that?!” Hinata hit his hands against the table.

 

“The ultra rare Embarrassed Maid Shouyou picture, taken during the preparations for the cultural festival where Shouyou was forced again his will by girls to try the maid costume. The only one of it kind.”

 

“Why do you even have it?!” Hinata shouted out desperately. The traumatizing memories flashed through his head. The dress. The girls. Should they even be that strong?!

 

Oikawa gulped, “You drive a hard bargain,” quickly tucked the picture away in his pocket.

 

“Don’t just take the picture!” Hinata lunged after him and Oikawa efficiently kept him at bay with one hand.

 

“I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Jiro put out his hand.

 

“I believe it is,” Oikawa shook it wholeheartedly.

 

“I would give up on trying to get through to people like them,” Hinata sulked at Tsukishima’s words. For the rest of the time Hinata ignored and avoided all of Oikawa’s advances acting like he was upset but he couldn’t help crack a smile once in a while. Even Tsukishima seemed to be enjoying himself as he smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Shou-chan,” Oikawa pushed out his cheek, “give me a kiss.”

 

“Burn that picture first,” Hinata folded his arms and didn’t even bother to look at him.

 

“But, Shou-chan,” Oikawa cried.

 

“Burn it!” Hinata gave his final ultimatum.

 

Oikawa arms slumped but he still made no attempt to get rid of the picture. “Shouyou, we have to go!” he heard Jiro yell from a good distance. The bastards were already leaving him.

 

“’I’m coming!” he yelled back and saw Jiro nod. He looked at the sulking Oikawa, “you don’t want to miss the last train.” Hinata nudged at him and Oikawa sighed.

 

“Yeah, I should get going,” he said and went quiet. The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed lie eternity but not long enough. Jiro shouted out once more to him and once again Hinata reassured that he would be there soon. “Bye, Shouyou,” Oikawa backed away a little as he waved goodbye and slowly turned around. Hinata couldn’t shake the dark feeling bubbling in his stomach. Just a bit more. Just a tiny bit more. Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him back. Standing on his toes he forced Oikawa down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. When their lips separated Oikawa stared at him breathlessly. “Hurry back tomorrow,” Hinata whispered to him, “I want to see you again soon.” Before Oikawa could answer Hinata had already taken off to his friends.

 

“You two are so lovey-dovey,” Jiro cooed as Hinata got back. Hinata felt flustered as Jiro teased him for his red face. “Well, I approve of him,” Jiro walked with his hands on the back of his head.

 

“Really!” Hinata jumped him with a giant smile on his friend.

 

“Yeah, what about you Tsukishima?” their focus were now on the middle blocker.

 

“I guess I’m fine with it,” Tsukishima sighed and Hinata did a face of relief, just make sure it doesn’t affect any matches.”

 

“Do you think I should tell the team?” Hinata went quiet.

 

“It's your love life so as long as it doesn’t affect your performance they don’t have an obligation to know anything,” Hinata felt a bit of relief, “plus I can’t see our team reacting well to it.”

 

“Is it that bad?” Jiro asked.

 

“You have no idea,” Tsukishima and Hinata sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kei is now in. Now Jiro has a partner in crime. So I really don't know what happened in this chapter. Seriously I can read it like I just took up a new book but I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry it took so long got caught up in other posts but remember to leave your kudos and comment!


	16. Chapter 13.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Tsukishima POV

 

Oikawa, Hinata, Tsukishima and Jiro all sat at the table snacking on their meat. Oikawa and Jiro seemed caught up in conversation together. Hinata and Tsukishima simply listened in on their antics. Although Tsukishima found himself zoning out from time to time unable to make sense of any of their conversations. He then noticed Hinata giving him side glances. He wanted to ask him something that much was obvious. It took a while until the small boy finally decided to go with it.

 

“Hey, Tsukishima,” the small orange haired boy called. Tsukishima grunted to notify he was listening, “How did you get that picture of us?” Oikawa and Jiro have turned their attention to him. It was best to just give an answer. Knowing Hinata he wouldn’t stop asking till he finally got the truth.

 

“I was shopping and it just so happened that every store that I visited I saw you guys. When I saw you two kiss I just thought what the heck and took the picture,” Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“We went a lot of places before we reached the park though you must have bought a lot,” Hinata commented.

 

“No, I just bought one thing,” Tsukishima concentrated on his meat. He didn’t want it burning. Hated the bad taste it left in his mouth.

 

“What were you shopping for?” Jiro asked. Tsukishima mentally sighed he was hoping the questions would stop there but he was apparently in a really inquisitive group. Not to forget Jiro was a very observative person. Whenever he started asking questions it was because he had a hunch onto something. “I went shopping for a birthday gift,” he quickly stated.

 

“Oh yeah, Yamaguchi birthday is next week,” Hinata informed them. Tsukishima tried to ignore the way Jiro’s face melted into a devious knowing grin. Oikawa noticed this and the wheels started turning in his head.

 

“So you took the train to Sendai and searched through several stores all to find one gift for this person,” Oikawa smirked and Tsukishima froze, “seems like a lot of trouble even for a childhood friend.” Now Oikawa was teaming up with Jiro. Luckily for him Hinata wouldn’t really read into anything.

 

“But Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are really close. I can imagine Yamaguchi doing the same,” even though Hinata couldn’t read through the lines he wasn’t helping his situation. He knew that everything that Hinata was saying had no ill intent and was just to him simple mere comments

 

Oikawa and Jiro exchanged looks and before they could go with their pestering Tsukishima stopped them in their tracks, “I didn’t know you guys liked eating burnt meat.” Oikawa and Jiro looked down at the grill to see their blackened strips of meat and started to panic. The began to yell at him to warn them sooner as he smirked and indulged himself in his perfectly cooked food. ‘seems like a lot of trouble even for a childhood friend.’ Tsukishima remembered Oikawa’s mocking words. It was Yamaguchi after all. It was always worth the trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is just too adorable.


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

The sounds of the pens tapping against the paper were the only thing that rang through the room. Oikawa was fully immersed in his homework finishing off the last few pages. He was still an exam student whether he like it or not so he had to keep his studies up there or else he would have to face the wrath of his mother. Oikawa shivered. His grades have never dropped (and for good reasons) but he wasn’t taking any chances knowing she was on the other side. Just finishing off the second to last page he felt small arms wiggle under his arms and wrap around his body.  A small knowing smile touched his lips, “Shou-chan, we have work.”

 

“I’m tired,” Hinata whined and tightened his grip. Oikawa softly chuckled. They were supposed to be doing their homework and studying but his boyfriend apparently had other ideas. “Studying is so hard,” Hinata sighed.

 

“Fine, we’ll take a break,” Oikawa put down his pencil and swiftly turned around and pushed Hinata down. Hinata yelped as his back hit the ground. Oikawa straddled Hinata and pinned down his arms above his head. “W-what are y-ou doing?” Hinata stuttered out.

 

“Taking a break,” Oikawa leaned down and nudged his nose against Hinata’s. He dipped down and placed a soft kiss on the pink lips and then pressed deeper into it. Their lips steadily rolled over each other, just taking each other in. Oikawa loosened the grip on Hinata’s hand and Hinata immediately broke free and went straight for his hair, combing through the chocolate brown strands. Oikawa pulled back and their lips separated with a small ‘pop’. Hinata looked up at him with dazed eyes filled with innocence. Oikawa placed one last peck on his lips and got up leaving Hinata dumbfounded. “Break is over,” Oikawa sat back at the table and continued his work.

 

“No fair,” Hinata dragged him back, “that wasn’t even five minutes!”

 

“We have a lot of work Shou-chan and someone needs to improve their grades.” And he loved teasing him.

 

Hinata shoved himself between the table and Oikawa and straddled his boyfriend, “I promise I’ll do it later.”

 

Hinata twirled one of the chocolate brown locks at the back of his head with his finger and gave a shy smile. Oikawa sighed and put down the pencil. He was really weak to Hinata. He could barely bring himself to say no to the young boy especially when he was giving him that look. Oikawa gave in and Hinata cuddled into his neck. “Can we move to the bed?” Hinata asked with his big amber eyes on him. Oikawa took a moment to think through his thoughts. Hinata’s words were so pure yet he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about several other situations he would love to hear Hinata say those words. “I want to cuddle,” Hinata playfully pouted. Oikawa was just about to comply when a loud phone vibrated on the table disrupting his line of thought. Hinata turned around to pick up his phone. He rolled his eyes once he saw the message. “ Sorry about that,” Hinata snapped the phone shut, “ my friend is celebrating his six-week anniversary with his girlfriend and won't stop sending pictures.”

 

“Six-week anniversary? People have those,” Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, kind of funny right,” Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

Oikawa shrugged, “Never really celebrated an anniversary so I don’t have any room to judge.”

 

“I though your longest relationship was six months,” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

 

“It was but never celebrated any and I thought you only celebrated it once you finished a year or something like that.” He never really saw the point in anniversaries. He just thought it was just a given to celebrate it every year. They just never held any specialty to him in a relationship but if he was being honest he never asked out Hinata intending it to be like every other relationship and he honestly didn’t see himself minding any request Shouyou made. If he remembers correctly there were one or two people that dumped his cause he had forgotten the one-month anniversary. One-month anniversary? One month? This Thursday was December 3, that would make it a month since they had gotten together. A month? A month! This Thursday was their one-month anniversary! Did Hinata even celebrate those?!

 

Oikawa looked down and the Hinata sitting in his lap. He hasn’t realized that Hinata had yet to follow up on their conversation. Hinata just sat there meddling in his shirt. “Shou-chan,” Oikawa nearly screamed to grab his attention, “uh I just realized we would be officially dating for a month on Thursday.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t realize,” Hinata didn’t meet his eyes. He was definitely lying, “Time sure flies,” Hinata laugh was a bit stiff and he slowly shifted off of Oikawa.

 

“Do you want to celebrate or go out or anything?”

 

“You just said that you didn’t celebrate that kind of thing?” Hinata face was unreadable.

 

Oikawa shrugged it off, “Doesn’t hurt to do it so anything?” Oikawa knew he already set himself up for trouble. Him and his stupid running mouth. It was already hard to get Hinata

 

Hinata looks tempted to say something but in the end shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?!” Oikawa grabbed his arms, “cause we could go to the movies or get something to eat…”

 

 

“Oikawa, really I’m fine,” Hinata gently removed his hands, “Aren’t you busy with studying anyway?”

 

“I can make time.” He could he really could. It wasnt a big deal if it was Hinata.

 

“It’s fine we can just go on a date some other time,” Hinata gave a small smile, “Let’s get back to work.” Hinata turned back to the table and started his work for the first time today. Oikawa shortly followed after and went along with the continuous silence, glancing at Hinata from time to time. He couldn’t help but feel he did the worse thing ever.

 

* * *

 

Hinata POV

 

“You said what!” Jiro shouted for the whole school to hear. Hinata shook as he prepared for the lecture his friend was about to give him, “Your boyfriend who didn’t celebrate any anniversaries with any of his exes offers to take you out to celebrate your one-month anniversary which by the way you have been way too excited for and you say no!”

 

Tsukishima stuffed his sandwich in his mouth and raised his eyebrow at Hinata in a confused and questioning manner. “I didn’t say no,” Hinata justified himself, “ I just told him I was fine.”

 

“Do I have to knock sense into you myself,” Jiro cracked his knuckles, “ Has that volleyball finally messed up that thick head of yours!”

 

“I’m sure even an idiot like him has a good reason behind it,” Tsukishima finally spoke out.

 

“Oh for the love of… why are you even here Tsukishima?! Did your boyfriend ditch you or something?!” Jiro bites back at the boy and Tsukishima tensed up. It took a minute or two for Jiro to relax, “Wait, seriously?”

 

“He’s just eating with his other friends today,” Tsukishima bite into his sandwich again.

 

“So he ditched you,” Jiro didn’t even bother to hold back the grin. Tsukishima didn’t retort this time and Jiro recorded this as his win. He fell back into his spot and breathed out. “Don’t even think I’ve forgotten about you,” he side glanced at Hinata who was being way to quiet, “Is it that you really don’t want to celebrate anymore?” Hinata clutched his lunchbox tightly and shook his head, “then just tell him you want to go out.” Hinata again shook his head. Jiro loudly groaned but left the conversation there and they all continued eating in the silence.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa dangled his phone in his hand questioning to do the same thing over and over in his head. Should he call Shouyou? Should he ask again just to make sure? Should he just plan something anyway? What if he seriously didn’t want to celebrate? What if he really did want to celebrate though? It was his dumb words that got him in this dilemma. Oikawa did the pattern to open his phone and immediately saw Hinata’s name. He had forgotten how many time he’s already almost called him. He didn’t even have to call just a text just a text. His finger hovered over the button but like all the other times he closed the phone and dropped it on the table. He leaned back on his arms and sighed.

 

“He’s been like that since yesterday,” Matsukawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

 

“Come on Iwaizumi fix him,” Hanamaki shoved his shoulder. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes to Makki. The idiot did seem troubled, though. They all watched as he looked at the phone and sighed again.

 

“Hey,” Oikawa voice caught their attention. He nervously kept his gaze on his phone, “what do you do on your one-month anniversary?” The trio gaped at Oikawa for a good while and Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth really wondering if he actually heard what he thought he just heard.

 

“Did you just say anniversary?” Hanamaki finally asked the question and Oikawa nodded.

 

“I thought you didn’t do anniversaries,” Matsukawa looked at Oikawa confused.

 

“I did them I just… urgh guys can you just answer my question please?” Oikawa strained.

 

“Sorry,” Matsukawa put his arms up in defense, “but its odd for you to even mention much less ask about them.”

 

“I know, I know it just…,” Oikawa dropped his head on the table and breathed out, “I’m an idiot.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and then at Oikawa unsure of what move they should make next.

 

“What did you do now Dummykawa?” Iwaizumi words were hard but his voice was soft and comforting.

 

“I may have let it slip to Shouyou that I didn’t use to celebrate anniversaries,” Oikawa grumbled into the table, “and now I don’t know if he wants to celebrate the one-month anniversary on Thursday.”

 

 

“ Did you ask him?”

 

“He said he fine not doing anything.”

 

“Doesn’t that mean that he’s fine though,” Matsukawa indicated.

 

“It does not mean he’s fine, you idiot!” Hanamaki shouted shocking all three of them. It was rare that Hanamaki ever lashed out, “after you go and blurt out that of course, he would say that! He probably thinks he’s just a bother and you're forcing yourself!” Hanamaki turned around and mumbled about how he’s surrounded by a bunch of thick headed male idiots.

 

Oikawa ruffled his hair in frustration, “So what do I do?!” he fell back onto his carpet.

 

“I usually just go out on a date on mine,” Iwaizumi suggested.

 

“But Hinata’s a guy would he really be interested in anniversaries and those girly stuff,” Matsukawa awkwardly rubbed his head.

 

“So what if he’s a guy. Why can’t a guy want a special romantic day with him and his lover where they have an excuse to be selfish and spoil each other to their hearts content!” Hanamaki didn’t think he could have such dense friends. He breathed out, “just do something nice for him. Hinata looks like a person who would be happy with almost anything so it doesn’t have to be big just something you know he would like.”

 

Oikawa nodded taking in all the information he got. Something Hinata liked. Something Hinata liked. Oikawa sighed he was just back at square one.

 

* * *

 

Jiro POV

Jiro didn’t know whether he should slap Hinata or feel sorry for him. The usual ball of energy was trying hard not to look on his phone expectantly all day. “You told him not to do anything so I wouldn’t be expecting any calls or anything,” he bluntly told his friend.

 

“I know,” Hinata packed his stuff and said a quiet goodbye to him as he headed off to volleyball practice. Jiro shortly followed after and met up with some of his friends for the walk home. Maybe he should have pushed Hinata more to say something. Jiro groaned he was becoming the guru of their relationship. No, no he wasn’t doing it. He should stay out of it. This was something that Hinata and Oikawa would have to solve himself. Not… “Ow!” Jiro felt himself collide with somebody. He quickly looks up to apologize and then instantly recognized the handsome figure in front of him. “So long for not getting involved,” Jiro huffed.

 

* * *

 

Hinata POV

 

“Good practice guys,” Ukai shouted, “clean up and go home when you're ready.” Everyone continued with their extra practice. Hinata paired with Nishinoya to help with his receives. He didn’t notice the worried stares he was getting from his teammates. They thought that it had passed but that odd Hinata mood was back again except it carried a deep depressing feel along with it. “ Shouyou,” Nishinoya caught his attention, “is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata huffed out unconvincingly as he played with the ball in his hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Nishinoya put his hands on his shoulder, “ cause you can tell us anything.” Hinata gave him a small smile he really appreciated it but telling anyone on the team aside from Tsukishima about this was weird, a bit awkward and leaning towards having to explain that he was dating Oikawa which he wasn’t really ready to do just yet. “Senpai, really I’m fine,” Hinata denied his seniors kindness again. It wasn’t a moment later till Hinata sighed again.

 

“Ah, I cant take it anymore!” Hinata including a few others jumped to the roaring voice. Kageyama pushed through everyone fuming .

 

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi tried to calm him down and Tsukishima stood close behind him with an uninterested face.

 

“No! Someone needs to say something!” Kageyama pointed a finger to Hinata, “You, Dumbass!”

 

“Yeah!” Hinata accidental yelled at the sudden confrontation. His legs were shaking as his mind tried to figure out what he did to deserve any of this.

 

“What the hell is with these constant mood swings of yours. First you're sad then happy then indifferent the happy again then depressed!  I don’t know what to expect from you after today! If you have a problem, just say it and don’t bring down everyone else’s mood with your dark depressing aura!”

 

Hinata kept quiet for a while. Kageyama tone, although slightly harsh didn’t reflect what he was trying to say. “Kageyama are you worried about me?”

 

Kageyama’s face was flushed in a dangerous red and snickers started to fill the room. “ S-s-hut up Dumbass! It would just be an issue if you aren’t playing your best.”

 

 

“So you are worried about me,” Hinata cocked his head to the side. The red on Kageyama’s face deepened and incoherent words stumbled out of his mouth. Some started to tease him and the heavy mood around them eventually started to feel lighter. Hinata huffed a little. Keeping his visible emotions in check was always a problem. Today would have been their one-month anniversary. Well, it still is they just aren’t doing anything really. He didn’t really want much he just couldn’t shake the feeling of really wanting to see his boyfriend today but there should be a limit on how much he allows Tooru to spoil him. He couldn’t be selfish. At the corner of his eye, Hinata noticed someone call over Tsukishima and give him a phone. Tsukishima answered the phone in a somewhat annoyed voice. That was still a classic Tsukishima move, though. Tsukishima didn’t proceed to hang up or make snarky remarks like he expected instead he relaxed and listened intently to the person on the other end. Tsukishima then looked at Hinata nodded and hung up the phone.

 

Tsukishima strolled up to Hinata and awkwardly rubbed his head, “Hinata, it's up to you whether you want to leave or not but apparently that person is waiting for you outside the convenience store .” Hinata didn’t know what came over him but as soon as it registered he was pushing through and rushing to get his stuff. It wasn’t long before he said a quick goodbye and ran outside the school gates. Tsukishima watched until he disappeared annoyed at how relieved he felt at that moment.

 

“What happened to Hinata? Is everything okay?” Yamaguchi popped out his head behind him.

 

“Yeah, he’s just late for his date.”

 

The rest of the Karasuno team rushed behind Yamaguchi, “DATE!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jiro!” Hinata basically screamed as boy came into view. Hinata stopped right in front of him breathing heavily, “Where’s Oikawa?” He wasted no time getting to the point.

 

“Bathroom,” Jiro gestured to inside the store, “but before that can you just answer a question for me Hinata.”

 

“Sure,” Hinata was taken aback by the sudden request but went through with it anyways.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell Oikawa-san you wanted to celebrate today?” Jiro gave him the rare but effective hard look. Hinata fiddled his thumbs and tried to look everywhere but Jiro but his glare was hard to look away from. Not as scary as Kageyama’s or Daichi’s but stern enough to send chills down his body.

 

“I don’t…. I didn’t…I mean,” Hinata sighed, “I didn’t want him to force himself.”

 

 

“But didn’t he sugg…”

 

“Yeah but only because he thought I wanted to. I mean an anniversary is supposed to be something that both of us can enjoy and be happy. That’s why I don’t want him to do it if its only for my benefit.” Hinata huffed.

 

“So did you hear that?” Jiro shouted out and Hinata looked at him puzzled.

 

Oikawa leaned out from a wall behind Jiro and gave him a thumbs up, “Got it.”

 

Hinata tried to make out words as he saw Oikawa and Jiro side by side but nothing came out. All he could do was point accusingly between Oikawa and Jiro. “Well, good luck you two,” Jiro waved bye to Oikawa and then knocked Hinata on the head, “don’t overthink things baka.” He gave him a small smile as Hinata rubbed the spot and then walked off.

 

Hinata opened his mouth but was cut off by Oikawa, “We met at the train station,” he quickly answered his question.

 

“Why were you at the train station?" Hinata continued the interrogation.

 

“I wanted to give you this,” Oikawa closed the space between them and handed him a small wrapped gift, “Happy one-month anniversary.” He said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Sorry its not much.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Hinata studied the package. Deep down he was excited and really happy that he got something. He was already thrilled that Oikawa came to meet him and even wished him a happy anniversary.

 

“Yeah, I did. It took me a while to realize you wanted to celebrate and me and my stupid mouth put you off and I’m sorry if I…”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Hinata cut him off, “I told you we didn’t need to do anything.”

 

“But you wanted to…”

 

“I would only want to if you also wanted to,” Hinata told him sternly.

 

“But I do want to!” Oikawa voice cracked a bit.

 

“You said you didn’t….”

 

“I know, I know. It’s just that,” Oikawa took a deep breath, “I’ve never really understood anniversaries.” Oikawa breathed out and Hinata eyes became softer. “I’ve dated so many people and I’ve never even celebrated one anniversary and I mean my relationships weren’t really all that sincere or long either. My longest relationship was six months Shouyou and that was in middle school! Yet all out of these people there was only one I liked and confessed to,” Hinata stood there speechless as he listened to Oikawa’s confession. Oikawa reached out for his hand and gripped it tightly, “I like you Shouyou. I like you a lot and I’m pretty sure I’m on my way to falling for you if I’m not already so,” he pulled Hinata in closer, “ I want to do this right which also means I want to celebrate anniversaries with you even if we’re doing it every single month. I want it just as bad as you.”

 

Hinata eyes glistened and he couldn’t help but give a small laugh, “We don’t have to celebrate every month.”

 

“Two months?” Oikawa gave him a unsure answer.

 

“Month, six months and then every year after,” Hinata squeezed his hand and laughed, “but don’t worry I’ll send you reminders.”

 

“Best… boyfriend ….everrr,” Oikawa grabbed him into a hug and they both laughed with themselves, “So, I think we have an anniversary to celebrate don’t we.” Oikawa dropped his hands around Hinata’s waist and Hinata had to keep himself from screaming like an excited school girl.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Oikawa set up the computer on Hinata’s bed. He had opted to take the short redhead anywhere he wanted for their day but Hinata was fine with watching movies at home. Hinata was too distracted eyeing his gift to answer Oikawa. “Shou-chan, just open it.”

 

“I want to try and figure out what it is,” Hinata said excitedly as he ran his thumbs over it look for any clues.

 

“You will once you open it.”

 

Curiosity became too strong for Hinata and soon he found himself ripping the gift open. He took the gift up by its black strap and studied the metal chibi styled  black crow attached to it. “Do you like it because we can still trade it in if you don’t. I wanted to get you one with the sun but then they didn’t have any and then I saw this and remembered Karasuno and…”

 

“I love it,” Hinata jumped Oikawa with a hug and then rushed to put it on his phone. He must have spent a lot of time thinking about just which phone strap to get. It already made him happy that he knew Oikawa was thinking of him. “I feel so bad now,” Hinata fell backward into Oikawa lap while observing his new phone strap, “I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Oikawa cuddled him in.

 

“Still its your anniversary too. Is there anything you want? I can give you as a late present.”

 

Hinata had, of course, expected Oikawa to say no and Oikawa himself was heading in that exact direction but something made him swallow his words and really go into deep thought, “Actually, there is something I want,” Oikawa said.

 

“Really?!” Hinata quickly bounced up and turned around to face him and Oikawa nodded.

 

“Shou-chan, call me Tooru.”

 

Shouyou sat there with wide eyes looking like a deer in headlights except he has most definitely been run over by Oikawa’s request. “You want me to call y-y-you,” Hinata bit back unable to finish his sentence.

 

“Tooru,” Oikawa finished for him, “Call me by my first name.”

 

“Does that even count as a gift?!”

 

Oikawa pouted and steered his eyes away, “and here I was thinking there was nothing more that I wanted than for my precious Shou-chan to call me by my first name.” Hinata gulped down the guilt rising in his stomach.

 

“But Iwaizumi-san doesn’t even call you Tooru,” Hinata countered.

 

“Iwa-chan isn’t my boyfriend,” Oikawa snarled and Hinata started to see his point.

 

He shifted awkwardly on the bed. It wasn’t a big deal this was only his boyfriend's name. He was on calling him by his name. Hinata peeked up and saw a pair of brown eyes waiting for him expectantly. Why was this so hard?! Hinata took a deep breath an in a soft cracked voice said, “T-too-ru.” Hinata breathed out as he felt his heart pound in his chest. Hinata waited there for Oikawa to say something but only a silence followed after. He refused to look up with his hot flushed face so he didn’t know what kind of face the setter was making. Hinata suddenly felt long fingers lace under his chin and force him to look up. Oikawa’s face was way closer than he had originally anticipated. Oikawa’s face was straight and difficult to read. There was still something in his eyes, the way he looked at him both scared and excited him. “Say it again,” Oikawa commanded.

 

“To-oru,” Hinata immediately replied.

 

Oikawa rubbed his finger over his bottom lip, “Louder.”

 

“Tooru,” Hinata’s voice went a bit higher as he felt Oikawa attack his neck with his mouth. Oikawa sucked and bite into the white skin leaving dark bruises as he ordered Hinata to repeat again and again. With time he called out the beloved name Hinata became more breathless. Tiny moans threatened to slip out of his mouth until Oikawa finally removed his lips from his neck and found his lips instead. The kiss wasn’t soft or innocent like any or their previous ones. It was rough and filled with something Hinata could only narrow down to as expectation. Hinata did a tiny jump when he felt Oikawa tongue trace his bottom lip asking for permission to be let in. Hinata hesitated a little but eventually opened up his mouth a bit and Tooru slipped his tongue right in and began to explore inside of his mouth. Hinata's back met the bed as Oikawa pushed his weight down on him. Oikawa's hands snaked down to his hip and slipped his hands under to feel the bare cooled skin. Oikawa slowly traced Shouyou’s sides up with his long fingers dragging the shirt up with him and Hinata cried small fits of whimpers in Tooru’s mouth from the foreign contact. In that moment Tooru caught Hinata’s tongue in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Hinata moaned loudly and arched his back pressing into the heavy body above him.

 

Oikawa retracted and watched as a flushed Hinata heavily panting, whispering out his name. Tooru moved back down to his neck and trailed wet sloppy kisses down to his chest. Hinata bites his lip and shifted himself to get a better look at what was happening. Oikawa looked backed at him lips on his skin no once breaking their eye contact. Hinata shuddered from the intensity of his stare. He didn’t feel scared, he wasn’t scared but the feeling that was running in his stomach was familiar and yet strange to him. How Tooru was making him feel was strange? Hinata thoughts were thrown in a disarray when Oikawa bite down lightly on one of his nipples. Their eyes remained on each other while Oikawa rolled his tongues over the pink nub. Hinata whimpered. It was weird. He was being weird. Oikawa was being weird but it wasn’t bad. Caught up in the sensations going throughout his body Hinata didn't notice Oikawa’s free hand sliding his stomach until he felt a tug on his waistband. Oikawa shifted up to his ear as his fingers relaxed at the edge of his shorts. “If you want me to stop you just have to push me off,” Oikawa said in a low voice as he nibbled at Hinata’s ear. The slender fingers started to slip in. Hinata didn’t make any move to stop it. He didn’t want to. He really wanted this.

 

 

“Shouyou! Tooru!” Hinata’s mom knocked on the door and both their blood went cold when they remembered they didn’t lock the door. Oikawa jumped off to the other side of the bed and quickly fixed his clothes when he heard the door sliding open. “Rin-san,” Oikawa said with a pleasant smile on his face. Hinata had only managed to get up; his clothes were still disheveled and hair was a mess from previous activities. Oikawa looked so calm and put together, it honestly annoyed him a little how smooth Oikawa could talk after all that.

  
“M-m-mom,” was all Hinata could manage to stutter out.

 

“Rin!” Tooru’s mom, Ayame jumped his mom from behind, “I told you we would be disturbing them.”

 

“What are you even doing here?!” Tooru pointed accusingly at his mom.

 

“I called Rin and she said you were over so I decided to pay a visit myself,” she stuck her tongue at him. If Hinata wasn’t in shock at the moment, he would honestly be laughing. Like mother like son.

 

“Dinner will soon be ready,” his mother told him and he nodded awkwardly.

 

“Do you need help?” Oikawa offered.

 

“No I’m fin,” she waved off kindly and turned away, “Ayame you raised such a lovely child,” they both walked off and heard Ayame shouting not to be fooled. Hinata sighed and slumped down as they left. He lost a few years off of his life right there. If  they had been a moment later both their moms would have caught them in a position they would find hard to explain. “That was close,” Oikawa fell on Hinata’s shoulder. So he was nervous.

 

“Sorry,” Oikawa looked up, “This isn’t really the greatest anniversary.”

 

“That’s not true,” Hinata lifted him up and Oikawa gave him ‘are you for real’ look, “okay its not the best but its not the worst.”

 

“I’m suppose to be an expert in relationships but I really suck at this love thing,” Oikawa laughed weakly.

 

“Well we’ll just have to learn about it together,” Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hand, “I’m on my way to falling for you too Tooru.” His face was red up to his ears and his heart was beating like crazy but the least he could do was tell him this.

 

“Ah this isn’t good,” Oikawa fell back on his hands, “I really want to continue now damn Shouyou you’re just so cute.”

 

“C-c-continue?!” he had forgotten about what they were doing and was about to do before his mom burst in.

 

“Don’t worry,” Oikawa tipped his chin up and smirked, “we’ll just have to pick up from where we left off next time.”

 

“N-ne-xt t-t-time,” Oikawa leaned in closer and nodded. Hinata put his arms on his chest to stop him but it was futile. Lips parted as contact was about to be made and- “Shouyou do you..oh!”

 

“Mom!” Hinata screamed as he and Oikawa tore apart and saw Rin standing at his door looking a bit shocked.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Tooru,” Rin spoke as if she hadn’t just interrupted a make out session between her son and his boyfriend.

 

“Mom!” Hinata didn’t think he could be anymore embarrassed when he heard Oikawa chuckling behind him.

 

“Oh! Did you catch them kissing,” Ayame ran up and peaked in excitedly.

 

“Mom!” it was Oikawa’s turn to scream in embarrassment.

 

“Ayame, why didn’t you tell me?” his mom asked disappointedly to her friend.

 

“I wasn’t sure myself yet but it was kind of obvious something was going on.” Hinata and Oikawa couldn’t believe what they were hearing at the moment.

 

“Well that’s just no good,” Rin declared and walked over and grabbed Oikawa up, “I think I’ll take that offer up to help set up.” Oikawa stumbled out while his mom dragged on his arm.

 

Before Hinata could even react he felt something latch on to his arm, “Don’t worry Shouyou,” Ayame smile brightly, “you can help too.”

 

It was definitely an anniversary they would never forget.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long. This chapter wasn't even supposed to be so long. It honestly could have been split into two but I just kept thinking of new ideas as I kept writing and I'm gone. So I hope you enjoy. Remember to comment, leave your kudos and I'll try to update sooner


	18. Chapter 14.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa plopped down on the coach and let out a deep breath. He escaped. He finally escaped their clutches. Hinata wasn’t as lucky he was still in there with his mom and Rika struggling to ask every inquisitive question they could throw. He wasn’t sure how much time he had; as soon as dinner start the questions were bound to follow not long after. Oikawa felt something tug at his pants and looked down. Natsu looked up at him with her big eyes gripping his pants with her tiny hands. “Prince-sama?” she asked softly and he gave her a small smile.

 

“Yes my princess,” Oikawa lifted her up onto his lap. Natsu stayed quiet and kept her head down. “Is everything okay?” he asked. She was usually just as energetic as her older brother.

 

“Prince-sama, you can’t marry me can you?” Natsu looked up at him.

 

Well he couldn’t for obvious reasons at this point but right now, “Why would you say that?”

 

“You and onii-san always look happy when you are talking to each other and you are always looking at him,” Oikawa gulped as the little orange head talked. Was she always this observant? “and I saw you and onii-san kiss once.” Natsu said a bit quietly and Oikawa froze.

 

“You saw us…” he didn’t complete the question but she nodded. He and Hinata had a habit of sneaking kisses when they think no one was around so probably one of those time.

 

“Do you like onii-san?” Natsu gave him the most innocent pair of eyes he’s ever seen on a person.

 

Oikawa laughed gently and nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

 

“Are you going to take him away from us?” the question wasn’t harsh but a bit sad.

 

“Of course not,” Oikawa patted her head, “I would never allow such a thing.” Natsu worried expression became a smile and grew wider as they played around. It died down and Natsu dipped back down her head.

 

“I can’t marry Prince-sama,” Natsu sighed and worry grew in Oikawa’s stomach. Natsu immediately pumped her hand up in the air and her eyes shined with excitement, “but I can have two super cool onii-sans to show off! Right Tooru-onii-san.”

 

Tooru-onii-san. The words tugged at his heart strings. Oikawa pulled Natsu into a huge hug and held back the urge to scream. He now understands the feeling of every big brother, every father because what he held in his hands was an angel. “Tooru-onii-san,” Natsu stammered out and Oikawa finally broke the hug.

 

“Natsu my sweet princess!” Oikawa couldn’t contain himself, “Let onii-san treat you to ice-cream”

 

Natsu eyes lite up, “Really? Can I get two scoops?”

 

“Anything for my angel!” Oikawa pulled her into another hug and Natsu laughed while she tried to weasel herself out of the tight hug.

 

* * *

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata stood right behind the wall beside the entrance to the living room. He listened to the laughter coming from both his little sister and boyfriend. A small smile found it way on his lips, “Idiot you're going to spoil her.” Hinata sighed softly and decided to stay there for a few more. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu basically thinks Oikawa and Hinata are pretty much married so she has two big brothers to show off to her friends now.


	19. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata cruised through the school entrance feeling giddy with himself. Nothing could ruin his mood not the fact that Kageyama may have beaten him to the door today or the  fact he  has an English test later because as he studied the chibi crow dangling from his phone in his face he couldn't help but think that he had  the  best boyfriend ever like in the entire world or more like universe. Did it even matter?! Tooru was just amazing. More than amazing. He was just the most caring thoughtful person ever well to Hinata at least. The fact that he didn’t see Kageyama standing at the door of the gym just boosted that happiness. This meant he was now tied with Kageyama but still that was nothing compared to his brand new extremely cool phone strap which was given to his ultimately cooler boyfriend, did he mention that?

 

Hinata wanted to scream out. He’s been so concentrated on volleyball and kind of forgotten what it's like to be in a relationship and it was like walking high on marshmallow clouds with unicorns and rainbows yep lots and lots of rainbows. Hinata bit his lip. The idea of calling Oikawa at this very moment popped into his head. He knew very well that his boyfriend – yes, **his** boyfriend – wasn’t particularly so chirpy when it came to the morning especially the early morning but would one call hurt. He should be getting up for school soon anyway. The need to establish that he was first at the gym vanished and Hinata quickly ran up to the club room ready to dial the number. As soon as he swung open the door. Hinata helped back a solid scream as he saw everyone on his team sitting down in silence. They all made a semi-circle just sitting and  waiting just waiting. Hinata had to reorganize his thoughts when he realized no one had reacted to him entering. Hinata walked in further and heard the door immediately slam behind him. He flinched as he saw Kageyama with his hands still on the cold door. “Guys?” Hinata said shakily.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi was the first to speak sitting in the middle of the circle, “we’ve been waiting on you.”

 

Hinata narrowed his eyebrows confused, “I’m sorry, are we having a meeting?” He doesn’t remember anybody telling him anything about any meeting. The only had them before a big match anyway. “No, we’re just having a chat.” The other nodded with Daichi  and Hinata put down his bag and settled down. Tsukishima was on his phone doing his own thing. Thank god he was acting normal. “So, Hinata,” Ennoshita was the one to speak this time, “you made quite an exit yesterday.”

 

The others nodded with the exception of Tsukishima who just sighed at his team's behavior.

 

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” Hinata choked out in the oddly tense atmosphere.

 

“You’ve been leaving earlier than usual recently.” Tanaka and the other leaned in closer and Hinata nodded.

 

“You’ve been smiling at your phone a lot too.” Nishinoya followed and Hinata gulped. He looked over at Tsukishima for help but Tsukishima pretty much silently explained to him that he’s on his own. Hinata hadn’t realized how close everyone suddenly seemed as they waited for an answer. Did they know? They didn’t look happy if that was the case. A sudden familiar chill went down his spine and Hinata didn’t have to turn around to know the person giving him a death glare. “Hinata,” he felt Kageyama tightly grip his shoulder, “what have you been up to lately?”

 

Hinata sucked all the air in as his tiny heart beat as fast as the scared thing could. What would he say? What should he say? No, there was no need to say anything. Who says you can't run from your problems? He’s outrun Kageyama plenty of times. He’ll just have to outrun the rest of the Karasuno team. Hinata could just burst into tears this instance.

 

“Would you guys tone it down a bit?” Tsukishima spat out. Everyone but Yamaguchi and Hinata looked surprised that the blonde spoke out for Hinata, “I told them you went on a date yesterday nothing more.” Tsukishima emphasized the ‘nothing more’ making it clear that they had no idea who Hinata was on a date with.

 

“Oh.” Hinata finally relaxed.

 

“Hinata! You have a girlfriend!” Tanaka and Nishinoya were in his face screaming in sync.

 

“Something like that,” Hinata answered.

 

“The kouhai has surpassed the senpai,” Nishinoya spoke the sad words as he and Tanaka sulked in a corner.

 

The room behind is suddenly got cold and Hinata felt himself being turned around while Kageyama clutched at his shoulders, “It’s because of her right.”

 

“W-what?” Hinata tried to get Kageyama to elaborate.

 

“It’s her fault that you’re leaving practice so early!” Kageyama screamed in his face.

 

“Well uhhh,”

 

“I knew it! Who is she?!” Kageyama shook Hinata up and down while the small boy tried to talk some sense into him, “Does she go to one of our rival schools?!” Hinata immediately shut up. It was hard for him to keep secrets and the fact that Kageyama realized Hinata’s sudden silence was proof of the matter. “She goes to one of our rival schools!” Hinata jumped as Kageyama roared. “Are you sure she’s not dragging you away from practice on purpose?!”

 

Luckily for Hinata, Tsukishima dragged Kageyama away by the collar, “The King gets lonely without you apparently.” Hinata lips formed a silent ‘oh’.

 

“I do not! I just want to know if this girl is trying to destroy our team.” Kageyama threw back.

 

“He’s actually really jealous of them.” Tsukishima translated for Hinata.

 

Kageyama tried to finish his words but nothing came out. Hinata sighed, “I’m not going to quit volleyball.”

 

“It’s okay Kageyama,” Tanaka put a hand on his shoulder, “you gotta support your bros during these times.”

 

“You can’t let the hate get to you.” Nishinoya agreed.

 

“I’m not jealous!” Kageyama tried to inform the two but they kept on pushing.

 

“All that matters is that Hinata is happy,” Daichi nodded in an attempt to convince himself that was true as if he was a father faced with the situation of his child finally dating someone. There were others in the room wanting to question Hinata but Daichi refocused everyone attention to getting change for practice. Hinata shifted his school shirt off himself to change into his gears and something on his chest caught Sugawara attention who was changing right beside him.

 

“Oh Hinata,” Hinata brought his attention to his senpai as Sugawara pointed to his chest, “ you can use make-up to cover hickeys like that.”

 

Everyone froze as Sugawara advised Hinata in his usual friendly voice, “What?” was all Hinata was able to say.

 

“Foundation is good but for the really dark ones its best just to use concealer.” Sugawara studied the bruises on Hinata chest. The Karasuno members tried to get a better look and eyes widened as they saw the dark marks on Hinata chest. Hinata felt he was about to explode from embarrassment. Oikawa Tooru. Best boyfriend ever?! Hell with it. Wait till he reaches that phone he was going to get a mouthful from him!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

 **You:** Come on Shou-chan. I didn’t do it knowing your entire team would see.

 

 **You:** That was just a bonus <(^o^)>

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but giggle when his phone set off again. So Hinata had to practically run from pretty much his entire team after they saw the hickey. It wasn’t his fault that Karasuno members barely had a love life. Hinata was his boyfriend and Oikawa Tooru strictly believes that caring, adoring (insanely jealous and possessive) boyfriend should have the right no it is their duty to mark their partner. It’s the only way to show people he’s already taken.

 

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hit Oikawa’s head from behind.

 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined as he rubbed his head.

 

“Stop grinning at your phone; it's disgusting.” Iwaizumi settled beside him and Oikawa stuck out his tongue. Iwaizumi continued to stare and Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows at him.

 

“What?” Oikawa asked his best friend.

 

“You just seem happy today,” Iwaizumi paused, “it's creepy.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be happy for me being happy?” Oikawa frowned at Iwaizumi.

 

“Usually when you’re happy it's never a good thing.”

 

“That’s only true seventy percent of the time.”

 

“I really wonder why we are friends sometimes.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a hard look.

 

“Let’s face it Iwa-chan; no one would approach with that scary face of yours without me there,” Oikawa gleamed and received another solid hit to the head courtesy of Iwaizumi. When Oikawa’s phone vibrated again, a lot more violently than usual, Iwaizumi took the chance to grab the phone and see what all the fuss was about. Iwaizumi easily almost too easily held off Oikawa while he unlocked the phone and read the messages.

 

“You gave him a hickey and his entire team saw,” Iwaizumi threw the phone back to Oikawa, “I thought you guys were keeping your relationship on the down low. People are still confessing to you because they still think they have a chance.” The fact that Oikawa was actually dating someone was still only known by the team and the select few of Hinata’s friends. People from other schools had started coming during the evening after they heard the news of Oikawa Tooru having a crush. He doubts Oikawa has even bothered to mention this to Hinata though.

 

“We **are** keeping it secret. They don’t know I gave him the hickey they just know someone he’s dating gave him the hickey,” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but find himself focus on his friend’s strange behavior. Oikawa wasn’t a person to give hickeys. He liked to show off his things but he was never really a possessive person. The only time he ever saw a hickey on any of Oikawa’s lovers was after… “You were over Hinata’s house yesterday right?” Iwaizumi questioned.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa didn’t look up from his phone.

 

“You two alone in his room,” Iwaizumi gave a rare suggestive smirk and Oikawa immediately picked up on where his friend was heading.

 

“We didn’t have sex,” Oikawa bluntly stated and put down his phone.

 

“Really?” Iwaizumi nearly screamed out from the shock, “Nothing?”

 

“Well things were heating up but I doubt it would have gone far,” Oikawa fell back into his chair, “plus I want to take things slow or let him set the pace anyway.”

 

Iwaizumi could have choked on his own spit, “Slow?” it was such a foreign word when it came to Oikawa, “you want to take things slow?”

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa shrugged with a slight blush on his face.

 

“So taking things slow is going ahead and placing a giant hickey on his neck for everyone to see,” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s for his own protection!” Oikawa bit back defensively.

 

“His?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as Oikawa remained silent and frustrated, “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi longed out the name trying to force an answer out of the boy.

 

“If you just saw how guys looked at him and talked to him and flirted and…” Oikawa groaned.

 

“Like how you do.”

 

“I’m his boyfriend! They aren’t!” Oikawa immediately shot back, “and he doesn’t even realize it! Any of it!” Iwaizumi would have usually just said that it was all in Oikawa’s mind but then he remembered how the rest of the Aoba Josai team nearly turned gay cause they couldn’t deny their attraction to the small boy. Iwaizumi even had to admit there was something about Hinata he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“So you strategically place a hickey on him to show anyone checking him out that he’s taken,” Iwaizumi raised another eyebrow and Oikawa refused to meet his eyes, “I knew you liked to show-off but never took you as the possessive type,” and that’s because the Oikawa Tooru he knew wasn’t. He never got jealous when his previous boyfriends or girlfriends were flirted with or did anything drastically for that matter.

 

“I do like showing off my things and making people jealous but I don’t think I’m that possessive,” Oikawa stated proudly and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I just don’t like when people seem to want to or try to take what already belongs to me.” Oikawa voice went dark and was filled with venom. Iwaizumi was thrown back a little. This possessive Oikawa was definitely a sight to see. Even Iwaizumi would hesitate before crossing his paths.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Tsukishima and Jiro eyed Hinata as he nervously ate his lunch silently. They weren’t sitting in the usual spot because of the commotion his team was causing but  they had the question on their mind but they still remained silent. Tsukishima and Jiro didn’t even bother to dip their heads when Hinata looked up. They both made it very clear that they were waiting. Hinata though ducked his head immediately as he came into contact with their intense stares. “Did you and Oikawa do it?” Jiro finally blurted out. Hinata nearly spat out his food and Tsukishima choked a bit.

 

“Jiro!” Hinata yelled in embarrassment.

 

“What?!” Jiro couldn’t wait anymore, “we’re both thinking it.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking that!” Tsukishima yelled back with his eyes wide, “but I was wondering if you guys did anything.” Tsukishima became slightly pink and Hinata became even more flustered.

 

“Tooru and I did nothing!” he finally shut his friends up.

 

“Tooru? As in Oikawa Tooru?” a keen voice came from behind them.”

 

“Sugawara-san!” Hinata yelled as his vice-captain smiled at him and took a seat with the group.

 

“Everyone’s looking for you Hinata but I don’t blame you for hiding out,” Sugawara shot a calm smile to the startled boys, “so your dating Oikawa from Seijou?”

 

Hinata didn’t want to lie so he did a tiny nod and waited for an explosive reaction but it never came and Hinata gave a tiny peak up to Sugawara expecting the worse but all he saw was a genuine smile, “That’s great.”

 

“You’re not mad or surprised?” Hinata was confused.

 

“Why would I be? If you like him and he treats you good it fine right plus Oikawa is really hot,” the three gaped at the innocent looking Sugawara. Jiro was the first to bounce out of this shock.

 

“Sugawara-san, does having sex with a man hurt?” Jiro blurted out  and Tsukishima and Hinata voices were caught in their throats before they could question Jiro what the hell he was doing!

 

“Well, it depends on who you're doing it with and what position really,” Sugawara fell on his hands. Tsukishima and Hinata gaped at Sugawara for actually answering the question.

 

“You mean if you take the girl role or not?” Jiro continued.

 

“Well yeah and if the person on top knows what they're doing.” Tsukishima and Hinata tried to make sense of what conversation is taking place between Jiro and Sugawara as the jump from topics like partners, preparation, lube and positions.

 

“Not that I mind you asking but you don’t give off a gay vibe like Hinata and Tsukishima so I’m kind of wondering why?” Sugawara asked Jiro.

 

“The number of gay people in my life seems to be increasing so I’m just curious,” Jiro shrugged, “shouldn’t you guys be taking note on this,” Jiro turned to his bright red friends, “especially you Hinata.”

 

“We didn’t do anything!” Hinata yelled and felt the steam coming off his face.

 

“Nothing?” Sugawara asked and Hinata felt a lump form in his throat and remained quiet.

 

“Something totally happened!” Jiro shouted in a fit of excitement and Sugawara followed him.

 

“Nothing really happened,” Hinata said as more of a plea than a statement.

 

“Was something about to happen?” Sugawara inquired and Hinata immediately looked away.

 

“So you were going to do it with him,” Jiro finally narrowed down the answer he wanted.

 

“No! Maybe! I don’t know!” Hinata practically screamed out in frustration, “I wasn’t even thinking about what we were doing or where we were heading!”

 

“Have you guys ever talked about sex?” Sugawara asked a bit concerned.

 

“No,” Hinata huffed, “he’s never mentioned it and I never really thought about it until today.” Hinata shot Jiro a glare and Jiro gave an apologetic smile. “Do you think he wants to…” Hinata trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

 

“He’s a guy so I can't say that he doesn’t want to,” they almost forgot Tsukishima was there until he spoke up.

 

“But he’s never mentioned it before,” Hinata pouted.”

 

“He’s probably just waiting for you to make the move,” Sugawara gave him a soft smile, “he doesn’t want to rush you.”

 

“How long do you wait before you…?” Hinata started the question but was interrupted by Sugawara.

 

“Hinata, I’m not really the best model for this situation,” Sugawara gave a sheepish smile and Jiro and Tsukishima eyes flew wide. Sugawara apparently had a completely different side to him than just their reliable caring vice-captain.  Hinata didn’t catch this as he was too distracted with his thoughts. Oikawa did say they would continue later. It was his turn to go over Oikawa’s today. Would they continue today? Oikawa hasn’t mentioned anything did he really want to do it? He could be missing the signs. He could be waiting for him to make a move. Oikawa was experienced so either he was waiting for him or he just wasn’t interested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter isn't that long guys. School started back and I'm trying to sort back out time for writing so the posting of my stories may take a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it. We now have another person on the inside the always amazing Suga-san. I want to do a rare pair with Sugawara that will fit in the story so if you guys have suggestions or pairs that you like just tell me. So thanks, guys. Remember to leave your kudos and comment.


	20. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Sugawara POV

 

Sugawara fell back into the soft pillow. The was something in the back of his head going off that wouldn’t let him relax. He didn’t know why but he knew it had something to do with Hinata. Sugawara quickly picked up his phone and texted Daichi.

 

 **You:** Did Hinata seem a bit off today?

 

 **Daichi:** Not really considering that the team pretty much harassed him all day

 

Sugawara sighed they really didn’t let up on the poor guy. They reacted so much to the fact they thought he was dating a girl (and the hickey of course). What would they do if they found of Hinata was dating a guy and more so, Oikawa Tooru. Sugawara himself never had a problem. He would never tell Hinata or anyone else really that Oikawa was definitely on of the top people he would love to get in bed with but then again so were most of Seijou’s third years especially… The phone vibrated interrupting Sugawara’s line of thought.

 

 **Daichi:** Asahi is here so we’re waiting on you

 **Daichi:** When are you coming over?

 

Sugawara bit his lip. He didn’t realize how late it was. He quickly typed back a reply and heard a door closing behind him.

 

 **You:** I’ll be there soon

 

Sugawara felt a naked body press against his own and hummed when he felt wet kisses pressed on his shoulder. He put down his phone and allowed the selected male for the night to press his lips against his. It almost made him forget his worries for the small middle blocker. Almost. Hinata was the type who could find worries in the tiniest of things and that’s what was worrying Sugawara. “ _If he’s still uptight tomorrow then I’ll confront him_.” Sugawara was quickly turned over and felt the lips moved down his stomach. “We have to make this quick,” Sugawara breathed out. His partner made a loud gruff to indicate that he was not pleased with this new information but continued anyway. Sugawara just shot a gentle smile.

 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa POV

 

 

“Keep the change,” Oikawa flashed a smile to the pizza delivery guy as he took the pizza box and the pizza guy gave him a great thankful smile before bowing twice in gratefulness. Oikawa closed the door behind him and put the pizza box on the table. So Pizza, check. Popcorn, check. Disgusting candy that for some reason Hinata likes, check. Movies, check. Incredibly giant blanket that they both could cuddle in during the movie, check and no parents, double check. Everything was perfect and ready for make-up anniversary movie night which was pretty much ruined by his mom (and maybe Rin-san but he refuses to admit it) yesterday. Oikawa heard the doorbell ring. Right on schedule. Oikawa quickly looked in the mirror checking his hair and clothes. “Coming!” he yelled when the bell rang again. Quickly he made his way to the and swung it open. “Shou-chan,” Oikawa gleamed when he saw Hinata at the door with his bags.

 

“Hey, Oik.. Tooru,” Hinata said his name softly but nonetheless Oikawa was happy. Hinata was still adjusting to calling him ‘Tooru’ so he enjoyed watching when he quickly corrected himself.

 

“So you ready for makeup one-month anniversary movie night,” Tooru tried to hold back on how ridiculous that sounded.

 

“Only if there’s forgive me for giving you a hickey for your whole team to see and jump you candy there,” Hinata played along.

 

“If you're talking about that disgusting sweet stuff that you like then yes,” Oikawa ushered Hinata in and they both got settled down.

 

“I rented an action, a comedy, and an alien documentary, a choosing of yours truly. So which one do you want to watch?” Oikawa turned to Hinata for an answer to find he wasn’t even listening to him. Instead, he looked deep in his own thought as he sat on the chair. “Shouyou?” Hinata quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah,” the small boy gave him a wary smile.

 

“Which movie do you want to watch?” Oikawa broke down his words. Hinata looked at him puzzled and Oikawa pointed to the DVDs laid out on the table.

 

“Oh! Ummm,” Hinata studied the DVDs and then took up the action one, “this looks interesting.” Oikawa nodded and put in the cd then turned off the lights. He instinctively sat behind Hinata and pulled him into a hug. Then the warning sign went off. Hinata was tense in his arms. Hinata hasn’t done that for a while and he actually thought they were behind this but apparently they weren’t. “Shou-chan, relax,” Oikawa played it off.

 

“I am relaxed,” Hinata bit back and he loosened in Oikawa arms.

 

“You feel like a stick,” Oikawa joked and Hinata jabbed him in the side with his elbow and Oikawa cringed as he felt the sharp pain in his stomach. “Shou-chan! That hurts,” Oikawa cried and Hinata began to feel guilty as he saw Oikawa keel over in pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata pressed a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “ I didn’t mean to do it that hard.”

 

“If you give me a kiss I’m sure it’ll feel better,” Oikawa head popped up with a smug smile and Hinata pushed him away. “Ah, come on Shou-chan just one,” Oikawa poked his side and laughed. Hinata refused to look at him, but his expression suddenly changed. He bit his lip, something Oikawa knew Hinata usually did when he was thinking. Hinata gave Oikawa a quick glance and then breathed out as if he found his resolve. Oikawa watched as Hinata got on all fours on the couch and slowly made his way across to him. “Sho-ou-ouyou,” there were very few moments in which Oikawa thought he could be visibly caught off guard but this was definitely on top of the list. He couldn’t help but climb back a bit. Oikawa back hit the end of the couch and before he knew it Hinata was straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck to press their bodies closer. “I’ll give you a kiss Tooru,” the way Hinata said his name it was obvious that he was nervous and he couldn’t get over how red the boy looked right now but for some reason his eyes followed down to the swollen slightly bruised lip on Hinata, a result of him merely biting his lips. “But are you really okay with just one,” Oikawa felt Hinata’s hand slide down his chest and it took everything in him not to moan. His second brain was starting to take over in what was probably the most perfect setting. His parents gone, lights off, comfy coach, warm blanket and to top it off a really delicious boyfriend sitting onto of him. Oikawa swallowed back what felt like a giant lump in his throat as his and Hinata’s lips were only inches apart. He was scared that once he started he would have a hard time stopping. Hinata pressed in their bodies further, inches turning into mere centimeters and Oikawa’s mind went fuzzy as he turned his head readying himself for the kiss.

 

The sound of an explosion sounded through the house causing the two to tear apart. They had forgotten they were originally watching a movie. Damn his perfect sound system that gave surreal sound (perfect for action and horror movies though). Blood started to rush back up and his real brain started to function. “I’m need to go the bathroom,” he quickly slid Hinata off of him and ran out before he could get a reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata gaped at the hallway Oikawa disappeared through. He practically pushed him off and ran to the bathroom for escape. _“No he just needed to use the bathroom,”_ Hinata told himself, _“Yeah, he just pushed you off and ran out as fast as he could cause he needed to go to the bathroom.”_ Hinata fell onto the couch in frustration. Maybe, Oikawa really didn’t want to ‘do it’ with him. Hinata blood went cold as the thought went through his head. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. The number one flirt in the world probably not even wanting to get into bed with his own boyfriend. Maybe, he was overreacting. NO, he was definitely overreacting. Oikawa really liked him even said that he was falling for him. There was nothing to worry about… right?

 

It was then that Hinata saw Oikawa walking back in and quickly sat back up. “Did I miss much?” he sat right beside him and put his arm around him for Hinata to be able to lean into him. Hinata looked up at him expectantly as he relaxed into Oikawa.

 

“Shou-chan?” Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“You didn’t really miss anything,” Hinata gave him a small smile trying to mask the disappointment. Oikawa placed a solid kiss on his forehead and pulled him in tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

The movie was good. Well, it would have been good if Hinata was even paying attention to even half of it. When he was looking at the screen he was deep in thought and when he wasn’t his eyes kept wandering over to Oikawa. Not to forget the countless times Oikawa had caught him staring and sent him questioning looks.

 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Oikawa turned on the lights and moved to take out the DVD.

 

“Not really,” Hinata said truthfully. He doubts he would even watch the movie.

 

Oikawa hummed, “You can go upstairs while I clean up then.” Oikawa took up some of the empty bowls and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Hinata sighed and hopped off the coach. He couldn’t help but let the worse scenario fill his thoughts. Was Oikawa holding back or was he just not interested? Both scenarios just mad Hinata’s stomach flip and not in a good way. He closed the door behind him and fell on the bed, breathing in the sweet familiar smell. Hinata sighed again and picked himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror across the room. He wouldn’t call himself ugly but he wasn’t a striking beauty like Oikawa either. Hinata tugged his shirt when a scary idea popped into his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa packed away the dishes and dried off his hands. Hinata was acting a bit weird, well weirder than his usual self. There was something off about him or more like something was bugging him. He was starting to realize that Hinata dealt with his problems by bottling it up.  Oikawa climbed up the stairs to join Hinata in his room once he was satisfied with the living room. Maybe he should just try and talk to Hinata. Oikawa opened his door and his eyes flew wide. He paused for a moment to take in what was happening. His boyfriend Hinata Shouyou was sitting on his bed in nothing but underwear. Oikawa slowly closed the door behind him and took in what he saw. Was he dreaming? No if he was dreaming he would definitely be naked and already in bed with Hinata. Oikawa quickly looked down at himself to make sure he still had on clothes. He did. So, not dreaming. So why was Hinata sitting in his bed with nothing on but his boxers?!

 

“Tooru?” he heard the stiffness in Hinata’s voice.

 

“Shouyou?” Oikawa asked his voice full of question as he walked up closer to Hinata.

 

“Do you want to have sex?!” Hinata blurted all at once and Oikawa voice was caught in his throat, “do you want to have sex with me.” Hinata repeated slower his voice getting softer with every syllable.

 

“You want to have sex?” Oikawa sat at the end of the bed.

 

“Yeah, I mean…, “Hinata began to fumble over his words his nervousness slowly seeping out.

 

“Okay,” Oikawa shifted closer to Hinata and Hinata felt like he stopped breathing for a moment, “my parents shouldn’t be home for another two hours so we have time.”  Oikawa said calmly and he raised an eyebrow, “you still want to do this?” Hinata grabbed him and nodded quickly too quickly. “Okay,” Oikawa said barely audible and tilted Hinata’s face as he pressed their lips together. He was shocked when he felt Hinata’s tongue slip into his mouth but allowed him to take the lead seeing as it was one of the rare moment that Hinata took the initiative. Hinata may have dated but he still relatively new to the experience. Most of what Hinata was doing shy experimenting with Oikawa’s tongue. They were points where their teeth knocked together and Oikawa slightly giggled under his breath to ease Hinata. Eventually, Hinata Hinata’s stiff muscles started to relax. His tongue started to shy away and Oikawa immediately took control. Hinata squealed and gripped Oikawa’s shirt tighter, pressing into him. Whimpers were muffled in Hinata’s mouth as Oikawa refused to let him go. Oikawa slowly slipped his hand under Hinata’s milky thighs and dragged him into his lap to straddle him. Their lips finally separated when Oikawa pulled back. Drool at the corner of Hinata’s mouth while he was in a daze wondering why they had stopped kissing until he felt Oikawa kissing down his neck. “No, To- ah!,” Hinata tried to push the boy off but the boy bit into the already bruised flesh licking and sucking on it to make it darker. “Tooruuuu,” Hinata whined, “No hickeys.”

 

Oikawa did a low growl in response refusing to stop. Hinata decided not to protest but still whimpered as he felt the heat course through his body. Oikawa slipped his hand into the boxers and wrapped his hand around Hinata’s half hard shaft causing the tiny boy to gasp. Oikawa lips climbed up Hinata’s neck until they found his mouth. Hinata gasped into Oikawa’s mouth when Oikawa rubbed his sensitive head. His hand began to move up and down and Hinata gripped harder into the shirt and whimpered into Oikawa’s neck. Hinata struggled to hold back each moan as he felt himself getting closer and without warning bit down on Oikawa’s neck. He definitely didn’t bite gently. Oikawa flinched when he felt the teeth attach to his skin but lifted his head to give Hinata room as he sucked the spot and hummed in pleasure. “To-o-ru,” Hinata looked up at the elder with cloudy amber eyes, “I’m going to… ah!” Hinata didn’t need to finish the sentence; Oikawa already started pumping harder. He watched Hinata’s release. The nails digging into his shoulder, biting down on his lip to keep in the tiny screams and whimpers already escaping his mouth. Oikawa took it all in. Hinata went limp in his hands and he retracted his hands and slipped Hinata off to the side of the bed to clean off his hands.

 

Hinata senses started to come back when he watched Oikawa discard the paper and start to peel off his shirt. It was happening. This was it. Oikawa climbed above him and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss. Hinata felt his heartbeat pick up when Oikawa’s hands began to roam over his body. He was ready for this. He was ready. He squeezed his eyes shut ready for what’s to come but nothing came. Hinata opened his eyes to a sad gentle smile on Oikawa’s face. “Let’s stop here for today,” Oikawa barely whispered and kissed his forehead. Hinata was about to protest and like Oikawa read his mind the boy shook his head and reached for Hinata’s hand. “You're scared,” he held up Hinata’s shaking hand and held it tightly, “I don’t want our first time to be like this.” Oikawa kissed his hand and gave it another tight squeeze. “What wrong?” he gently rolled to the side.

 

Hinata sighed and sat up slightly, “Do you..?” Hinata paused, “Am I…?” he continued to fiddle his thumbs and Oikawa waited patiently for him to find the right words. “Are you attracted to me?” Hinata finally said. Oikawa face quickly fell and morphed into one that couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“Shouyou,” Oikawa’s voice went dark.

 

“I know,” Hinata quickly held up his hands, “but you haven’t really shown any interest in sex and I’m just wondering if you're just not interested in doing it with me.”

 

“Shouyou, your fucking gorgeous and trust me when I say I would **love** to have sex with you but we don’t need to.”

 

“But you’re holding back,” Hinata fought back.

 

“I don’t care if I have to hold back if it means protecting you and this relationship then I god damn will!” Oikawa’s voice shook through the room. Hinata kept his head down, refusing to look up at him still in disagreement. “Shouyou,” Oikawa said firmly and the small boy didn’t budge. Oikawa sighed, “Shouyou,” he placed his arms on Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata tensed up, “baby, please let's not do this.”  He felt Hinata’s shoulders loosened and Hinata finally looked up at him eyes slightly red and big almost ready to burst.

 

“Look,” Oikawa started, “this isn’t only your first time, it's our first time,” Oikawa slid his hand under Hinata’s cheek and caressed it, “ I want you to be ready, not scared and pressured.” Hinata’s eyes softened and a tear finally ran down as his bottom lip quivered. “If it makes you feel any better I get off to you at least five times a week.” Hinata couldn’t help crack a smile as a few more tears came running down. Hinata’s face was already flushed but he could tell that he was blushing. They sat there in bed for a while cuddling and trying to talk and sort things out as best as a shy freshman and ready to go senior could. Cracking a smile and wondering how they couldn’t even get the makeup anniversary fully right. Knowing they’ll look back at this and just laugh and can't help but start laughing now............ until Hinata remembers he’s in nothing but his boxers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hoped you enjoyed the story. You guys got to see a bit of Suga and his ahem activities. Still, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm introducing a new character soon maybe in the next chapter and I'm really excited for it. Yay! I have another extra for this chapter so look out for it and remember to comment and leave those kudos.


	21. Chapter 16.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa sat rolled in his bed and groaned. A certain body that was supposed to be there wasn’t there. Oikawa dragged his body out of the bed. Mornings were always his worst. He could stay up just fine till the sun started to peak out and then his body suddenly got limb. It didn't help that his body pillow was anywhere to be found at the moment. He groaned as he forced himself to the bathroom. His groaned as he forced himself to the bathroom. Looking at the slightly blurry image in the mirror. He really needed to get a new pair of glasses, relying on contacts all the time were a bit of a pain sometimes. Oikawa searched his cabinet for the pesky things and place them on his eyes. After doing the usual morning ritual( or at least attempting) he finally decided to look for his boyfriend who was unlawfully not in his bed this morning to snuggle with. As soon as he stepped out of the room the sweet aroma hit his nose. Hinata’s pancakes. Hinata’s beautiful, mouth-watering pancakes. The grumpiness left his body as he followed the scent down the stairs.

 

Oikawa had the urge to skip down. Hinata making him pancakes was worth getting up early in the morning and that said something. “Shou ~…” Oikawa’s sweet voice was cut and his face fell. Where was Hinata? Why was Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa here? And why were they eating his pancakes?!

 

“Piwafe,” Matsukawa said with a mouth stuffed with pancakes in what Oikawa figures is an attempt of calling his name.

 

“Dude these pancakes are amazing,” Hanamaki shot at Oikawa and he gladly scoffed down at his own plate. Oikawa was frozen as he saw the fresh stacks of pancakes in the middle of the table lose its height as pancake after pancake was snatched off the pile. It wasn’t until he saw the last one sitting on the lonely plate that he decided to take action. Oikawa lunged out to grab the plate but he was too late when he saw Iwaizumi’s fork reach out and take it. Oikawa fell to the edge of the table in despair.

 

“Man that was good,” Hanamaki patted his stomach.

 

“You get Hinata to cook for you every week,” Matsukawa gave a satisfied sigh, “I’m jealous.”

 

“He really has a gift,” Iwaizumi put the last piece in his mouth.

 

Oikawa stared grimly at the empty plate, “Couldn’t you leave at least one!”

 

“No.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Why would we?”

 

“I’m your friend you know!” Oikawa bit back at his heartless friends.

 

“I’m just glad we caught Hinata before he left,” Matsukawa leaned back in his chair and ignored Oikawa, “he said he’ll call you later by the way.”

 

Oikawa pretended to ignore the message as he marched to the kitchen making it well known that he wasn’t pleased at the moment. He had to put up with toast just toast for breakfast. Even his coffee couldn’t make him feel better. Oikawa caught Iwaizumi staring at him and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Hurry up Shittykawa, we have practice to help with,” Iwaizumi reminded him and Oikawa grumbled into his cup but began to move upstairs.

 

“So are you going to tell him or should I,” Matsukawa snickered as soon as Oikawa disappeared.

 

“Just let him figure it out himself,” Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa had yet to realize the hickey plastered across his neck. He wasn’t aware either that this small mark would not only cause him to confess (after serious interrogation ) that he was now dating someone but also create a new mission at Aoba Josai to find Oikawa’s boyfriend/ girlfriend. Call, it karma if you may. Iwaizumi had to admit that compared to Hinata’s neck the bruises displayed on Oikawa was nothing but child’s play. What was the dumbass? A vampire?

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile…..

 

 _“I never really took Oikawa as the possessive type,”_ Sugawara thought as he applied makeup to the giant dark bruises on Hinata’s neck. He was helping Hinata apply makeup to them in the bathroom. Sugawara sighed if it's always going to be like this he might as well just give the boy a lesson or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Oikawa loves to bite, Hinata whines about it (but we all know he loves it).


	22. Chapter 16.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Daichi POV

 

Daichi stared at the time on his phone. Sugawara was late… again. Sugawara wasn’t usually a tardy person unless it came to anything on Friday or Saturday nights, mostly Friday. He just wished he knew what he was doing. “You think Sugawara would tell us if he got a girlfriend?” Daichi asked Asahi. He didn’t even bother to comment on the slight blush on Asahi face from the question.

 

“I t-think he would,” Asahi answered, “Why?”

 

“I’m just trying to figure why he’s always so late on Fridays,” Daichi huffed. It wasn’t something that was recent, though. It's been going on for quite some time he’s sure he would have realized something or Sugawara would have told him by now. The doorbell rang and Daichi jumped up to get it. “Where have you…?” Daichi felt the immediate urge to slam the door closed when he saw Nishinoya and Tanaka face at the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” he realized Ennoshita behind them, “I tried to stop them.” Asahi must have to Nishinoya.

 

“We have snacks,” Tanaka held up the convenience store bag filled with food and Daichi gave into the temptation letting them in. It didn’t take long for them to get cozied up in his room. So they had him, Asahi and three other uninvited guests but still no Sugawara.

 

“Where’s Suga-san?” Ennoshita asked as if he read Daichi’ mind.

 

“That’s what I wanna know,” Daichi grumbled.

 

“Probably he has a secret girlfriend like Hinata,” Nishinoya snickered.

 

“Really?!” Tanaka opened the bag of chips in surprise.

 

“Don’t act so shocked,” Ennoshita elbowed Tanaka.

 

“It’s not that I’m surprised he could have a girlfriend,” Tanaka rubbed his stomach, “I just thought he would have mentioned it.”

 

“Me too,” Daichi laid on the ground, “ I don’t think he has one and it's not unusual for him to be late on Fridays.”

 

“I wonder what Sugawara would be like with a girlfriend?” Tanka said with a full mouth and instead of just shooting him down his friends actually pondered the situation.

 

“Has he never had one?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“Not that we know of,” Asahi said now that he thought about it.

 

“I can't see him being one of those dominant, in charge types, though,” Noya sighed at the thought of Sugawara ever being rough.

 

“He seems more like one of those sweet, caring, thoughtful types,” the other nodded in agreement with Ennoshita. Tanaka suddenly lost his thought started to furrow his eyebrows.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked curious about what Tanaka was thinking.

 

“Well,” Tanaka blushed a little, “don’t take it the wrong way,” he waved his hands, “but I was just thinking about Sugawara dating and the things he would do like holding hands and kissing and.. you know.”

 

“Dude!” Nishinoya yelled and Asahi blushed furiously while Ennoshita and Daichi just groaned.

 

“It’s not what you think its just that when I really started to think about it…,” something in what Tanka said triggered the others to follow and they eventually got the gist of things.

 

“I can’t picture it at all,” they all synced and sighed with the exception of the flushing Asahi.

 

“Suga-san is just too innocent,” the others nodded with Nishinoya.

 

The didn’t realize when the door creaked open too consumed in their own thoughts, “ You guys talking about me?” they all turned to Sugawara peeking in at the door.

 

“Where have you been?” Daichi was the first one to talk.

 

“Sorry,” Suga gave him an apologetic smile and made himself comfortable on Daichi’s bed, “A friend called me at last minute for some help. It wasn’t supposed to take that long.”

 

“Guy or Girl?” Tanaka shot out.

 

“Does it matter?” Sugawara gave them a confused stare.

 

Daichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Suga, do you have anyone that you like?” Everyone ears were on Sugawara’s answer.

 

“I like you guys don’t I?” Sugawara tipped his head to the side.

 

That was their Suga for you. He was just too innocent.

 

* * *

 

 

Sugawara POV

 

 _“That was close,”_ Sugawara took a secret breath of relief, _“ I nearly got lost in it again. Pulling on my hair felt really nice too and we had to cut it short. Maybe I should meet him up again tomorrow or maybe Kyoto or…?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry if you were expecting the real chapter but don't worry I'm halfway through with it so give it the latest three days if shit happens but I'm having so much fun with Suga right now.


	23. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa snuck around the corner and peeked out. He peeked his head out slightly and smiled when he saw the bright orange hair peeking out from behind the couch. “Where is Natsu?” Oikawa strolled in and he heard tiny giggles coming from behind the coach. “Natsu?” Oikawa dragged out her name. He crept around the couch. Natsu chuckled and leaned out slightly to try and find Oikawa. He took this as his chance and swooped in to catch her. “Caught ya,” Natsu screamed when he grabbed her and spun her around. “Can we play again?” Natsu pleaded.

 

“No can do Natsu, its bed time,” Oikawa gave her a small smile as she whined. Deep down he wanted to say yes but Hinata would just scowl him that he’s spoiling her too much.  Hinata and his mother had to rush out to do some chores and wouldn’t be back till late and while his mother was immediately on board Hinata was doubtful since in he doesn’t know how to be strict when it comes to Natsu (although how could you really tell this angel no and not have your heart break). Natsu eventually gave in and thank god because Oikawa wasn’t far enough from breaking. Even though she had been complaining she wasn’t tired she immediately fell asleep as soon as Oikawa tucked her in. He stepped out of the room as quiet as he could and closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa fell into the hot bath and let out a long deep breath of relief. Babysitting took a lot of energy. Not that he didn’t love Natsu but kids already took a lot out of a person to keep up with and the Hinata’s were an entirely different ball game. Still, it wasn’t bad, he actually felt like he was already assimilated into the family. It was kind of like his second home. He visited and stayed over unannounced all the time, they always had clothes aside just for him, they had his favorite brand of coffee, he even had his own mug! There were little to no restrictions to what he could do around here. Rin had even joked about giving him a key. At least he thinks she was joking she did sound a bit serious but it was hard to tell with Rin. If he had a key, he would probably try to stop by every day. No, he would stop by every day.  Oikawa stayed there pondering on the thought until his fingers started to prune.

 

Oikawa dried off and slipped on his usual set of clothes put aside for him. He helped himself to a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream to top it off. He turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until he just settled on some corny Christmas movie they were showing. Christmas? They should probably do something for Christmas or Christmas Eve and he also had to get a present. Then there was also dinner. Knowing his mom, she would no doubt invite Hinata’s family anyway. Rin, Natsu, Hinata and, and… Oikawa couldn’t help but feel that he was missing someone. He just shrugged when no one came to mind and continued watching his show.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late Hinata and Rin should have been back by now. Reaching for the phone to call Hinata Oikawa heard the door swing open and breathed out in relief. He already felt the cold December air blowing in and got up to greet them. “Hey, you guys are lat..” Oikawa stopped in his tracks when he saw not the two shining people he wanted to see but a tall muscular man dragging in his suitcases. The man looked at Oikawa with an equal amount of shock. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” the man said sternly looking at him like he better give him a good reason or he’s going to be kicked out.

 

Oikawa hummed, “I think I should be asking that question." Hinata and Rin would tell him if someone would stop by the house and they didn’t and with Natsu sleeping in her room, he was just a minute away from calling the police.

 

The man was about to say something until he got a proper look of Oikawa, “Are those my clothes?”

 

Oikawa’s mouth nearly dropped open. His clothes but these clothes belonged to, “Your Hinata’s and Natsu’s Dad?” the words tripped over one another.

 

“Yeah,” he looked at Oikawa oddly, “Rin!”

 

“Uh she and Hinata aren’t here at the moment,” Oikawa felt as if his chest was about to burst open. He has barely heard anything about Hinata’s dad. The only thing he really knew about the guy was that he was alive from the rare times the name popped up. He wasn’t ready for this. Why was he so tall? He thought all Hinatas were short?! Oikawa jumped when Hinata’s Dad turned a hard glare on him. “If they're not here then why are you here?”

 

“B-babysitting,” Oikawa stuttered a bit and was relieved when he saw Hinata’s Dad’s face relax. 

 

“Babysitting? I didn’t know we got a babysitter,” he groaned, “they never tell me anything. Sorry about that, I’m Hinata Souji.” Souji held out his hand.

 

“Oikawa Tooru, Sorry if I came off as rude,” Oikawa gave a firm handshake. He really wanted to make a good impression.

 

“It’s understandable and it just shows me that you’re a reliable person,” he laughed it off and Oikawa did a mental fist pump. “Soooo, how much do I pay you?” Souji reached in his back pocket for his wallet and Oikawa cocked is head to the side in confusion.

 

“Or have you already been paid? Do you need a ride? It’s pretty late.” Oikawa eyes widened at Souji’s questions. He thought he was a hired babysitter.

 

“You don’t pay me anything,” Oikawa spilled out as he put his hands up and again Souji looked confused, “well ummm,” Oikawa was at a loss for words. What was the simplest way to say that he was his son’s boyfriend and just doing a favor? By cutting out everything but the favor.

 

The door suddenly swung open and Oikawa has never been more relieved in his life.

 

“Dad?” Hinata walked in with bags of food looking oddly confused, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here, don’t I? Aren’t you happy to see your loving father?” he pouted a little. Rin followed in after and her face went blank when she saw Souji.

 

“Honey? What are you doing here?” it looked like Souji heart fell.

 

“I was able to come back early and you guys don’t even look happy to see me,” Souji mumbled to himself. Hinata ignored his father when he caught sight of Oikawa. “Tooru is everything okay? You don’t look well.”

 

“Yeah, your father just gave me a scare,” Oikawa put his hand over his heart. It was still beating like crazy.

 

“Sorry, about that,” Souji gave a sheepish smile then turned to Rin, “why didn’t you tell me you hired a babysitter, I nearly kicked the boy out.”

 

“Dad!” Hinata whined in complete embarrassment.

 

“Shouyou, can you go put the stuff down in the kitchen please,” Rin sighed.

 

“I can take those for you,” Oikawa reached for the heavy bags in Rin hands and she gladly handed them over.

 

“Ah, such a good boy,” Rin said as she watched Oikawa walk away, “I don’t know how it could have crossed your mind to kick him out.” Rin’s voice went dark when she snapped at her husband and Souji felt himself shrink at her voice. “Shouyou wouldn’t have forgiven if you actually did. You should have told us you were coming”

 

“ I wanted to surprise you guys,” Souji waved his arms in defense, “and you should have told me that you guys hired a babysitter.”

 

“I didn’t hire anyone.”

 

“He’s doing it for free?!”

 

“He’s a sweet boy.”

 

“Isn’t it a hassle to come up here, though,” Souji murmured to themselves. They were high up in the mountains and their closest neighbors were quite some distance.

 

“He usually stays the night so it's not a big deal.”

 

“Is he a friend of Shouyou’s?” Souji asked remembering how friendly his son looked at the boy.

 

Rin face went red, she huffed and clenched her fists, “This is why we don’t tell you anything; you don’t listen in the first place! I’ve told you about Tooru before!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“My childhood friend’s, Ayame son.”

 

“Ummm?”

 

“Shouyou’s boyfriend.”

 

Something in Souji snapped and he felt paralyzed while looking at Rin’s obviously annoyed face, “Shou-you’s boy-friend?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my favorite,” Oikawa looked at the coffee with his favorite brand written across. He really felt like he was pampered in this house.

 

“We’re almost out so I thought we should get some,” Hinata packed the things away in the fridge.

 

Oikawa hummed, “Did you need to get three bags though?” he looked at the other bags of coffee on the table.

 

“They had a sale,” a twinkle went through Hinata’s eyes and Oikawa chuckled and it died out a bit.

 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa called for the boy’s attention and Hinata made a made a noise to show he had his attention, “What’s your Dad like?”

 

“He’s a good person. He’s a photographer so he travels for long periods sometimes but tries his hardest to make time for us,” Hinata closed the fridge and saw Oikawa’s calculating face. Hinata made his way to Oikawa and tip-toed to wrap his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, “He likes ramen, he’s not much of a sweet tooth like me either and he’s a big fan of baseball.” Shouyou smiled when Oikawa looked down at him with wide eyes and slightly red face but he could tell Oikawa was memorizing everything he was telling him.

 

“Just be yourself,” Hinata eyes soften, “your good-looking, confident, million-dollar smile, never give up old Oikawa Tooru self. He’ll like you”

Oikawa laughed lightly, “ I do have a great smile.”

 

“It’s the only reason why people like my Mom are blind to your evil ways,” Hinata rolled his eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t speak like that about the person your dating Shou-chan,” Oikawa pouted.

 

“It’s because I’m dating you why I can say it,” Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully. Oikawa was just about to comment when he heard giggling coming from behind them. Rin and Souji were standing in the doorway with no intention of leaving. Rin had her phone held up high and they both heard a click. “I’m sending this to Ayame,” Rin gleamed at her phone. Oikawa and Hinata pulled apart. Hinata kept opening his mouth and accusingly pointing fingers at his mother but nothing came out but strangled grunts.

 

“Was everything okay, babysitting Natsu?” Rin ignored Hinata and went straight for Oikawa.

 

“Yes, she’s fast asleep now,” Oikawa held a tiny embarrassed smile.

 

“Thanks for today.”

 

“Pleasures all mine.”

 

“Sorry, if Souji scared you too.”

 

“I was scared a bit but we got it sorted out, right Souji-san,” Oikawa turned toward Souji and felt his soul jump out of his body. If looks could kill Oikawa would have died a very slow painful death, “H-hinata-san?” the glare intensified and Oikawa was really scared for his life at the moment, “S-s-sir!” that seemed to have gotten his approval but the stare was still on.

 

“So you’re the brat dating my son,” Souji spat out and Oikawa felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“Dad!” Hinata immediately went on defense and Rin was right behind him.

 

“Y-y-yess,” Oikawa did a ninety-degree bow, “Oikawa Tooru, I introduced myself as the babysitter but I’m also dating your son. It’s nice to finally meet you, sir.” He refused to look up as he already knew the face planted on Souji’s face.

 

“Tooru, you don’t need to bow,” Hinata shook his shoulders.

 

“He’s right Tooru. Souji stop scaring the boy!” Rin yelled at Souji and finally getting Oikawa to stand up straight,“ Shouyou and Tooru have had a long day and so have I so we are going to leave all questioning till tomorrow.”

 

“I agree with Mom,” Hinata yawned and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa noticed Souji’s eyes darkening when he saw this and wanted to crawl inside a whole, “come on, Tooru.” Hinata began to lead him out.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Souji immediately stopped them, “where are you going?”

 

“To my bedroom?” Hinata answered unsurely.

 

“Both of you?!” Oikawa gulped as Souji pointed at him.

 

“Where else is he suppose to sleep?” Rin thankfully intervened.

 

“On the couch,” Oikawa jumped to the sound of his voice, “how can you let them sleep together?!”

 

“I don’t mind,” Hinata looked at Oikawa as if he was crazy, “I don’t want to intrude on you guys,” and he wanted to leave with his head.

 

Souji was about to speak up but stiffened when he felt some evil spirit enter the room. “Dear,” Rin spoke icily and the older man shivered as if the temperature of the room dropped, “are you questioning my judgment?” a dark aura surrounded Rin. The scary intense feeling reminded him of his mother. “Dear?” Rin’s smile remained soft and sweet but her eyes were cold towards Souji. He felt like was seeing a lion cower to a bunny.

 

He barely realized Hinata tugging on him for them to make their escape. That night Oikawa for once Oikawa actually slept on the futon alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tooru-nii-san, Tooru-nii-san!” Oikawa felt himself waking up as he heard Natsu calling him. He groaned and slowly sat up. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright room and his brain still was a cup of coffee away from fully functioning. “Tooru-nii-san,” Natsu raised her hands toward him and Oikawa nodded accordingly. It had become a ritual for them whenever he slept over on Sundays. Hinata and his mom would make breakfast. Natsu would wake him up when it's almost done. He would give Natsu a piggyback ride to the table for breakfast. It had just become the norm. So like usual he let Natsu climb on his back and stalked off to the kitchen in their usual lazy way. His eyes were already straining when he stepped into the even brighter bedroom. He practically went blind so it was no surprise when he felt himself collide into something. He was pushed back but managed to keep his ground. He was about ready to snap until he looked up and saw an unpleased Souji. His face went white. “Daddy?” Natsu rubbed her eyes and Souji quickly drew his attention away from Oikawa to his adorable daughter.

 

“Natsu, darling,” Souji eyes shone and it didn’t take much to know he was definitely a doting father.

 

“What are you doing here?” Natsu stared tiredly at her father and Oikawa for a moment thought he saw Souji break. Souji stood there and mumbled incoherent words to himself. Oikawa snuck away from him at that time since he still wasn’t brave enough to face the man. Oikawa placed Natsu down and then sat in his usual seat.

 

“Morning,” Hinata placed his red mug of coffee, in front of him.

 

“Morning,” Oikawa yawned and took a sip of his coffee and paused, “Did you add something?”

 

Oikawa looked down into dark hot beverage. It was the same brand and Hinata knew how to make his cup of coffee, better than he did but something was different this morning. “Maybe,” Hinata hummed and Oikawa looked up at him with a curious brow. “You don’t like it?” Hinata looked over his shoulder and Oikawa smirked.

 

“No, I like it,” he went back to enjoying his reformed coffee. If only the moment would have lasted long.

 

“You have some nerve flirting with my son in front of me,” Oikawa felt what could only be described as an angry spirit from behind him.

 

“D-dad!” Hinata yelled.

 

“Listen,” Souji sat right in front of him, “I still haven’t approved of you.” Simultaneously Rin suddenly appeared behind Souji and slapped him in the back of his head.

 

She placed a cup of coffee in front of him while staring disapprovingly. Oikawa could visibly see Souji’s muscles tense and instantly thought of his mother. Women were really terrifying things. He couldn’t keep depending on Rin and Hinata. He needed to get Souji’s approval. He wanted his boyfriend’s dad to like him. It wasn’t until Rin went back to the kitchen that Souji finally took up his drink and Oikawa finally decided to try a conversation. “Hey,” Souji furrowed his eyebrows, “where’s my red mug?” It wasn’t long till Souji’s eyes landed on the mug in Oikawa’s hand cause, of course, Oikawa’s proclaimed mug also had to be the father of his boyfriend who pretty much hated him at the moment favorite mug.

 

“Uhh, Hinata gave this to me,” Oikawa as if he was trying to prove that he wasn’t stealing his mug.

 

“We let him use it a lot when you're not here so I just gave it to him without thinking,” Hinata answered and put down a plate of food in front of Natsu.

 

“But its…!”

“Dear, I’m sure just letting Tooru use the mug you’ll have every other day of the week isn’t an issue,” Rin spoke out and Souji immediately calmed down. He still grumbled to himself and Oikawa wondered whenever he was going to get an opportunity to even talk to the guy.

 

“This isn’t the usual coffee,” Souji stared at the mug.

 

“We ran out of yours so we just gave you Tooru’s,” Rin answered and Oikawa has never not wanted attention so bad in his life before.

 

* * *

 

 

Souji POV

 

Souji couldn’t believe it he was gone for just four months and his stand in the family hierarchy has already been shifted. Rin didn’t need help with the dishes because she had Tooru. Hinata didn’t need anyone to toss because he had Tooru. Natsu didn’t need him to play dress-up because she had Tooru! Everyone now had Tooru. The kid was taking everything away from him, his mug, his coffee and not only did he have his son; Natsu seemed to have taken a great liking to him. Souji glared begrudgingly at Oikawa outside when he saw him and  Hinata outside tossing around the volleyball.

 

“Would you give the kid a break?” Rin walked up from behind him and dropped herself into the couch beside him.

 

“I still don’t like him,” Souji mumbled.

 

“You don’t even know what you don’t like about him because you haven’t even gotten to know him,” Rin leaned on his shoulder and he couldn’t answer.

 

“He’s really flashy,” Souji tried.

 

“A lot of high-schoolers are or do I have to send you back to your high school yearbook.”

 

“Please don’t,” he manages to etch out as he remembered those days.

 

“Shouyou’s been smiling more recently.”

 

“And you think it's because of him,” Souji diverted his eyes back to the two.

 

“I know it is.”

 

Hinata laughed and his eyes shone with something Souji has never seen before.

 

* * *

 

 

He said he would try to get to know the boy. He said he would. Still, didn't like him but he said he would. Still, this was impossible. Oikawa was in the passenger seat stiff and quiet . He just offered to drop the boy home. Hinata and Rin had surprisingly been on board with the idea (too on board in fact). “So,” he finally decided to start a conversation, “Shouyou told me you were on your high school volleyball team.”

 

“Uh yeah,” he answered and pulled on his collar.

 

“Were you a regular?” Gosh, it was really awkward.

 

“Yeah, I was captain actually.”

 

“That’s impressive,” the awkward conversation died and they went back to their awkward silence.

 

“I’m not going to waste any time, “ Souji sighed and Oikawa snapped up, “ I’m pretty sure Shouyou told you but I’m a photographer and because of that I have to travel and I’m not home a lot.”

 

“Yeah, he told me.”

 

“I get worried since I'm so far away often and I just like to know that everything is good down here and that’s where you come along,” he notices Oikawa flinch. “Truth be told I don’t know what to expect of you. You actually give off the presence of someone who dated a lot of people.” Souji wasn’t surprised when Oikawa avoided eye contact but he still tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “Exactly my point. Look I know you’re probably a good guy but I just want the best for Shouyou,” he pulled up on the road and Oikawa stepped out and waited to hear the door close.

 

“I know I don’t deserve him,” Souji whipped his head to Oikawa, “I still don’t even know what he sees in me really but I can assure you that I am without a a doubt serious about your son. So I’ll work hard for your approval, sir.” Oikawa bowed and Souji mouth fell open speechless. His son just had to choose such a cheeky, stubborn kid.

 

“Alright, alright,” Souji breathed out and wind down the window so Oikawa could shut the door, “just get out of the cold before you get sick and Rin gets mad at me.”

 

Souji ran a hand through his brown hair, “one more thing,” Oikawa froze and slowly turned around, “ It's not sir, its chief to you.” Oikawa gave a solid nod before he got inside and Souji drove away with a different kind of frustration.

 

“He’s still flashy,” he mumbled to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I totally have a test and projects that I need to study for and do but I got excited about this chapter and finished it earlier than planned. But hey Oikawa and Hinata's Dad meeting is quite something. Kind of feel bad for Oikawa everyone keeps questioning if he's serious but he'll always prove them wrong. So thanks for reading this chapter. I see you Suga fans. So do you guys like my Suga chapter and do you want more or maybe more yamatsuki? Tell me and trust me when I say you are getting more Suga next chapter. The Suga pairing is going to be official then. So comment, tell me what you think and leave your kudos.


	24. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Iwaizumi POV

 

Iwaizumi just stared at his best friend. He was split down the path of actually feeling sorry for him and just walking away. To be honest, he was mostly siding with just walking away but Oikawa had promised to treat him if he followed him to the café so he might as well get the best out of it but he didn’t want to eat his parfait and have to watch this depressing mess on the other side of the table. “Can you stop moping around?” he wanted to hit him. His hand was itching to hit him.

 

“But…,” Oikawa bottom lip whimpered.

 

“Yes, he chose to hang out with his friends instead of you today. I don’t see what the problem is.” Iwaizumi glared and Oikawa stubbornly looked away.

 

“It’s not,” Oikawa mumbled to himself. Veins were starting to pop out on Iwaizumi’s head. A free parfait could only do so much. “I just wanted to hang out with him today.”

 

“So you're sad that your boyfriend ditched you today,” the words stabbed Oikawa right through the chest. Right on the mark.

 

“Iwa-chan be gentler with me.” Iwaizumi was glad that the server girl chose that moment to bring their treats because his patience was thinning. She placed each perfectly decorated parfait in front of them. It was obvious that she was trying to catch at least on of their attention but Iwaizumi pretended as if he was too distracted by his parfait to notice. The final blow was when Oikawa didn’t even acknowledge her presence. Her shoulders slumped and she walked away disappointed. Iwaizumi put a spoonful of the treat in his mouth and god damn it was beautiful, the beautiful blend of cream and fruit with sugary sweetness. This store really made good sweets but that was beside the point (not really). This dejected Oikawa was ruining his parfait moment.  “You know if you just begged a little I’m sure he would have said yes.”

 

Oikawa pushed out his lip and dodged his eyes at anywhere but Iwaizumi. “I know,” Oikawa stretched out the words.

 

“Then why are you here crying at me?” Iwaizumi wasn’t mad. He was generally confused. Oikawa went after anything and everything he wanted and no matter how many times he was denied it as long as he wanted it he never stopped chasing. It was a bit annoying at times but it was on of the reason that he respected him so much ( not that he would ever tell Oikawa that though). Oikawa slumped down on the table and sighed, “I was going to but then…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off.

 

“But thennn…” Iwaizumi urged him to continue.

 

“He looks so excited about meeting his friends that I couldn’t.” Iwaizumi was speechless. He watched Oikawa look longingly outside. His eyes had a softness that Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was incapable of having. He didn’t know this person. “I just wonder if I’m allowed to be that selfish.”  A feeling in the deep pit of his stomach started to bubble and slowly make its way across the rest of his body. He didn’t know this person. This side of Oikawa was a mystery to him. “You’ve changed,” the words slipped so softly out of Iwaizumi’s careless mouth that he swore it should be next to impossible for Oikawa to hear but he had. Before Oikawa could look at him with his questioning, analytical gaze Iwaizumi face was already in his parfait. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his friend. Iwaizumi pretended he didn’t hear and continued to treat himself to the parfait.

 

“Oikawa?” the familiar voice caused both of them to turn around.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

Hinata tapped his foot impatiently. He and Jiro have been standing here for what seemed like forever. What was taking them so long?! “I’m going to call them again,” Hinata reached in his back pocket for his phone.

 

“You just called them five minutes ago,” Hinata’s hand hesitated at the phone.

 

“But it's freezing out here,” Hinata hugged Jiro in an attempt to warm his own body. Jiro did nothing to stop him he was all but used to being around Hinata and it put his heart at ease when he saw perverted eyes turn away from Hinata. Oikawa must be ready to blow a fuse every time they went out together. “Jiro!” Jiro looked down to Hinata looking up frustrated at him. Hinata tend to get a bit fussy in the cold and already didn’t like when people weren’t paying attention to him so it just made him more miserable. Jiro just nodded and listened to Hinata’s ramblings. Jiro took a deep breath in and then out. “Shouyou, do you think your boyfriend would approve of this?”

 

Hinata tilted his head to the side, “Approve of what?”

 

“This position.” Jiro drew attention to Hinata’s hands tightly wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer so that there was little to no space between them.

 

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re my friend,” Hinata smiled. He was too open. He was way too open. Jiro couldn’t see Hinata as anyone but a friend but he still worried for his safety because of Hinata’s kind and naive nature.

 

“I still don’t know why you didn’t invite Oikawa,” Jiro slumped giving up on his initial argument.

 

“I meeting up with my friends from middle school. If I invited him he would just try to flirt.” It was such a solid point that Jiro couldn’t find anything to refute Hinata’s reasoning.

 

“Am I really not intruding then?”

 

“No,” Hinata gripped on tighter and shivered when the cold piercing wind blew by, “They said we could invite people.” Jiro tensed a bit feeling Hinata arms getting tighter. He really doesn't want to be on Oikawa’s bad side. He’s hung out with the couple before and has caught glimpses of Oikawa’s bad side and it was terrifying.

 

“Shou-chan!” they heard a voice in the distance.

 

“Izumin! Koji!” Hinata quickly unwrapped his arms around Jiro and waved at the two boys making their way up to them.

 

“Shouyou!” the dark haired one threw his arm over Hinata’s shoulders.

 

“Sorry we took so long,” the other one last sheepishly.

 

“I thought I was going to freeze out here,” Hinata frowned at them remembering his frustration a few minutes ago.  Jiro stepped in closer to Hinata and the two seemed to finally notice his being. They both eyed him weirdly and then looked at Hinata.

 

“Izumin, Koji, this is my classmate Jiro,” Jiro gave a firm nod when Hinata introduced him.

 

“Sekimukai Koji,” the dark haired one raised his hand, “you can just call me Koji. I don’t really like formalities.”

 

“Yukitaka Izumi,” the light-haired greeted him, “you can call me Izumi.”

 

Deep down inside he wanted to tell them that he pretty much already knew them since they were a reoccurring topic in his and Hinata’s conversations but he thinks he’ll just save them the embarrassment. “Now that we all know each other can we please go we’re already going to be late.” Hinata grabbed onto Koji and Izumi and pulled them so they could start walking but neither of them budged. 

 

“He really hasn’t changed always going at his own pace,” Koji sighed.

 

“That’s Shouyou for you,” Jiro commented and the three of them laughed as Hinata tried to pull them through the cold weather.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hinata!” a couple of people ran past Jiro to greet Hinata as soon as they entered the karaoke room. He wasn’t surprised Hinata was popular. He had a personality which tends to attract a lot of people around him but this was shocking. Koji and Izumi looked pretty much ignored compared to Hinata. Jiro took note of the number of guys. Hinata was a boy so he had a lot of male friends nothing weird about that but Hinata also had that predicament, at least that what Jiro had decided to call it. 

 

“Oi, we’re here too,” Koji grabbed Hinata from the crowd and gave them an irritated look.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” one of the guys reached out to grab Hinata but Koji shifted the small boy out of their grasp, “You and Izumi monopolised him all the way through middle school we barely got to spend any time with him.” The other guys nodded in agreement.

 

“That’s because you all had other intentions,” Koji stood protectively between Hinata and the group of guys. Jiro sighed. Hinata told him that a lot of people knew of his sexuality in middle school so, of course, this would happen. He was dumb to think otherwise. He felt sorry for Izumi and Koji. What they must have had to go through to protect the boy’s chastity.

 

“Other intentions?” Hinata asked confused and Koji and the group started at a death glare match.

 

Hinata slowly retreated to Jiro as Izumi tried to put out the fire burning between the Koji and the other group. “You’re quite the popular one,” he gave a teasing grin and Hinata rolled his eyes. “You should have totally invited Oikawa. He would probably go crazy if he was here seeing other guys all over you.”

 

“They weren’t all over me,” Hinata fought back but couldn’t hide the rising blush with the mention of Oikawa’s name.

 

“Maybe I should invite him here,” Jiro joked.

 

“I think you guys are getting way too friendly,” Hinata puffed up his face.

 

“Jealous?” Jiro raised and eyebrow. Teasing Hinata was so fun to watch. The way the different emotions ran over his face and he stumbled over his words was always funny to see.

 

“I am not jealous! It’s just nothing good ever happens for me when it comes to you two. I still haven’t forgotten about that picture.” Hinata narrowed his eyes and pointed accusingly at Jiro. “ He won't burn that damn thing.”

 

“It’s the only one of its kind how could he,” Hinata glowered at Jiro as he held in his laughter. Jiro was so absorbed in their conversation that he almost didn’t realise the observing eyes on him.

 

“Hey, Hinata,” one of the guys approached them from behind Hinata, “Who is this guy?”

 

“This is Jiro,” Hinata gestured to him for everyone in the room to see, “my classmate. He’s my plus one.” Jiro did a friendly wave and shot a bright grin to the girls on the couch staring at him.

 

“I thought you were going to bring a cute girl,” the guy fell on Hinata’s shoulders in disappointment, “Aren’t gay guys friends with a bunch of cute girls.” If the people at school knew he was gay that would probably be the case, though.  The guy on Hinata sighed and quickly got over himself then went to eye Jiro. “So he’s just a friend then.” Jiro suddenly felt uncomfortable he was being seen as competition for Hinata out of all people.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata answered still oblivious to the real context of the question.

 

The face of not only the guy interrogating Hinata but the other sitting down watching in the room seemed to relax. Even Koji and Izumi looked a tiny bit relieved. He had a hard time believing that all these people were pinning after Hinata. “That’s nice,” he patted Hinata one the back. He could have at least tried to hide the happiness on his face. “So, Hinata,” he called someone over and Jiro watched as a boy his height walked over, “you remember Kise.”

 

“Kise!” Hinata pretty much shouted the shock evident on his face.

 

“He better remember me. It would hurt to forget the person you dated.” Kise laughed. Dated?

 

“Dated!” it was Jiro’s turn to be surprised.

 

“Yeah, we used to date back in middle school,” Hinata said awkwardly.

 

“Until he dumped my sorry ass,” Kise sighed but it was light.

 

“When you say it like that I sound awful,” Hinata pouted and Kise laughed. They didn’t have an awkward atmosphere around them like other broken up couples so Jiro could tell that they were pretty cool with it but something felt off. “You grew and you dyed your hair blonde,” Hinata said in amazement.

 

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Kise obviously made a reference to Hinata’s height.

 

“I grew half a centimetre,” Hinata bit back.

 

The guy, Jiro still hasn’t caught his name, interrupted the two, “Why don’t you two go over and catch up with each other?” Hinata wasn’t completely sure, not wanting to leave Jiro alone but Koji and Izumi quickly went over and invited him to sit with them. Jiro was still about to stop Hinata but then felt intense warning glares on him and immediately backed out. “Come on buddy,” the guy, Jiro seriously needed to learn his name, wrapped an arm around him and lead him off away from Hinata and his ex, “let's get you something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned around to the sound of a small voice. The first thing that hit Iwaizumi was the grey hair. It was unusual in its own hair but naturally shone when streaks of sunlight hit the strands.

 

“Mr Refreshing?!” Oikawa immediately replied. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa was still set on calling Karasuno’s vice captain that name. Now  that Iwaizumi thinks about it, he doesn’t know his real name and for some reason, he was really regretting it now. Iwaizumi didn’t have long to think because he was already being pushed down the seat by Mr Refreshing.

 

“Help me,” he mouthed to Oikawa and they both looked at him confused.

 

“Suga!” a person walked up to their table waving, “What a surprise to see you here!”

 

“Yeah, what a surprise,” the stiff smile on Suga’s face said something completely different.

 

“Hey, if you're not busy right now maybe we could you know catch up.”

 

“Sorry,” Suga startled Iwaizumi a little by wrapping himself around his arm but Iwaizumi made no attempt to push him off, “I’m actually hanging out with these guys today.”

 

Iwaizumi didn’t miss how Suga’s unwanted company glared at him, “Well maybe some other time we could just catch up.”

 

“I’m pretty busy with studying and everything.”

 

“Yeah, me too maybe we could study togeth…”

 

“I like to study alone.”

 

“We should at least trade numbe…” Oh for the love of god Suga wasn’t even trying to be subtle with turning this guy down. Couldn’t he just get a clue?

 

“If he says he doesn’t want to hang out then he doesn’t want to hang out,” Iwaizumi said annoyed at the stranger actions. His tone was harsher that he expected it to be but it accomplished the goal since he backed off of Suga right after.

 

"Sorry but that's how it is." Suga laughed back wearily. Finally, the stranger left and when they were sure he was gone for good the setter slumped down and let his body fall on the table. "Thank God I found you guys or I might have been in trouble."

 

"Glad we could help even though I didn't do anything." Oikawa gleamed.

 

"Still, thank you especially you Iwaizumi-san." Iwaizumi was shocked that Suga knew his name.

 

 "Sooo,what was that about, though?" Oikawa pried into Suga's affairs.

 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi snapped and Oikawa laughed shamelessly.

 

"I'm just curious."

 

"It's okay. I don't mind at all," Sugawara shook him off. " I guess you could say that we were part-ners," Sugawara was unsure if he was using the right words.

 

"No way, you dated that creep." If there wasn't a table separating them Iwaizumi would have slapped Oikawa right then and there but for now he had to settle with a warning glare. Still, he was a bit surprised himself. "Oh no, I never dated him," Sugawara laughed, " We were sex friends." Oh so they were just sex frien- wait what?

 

"I'm sorry," Oikawa repeated slowly, " Did you just say..."

 

"Sex friends," Sugawara said with a gentle smile looking unfazed. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa went quiet . “Well I wouldn’t even call it friends we only hooked up like twice but he started getting too attached so I called it off and didn’t take it very well.” Sugawara gave a tired look, “I’ve already made it clear I’m not interested but he keeps trying to contact me and even followed me a few times.”

 

“That sounds kind of dangerous,” Iwaizumi spoke up.

 

“ It’s fine,” Sugawara shrugged, “ it's just hard to shake him off once he approaches me. It would be easier if I had an overprotective boyfriend like Hinata.” Sugawara sighed and discreetly managed to change the subject.

 

“I’m not over protective,” Oikawa whined back and Iwaizumi scoffed to that.

 

“Those bite marks on Hinata tell another story.” Oikawa mouth dropped open and his face turned a light shade of red. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe this only a handful of people could render Oikawa speechless much less embarrass him. It didn’t take much longer for Sugawara to assimilate himself into the group. Iwaizumi didn’t get himself involved in their conversation he preferred to watch the two converse or was it better to say that he preferred to watch Sugawara converse. He couldn’t help himself. He just found himself looking at Sugawara most of the time. He’s nothing like he expected him to be from seeing the gentle looking senior supporting his teammates. The sex friends thing was a bit of a shock. Also, the fact that he seemed to be getting along with Oikawa so well was also kind of unnerving. Going to that basis alone Sugawara would fall into that category of people that Iwaizumi would usually stay wary of but he didn’t seem like a bad person. Sugawara gave a small laugh to something Oikawa said and Iwaizumi felt like something skipped but ignored it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

During the time that he sat with Koji and Izumi he had managed to inch close enough to Hinata and Kise that e could clearly hear  , ...,, their conversation. The guy, who later Jiro found out was named Seiji wouldn’t allow him to get any closer though. He was having fun with Izumi and Koji they were very cool and told many stories about middle school mostly teasing material for Hinata which is he is totally planning on using. Still, he didn’t like leaving Hinata alone with a guy he wasn’t familiar with. Call him overprotective but you would be surprised the amount of freaks and weird people that try to approach Hinata. “Do you like Hinata or something?” Seiji glared at him.

 

“As a friend yeah,” Jiro confidently answered.

 

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been staring a lot at those two,” Seiji gestured to Hinata and Kise.

“I’m sure,” Jiro raised his arms in defence, “I just get worried when it comes to Hinata and other guys.”

 

“Isn’t that because you like him?" Seiji looked unconvinced.

 

“Give him a break Seiji," Izumi put an arm on Seiji's shoulder,” I kind of understand where he's coming from."

 

"Plus he's not like you guys," Koji sneered.

 

“What's that suppose to mean?!” Seiji was now focused on Koji.

 

“You know exactly what it means!” Koji pushed back and the two went at each other. Koji was a lot more vicious than Jiro was but seeing how the guys reacted to Hinata it was probably for good reason. A jingle ran through the room. One that Jiro had gotten to know as Hinata's message notification. "Well you're as popular as ever." Kise joked as Hinata's phone rang three more times. The phone has been ringing non-stop till the point no one could really ignore it.  "I'm sorry," Hinata gave an apologetic smile. Jiro couldn't help but let his face melt into a smug smile when he saw tiny blush on Hinata's face when he read the message.

 

"Told you we should have invited him," Jiro gave a shit-eating grin.

 

"Don't you even start." Hinata quickly shot back to shut him up.

 

“You sure you don’t like him like that,” Seiji was suddenly in his face looking for anything that would prove his suspicions.

 

“Seiji, give it a rest.” Izumi pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry he just so friendly with Hinata.”

 

“Because I’m his friend.” Isn’t that what friends where suppose to do or had he been living his life wrong.

 

“Too friendly,” Seiji narrowed his eyes.

 

“Sorry about Seiji,” Izumi spoke up before he could reply for the eleventh time with the same answer, “he’s just hell-bent on his so-called plan going through.”

 

“Plan?” Jiro had a bad feeling about this.

 

“The lovebirds again plan is already working,” This was the first time since he had arrived that Jiro saw Seiji look so pumped, “Look at how well they are getting along.”

 

Lovebirds again? This definitely did not sound good. “I still think we should let them be,” Koji scoffed.

 

“Oh come on Kise hasn’t dated since they broke up and neither has Hinata so what’s the harm in giving them a little push. I’m sure they’ll be back together by the end of the day.”

 

“I’m sorry what?!” The words came out so abrasively that it shocked the three boys sitting around him to the point the was a short period of silence.

 

“I knew it! He likes him,” Seiji declared.

 

“I don’t like him. I’m just shocked that you could…” Jiro trailed off for a bit. Did they just say Hinata **doesn** **’t have a boyfriend**? “Wait is it that you guys don’t know?” Jiro spoke carefully.

 

“Know what?” Izumi sent him a confused look.

 

“Shouyou didn’t tell you?” Hinata didn’t really have a reason to not tell anyone but the Karasuno team and even Sugawara and Tsukishima knew.

 

“Shouyou doesn’t really talk about himself,” Koji indicated to point out that they most likely didn’t know. Jiro sighed that was totally like Hinata. He was constantly asking Hinata about Oikawa so of course, it was completely different.

 

“Shouyou,” Jiro exhausted and interrupted his and Kise conversation, “Is there a reason you never told these guys about Oikawa-san?”

 

“Oikawa-san?” the three said.

 

“Tooru? I didn’t tell you guys about him?” Hinata thought back in his head.

 

“Seriously, how do you just not mention that.” Hinata always exceeded his expectations good or bad.

 

“I swore I did.” Hinata laughed sheepishly.

 

“I feel like hitting you for their sake.” Hinata immediately flinched back.

 

“Oi, would you just tell who this Oikawa person is already!” Seiji shouted annoyed at the banter between the two.

 

“The person so earnestly texting Shouyou apparently,” Kise looked over at Hinata’s bright phone screen showing Oikawa’s name. Hinata immediately yanked away the phone and turned his back to everyone to reply.

 

“So who is Oikawa?” Koji asked Jiro. Jiro opened and closed his mouth as the others waited expectantly. He wasn’t sure if it was in his place to tell. Luckily for him Hinata saw the awkward situation his friend was in. He sighed and put down his phone, “Oikawa is my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend!” the crowd roared. Now everyone in the room attention was on Hinata. Jiro knew this would happen.

 

“You have a boyfriend!” Koji was the first in Hinata’s face followed by Izumi.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Hinata went frantic over the other that followed yelling in confusion and anger while Jiro calmly ate the food on the table everyone left behind. “How long has this been going on?!”, “When did you start dating?!”, “Picture! We need a picture!”, “Shouyou how could you not tell us this?!”  Hinata trembled under the booming voices and looked to Jiro for help but got nothing but averted eyes. “ I guess it just slipped my mind,” Hinata tried to calm them down but just did quite the opposite.

 

“Slipped your mind?! How does that just slip your mind?!” Koji backed Hinata into a corner.

 

“Just so you know I don’t approve of this guy.” Seiji proudly declared.

 

“That’s my line! Oi Shouyou I need to meet with this guy right now!” Koji shouted.

 

“W-what?! I can’t just bring you to him right..!” Hinata’s phone went off and eyes locked on to its prey. Hinata was the first to lounge out followed by Koji and Seiji.

 

“Wait..! Guys don’t!... Ow!” Hinata wrestled between Koji and Seiji . Through all their fighting and bickering it was Jiro who grabbed the phone and typed. He threw the phone back to them and there was an immediate reply.

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Sure I’ll pick you up. I can be there in twenty minutes.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi POV

 

Iwaizumi left the comfort of his house to meet up with Oikawa after he found out he boyfriend “allegedly” ditched him to hang out with his friends to keep him company and a free parfait and how does Oikawa repay him. He ditches him in return when Hinata asks him to pick him up simultaneously leaving him alone with Sugawara. Some shitty best friend he has. Iwaizumi huffed out.  Sugawara had ordered something a was silently enjoying his food while Iwaizumi waited. Iwaizumi was now on the other side of the table waiting

 

“You don’t need to wait on me,” Sugawara spoke out. Iwaizumi was silent for a moment and then his eyes flickered to the clock.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t really have anything to do anyway.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

“Then surely you can find something else more interesting than watch me greedily gulp down cake.” Sugawara stuffed another piece in his mouth shamelessly.

 

“I’m having fun.” Iwaizumi tone and facial expressions never changed but for some reason, he was currently enjoying the situation whether it was small talk or the comfortable silence.

 

“Me eating cake is interesting?” Suga gave an unbelievable smile.

 

“You yourself are interesting.” Sugawara smile dropped and he looked a bit taken aback. Has he said something wrong?

 

“I can see why you and Oikawa are friends. You're alike in more ways than one.” Sugawara smiled returned.

 

“I really wish you wouldn’t insult me like that.” Although it wasn’t a lie.

 

“But you didn’t deny the fact.” Sugawara was perceptive. Not as much or scary as Oikawa but it was he was able to read people and situations once he had a good grasp. Was it just a setter thing? Well no, he remembers Sugawara being able to calm down his team and push them into a corner in a match something most setters or any other member for that matter have a difficulty doing. So it was just Sugawara.

 

“You’re not wrong,” Iwaizumi finally admitted, “but it's not the complete truth, at least not anymore.”

 

“Did something happen?” Sugawara asked the expected question. He didn’t know why he said the words in the first place if he knew the questioning would follow. He didn’t know why he was going to answer because Sugawara would leave it alone if he brushed it off.

 

“He’s changing,” maybe he wanted Sugawara to know, “well, it's more like Hinata is changing him.”

 

“Is that bad?” there was no disdain or signal or annoyance in Sugawara’s voice from calling out Hinata just pure curiosity.

 

“It’s not. He’s happy.” Iwaizumi threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“What about you?” Iwaizumi glanced down at Sugawara as he waited patiently for his answer.

 

“I’m getting left behind.” Iwaizumi sighed, “We’ve always had the same issue when it came to love even though we went about it in different ways so when I discovered he found someone he likes I felt happy. I’m just realizing that he slowly moving forward while I’m still at a standstill.” What was he telling this person?

 

“It’s funny how love changes people,” Sugawara contemplated as he finished off his cake, “but I think your just overthinking things I’m sure you’ll find someone and change yourself.” Sugawara paused, “I think your fine just the way your are now though.” Again Iwaizumi felt something skip in his chest.

 

“Well I’m done,” Sugawara got up and Iwaizumi followed. They had already paid for everything so it was fine to just get up and leave.

 

“Where do you live?” Sugawara shot Iwaizumi a questioning look, “I’ll walk you home.”

 

“You don’t need to go that far. I already feel bad for having you wait on me.”

 

“You said that guy followed you a couple of times right? He could still be around. I just want make sure you get home safely.” Sugawara stopped and stared at Iwaizumi with a blank face. Did he say something wrong again? The moment only got weirder when Sugawara just burst out into fits of laughter. “Iwaizumi-san, if you keep telling me things like that I might be tempted to fall in love with you.” Sugawara kept walking still giggling. He didn’t know how fast Iwaizumi heart was beating or how it almost let slip that he doesn’t mind the idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

Jiro has planned out every other outcome but this. He wasn’t complaining though this way funnier. It hadn’t even taken five minutes for Oikawa to be assimilated into the group much to the dismay of Hinata.

 

“Oh, our second year during the sports festival!” Izumi excitedly told Oikawa. He, Oikawa and Koji were in the middle of exchanging embarrassing stories about Hinata.

 

“No, do not tell him about that one!” Hinata launched out to shut his friends up but was pulled into a hug by Oikawa.

 

“Come on Chibi-chan, this sounds interesting.” Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata’s waist so he couldn’t escape.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Chibi-chan?!” Hinata yelled while Koji and Izumi snickered.

 

“Shimpy-chan then.” Hinata could see that underlying teasing smirk under that mask. He blew up in Oikawa’s arm wailing for him to let him go but of course Oikawa did just the opposite. Jiro watched in the distance laughing with everyone else at the duo.

 

“They look good together,” Kise took a seat beside Jiro and watched the two.

 

“Are you giving up?” Jiro asked and he was surprised when he heard Kise laugh. “What’s so funny?” Jiro furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kise waved him off, “its just that I’ve give up a long time ago. Shouyou is great but he’s a bit aloof when it came to dating. It was just harder to get closer to him so I wasn’t all that surprised when he dumped me.” Kise gave a sad sigh, “but he’s changed a little.”

 

“He has?” Jiro looked at Hinata. Has he?

 

“He’s more open with his feelings than before.” He was right. There was still a lot of work to be done but Jiro didn’t have to be forcing Hinata to speak as much as he used to. He has changed a little. Hinata made an angry face and Oikawa gave an apologetic look ( but he’s most likely not).  The smile growing on Hinata’s face became too big to hide and the couple laughed with each other. Yeah, he’s changed just a little.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! I had problems deciding which direction I wanted to go but I just went with the flow which I don't know what happened but it happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, beanies_and_bands it is iwasuga! I was actually down to kurosuga and iwasuga but Kuro already with Kenma and if that happened drama would bow out and Hinata would be caught between his two precious friends and Oikawa would be there to comfort him and shit and and that's just another story for now! Remember to comment and read your kudos. I'll try to post sooner next time!


	25. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

Dinner was as normal as any other day. Oikawa and his parents sitting down and eating with the usual small talk and his mom yelling at him and his Dad to get off the phone for the billionth time. Then the house phone rang. This also wasn’t completely out of place. His sister made calls from time to time to check up on them, even though they were literally fifteen minutes away. His mom excused herself and went to pick up the phone. “Hello? Yes, it is.” So not his sister. Oikawa didn’t really care anymore or less. He was just waiting for Hinata to finally reply to his text. You would think that with time, that yearning would eventually die down as you get used to that space but it grows even more viciously and out of control than expected.

 

“What?!” Oikawa’s mom’s loud outburst caused him and his dad to give her weird looks. “Sorry, yes.” She said frantically and looked up at Oikawa excitedly. Oikawa felt his stomach immediately sink. Usually, when his mother got excited it didn’t spell good things for him. “Yes, he’s here right now.” His mom immediately rushed over to him and shoved him the phone. He stared at the phone being offered to him suspiciously and then eyed her. “Take the phone.” She mouthed and Oikawa gave in. Reluctantly taking the phone from his mother he gave a dull hello. The formal voice on the other side then introduced himself and Oikawa back has never gone that straight so fast in his life. He answered attentively while trying to shoo away his mother when she tried to eavesdrop in on the conversations. It took a while till Oikawa eventually dashed quietly far away from his parents to lock himself in his room. The conversation was nerve-wracking. He did his best to hide the slight stumble of his words and talk confidently. They said their goodbyes and Oikawa gave another solid thank you for the opportunity. He couldn’t thank the guy enough. He put down the phone and opened the door. He heard the rush of footsteps and hush voices of his parents trying to act as if they haven’t just been holding their ears to his door to hear bits of the conversation. He didn’t call them out when he saw them eating quietly at the dinner table and sunk into their act.  The silence continued for a while until Oikawa’s mom finally gave in. “Are you going to tell us or not?!” Oikawa looked up at her with a straight face until he couldn’t help but crack a smile. She shrieked and dove in to hug him. “I have to call your sister now! We’re celebrating!” his mom hurried around, “I can’t wait to brag to those two faced hags at the reading club.” His father gave him a firm pat on the shoulder to show how proud he was while his mother ranted on about the list of people she had to tell. This really couldn’t get any better. Oikawa’s phone vibrated and Hinata’s name popped up. Reality gave him a solid hit to the head.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

“So you’re sleeping over tonight?” Hinata packed up his things trying not to let the suspicion reek in his voice.

 

“Yeah, is it a problem?” Oikawa asked his innocent mask up. It’s not that Hinata didn’t want to see Oikawa it just felt there was something more to it than a random visit.

 

“No,” Hinata shrugged and fixed the phone under his cheek, “I have to head to practice soon so I’ll see you later.” They said their goodbyes and Hinata tucked away his phone.

 

“Shouyou introduce me to a cute girl,” Jiro rested his weight on Hinata’s back, “I’m feeling lonely watching you and Oikawa-san flirt all the time.” Jiro pouted.

 

“I don’t really know a lot of girls,” Hinata slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe I should ask Oikawa-san to introduce me to…” a scary presence radiated from Hinata and Jiro swallowed his words, “or maybe Tsukishima he’s popular.” The dark swirls around Hinata disappeared and he hummed in approval.

 

“How is he, though, Oikawa-san?” Jiro went to his shoe box, “the studying I mean is he caving into pressure like the rest of out seniors.”

 

Hinata paused and tapped his chin, “He doesn’t seem any different. He doesn’t go to cram school or studies anymore than he usually does. He’s even coming to visit tonight (for some strange reason).”

 

“Seriously? Isn’t he a bit scared; it's already January the entrance exams start at the end of the month.”

 

“Well no,” Hinata sighed, “He’s the at the top of his class when it comes to grades plus he’s already been scouted by schools in the prefecture.”

 

“Really!” Hinata nodded and Jiro let his head fall back, “being at the top in the famous Aoba Josai already says something but to be scouted too. Is he even going to bother to apply anywhere?”

 

“He hasn’t mentioned anything but the schools in Miyagi so probably not.” Hinata tried to hide it but it was really hard.

 

“I wish you would wipe that giant grin off your face,” Jiro muttered. Hinata grin just went wider. His boyfriend was staying right here in Miyagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa tapped his finger on the table and peered outside. He felt happy but at the same time he didn’t. He didn’t really know what to feel or do for that matter. He wasn’t in any way changing his mind. I mean he’s worked too hard for this and he couldn’t see Hinata not supporting his decision. Still, he couldn’t shake this feeling of guilt that was building up in him.

 

“I thought you would look a bit happier with the news and everything,” Iwaizumi put down a can of coffee on his table, “not sitting here moping in the classroom by yourself.”

 

“I’m not moping,” Oikawa straightened his posture and took the can of coffee, “I’m just thinking.”

 

“About?” Iwaizumi sat down in front of him.

 

“The unexpected things you run into in life,” Oikawa took a giant swig of the coffee.

 

“I’m really starting to wonder if there is ever a time where you aren’t annoying.” Iwaizumi took out his phone no longer interested in the conversation.

 

“You should be nice to your best friend. I’ll only be able to see you a few times a week soon,” Oikawa smirked.

 

“Just send me a text every week that you're alive. I don’t need to see your face so often,” Iwaizumi sighed, “and I haven’t even taken the entrance exam as yet.”

 

“I’ve been helping you study,” Oikawa leant in, “with my help even someone like you can get into W University.”  Iwaizumi swung out to hit Oikawa but the mischievous boy pressed back on his chair dodging his fist. “Fu,fu,fu Iwa-chan. That won't always work on m-meee!” Iwaizumi only needed to give Oikawa’s chair a slight push for it to tip over with him.

 

“I’m going to swing by that café later today. Want to come? I’ll let you treat me,” Iwaizumi completely ignored Oikawa groaning in pain on the ground.

 

“Shouldn’t you be treating me?” Oikawa mutter under his breath, “Sorry but I’m going over Shou-chan’s today.” Iwaizumi stopped messing around with his phone and silently stared at Oikawa picking himself off the ground. “What?” Oikawa queried his behaviour.

 

“You’ve just been hanging around Hinata a lot,” Iwaizumi refocused his attention to the phone. Oikawa looked bewildered at his best friend. Did Iwaizumi miss him?

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “ you know no matter what you’ll always be my best friend.” Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

 

“I just needed some extra cash,” Iwaizumi bluntly told him. Oikawa felt a slight stab in his chest. He really had to wonder if Iwaizumi saw him as a friend or a portable ATM sometimes.

 

“Have you told him?” as usual Iwaizumi ignored his broken state.

 

“Not yet,” Oikawa sighed.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“These things are better said face to face.” Oikawa tried to convince Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

 **Oikawa Tooru** : I’ll be there soon

 

Hinata turned off his phone screen and went back to drying his hair. He still had slight suspicions of Oikawa coming up here on Friday but he gave up on them. It wasn’t like he didn’t love the idea of getting to see him a day earlier. He followed the smell of food to the living room. Several servings of food were set on the table. He hasn’t seen his mom prepare so much food since the time he told them his team got into nationals. She had a thing of preparing a celebratory feast whenever something good happened in the family. The only thing that bothered Hinata was that he didn’t here anything to warrant this dinner. No one’s birthday was coming up, his parents’ anniversary wasn’t until April, he would have known if something happened with Natsu, his mom he would have definitely heard if anything happened with his mom (she probably wouldn’t shut up about it) and his dad… well, maybe something happened with his dad.

 

Hinata walked closer to the table and felt completely lost at the moment. These weren’t any of his dad’s favourites; these were Oikawa’s. He would know; he’s been cooking for him occasionally.  Oikawa and his dad were pretty much opposites when it came to food. “Shouyou!” his Mom gleamed at him. She was really happy today. “Does Tooru like sweet things?”

 

“No, he prefers things spicy or salty,” Hinata answered confidently. She nodded and returned to cooking. “Is this all for him?”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to congratulate him for getting into T University.” His mother was too busy cooking to see the confusion form on his face. Oikawa got into T University? He didn’t tell him that.

 

“Ayame has been going on about how Tooru has been studying like crazy for their entrance exam even after he got scouted by so many schools.” What? “He was actually scared that they weren’t going to scout him for the volleyball team,” his mother was laughing and he was shaking, “but they did. He must be so happy. He’s been really working hard to get….” His mother choked on her words when she turned to look at his stunned face.

 

The door bell rung and his dad signalled that he was answering the door. “Tooru-onii-san!” Hinata could hear the sound of Natsu running through the house to be spoiled by the doting person. Hinata felt frozen in place when he heard the mumbling of his father getting closer with another set of feet right behind. “Rin-san, Shou- chan?” Oikawa voice dropped an octave when he saw his face but before he could ask what’s wrong Hinata blurted it out.

 

“You’re going to T University?!” It was Oikawa’s turn for his face to fall. His voice suddenly lost when Hinata painfully looked at him.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa POV

 

For the first time since first staying over the Hinata’s dinner was awkward. Well, it would be the second time if they counted when he first visited Hinata’s house. Rin tried to keep up the conversation; mostly to redirect Souji’s deadly gaze away from him. He really had to love Rin sometimes. Natsu seemed to be semi-aware of what was going on and focused her attention on her parents. It was no secret that everyone was really watching him and Hinata, waiting for something to happen. He hadn’t counted that his mother would tell Rin who told Hinata. He felt like an idiot for even leaving out that probability. Hinata was eating in silence and honestly that scared him. He was used to the loud, non-stop chatter from him, not complete silence. Was Hinata mad? Was he sad? Oh god, he couldn’t take it if he was sad.

 

“Tooru, is the food to your liking?” Rin finally decided to converse with him and he jumped right on the boat with her.

 

“It’s amazing. I can’t thank you enough for all of this.” Oikawa eyes kept leaning towards Hinata hoping to see some kind of reaction.

 

“I’m glad you like it. I asked your mom for a few of your favourites.”

 

“You didn’t have to go that far,” Rin shook her head and gave him an are you for real look. They treated him practically like family here, “I’m serious Rin-san and you could have just asked Shou-chan.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Hinata mumbled under his breath and the entire table went silent. It wasn’t much longer that Hinata excused himself from the table and went to his room. He was mad definitely mad. Sad Hinata was bad but mad Hinata was scary. Honest to god terrifying. It reminded him of Rin when she was mad at Souji. He was going to have to face him sooner or later. Later was tempting, sooner was better. Oikawa mustered every ounce of courage in him and excused himself from the table.

 

“Shou-chan?” Oikawa peeked in the room. Hinata sat at the end of the bed. His legs curled up to his chest, looking straight ahead.

 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa said softer. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Hinata as if he was an animal that would run away if he made any sudden movements. “Shouyou,” Oikawa sat beside him, “I was going to tell you. I just got the call yesterday and I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.” His sentences began to merge. Hinata wouldn’t look at him and all he could do was try to get his explanation out faster in panic.

 

“I’m not mad about that,” Hinata voice was cold.

 

“But you're still mad.” It wasn’t a question but Hinata answered perfectly with silence. “Baby,” Oikawa pleaded reaching out for Hinata but the middle blocker avoided his touch. Something Oikawa has never seen Hinata do and it hurt him... a lot.  “Shouyou,” Oikawa placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“Tooru don’t,” Hinata shrugged off his hand.

 

“Could you at least tell me what I did wrong?” Hinata didn’t reply and Oikawa once more reached out for him, “Shouyou?”

 

“I just want to be alone right now Tooru,” Hinata swerved out of the path o his hand. Oikawa felt his heartbeat pick up as the conversation dragged on.

 

“S-sure. Should I just come back later?”

 

“ I meant for the night.”

 

Oikawa gaped at Hinata in disbelief. “You don’t want me to sleep here tonight?”

 

“You know where the futon is,” Hinata turned his head away from him.

 

“Shouyou, baby lets talk about this.”

 

“I just want to be alone,” Hinata said firmly and it was final he was being kicked out tonight. Oikawa didn’t rush out, hoping Hinata would change his mind but he didn’t . Oikawa glanced back once more before closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

The living room that was usually filled with so much noise was oddly quiet in the dead of night. He laid down on the futon looking up at the ceiling. Usually by this time he’ll either be out with his friends or studying. Now, he was trying to figure out what the hell he did wrong. The sound of footsteps alerted Oikawa and he pushed himself up to find Souji staring right back at him. “What are you doing out here?” Souji narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“I’ve been kicked out for the night,” Oikawa didn’t bother to make an excuse. He was irked when he saw Souji’s reaction, though. “That’s a very smug grin for someone who’s probably in the same predicament.” Souji face fell and went red.

 

“Move over,” Souji mumbled getting into the futon with Oikawa. Like it couldn’t get any more awkward, the two laid there in silence. Just two men evicted from their lover’s rooms.

 

“So T University,” Souji threw out an ice breaker.

 

“Y-yeah.” It still felt awkward talking to Souji. He didn’t get that many intense glares as before but Oikawa couldn’t help but go rigid around him.

 

“You know if you just apologise and explain yourself he’ll probably forgive you. Not that I care.” Souji rushed to add on the last sentence. Was he actually giving him advice?

 

“I have to first find out what I’m apologising for,” Oikawa sighed.

 

“You don’t know why he’s mad?”

 

“He told me he’s not mad about what I think he’s mad about but won’t tell me what he’s mad about.”

 

“You can’t really not know,” Souji’s voice went hard.

 

“What did Rin-san kick you out for Chief?” Oikawa quickly changes the subject. He didn’t really care for an answer but was surprised when he didn’t get one.

 

“Chief?” Oikawa peeked over to him.

 

“I don’t know,” Souji mumbled under his breath. There was a giant period of silence between the two. Cold sweat ran down Souji and Oikawa couldn’t even bring himself to laugh.

 

“The kettle is calling the pot black,” Oikawa returned his gaze to the ceiling.

 

“Women aren’t the easiest things to figure out,” Souji defended himself.

 

“Men aren’t simple either.”

 

“Relationships on a whole are just complicated.”

 

“Does it get easier?” Oikawa asked.

 

“No,” Souji took a deep breath, “far from it but you just have to keep holding on.” They returned to their silence.

 

“You like me more than you let on don’t you chief,” Oikawa held back the small laugh.

 

“Shut up, I still haven’t accepted you.” Souji scowled.

 

“Whatever you say Chief.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata left before anyone, particularly Oikawa woke up. He wasn’t ready to face him, not yet. It didn’t stop Oikawa from messaging him.

 

 **Oikawa Tooru:** I had to leave. My sister is taking me out for brunch

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Are you still coming over tonight?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Shouyou?

 **Oikawa Tooru:** I’m sorry for whatever I did. I’m sorry

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Please Shouyou answer

 **Oikawa Tooru:** Just tell me that we’re okay

 

Another message came in and the guilt grew in Hinata. It was clear that he was avoiding him yet Oikawa kept persisting. Maybe kicking him out last night was a bit too much. Even after that, Oikawa kept blindly apologising. It would make him feel better if Oikawa knew why he was actually angry. Another message came in and didn’t bother to look this time.

 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama screamed and Hinata groaned.

 

“What?!” Hinata shot a death glare at Kageyama. The mindset to go off on Hinata was completely lost to Kageyama when Hinata’s murderous gaze was set on him. Others in the room also felt a bit put off by Hinata.

 

“D-do-doo..” Kageyama stumbled out. He’s never been scared of Hinata but he’s never seen Hinata like this either. Hinata grumbled in impatience and another spark of fear went through Kageyama’s body, “Do you want to warm up?” It was the first that anyone has heard Kageyama speak so formally to Hinata.

 

“Sure,” Hinata sighed then grabbed his bag and left the room.

 

Kageyama collapsed against the locker, “I thought I was going to die.”

 

“I’ve never seen Hinata like that before,” Tanaka stared at the door Hinata left through.

 

“That’s because you’ve never seen Hinata in a bad mood before,” Tsukishima placed his bags over his shoulders, “and I suggest you don’t push his buttons.” Tsukishima side glanced to Kageyama before leaving.

 

It didn’t surprise the blonde that Hinata was in a corner practicing with the volleyball. It was obvious to him from he saw Hinata this morning that something was off.

 

“So did you two have a fight?” Tsukishima put down his bag and leant on the wall.

 

“I wouldn’t really call it a fight,” Hinata caught the ball and spun it in his hands. “Guess whose boyfriend got scouted T University,” Hinata stifled a laugh.

 

“That’s…”

 

“Amazing right.” Tsukishima didn’t miss Hinata’s stifle laugh.

 

“Is that the reason you’re upset?”

 

Hinata dropped his hands and sighed, “That’s not it.”

 

Tsukishima was oddly a good listener even with his horrible mouth. He never judged unless he felt it was completely necessary to speak out on the point and asked all the right questions at the right times. “I understand where you're coming from but you need to tell him or else you're going to be back at square one.”

 

Hinata knew that was the answer from the beginning really but wasn’t prepared at the time to face it.

 

“I know,” Hinata sighed. “Sorry for making you listen to my love problems.”

 

“Think of it as a thank you present for scaring ‘The King’ like that,” Tsukishima smirked, “but don’t get used to it.” He elbowed Hinata in the arm before they both went to warm up.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa stared at his phone. He could do nothing but stare at his phone. Hinata practice should be long over by now but it was hard to tell if he actually stayed back. Even if Hinata had left practice there was still the possibility that he just went home. Not a single reply to the hundred texts that he sent. They’ve had small quarrels but nothing that wasn’t solved in a matter of minutes. Worse of all he still couldn’t figure it out. What was Hinata angry about? A knocking on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. It was most likely his sister. His parents and sister have been taking turns checking on him since he returned with his broody mood. Not even milk bread cheered him up.

 

“Yuuko,” he dragged himself off the bed and reached for the door, “I told you I’m fin…” Oikawa words were cut when he notice that the person standing in front of him wasn’t his worrisome sister but his boyfriend, Hinata. “Shouyou,” Oikawa said in complete hope and relief.

 

Hinata looked like he had so many things to say, so many things to ask but only one thing came out of his mouth, “Can we talk?” He was usually a vivid hater of those three words but at the moment he couldn’t appreciate them anymore because they were the first thing Hinata had said to him since last night. “Yeah, sure.” Oikawa made way for Hinata to enter the room and locked the door behind him. Hinata settled himself on the bed and waited for Oikawa to follow.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about T University?” Hinata didn’t cut corners. He always went right in for the kill.

 

“I told you I was going to..”

 

“No, Tooru,” Hinata cut him off half way and grabbed his hand, “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to go to T University?” They way Hinata looked at him made him feel vulnerable. Those amber eyes were tearing him apart and seeking for answers.

 

“I…I,” Oikawa kept grabbing at the letter but he couldn’t figure out the answer himself. That wasn’t it. He knew the answer. He knew it so well but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

 

“Let’s start with something else,” it was hard for Hinata not to notice Oikawa’s struggle to answer, “Why didn’t you tell me about the extra hours you’ve been putting into your studying?”

 

“How did you find out about that?” Oikawa went rigid.

 

“Your mom told my mom, my mom told me. It doesn’t really matter right now. Why didn’t you tell me?” Oikawa could hear his heartbeat. It wasn’t like those times when he was on the court and the adrenaline was pumping through his veins or when he was just alone with Hinata admiring every perfect feature on him. No, it wasn’t anything like those times. He was scared. Without him, realizing Hinata had slowly started to break through his defensive walls.

 

“I didn’t see a reason to,” Oikawa shrugged it off.

 

“Staying up at unholy hours in the night after spending a day playing volleyball with me and being terrorised by my family is something I would want you to mention.”

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Oikawa dragged his hands away, “it's just studying for an entrance exam.”

 

“An entrance exam for a college you’ve being going crazy over to get into!” Hinata pulled him back, “Why didn’t you tell me any of those things?” Hinata voice went soft a stark contrast to his previous outburst. He was a few moments away from breaking. His mask was already crumbling under Hinata’s intense gaze. “Tooru?” Oikawa swallowed hard feeling the lump stuck in his throat, “You don’t really talk about yourself.”

 

“That’s not true…” each word rushed out preparing to tell the same lie he’s been telling almost everyone including himself.

 

“You talk about your family and your friends and volleyball and a lot of other things which I know are an important part of your life but you don’t really talk about you.” Those amber eyes searched his face for answers and he felt the urge to run away he needed to run away because if he stayed they would find them but he couldn’t run. Not matter what Hinata held onto him. “Is this why your angry?” Oikawa choked out.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata said so softly, “I was angry at you but I was angrier at myself for not realizing or even taking the initiative to ask.”

 

“That’s not true.” It was far from it.

 

“Whenever were together I’m always the on running my mouth,” because he loves hearing Hinata talk, “and your always asking questions about me,” nothing interests him more than Hinata, “your always looking out for me and I just feel awful because I’m not doing the same.” There were tears threatening to fall from Hinata’s eyes and he used his thumbs to wipe them away.

 

“Shouyou, you don’t know these things because I don’t want you to know,” Oikawa slowly spoke trying to get out every word. “I don’t,” he had to paused a breath in deeply. Oikawa rubbed his hands up and down Hinata’s shoulders trying to figure out his thoughts, “I don’t know how to talk about myself.” Hinata listened patiently as Oikawa continued. “I don’t even feel comfortable doing it with Hajime.” And that honestly said something. “You look at me sometimes like I’m the greatest person in the world and I don’t…,” Oikawa felt himself choking on his words again, “I don’t want to disappoint you.” He heard the faint broken-hearted whisper of his given name from Hinata. “I’m not a genius, Shouyou. I just study way too much at night and practice volleyball to the point of exhaustion. The more you get to know me you’ll realize I’m not as incredible as you think.” That was it. His chest felt so much lighter but his heart was still pounding.

 

Suddenly he felt a warm hand slip on his cheek and force him to look forward straight at Hinata. His eyes were red and ready to burst again. “You really are an idiot,” Hinata gave him a small laugh, “Tooru I like you because you work so hard, because you never give up, because your always pushing, always looking ahead, always getting up. Your way more amazing than just a genius because you’ve earned everything you got. Your incredible and I wont allow anyone to say otherwise not even you about my cool dorky boyfriend.”

 

“I’m not dorky,” was all Oikawa could laugh out but deep down he felt like an entire weight had been lifted right off his shoulders.

 

“Have you seen how happy you look doing physics and math?” Hinata looked at him in complete disbelief. So, he enjoyed solving intricate problems to do with a lot of numbers and laws, “And let me not get started with the aliens.”

 

“They exist! You cannot tell me that you think that we aren’t the only life forms in that vast universe,” he continued to ramble on about his theories as Hinata laughed but listened to every word. It was hard to believe that he was ready to break down not so long ago but he was now genuinely smiling while talking about aliens. No one could do this to him. No one but Hinata.

 

In the middle of his rant, Hinata pulled Oikawa down by the collar and pressed their lips together. Oikawa immediately relaxed into the kiss and moving his lips over Hinata’s like it was the first time they kissed in years. Hinata separated their lips to push Oikawa down on the bed and straddle him. “So I guess this means we’ve made up,” Oikawa smirked at the view of Hinata on top of him. Hinata nodded eagerly and kissed Oikawa again. Hinata small hands rested on his chest while his were laced in orange locks of hair.

 

“I… love…. making up… with you,” Oikawa spoke between kisses.

 

“Why?” Hinata giggled but there was something else underneath it that felt like he was being challenged.

 

Oikawa flipped them over quickly so Hinata was under him, “Because then,” he leant down with a husky voice, “I can makeout with you all I want.” Oikawa was ready to attack Hinata’s lips when he heard hushed voices outside his room. They could not be serious. He dropped his head into the crock of Hinata’s neck in embarrassment. This was actually happening. Hinata moved up in confusion and Oikawa signalled for him to be quiet before he started creeping towards his door.

 

“I cant hear anything.”, “Let me try then.” “Could you guys keep your voices down.” He could hear them way better now. In one swift movement Oikawa swung the door open and his mother, father and sister came tumbling down with a plastic cup.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Oikawa folded his arms.

 

“It honestly isn’t what it looks like,” Yuuko, his elder sister spoke up first.

 

“So you guys aren’t spying on me,” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He could see Hinata blush from the corner of his eye.

 

“No, just checking on you,” his mother smiled.

 

“Checking on me?”

 

“Yeah, checking on me,” his dad backed her up, “and how are you doing?” They all leant in. It looks like they haven’t caught any of the conversation really. Thank god.

 

“I’m great, right Shouyou,” he looked back to Hinata now sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

“Yep, he’s great.” Hinata sent him back a smile.

 

“So, is that it.” Oikawa turned back to his family. He didn’t bother to wait for a reply, “ great thank for checking me guys but I’m fine so bye.” Oikawa pushed them out and locked the door shut. When he was sure they had all left he went back to the bed and sat beside Hinata.

 

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” Oikawa fell back and sighed.

 

“I think it's cute how much they worry about you,” Hinata cooed.

 

“It's only cute when they aren’t interrupting us,” Oikawa picked himself back up, “ and speaking of that,” he leant closer to Hinata, “where were we?” Hinata stopped Oikawa before their lips could meet and now Oikawa was confused. They were going great before.

 

“Tooru,” Hinata fumbled his fingers on Oikawa’s shirt nervously, “Can I try something?”

 

“Sure, the floor is yours.” Oikawa gestured out.

 

“Sit up straight first,” Hinata forced him up.

 

“Okay, okay.” Oikawa was now up straight. Oikawa’s curiosity was peaked when he saw Hinata bite his lip. One of the things he did when he wanted to get dirty. Oikawa watched Hinata step off the bed and then dropped between his legs.

 

“S-shou-chan?” Oikawa eyes were wide and bulging out.

 

“You don’t want me to,” Hinata eyes went wide in panic.

 

“No, no. I just don’t want to get my hopes up,” Oikawa smirked at how Hinata eyes became deviously playful.

 

“Well,” Hinata dipped down into Oikawa’s joggers and took out his slightly hard cock, “get your hopes up.” Oikawa hummed and rested his weight on his hands to get comfortable and enjoy the show. Hinata gently wrapped his hands around hid dick and Oikawa moaned in approval.

 

“So how far are you going to go in this little show?” Hinata smirked up at Oikawa and licked up his shaft. Oikawa watched that small mouth takes him in. The pink lips thinning out around his cock was enough to make him fully hard. Hinata looked up and Oikawa urged him to go one. Hinata began to bounce his head up and down the shaft with his hand following the movement. His technique wasn’t amazing not a shocker it was his first time but just having the though of Hinata with his dick in his mouth was a great turn on. Hinata pulled back and licked around the tip earning him a moan. “God Shouyou. Just like that, ” Hinata continued to suck and bob his head up and down slowly. “Keep doing that baby,” Oikawa praised Hinata. He held back his grunts and moans not wanting to be too loud. It becomes harder when Hinata starts to pick up the speed. Good technique or not, Hinata’s mouth felt so good. He was getting closer and closer. Oikawa threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, “You’re so good baby. I’m almost there.” Oikawa resisted the urge to shove his cock further down into Hinata’s mouth as he felt his climax surge throughout his body. He bites back the moan as he releases into Hinata’s mouth. What happened next caught him completely off guard. Hinata swallowed his semen down and then licked off the tip as if it was the last piece of frosting on the plate.

 

The expression left on Oikawa’s face could only be described as dumbfounded. “That was probably the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life.” And he meant it. Hinata went crazy red in embarrassment and Oikawa pulled him up from his knees.

 

“So,” he gripped Hinata tightly around the waist and let his hand slide down to massage his groin, “ do you want me to return the favor?” Hinata didn’t give a verbal reply but Oikawa was sure from the tiny mews, frantic nodding and grinding himself against his arm that it was a yes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. Again I don't know what happened in this one either. Most of it was planned but there were some parts that like just happened. Like that Souji and Oikawa moment and maybe that blowjob but I've been thinking of Hinata giving Tooru a blowjob for quite some time so who knows. Did you enjoy it, though? I hope you did. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter so I'll get it out as soon as possible. So, remember to comment and leave those kudos!


	26. Chapter 19.5 - The Early Valentines Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!
> 
> Just a little fact: Honmei choco (本命チョコ?, "true feeling chocolate") in Japan is chocolate given by women on Valentine's Day to men whom the giver has romantic feelings for. This is often given to husbands, boyfriends, and prospective boyfriends. Honmei chocolate is usually higher-quality and more expensive than giri choco ("obligation chocolate"), which is given to male coworkers and other men the woman has no romantic attachment to.

The one day all men in Japan had their hopes on. Yep, you guessed it. Valentine's day. Whether it be obligatory chocolate or Honmei chocolate, it still warmed their hearts to receive something. A day of hope, that there was some cute girl out there looking out for them. At least it was supposed to be. “I just hate him sometimes,” Matsukawa glared at Oikawa with the rest of the male population at Aoba Josai. Valentine's day would be a day full of hope at Aoba Josai if it wasn’t for the one known as Oikawa Tooru. Every year girls would fawn over him sending him home with bags full of chocolate whether he was dating or not. It wasn’t like no one else got chocolate. Matsukawa and Hanamaki could say that they have had their fair share of chocolates on Valentines Day but seeing Oikawa would make any man roar with jealousy.

 

“I’m still here,” Oikawa pouted trying stuff all the chocolate on his desk into what would be the second bag for today ( and it was only lunch).

 

“Seriously, aren’t you dating like actually serious about the relationship this time, why the hell are you receiving so much chocolate?!” Hanamaki waved his hands in the air in frustration.

 

“Most of it is obligatory chocolate or so I was told,” Matsukawa looked at Oikawa weirdly.

 

“Those don’t look like obligatory chocolate.” Matsukawa studied the carefully handmade chocolates with cute delicate wrappers that were all probably carefully picked out.

 

“It just feels rude to turn them down,” Oikawa sighed, “and even when I try things get a bit complicated.” Oikawa fans were also known to be a bit relentless when it came to him. “Do you guys want any?”

 

“You’re not going to eat them?” Hanamaki still reached out to search the bag for his favourites.

 

“I’m already getting chocolate from Shou-chan.” Oikawa made a goofy grin.

 

“This is why we hate you,” Matsukawa stuffed a chocolate bar in his mouth.

 

“Not only do you get dozens of gifts from girls and boys on this day but you also get to eat Hinata’s handmade chocolate.” Hanamaki clicked his tongue.

 

“Can’t you guys just feel happy for me?” a tear dropped down Oikawa’s head.

 

“No,” the two synced.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, “Makki and Mattsun are being mean to me!” Iwaizumi sat there lost in his own thoughts with a sullen look on his face, well a sullen look for Iwaizumi from what the three third years could tell. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa got his friends attention.

 

“Yeah, what?” Iwaizumi looked at them completely lost to the conversation.

 

“You zoned out on us for a second there,” Hanamaki moved in closer.

 

“Ah, sorry.” Iwaizumi refocused on them, “what were we talking about?”

 

Oikawa leant closer to Iwaizumi in suspicion and hummed, “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, “I just have a lot on my mind with exams and everything.” He sighed.

 

Oikawa didn’t push the matter and went back to the previous conversation to the relief of Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

Tsukishima and Hinata were sitting down waiting on Jiro to show them whatever he wanted them to see. “Could you just get on with whatever this is?” Tsukishima said; his patience running thin.

 

Jiro grinned smugly and removed his left hand from behind his back to show off a box of chocolate.

 

“Ah, you got chocolate!” Hinata said excited for his friend.

 

“And she was really cute too!”

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Tsukishima looked at the box still waiting to be impressed.

 

“I’m sorry. Some of us aren’t guaranteed chocolate like others,” Jiro glared at Tsukishima, “What did you two get anyway?”

 

“A bunch of girls forced their chocolate on me but I just gave it away,” Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“Tsukishima that’s kind of cruel,” Hinata said softly but it seemed like a Tsukishima thing to do.

 

“How? They forced it on me even when I said no,” Tsukishima muttered showing no remorse.

 

“What about your boyfriend?” Jiro spoke up.

 

“I’m getting it later today,” there was a small twinkle in Tsukishima’s eyes.

 

“What about you Hinata?”

 

“I’m going to give Oikawa my chocolate before the practice game at Seijou today.” There was a giant grin on Hinata’s face.

 

Jiro groaned being the only single person in the group now. He really had to get this girl a good gift on white day.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi POV

 

“Thanks for helping us out today. I know you guys are busy with studying and everything.” Takeda helped Daichi and Sugawara take out the team’s equipment.

 

“Suga is the one you should really thank I mean he pretty much volunteered us once he found out about the practice match,” Daichi saw Sugawara flinch out of the corner of his eyes from his remark. Takeda laughed it off and started bringing the equipment inside.

 

“I told you I was sorry,” Sugawara mumbled.

 

“You still haven’t told me why you wanted to come,” Daichi placed a hand on his hip waiting for Sugawara’s long put off answer.

 

“Isn’t supporting my team a good enough reason?”

 

“If it was the real reason,” Dazai sighed and closed the space between them, “so what is it?”

 

“We have to get these things to Asahi and coach Ukai,” Sugawara walked away. Guess that answer is just going to have to wait.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa really didn’t know how he ended up in the situation. Yahaba was sick so he wouldn’t be able to participate in the match so of course, his former team members came to him to fill in. He was the only one not studying and really the only other setter anyway so of course, he agreed. It was walking into the gym with his team that everything went down hill. “Oikawa-san!” a few girls ran up to him with their decorated boxes in their hands.

 

“Hey!” Oikawa put on his stage face.

“We heard you’re playing today!” he didn’t know when but a few other girls suddenly popped out of nowhere. Looking around he was now completely surrounded.

 

“Uh yeah, Yahaba is sick today so I’m filling in,” his mask didn’t break. He was noticing how he could barely see his other teammates at this point. “I hope you’ll support us today.” The girls all squealed in a yes. He needed to make his escape quick.

 

“Umm,” the girl in front of him shifted nervously. Oh no. “I’ll like to give you this for support.” She shoved her box of chocolate forward and other girls followed.

 

“Umm, I’m seeing someone so I can’t really accep…”

 

“It’s obligatory chocolate,” she quickly interrupted before he could finish rejecting her. There was something that went through the girls’ eyes that caused Oikawa to hesitate on his next move. Girls were scary. He looked for anyone for help but no one was in the position to anyway. Oikawa sighed and reached out for the box, “Well if it's only obligatory chocolate.” That was Oikawa’s first mistake. Right at that moment, the Karasuno team appeared with Hinata right at the front. There was a monk and a tiny guy with middle school kid with fiery hair glaring at him with jealousy but he didn’t have time to focus on him. His eyes locked on Hinata’s, who was staring right back at him.

 

“Oikawa? What are you doing here?” Kageyama lowered his gaze at him.

 

“Ummm, P-practice match?” Hinata’s face was blank and it scared Oikawa. It always scared Oikawa when Hinata was like this.

 

“Excuse me,” Hinata looked at the girls, “we need to get to the gym,” Hinata spoke in the calmest voice and the girls parted. Only Tsukishima didn’t look perplexed by Hinata’s actions but the group followed Hinata regardless. It was official he was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

He was dead and he knew he was dead. The game had been going fine. They were winning of course. Karasuno was missing some of their core members and there was the thing that Seijou also had him on the team but that wasn’t the issue right now. Hinata this calm through the game was never a good thing. Kageyama was the one most put off by it. He was used to the hyperactive, loud Hinata but right now what he got was someone quiet and to Oikawa looking like they were ready to burst. The other Seijou members were aware of this and unnerved by it. It didn’t help that they had Oikawa to blame for it.

 

It was Kunimi’s turn to serve, Oikawa was at the front of the net with Tsukishima across from him and Hinata right behind. Talk about perfect. Hinata looked straight ahead of him and didn’t even bother to bat an eyelash for Oikawa. Yep, he was dead definitely dead.

Tsukishima looked between the two and then a devious smirk was placed on his lips. Oh no. “Oikawa-san,” he said for everyone on the court to hear, “it must be nice to be so popular. Receiving so many chocolates.” The monk and middle schooler looked furious but his attention was again on Hinata, “Having such cute girls giving to you just before,” a dark aura began to form around Hinata something he’s only seen on Rin when she was scowling Souji, probably even worse, “you must have people giving you gifts all day. It would be a shame to reject them all,” Tsukishima fake sweet face morphed into a shit-eating grin, “but you would never do that.” Hinata’s eyes locked onto Oikawa and he felt his death-sentence right then and there. Kunimi served and Karasuno received perfectly. They set their synchronised attack into action and blockers were all ready for whoever was spiking and then the unexpected happened. Before anyone knew it Hinata was in the air and the ball was set to him.

 

Do you know that voice in your head that tells you you’re in danger? Call it instinct. Oikawa heard it and he felt the stinging urge to duck. As soon as he fell to his knees Oikawa heard the solid loud sound of the volleyball hitting the court. He looked behind him and the team looked just as scared as he did.

 

Karasuno was celebrating their point, well was till they noticed Hinata was just standing by the net. Hinata made eye-contact with him and Oikawa trembled. “Sorry, I’ll be more careful not to aim for you.” The icy voice said before walking to group with his team. He was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi POV

 

Daichi and Sugawara were watching the game from the bench. They were given permission since they were somewhat part of the staff. He wasn’t even in the game or on the home team but he felt the undeniable feeling of fear rush through his body. He understood Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s petty rage because of the jealousy towards Oikawa but Hinata! Why did Tsukishima even announce that on the court?! And did Hinata really just aim that quick towards Oikawa? Daichi never saw anyone duck that quick and look so scared for their life. He felt like he was missing a giant piece of the puzzle.

 

“What is up with Hinata?” Daichi whispered to Sugawara and waited for an answer but it never came, “Suga?” Sugawara was staring up at the bleachers. “What are you looking at?” Daichi tried to line his sight with Sugawara’s

 

“Nothing,” Sugawara shrugged, “You were saying?” Sugawara edged him to go on obviously to shift the focus away from what he was staring at. Daichi didn’t bother to force it again. It was hard to get information out of Sugawara already.

 

“Hinata?” Daichi gestured to the tiny ball of fire playing on the court.

 

Sugawara sighed, “He has his reasons.”

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi POV

 

“I can’t help but feel sorry for them,” Hanamaki watched his team play. Their winning but God Hinata was a demon the court.

 

“Is Oikawa going to be okay after this?” Matsukawa watched his friend tremble in fear on the court.

 

“Who knows?” Iwaizumi shrugged, “he probably deserves it anyway.” Iwaizumi eyes weren’t focused on the court per say; they were focused on the ex-vice-captain of Karasuno, Sugawara Koushi. Why was he here? He hasn’t seen Sugawara since that day. Iwaizumi felt goosebumps form on his arm just remembering that event. He tried to focus on the game but his eyes always followed back to Sugawara on the bench. Sugawara suddenly looked up and searched the crowd till their eyes meet. Was it awkward? Did Sugawara still want to see him? Sugawara never looked away though instead, he gave one of his famous gentle smiles with a tiny wave. Iwaizumi felt his body start to rush. If it wasn’t for then he would have never guessed that the same Sugawara with such a gentle smile could make a face like the one from that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Aobajousai Team POV

 

Coach Irihata and Mizoguchi couldn’t believe it. It was a first in their lifetime. The number ten of Karasuno was in their changing room standing with a demonic aura surrounding the short boy but that wasn’t the most unbelievable thing of all. The most unbelievable thing was that Oikawa was kneeling in front of him with his head down as if he was waiting for punishment to be dealt out. It was already bad that they felt like that guy was after their lives not so long ago but everyone seemed to think it was normal at this point. The two have been like that for some time now. Neither saying a word and the team was going on giving apologetic glances to Oikawa once in a while.

 

“What’s going on?” Mizoguchi whispered to Shinji.

 

“Hinata caught Oikawa accepting chocolate from other girls and didn’t take it too well,” Shinji said in a hushed voice back.

 

“Why would it matter to him?” Coach Irihata said too loudly.

 

“Because you would expect your boyfriend to know how to reject people properly,” Oikawa squirmed to Hinata’s cold voice.

 

“Boyfriend?” they both synced.

 

“Hinata is the boyfriend of Oikawa everyone has been going crazy about,” Kunimi spoke up. The light bulb flicked on in Mizoguchi’s head. He’s been hearing a lot of talk about the person that Oikawa is dating and that he’s crazy for them but he didn’t expect it to be the Karasuno number ten. Now that he thinks about it a lot of those quick shots were aimed in Oikawa’s direction. He barely managed to dodge them.

 

“Well,” Hinata scowled. “do you have anything to say?”

 

“I was going to reject it but they said it was obligatory chocolate and I eventually give them away anyway,” it was the first time they saw Oikawa plead to anyone but Iwazumi. It was also the first time they saw Oikawa cower to anyone but Iwaizumi.

 

“Did those look like just obligatory chocolates?”

 

“No,” Oikawa whimpered.

 

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you could just turn down your flirting.”

 

“I wasn’t …”

 

“I don’t want to hear from a natural flirt who can't even realise he’s flirting that he wasn’t flirting,” Oikawa shut up and kept his head down.

 

“Sorry,” it was quiet and shaky but the entire room stopped when it came out of Oikawa’s mouth. Did Oikawa just say he was sorry! They’ve never heard that! At least not in public. Not even with Iwaizumi (unless it was with a death grip). Did Oikawa just willingly say sorry?!

 

Hinata sighed and the scary aura disappeared. “I guess it can't be helped with you. Here,” Hinata reached into his pocket and threw two tiny boxes. “The pink one is from Natsu and the red one is from me.”

 

Tears started to form in Oikawa’s eyes when he held the boxes, “Shou-chan!” Oikawa lounged out to hug Hinata and the middle blocker immediately dodged.

 

“I have to go to my team but I’ll talk to you later,” Hinata made his way out and Oikawa pouted. “Oh,” Hinata stopped, “and Tooru,” the scary presence returned, “I don’t have to tell you about what will happen if you accept any more chocolates for the rest of the day right?”

 

“No,” Oikawa voiced cracked.

 

“Great, later then.”

 

Oikawa learnt that day with the rest of his team girls were scary. Hinata was scarier.

 

* * *

 

 

**Extra Extra!  
**

 

Iwaizumi POV

 

Iwaizumi was waiting on Oikawa to finally get out. Why did it take so long for one guy to get ready?! He was going to kill him…. if Hinata didn’t already. Iwaizumi suddenly had an appreciation for Oikawa and his unusual long dressing time. That gray hair that caught his eye there was no mistake.  He didn’t know when he started moving. He just noticed the distance between them closing. Before he could reach out to touch his arm, Sugawara had already spun around frightening them both.

 

“Haji…” Iwaizumi eyes went wide when Sugawara cut himself off, “Iwaizumi-kun, you scared me.” Sugawara corrected himself and breathed out.

 

“Sorry, I just saw you here looking lost,” Iwaizumi rushed out the last part. He didn’t want to sound like one of those stalkers that he helped Sugawara avoid.

 

“Kind of am actually, do you know where the front is?”

 

“Go straight down this hallway and then turn left,” Iwaizumi instructed Sugawara.

 

“Thank you,” Sugawara smiled but mad not effort to move.

 

“Koushi?” the name slipped too easily out of his mouth and Sugawara looked up at him surprised, “Sorry,” Hajime immediately rejected it.

 

“No, it's fine,” Sugawara fixed the bag on his shoulder and fumbled a bit, “Iwaizumi-kun, do you like chocolate?”

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded not reflecting his heart pounding in his chest.

 

“Because,” Sugawara ruffled through the stuff in his bag, “I made a few for my friends but turns out I made too much and now I have all this extra chocolate,” Sugawara took out a box and started to babble, “but of course you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to. You can give it to a friend or your mom or…”

 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi took the box from Sugawara and as usual Sugawara shot a smile but it wasn’t a smile Iwaizumi was used to. He didn’t know what it meant. He’s never seen it on the boy.

 

“Suga,” a voice shouted from the distance. The person looking like Karasuno’s ex-captain waved at Sugawara.

 

“That’s my cue,” Sugawara gave a soft laugh, “thanks again.” Sugawara shot a quick bye before running off and Iwaizumi watched him until he was no longer in his line of sight.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Iwazumi turned around to Oikawa not looking as lively and peppy as before.

 

“I’m hoping Hinata gave you a proper scowling,” Oikawa nodded wearily and then something caught his best friend's eye.

 

“Iwa-chan what is that?” Oikawa pointed to the box.

 

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi walked off and opened the box to spoil himself with the chocolate.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wasn’t going to let this go, “I thought you didn’t accept chocolate on valentines’ day!” Iwaizumi just stuffed the chocolate in his mouth while Oikawa went off. It was good.

 

* * *

 

 Sugawara POV

 

“I was able to give him,” Sugawara sighed to himself as he looked out the window.

 

“I’m sorry, did you say something,” Daichi looked over at him.

 

“No.” Sugawara gave a soft laugh and Daichi looked at him confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Yeah, I'm giving you a special chapter. This kind of happens in the future so I'm dropping hints about IwaSuga to come in the later chapters. Hoped you enjoyed it, though. Remember to comment and leave your kudos


	27. Chapter 20 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Karasuno Team POV

 

“I can’t believe it's over,” Daichi exhaled and fell back into the chair. They were now officially done with entrance exams and were having a celebratory dinner with some of the members of the team. “Don’t know what I’m going to do with all this free time on my hands now.”

 

“Well aren’t you lucky,” Ennoshita muttered into his cup.

 

“What’s it like being captain of the team?” Dazai grinned at his successor. Ennoshita groaned.  Being a captain was never an easy job so try being the captain of the Karasuno team. Loud, out of control, flock of crows that needed to be constantly watched over or all hell might break loose.

 

“Between practice and that volleyball charity event coming up it's honestly exhausting,” Ennoshita let his head fall to the table and whine a bit.

 

“You seem to be doing a good job so far, though,” Nishinoya said with a face stuffed with food.

 

“You see, you see,” Daichi patted Ennoshita on the back, “your teammates already love you.”

 

“I honestly think you were the best person for the job,” Tsukishima put in unusual encouragement. No sneer or hidden insult behind it just pure respect for his senpai, “Tanaka-san as vice-captain is another issue,” and there it was.

 

“Show your vice-captain some respect!” Asahi grabbed onto to Tanaka to keep him from jumping to the other side of the table to Tsukishima.

 

“A vice-captain doesn’t attack his kouhai,” Ennoshita said in a clear authoritative voice. Tanaka didn’t struggle against Asahi for another second and sat down. Daichi couldn’t help but smile approvingly at Ennoshita. He already had a great influence on the second years and he was sure he could keep in line any newcomers and more importantly the current first years.

 

“Speaking of vice-captains, where’s Suga-san?” Yamaguchi looked around as if the boy would pop out of nowhere.

 

Daichi and Asahi sighed. “He said something came up,” Daichi explained to the team and he was glad when they took it. Sugawara wasn’t usually late when it came to team events unlike their own personal plans and definitely didn’t cancel on them. Team event or not. He wouldn’t have let Sugawara off so easy if his friend didn’t sound so stressed and worried.

 

“Where’s Hinata too?” Ennoshita looked around just recognising the sunshine boy’s absence.

 

“He couldn’t make it tonight either,” Tsukishima sipped his drink.

 

Kageyama scoffed and murmured, “More like he abandoned us.” Kageyama yelped in pain and then glared at Tsukishima who ignored him in return. From the looks of it, Tsukishima kicked him under the table to shut him up but it was too late everyone curiosity has been peaked now. “Abandoned?” Daichi focused all his attention on them now.

 

“He has a date,” Kageyama said in a mockingly annoyed tone and he yelped again, “Would you stop kicking me?!” he growled at Tsukishima.

 

“I’ll stop when you decide to stop being a jealous woman,” Tsukishima didn’t even spare Kageyama a glance. Yamaguchi quickly got Tsukishima to switch seats with him before war broke out in the restaurant.

 

“Shouyou abandoned us for his girlfriend,” Nishinoya pouted.

 

“I couldn’t say I didn’t see this day coming,” Tanaka gave a pained face.

 

“He didn’t abandon anyone,” Tsukishima rolled is eyes, “I told you he wanted to come but he made plans to eat with their family way before we found out about this.”

 

“If it's like that then it's completely understandable,” Daichi agreed, “especially since it's her family.”

 

Kageyama growled and set a very unpleased scowl on his face obviously not pleased with any excuse. “Don’t be like that Kageyama,” Tanaka tried to talk sense into him, “you have to realise that this a stage every bro goes through after getting a girlfriend.”

 

Nishinoya nodded in agreement, “You just have to understand that at times you’ll be second to the girlfriend.”

 

“Then I should just get rid of her while I can,” Kageyama murmured.

 

“Unless you want Hinata to never talk to you again I wouldn’t try that,” Kageyama grumbled at Tsukishima’s suggestion.

 

“Who would of though Hinata would get a girlfriend,” Ennoshita sucked on the straw in his drink, “he never seemed interested in that stuff.”

 

“I was shocked too but Hinata is a good guy so it's no surprise he’s caught someone eye,” Daichi said.

 

“I thought Hinata was the one that confessed?” Asahi said not really sure of himself. Daichi paused to think but nothing came to mind.

 

“I don’t think he told us,” he didn’t remember anything Hinata said about his girlfriend. “Hey, do you guys know this girls name.”

 

“No,” Ennoshita shook his head.

 

“No,” Asahi said.

 

“Nope,” Tanaka followed.

 

“Never heard it,” Nishinoya declared.

 

“No,” Yamaguchi thought hard.

 

“He hasn’t mentioned it,” Kageyama was just aware of the anomaly. Now everyone’s eyes were on Tsukishima who was silently sipping his drink away. Tsukishima looked up at the impatient eyes surrounding him and sighed and put down his drink. The trouble he went through for Hinata. “Yeah, I know their name.” Tsukishima shrugged and went back to slurping his drink.

 

“Soooooo,” Kageyama patience was thinning. Not that there was much, to begin with in the first place.

 

“So what,” Tsukishima put down his cup satisfied that he has slurped up everything and played around with the ice in his cup.

 

“So what’s her name?” Nishinoya finished Kageyama’s question.

 

“Go ask Hinata,” He didn’t want to let on that Hinata didn’t really want to tell them who as yet.

 

“Come on tell us,” Nishinoya whined. The others were also silently demanding to know even Yamaguchi was unknowingly giving him puppy eyes, something he did when he wanted to extract information out of him.

 

“It’s not my right to tell,” Tsukishima said sternly.

 

“How do you know?!” Kageyama blew up when he realised Tsukishima wasn’t saying anything.

 

“Well he talks about them a lot with me and I’ve also met them a few times,” Tsukishima confessed.

 

“You’ve met them?!” everyone at the table blurted causing other customers to look at them weirdly.

 

“Come on Tsukishima, give us something,” Tanaka pleaded.

 

“How they meet?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“Ask Hinata,” Tsukishima replied.

 

“Who confessed first?” Nishinoya asked.

 

“Ask Hinata.”

 

“What school does she go to?” Daichi asked.

 

“Ask Hinata.”

 

“What year is she in?” Asahi asked.

 

“Ask Hinata.”

 

“Hobbies?” Yamaguchi shot.

 

“Hinata.”

 

“Likes?” Kageyama tried.

 

“Hinata.”

 

“How far have they gone?” Tanaka blurted and Daichi and Ennoshita simultaneously reached out to shut him up.

 

“Ask Hinata.” Tsukishima sighed and everyone stopped and looked at him bewildered.

 

“W-w-w-w-wa-wait!” Nishinoya was the first to react, “have they… you know…”

 

“Would you two stop it?” Daichi hissed.

 

“If he is we want to know he’s being safe don’t we!” Nishinoya shouted with a voice of reason that Daichi himself couldn’t deny. “Well!” Nishinoya focused on Tsukishima again.

 

“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” the blocker didn’t know how many times it would take for them to realise they aren’t getting anything out of him.

 

“How do we know you aren’t just lying?” Kageyama was frustrated mostly because Tsukishima knew something he didn’t.

 

“I’m not a person to go around and talk about my friends’ love life,” and he loved irritating Kageyama.

 

“That’s it what time does he leave her house?!” Kageyama grabbed out his phone and looked for Hinata’s contact details, “I’ll question him then.”

 

“Great idea,” Nishinoya whispered, “I’ll come with you.”

 

“Me too,” Tanaka jumped in.

 

“We don’t want to gang up on him,” you could always count on Daichi to be sensible in these situations, “we should just see if he could stop by here before he goes home.” Not today apparently.

 

“Save your text,” Tsukishima groaned, “I doubt he is going home tonight anyway.”

 

“Why wouldn’t he go home?” Kageyama looked confused.

 

“He usually sleeps over.” Tsukishima stirred the ice. The table went silent again before there was another explosion.

 

“H-he’s j-j-ust sleeping over right,” Daichi entire body shook. There were shouts for Daichi to calm down but he heard nothing because Hinata sleeping over his girlfriend’s house. I mean her parents were there nothing could happen would happen. Right?

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata bit his lip and whimpered. His face pressed into the soft pillow as he felt the fingers surge in and out of him. Everything had gone perfectly. He had dinner with the Oikawa family. Had a nice chat with Oikawa’s sister, Yuuko and her husband, Taro. Played around with Takeru for a while. Played charades (which he won with Ayame and Yuuko). And had a wonderful, wild conversation with everyone (with Oikawa shamelessly wrapping his arm around his waist and dropped kisses on his forehead from time to time).  Now he just had to make sure that his parents couldn’t hear their son’s boyfriend moaning from indecent activities.

 

“Does it feel good?” Hinata heard Oikawa’s steady voice ask. If there was anything that Hinata could hate about Oikawa it was how unaffected and calm, he looked and sounded during these times. Oikawa stripped him down of most of his clothes leaving him in only his boxers. “Shouyou,” Oikawa stretched out his name and his heavy body against Hinata’s, “does it feel good?” Wasn’t it obvious enough how good it felt? With Oikawa pressing kisses down his back Hinata could only manage a nod scared of what his voice would do if he was to open his mouth. He felt his mind slipping each time Oikawa thrust his fingers into his hole. Tiny moans were starting to escape his mouth.

 

Oikawa trace kissed back up his spine and went to nibble on his ear. Licking around the lobe and sucking softly on the flesh.  Hinata moved and grabbed Oikawa lips with his own kissing him as best as he could.  He moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth as their lips sloppily move with one another. The sensations were driving him wild until they weren’t. Oikawa had removed his hand and Hinata began to whimper begging him to continue. “I’m coming,” Oikawa chuckled softly and dragged Hinata on top of him, “it's easier to kiss you this way.” Oikawa hand slid back into his boxers and once again probed his sensitive hole. His fingers moving faster and pushing deeper. Then Oikawa’s fingers brushed over a soft spot. Hinata couldn’t move his hands fast enough to stop the scream released from his mouth. “Cupcake,” Oikawa rubbed Hinata’s cheeks and slowly brought their face slowly together, “I love your voice but we can’t let people hear you right now.” It was obvious he was enjoying this. Hinata was aware of Oikawa’s sadistic tendencies.

 

He had meant to scowl but his face formed a seductive pout instead. Oikawa chuckled again and ran his tongue over Hinata’s bottom lip before connecting the pairs again. “mm – cl-ah-ose,” Hinata breathed into Oikawa mouth. 

 

“Your close?” Oikawa placed soft kisses down Hinata’s neck. Hinata clawed his hands into Oikawa’s shoulders; trying to hold himself down as he felt the pressure build up in the pit of his stomach. He gasped when he felt a cold hand rub up and down his shaft.

 

“Tooru,” he softly whimpers and bites his lip. Tooru speed up his hands for Hinata’s pleasure then he brushed against that sweet spot one more time and Hinata felt his body release. He bit into his hand trying to hold back the scream as he rode out the orgasm.

 

Hinata fell onto Oikawa’s chest a bit tired. “So I’ll take it you enjoyed that,” Oikawa fixed his boxers and Hinata nodded in approval. “You know you're really getting good at giving those blowjobs,” Oikawa smirked remembering Hinata going down on his earlier and Hinata groaned into Oikawa’s chest. The really shouldn’t be doing these things with his parents just across from them

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

“Hey Tooru, wake up already,” Oikawa frowned when he didn’t hear the sound of his lovely Shou-chan but of his annoying sister.

 

“What are you doing here?” and more specifically why was she waking him up from his sleep?

 

“Takeru wanted to stay over in the end so we crashed in the guest room,” Yuuko answered ignoring his annoyed stare pointed towards her.

 

“You guys live fifteen minutes away you could have just left him like always and stop going through my stuff!” Oikawa shouted at his sister rummaging through his draws. This is why he didn’t like her in his room. She always searched around trying to find dirt on him or something to tease him with.

 

“Now, now. Your onee-san was being quite considerate,” Yuuko continued to look through, “if I left Takeru here he would want to sleep in your room.” His sister gave a small smirk, “The condoms pack isn’t opened so you guys aren’t having sex but you’re still getting dirty,” she held up the almost empty bottle of lube. Oikawa immediately jumped out of bed a grabbed the things from her before locking them back in his drawer.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to leave my stuff alone?” Oikawa hissed. He remembers having to lock up anything and everything remotely important that he wanted to keep secret because of her. Even when he locked the room she always found a way to break back in.

 

“Messing around while your parents are sleeping right next door. Don’t you feel ashamed?” she could really be defined as the worst big sister ever.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you considering how many time I’ve walked in on you and Taro,” Oikawa remembered the several times he was traumatised from the late years in elementary school to the beginning of high school. He had learned by then how to fully avoid that situation. “What do you want Yuuko?”

 

“Hinata asked me to call you for breakfast,” she tried to search through his stuff again and Oikawa immediately shut her down.

 

“Fine,” Oikawa literally shoved her out of his room and locked the door, “let's go.” Oikawa pulled away from his room.

 

“But I already ate,” his sister whined.

 

“If you would just leave my stuff alone then we wouldn’t have this problem. Aren’t you married?! Go bother your husband or son!” Oikawa had to forcibly drag her down the stairs as she started to put in resistance.

 

“Morning Tooru,” Hinata called out from the kitchen. The rest of his family were sitting at the table eating while Hinata was cooking in the kitchen. “Aniki, I’m giving you back your wife,” Oikawa pushed Yuuko into Taro’s arms.

 

“Tooru, be gentler with your sister,” Yuuko complained while wrapping herself around her husband. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at her and Yuuko dragged down her eye to mock him back. Taro sighed too used to this childish game these two always played and Takeru looked unimpressed at his mother and uncle.

 

“Is it always like this?” Hinata looked over at the two.

 

“Pretty much,” Oikawa’s father sighed. The siblings stubbornly looked away from each other.

 

Oikawa brought his attention to Hinata, concentrated on flipping pancakes. Oikawa walked around into the kitchen and then rested his chin on the top of Hinata’s head. “Tooru, I’m on the stove,” Hinata failed in trying to push him off.

 

“Shou-chan, why are you cooking breakfast?” Oikawa didn’t even bother to glance his family shamelessly stuffing their face with food.

 

“Am I not suppose to? It's not the first time.”

 

“Well yeah but that’s usually when it's just us and you are kind of our guest ,” Oikawa stared judgingly at his sister and parents.

 

“When I came down here he had already started,” his mother proved her innocence.

 

“I asked him to,” Takeru said with a mouth full of chocolate banana pancakes.

 

“He was down here when I got up looking for food so I just went ahead and made something,” Hinata explained, “Yuuko-san and Taro-san followed and soon I was making for everyone. I’m not intruding am I?” Hinata became a little worried.

 

“No way,” his mother waved off, “your welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

 

“I feel like your doing us a favour cooking us such delicious food,” his father gleamed. His sister mumbled something with a full mouth resembling Takeru for a moment. Wait didn’t she alredy eat.

 

“Shou-chan, I’ll make Takeru an exception but don’t cook for anyone else here but me,” Oikawa whined.

 

“You have got to be kidding me; how much more of a spoilt brat can you be?” Yuuko rolled her eyes, “Shouyou, did you make any more extras?” Yuuko’s voice and expressions changed once she was talking to Hinata.

 

“Yuuko even a pig like you should control how much they eat. Didn’t you already gain weight recently?” Oikawa had only managed to dodge a spoon Yuuko threw at him at an intense speed after his remark.

 

“Shut up you narcissistic alien-obsessed freak!” Yuuko threw another spoon at him and Oikawa dodged. It would take more than that with his life experience with Iwaizumi and obstacles aimed at him.

 

“Don’t you dare bring the aliens into this!”

 

“Is it okay to let them continue?” Hinata stared wearily at the pair from the side.

 

“It’s okay,” Taro waved off, “it's just how they fight.”

 

“And I thought we raised them so well,” Ayame sighed.

 

“All right, all right, sit down you two,” Oikawa’s dad huffed and while the two murderously glared at each other they shut their mouths and took their seats.

 

The mug being placed in front of Oikawa manage to tear his eyes off of his sister to his sunshine boyfriend, “I’m sure you're just grumpy because you haven’t had your coffee yet,” Hinata poured into his cup and Oikawa pouted.

 

“I’m not grumpy,” Oikawa muttered before indulging in his bitter hot drink.

 

“Do you want another cup Souma-san?” Hinata asked his Dad and he gladly held out his cup for Hinata to pour the coffee in. It was still kind of weird having Hinata serve him and his family in their house but Hinata didn’t seem to mind it so he guesses it was okay.

 

“Shouyou why can't you just join our family register?!” his mother said impatiently. Oikawa started to choke on his coffee and Hinata froze where he was.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having another son-in-law especially if it's Hinata,” his father nodded in agreement.

 

“Dad!” Oikawa jumped out of his seat. Hinata was now a crumbling blushing mess uttering  nonsensical words and phrases.

 

“He’s still under eighteen but so we’ll have to wait a few years and wouldn’t it be better to have a ceremony?” Yuuko tapped her chin.

 

“No! We are not talking about this!” Oikawa protests were all but nought as his family continued to discuss their “future wedding”. Takeru tried to check if Hinata was okay. His face was far too red for any human bean and while shouts, fainting and wedding plans occurred one after the other Taro sat eating quietly. _“It’s been a while since it’s been this lively.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, yeah this is part one. Part two will be posted tomorrow. Sorry, I kept you guys waiting for two weeks but I just didn't know when to stop. The Karasuno team discussion is the main part of the story though and everything else was just fan service. I hope you enjoyed it still and remember to comment and leave your kudos


	28. Chapter 20 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

 

Something was up. Hinata could sense that his team members were being weird. They weren’t even trying to hide it. Tsukishima just told him to ignore them but it was always hard to ignore Kageyama with that permanent scowl on his face. They seriously needed to work on that.  They were changing from morning practice and Hinata decided to stick to Tsukishima for the rest of the time.

 

“So Hinata,” Tanaka was the first one to talk, “how are things with your girlfriend?” Hinata stopped and gave Tanka a questioning look. They didn’t usually ask about his relationship. “It’s good.” Hinata dismissed it as just them making conversation.

 

“You know you don’t really talk about them,” Tanaka continued and some of the other silently agreed.

 

“Should I?” There wasn’t really a reason to and he wasn’t sure how they would take it being Oikawa yet.

 

“I mean you don’t need to brag but you could mention them once or twice,” Tanaka said, “Like tell us their name.”

 

“Nope,” Hinata didn’t hesitate to answer. The Karasuno members were kind of stunned at Hinata’s swift reply.

 

“No name?” Hinata nodded fiercely.

 

“I remember you sort of saying she goes to one of our rival schools,” Ennoshita switched the topic.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata continued to put on his school uniform, “we met at one of the volleyball matches.”

 

“Seriously?!” They all shouted from the new piece of information. Hinata backed up a bit and gave a small nod.

 

“Which school?” Nishinoya asked.

 

“Not telling,” Hinata remained tight lip. The school was a big give away and he wasn’t into dealing with Kageyama this morning.

 

“Come on Shouyou let your senpai get to know you better,” Nishinoya pouted.

 

“I guess anything but the school or name is fine,” Hinata sighed. What was with this sudden interest in his love life?

 

“Then what year are they in?” Nishinoya went around the restrictions. It didn’t really matter if they knew the year or not.

 

“Third year,” Hinata patted down his uniform and grabbed his bag.

 

“Oh, third year that’s – wait what?!” The team stopped everything they were doing.

 

“Third year,” Hinata repeated as smoothly as the last time.

 

“Hey, Jiro wanted to meet up with us before class,” Tsukishima reminded Hinata and the small boy nodded before getting his school shoes.

 

“Well see you guys later,” Hinata did a quick goodbye and left with Tsukishima.

 

“You guys heard third year right?” Nishinoya asked for a confirmation. There were small nods of a yes so he knew he was hearing properly.

 

“Hinata’s got game,” Tanaka felt as if he was admitting defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Karasuno Team POV

 

 

“A third year!” Daichi jaw went slack. The team had all decided to regroup before classes started.

 

“Uh, what are we doing here?” Of course, poor Sugawara was out of the loop and just dragged here with no explanation.

 

“We’ve been outdone by our kouhai,” Tanaka moped with Nishinoya.

 

“More importantly she’s from our rival school,” Kageyama groaned, “we need to get rid of her.”

 

“Guys?” Sugawara was still lost.

 

“And they met at one of our matches so we may have actually seen them,” Asahi deducted.

 

“Can someone tell me what going on!” finally fed up Sugawara shouted to grab their attention. The team blinked absently at Sugawara until it occurred to them that they haven’t filled in Sugawara on their plans.

 

“We’re trying to learn more about Hinata’s girlfriend,” Ennoshita informed the former vice-captain.

 

Sugawara narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Girlfriend?” he mostly whispered to himself and then it clicked to him, “oh yeah, you guys don’t know.”

 

The team blinked several times at Sugawara again. “Wait what do you mean you guys?!” Daichi was suddenly in front of Sugawara, “You know them?!”

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara answered.

 

“Do you know their name and school they go to?” Kageyama followed.

 

Sugawara pondered for a bit, “Did Hinata tell you their name or school?” They all shook their heads, “so let's just assume I don’t know either.” Sugawara beamed.

 

“You totally know!” Tanaka went after Sugawara.

 

“I do but I prefer not to say,” Sugawara said honestly, “If that’s all you guys wanted to talk about then I’m out.” They tried to stop Sugawara what seemed to be their last secondary source of information but nothing prevailed.

 

“Well, I guess that’s it,” Daichi admitted defeat.

 

“No it's not,” while some of the more decent members were ready to throw in the towel Kageyama was just getting fired up.

 

“We shouldn’t pry too much into his life, when he’s ready he’ll tell us,” Ennoshita sighed a bit disappointed himself but it wasn’t right to force him. Well unless your Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“No!”

 

“Why won’t you tell me?!” Kageyama shouted in Hinata’s face. The two have been going at it since they arrived at lunch. While most of the team had decided to leave it alone Kageyama was not resting till he found out who this girl was!

 

“I’m not telling you!” Hinata said for the tenth time.

 

“Is it always like this?” Jiro whispered to Tsukishima.

 

“Pretty much,” Tsukishima ignored the two.

 

“And who are you?!” Kageyama pointed to the stranger sitting with the volleyball team today.

 

“Hibino Jiro, these two, kind of invited me here today,” Jiro gestured to Hinata and Tsukishima. They weren’t joking when they said he had a scary face.

 

“More like you invited yourself,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

“I didn’t have anyone to eat with today,” Jiro whined

 

A lightbulb went clicked on in Kageyama’s head and he was suddenly seated next to Jiro, “Do you know the girl dating dumbass over here!”

 

“Well, I do know the person he’s dating,” Jiro tried to create distance between him and Kageyama.

 

“Would you leave my friend alone!’ Hinata dragged Kageyama away from Jiro.

 

“Come on Kageyama we said we aren’t going to push him,” Daichi sighed.

 

“Really?! This isn’t fair!”

 

“What isn’t fair?!”

 

“You tell Tsukishima and Sugawara but you don’t tell me! And then I have to deal with this girl that you're always with so you never have time for us anymore and know nothing about! How would you feel in my situation with your friend always ditching you and then never telling you anything?!” The place went quiet and all that could be heard was Kageyama breathing heavily after getting that all off his chest.

 

“Kageyama,” the raven haired boy felt tense not knowing what to come from Hinata after that outburst, “Are you lonely?” Hinata didn’t crack a smile or look annoyed he was a hundred percent serious.

 

“I think you mean jealous,” Tsukishima called out and gave a shit eating grin causing Kageyama to go red. He could feel the eyes of the other teammates and this one stranger's on him.

 

“You're jealous?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

 

“It seems Kageyama is feeling neglected and left out,” Sugawara explained.

 

“Really?” Hinata glanced at his friend. Kageyama ears went burning red till the point you could steam coming from his face. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Hinata sighed, “Haven’t we already talked about this?”

 

“You already know I’m bad at those things,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

 

“I don’t know how you two hate each other you’re more alike than you think,” Hinata whispered to himself.

 

“What?” Kageyama asked only catching bits of pieces of what Hinata said.

 

“Nothing,” Hinata waved it off, “I didn’t tell Tsukishima and Sugawara; they found out on their own.” Kageyama looked at Sugawara and Tsukishima who confirmed it for him, “and I’m not telling till I’m ready,” Hinata stopped that question before it popped out of Kageyama’s mouth. “And I told you before that I’ll tell you anything but name and school.” Kageyama stubborn face melted and he let his arms and head drop in defeat.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t been spending much time with you,” Hinata patted his head, “I’ll promise I won’t cancel next time.” Kageyama seemed to have accepted that and the two made up.

 

 _“Kageyama is finally sharing his feelings with others,”_ Daichi felt so proud inside.

 

“So Shouyou,” Nishinoya and Tanaka were right beside the middle blocker, “would you like to fill us in on the details.”

 

“Details?”

 

“Probably you could tell us some tips,” Tanaka joked mostly if his kohai was bagging a girlfriend and a third year one at most it wouldn’t hurt to listen. Then an idea popped into his head, “Maybe you could introduce us to her friends. Put in a good word for me.” Tanaka suddenly felt a tug on his shirt and then a force dragging him back, “Oh no you don’t,” Ennoshita put him in his place, “this is exactly why he won't tell us. He’s scared you're going to scare the poor girl off.”

 

“Are you guys really that interested?” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is it weird that we are?” Daichi didn’t want to pressure him.

 

“No,” Hinata shook his head and ate from his lunch box, “What do you guys want to know?” There was a long period of silence now that they had the chance they didn’t know what to do with it

 

Luckily Nishinoya spoke up, “Dates? Oh, Valentines day just passed by. Did you receive any chocolates?”

 

“I didn’t receive any,” Hinata said without any disdain or sadness. Still, the people in the dark about the situation felt their voice stuck in their throats like they stepped on a land mine. They remember Hinata being quite angry at a practice match on Valentine's day was this the cause?

 

“N-n-no chocolate,” Nishinoya felt the need to burst out in tears for Hinata.

 

“Yeah, I was the one who gave chocolate,” Hinata stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth not noticing how confused his team members were,

 

“You gave them chocolate on Valentines Day?” Kageyama asked again for clarification.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. Even Kageyama thought the idea of it was a bit weird. It was a day where girls give guys chocolate not vice versa.

 

“Um did Hinata tell them that he’s gay,” Jiro whispered to Tsukishima.

 

“It’s been so long that I think he’s forgotten they don’t know,” Tsukishima whispered back.

 

“It’s kind of sad to watch,” Jiro could see how perplexed the volleyball players were.

 

“What about white day?” Tanaka asked Hinata.

 

“I was actually thinking of getting something but he told me he’ll get something and not to bother with anything else,” Hinata recalled the debate he and Oikawa had about giving gifts on White day.

 

Now the Karasuno members were even more confused. White day was when the boys gave their return gifts. “That makes sense,” Sugawara the only one who actually thought that spoke out.

 

“Well, I guess every relationship is different,” Daichi said wearily.

 

“Seems a bit weird to me,” Kageyama didn’t know how to filter his mouth.

 

“How?” Hinata asked curiously.

 

“Sounds like you’re the girl of the relationship to me.”

 

Hinata went red. Jiro and Tsukishima covered their mouths in an attempt to hold back their laughter but failed and let the loud sound carry through space. “I am not the girl in the relationship!” Hinata yelled back defensively.

 

“You totally are!” Jiro retorted as he and Tsukishima laughed uncontrollably.

 

“I am not!” it came out as more of a whine than Hinata expected, “Suga-san!” Hinata called to Sugawara as his saviour but Sugawara had his head turned away with his hand covering his mouth as he trembled.

 

“Guys,” Hinata felt hopeless.

 

“If you were to decide the girl by who is shorter then Hinata wins hands down,” Tsukishima wiped the tears away.

 

Wait, his girlfriend was taller!

 

“Not to forget you’re the one that cooks and gets treated on dates and gets driven home and…” Jiro added.

 

“Okay, okay! They don’t need to know all that!” Hinata quickly attacked Jiro to shut him up.

 

The Karasuno members felt more confused by the second. Hinata girlfriend was not only older than him but also taller than him, treated him on dates, drove him home and allowed Hinata to cook for her. It's like the traditional boyfriend and girlfriend roles have been switched. But every relationship had its own way. Hinata’s was just more unconventional.

 

* * *

 

 

With the entire commotion done and dealt with the rest of the day went by quite easy. The third years’ exams were bored so they dropped by practice a lot or maybe call it every day. Daichi complained of having nothing to do in his life since he no longer has to study. On the way home while picking up meat buns the first years unknowingly walked ahead. “So Hinata’s girlfriend,” Tanaka was the one to pick on the topic that everyone secretly wanted to discuss.

 

“What about her?” Ennoshita didn’t kill the conversation like usual.

 

“I guess it took be by surprise. I didn’t expect him to be interested in the older woman type.”

 

“When they kiss does she bend down to him?” Daichi thoughtlessly asked himself.  The place went silent for a second, “maybe we shouldn’t think about it.” To them, Hinata was still an adorable sweet kid still discovering the world. So picturing Hinata with a taller ,older woman is like a relationship between a puppy and their very caring owner. And Hinata was the puppy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah there's a part 3. Don't hate me. It'll be up tomorrow. Probably earlier than usual but I hope you liked the second part of the chapter. Remember to comment and leave your kudos. Thanks for reading


	29. Chapter 20 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata POV

 

Hinata paced back and forth with the phone pressed to his cheeks. He was definitely going to hear it from the others for disappearing on them like that. Today was the charity event that both middle school and high school teams in the prefecture participated in to help raise money for a foundation that Hinata had completely forgotten but it involved volleyball so what the heck. He was supposed to be helping the team pack since it was both the male and female volleyball team but he was here on the phone with Oikawa. Curse his lack of restraint.

 

 “So, you’ll be at the charity event today,” Hinata fixed the phone to his ears.

 

“Yeah, me and the guys are almost there actually,” Oikawa yawned. Hinata was a bit impressed that his boyfriend was able to wake himself up at this time (even though it was after 11) much less take the initiative to call and get ready to go out (must be Iwaizumi’s doing), “I was thinking we could go on a date after maybe grab something to eat.”

 

Hinata hummed. He would really like that but...

 

“You don’t want to?” Hinata could just imagine Oikawa falling asleep while talking.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to….,” the sound of footsteps approaching from right around caught Hinata’s attention.

 

“Shou-chan?” Oikawa yawned again.

 

“Sorry, Tooru but I have to go,” The small panic evident in Hinata’s voice, “Talk to you later.” Hinata rushed out when the footsteps got closer and hung up the phone before Oikawa could finish his sentence.

 

“Skipping out on the team to have secret conversations with your boyfriend,” Hinata swiftly turned around to Sugawara peeking out from the corner with a giant knowing grin on his face. Hinata hid his phone behind his back as if he was covering up the evidence.

 

“Suga-san?!” Hinata yelled startled, “W-what are you doing here?!”

 

“Wanted to drop by and see how you guys are doing. Daichi and Asahi should be with the others,” Sugawara shrugged. “So you do this often?”

 

“N-n-n-noooo!” Hinata stuttered out with his bright pink face.

 

“I guess it okay if it's just this one time but don’t go turning it into a habit,” Sugawara lightly reprimanded him. Hinata nodded swiftly and then breathed out in relief. If it was Sugawara, then punishment wouldn’t be so drastic.

 

“So,” Sugawara propped his back against the wall and looked up, “if you don’t mind me asking what was he calling for?”

 

This was odd. Sugawara wasn’t usually one to pry like the other but it didn’t really do any harm. “He just wanted to tell me that he was dropping by soon.” Hinata purposely left out the date.

 

“Just him?” Sugawara scratched the back of his neck.

 

“No, his friends are tagging along.”

 

“Oh,” Sugawara then stood there silently looking lost in his own mind.

 

“Suga-san?”

 

“You should be getting back to them,” Sugawara ushered Hinata, “Don’t want to get in too much trouble.”

 

Hinata nodded and allowed Sugawara to push him until he was running back on his own. He was too distracted to notice Sugawara's disappearance half-way to the court.

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi handed over the crying child in her hands to its parent. This was probably the fourth one for today.

 

“Okay, Kageyama just try relaxing your face,” Yamaguchi suggested.

 

“I am relaxing my face!” Kageyama yelled in frustration.

 

“Just give up on him, he’s a lost cause,” Tsukishima said and Kageyama glared at him.

 

“If we leave him like this he’s going to scare away all the children,” Yamaguchi sighed. They all stared at Kageyama with his attempt at a smile.

 

“It doesn’t help that we have Tanaka either,” Ennoshita looked drearily over at the delinquent styled boy. Some of the kids kept their distance from him when he tried to approach them even some of the teenagers were cautious. But unlike Tanaka who could get kids to warm up to him eventually, Kageyama face was just too scary for any child, teenager or adult to handle. It’s not like he was doing it on purpose. He just had a naturally what should you call it, stern? Yeah, let’s go with that. He had a naturally stern face. Daichi watched from the bench with Asahi. They were here as guests today and didn’t want to interfere too much with the club but with the way things were going with Kageyama he would feel awful if he didn’t step in.

 

“Hey guys sorry I had to run off for a bit,” Hinata jogged up to them and then looked at the crying child. “Kageyama again?” Hinata looked at him hopelessly.

 

“I’m trying but they just keep crying,” Kageyama voice was a bit strained. He didn’t know what his face look like. Was it that scary? Kageyama looked at a few of the other kids staring over at them and did a smile. They immediately burst out into tears and ran away.

 

“People are going to stop coming to us at this rate,” Tsukishima ignored the depressed Kageyama on the side of the wall.

 

“You Karasuno guys are as interesting as always,” a voice came from right behind Hinata. The team turned to be faced with a few familiar faces.

 

“Mr Close-Cropped Hair!” Hinata shook as he recognised Johzenji volleyball team captain, Terushima Yuji with two of his team members behind him.

 

“Oi mini – Spiderman,” Terushima glanced around excitedly. Hinata slowly backed away to Yachi while he was distracted, “where’s glasses-chan. I’m want to get her number this time.”  Tanaka and Nishinoya ears perked up at the name glasses-chan and saw red. They remember hi, well, the player that tried to hit on Kiyoko. Ennoshita was able to grab the collar of their jackets before they attacked Terushima like ravage beasts. “Stay away from Kiyoko-san you player,” Tanaka screamed with fury beside knowing that she wasn’t able to attend today.

 

 “It doesn’t look like she’s here today,” Bobata concluded after not being able to spot the beautiful manager.

 

Terushima put his hands on his hips and sighed in disappointment, “I was hoping to score a date.” He then looked over to Hinata and saw Yachi beside him. “Hey cutie,” Terushima could not have moved any faster over to Yachi. Yachi felt her feet go cold. Usually, she had Kiyoko to help her in these situations but now she didn’t know what to do. Before anyone else could react Hinata was between the two, his legs shaking but refusing not to move. “Uh, can can you not bother our manager?” Hinata pleaded.

 

Terushima straightened his back. The bigger difference in height just scared Hinata more. “I remember you spoiling my chat with glasses-chan too,” Terushima pouted.

 

“Sorry, I have to protect Yachi-san,” Hinata declared. Some of the Karasuno members about to step in stopped after Hinata’s brave announcement.

 

“Ah sorry,” Terushima laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair, “I didn’t mean to hit on your girlfriend.”

 

“Ewwww, she’s not my girlfriend,” Hinata answered so bluntly that people on the side overhearing the conversation cringed.

 

Futamata whistled in the background, “That was cold.”

 

“Hey, Hinata,” Daichi folded his arms, “I know you don’t like Yachi like that but you didn’t need to put it in that way.”

 

“Yeah, Hinata we know you have a girlfriend but there are better ways to say things,” Ennoshita nodded.

 

“Plus Yachi is a cute girl,” Tanaka pointed out.

 

Hinata looked at them in confusion and then at Yachi, “Sorry, did I offend you?”

 

“No not at all,” Yachi waved her hands and did a small smile, “it's understandable.”

 

“Yachi, if we say something that makes you feel bad you should be honest about how you feel about it,” Daichi nodded firmly with Asahi.

 

“No guys, it's really okay,” Yachi shook them off, “it would be unreasonable to be upset.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked, “I would understand if you're upset with the dumbass.”

 

“I’m sure, I mean Hinata’s gay I’m pretty sure he finds dating any girl disgusting,” Yachi laughed.

 

“Huh?” the team froze and Tsukishima sighed.

 

Yachi took in everyone’s confused faces, “ Hinata aren’t you gay?” Yachi asked hoping she didn’t make a huge mistake.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Hinata nodded and Karasuno’s jaws fell open. What?!

 

“So you like men?” Terushima spoke up.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata confirmed and then looked down and blushed, “is something wrong with that?” Only some were able to catch it but Tsukishima definitely saw it. It was the enlightenment that men got when the really noticed Hinata.

 

Terushima slammed his hand down to the wall behind Hinata to hover over the boy. “Nothings wrong. I actually happen to be playing for both teams,” Terushima smirked and leant in closer, “but I don’t really see a lot of cute boys to date like you around.”

 

“Woah, you are pretty cute,” Futatmata was right beside Terushima admiring Hinata.

 

“Hey,hey, wanna trade numbers with me,” Bobata was kneeling down on the other side of Terushima holding out his phone to Hinata.

 

“Hey, he’s already got a date with me, right?” Terushima closed the space between their faces and Hinata was frozen with fear unable to get a word out.

 

“Hey, I was just passing by when I saw you and couldn’t help myself to anything but ask for your name,” a random guy popped up beside the four of them.

 

“Funny, the same thing just happened to me,” another random guy popped up on the other side. Soon other guys were popping up around Hinata. Tsukishima was able to jump in at just the nick of time to create a barrier between Hinata and a crowd of men.

 

“I would appreciate it if you all just left us alone at this moment,” Tsukishima spat at them. Hinata clutched onto Tsukishima and peeked over him shyly something the boys found completely adorable, riling them up more. The other Karasuno members finally came to their sense and became aware of the current situation. Everyone quickly jumped in trying to get Tsukishima and Hinata out of the crowd. After some reasoning or yelling mostly Nishinoya and Tanaka and relentless attempts to pull Hinata out they finally manage to pull him out and form a sturdy wall of crows around him.

 

“We’re going to have to ask you guys to leave,” Ennoshita folded his arms and stared sternly.

 

“We’re just talking,” Terushima shrugged and the others behind him nodded.

 

“You’re being a bother,” Ennoshita didn’t let up.

 

“Come on, I’m only asking him out,” Terushima shoulders dropped. Ennoshita and Daichi were about to protest when the felt someone squeeze through them. They looked down to see Hinata walking up to Terushima. The spiker’s face immediately illuminated until he saw Hinata do a small bow, “Sorry but I already have a boyfriend I really like.” Hinata blushed slightly and looked down.

 

The faces of Terushima and the other guys visually fell as Hinata rejected them. “Yeah,” Tanaka pulled Hinata in from behind, “Hinata already has a boyfriend!”

 

“Who’s older than him!” Nishinoya followed and paused when he and the team suddenly became aware of something.

 

“And taller,” Asahi continued.

 

“And even allows him to sleep over his house,” Ennoshita said softer than the others. There was a great pause between them to let the revelation sink in. They finally figured it out.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi started as he and the other third and second years circled around him a feeling of protectiveness washing over them, “who is this boy your dating?” Hinata swallowed deeply looking into his senpais’ empty, scary eyes.

 

“Umm,” Hinata try to find anywhere else to look but he was completely surrounded.

 

“Does he go to a good school?”, “How are his grades?”, “Has he done anything to make you uncomfortable?”, “Does he do drugs?”, "Does he drink?" these were only some of the few questions they asked one after the other not even giving Hinata enough time to respond.

 

“He hasn’t done anything inappropriate has he?” Daichi voice was hard and calculating while the others waited for the answer. Hinata gaped at them, eyes darting to each of his seniors trying to answer or better yet avoid it all together. It eventually became too much for Hinata and soon everything went black and he fainted into Asahi. “Hinata!” they rushed over to Hinata who was out cold.  This wasn’t over. Just wait till they got a name they were going to…

 

“Hey guys, did I miss anything?” Sugawara strolled in out of nowhere.

 

“And where have you been?!” Daichi shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

“Where is Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki groaned. One minute he was behind them and the next minute he wasn’t. It’s not like Iwaizumi blended in with the crowd. He was actually a very easy person to pick out so where was he?!

 

“Maybe we should check with the team he may have gone ahead of us,” Matsukawa suggested.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Hanamaki sighed and then saw Oikawa with his eyes plastered on his phone.

 

“Hey, Oikawa, did you hear from Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki called to him but there was no response not even a slight movement to show he had heard and was ignoring. “Hey, Oikawa,” Hanamaki tried to get his attention. Oikawa finally looked up but not with his usual fake smiley face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa showed Hanamaki the message on the phone.

 

 **Shou-chan:** Sorry but I can’t do that date today. The guys are going out to eat later and Kageyama’s been complaining that I don’t spend time with him anymore. I’ll make it up to you.

 

“He ditched you,” Hanamaki said and Oikawa squirmed.

 

“For Tobio-chan of all people,” Oikawa sulked.

 

“Come on, come on,” Matsukawa dragged on Oikawa’s collar, “we need to find Iwaizumi and then you can cry about your petty needs all you want.” Oikawa didn’t even bite back he just nodded and let his lifeless body be pulled through the crowd.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promise this is the last part of chapter 20. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The entire world pretty much knows Hinata is gay know so just wait till he reaches school. I promise you'll find out where Sugawara and Iwaizumi are slipping off to. Still tell me what you guys think. Comment, leave your kudos and thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 21 aka The Long Awaited IwaSuga Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kun (君【くん】?) is used by people of senior status addressing or referring to those of junior status, by anyone addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can be used by males or females when addressing a male whom they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long time.

Iwaizumi POV

 

How did he get himself into this? That was all Iwaizumi could think of at the moment. Soft lips worked across his neck as his back was pressed against the locked bathroom door. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Iwaizumi huffed out in undeniable pleasure. The lips on his neck froze and he could feel that devious grin forming on their lips. He’s already known that he’s lost. He couldn’t say no to this person. “Hajime, relax.” Gentle hands ran up and down his chest in an attempt to calm him. Those hazel eyes looked at him mischievously. Sugawara was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“We’re going to get caught,” Iwaizumi still tried to protest even knowing that such things were futile when it came to Sugawara.

 

“No one comes around here,” Sugawara pressed his body closer to Iwaizumi’s. The hand slipping down his chest and landing on his groin did not go unnoticed. Iwaizumi carelessly let out a moan as Sugawara’s fingers massaged his hardening cock through the thick material. “Come on Hajime,” Sugawara was very pleased with his reaction, “it’ll be fun.” Sugawara slipped his hand into his jeans to grip his member. The line between what he wanted to do and what he should do was beginning to blur. “ Sugawa…,” Iwaizumi started. Sugawara instantly slipped his hands out of his pants and forced him to looked down. That was the most displeased face Sugawara had worn since they got here. Iwaizumi figured out where he went wrong after seeing the pout on Sugawara’s face. “Koushi,” Iwaizumi sighed and the corners of the setter’s mouth immediately turned upright.

 

“Hajime,” Sugawara answered playfully and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“People are probably looking for us,” Iwaizumi tried to convince Sugawara one more time but it honestly felt like he was trying to convince himself.

 

“Let them look,” Sugawara went on his toes and leant in closer so their mouths were only inches apart. Iwaizumi didn’t opt to answer this time so Sugawara continued. “Don’t you want to be inside me again?” Sugawara whispered into his ear. Iwaizumi felt his blood rush. Sugawara knew exactly what to say. “It felt so good when you fucked me,” Sugawara grinded his hips up on Iwaizumi’s groin. Iwaizumi threw his head back in pleasure as he listened to the sultry voice in his ear.  “Don’t you want to have me begging under you again?” Sugawara forced Iwaizumi to look at him once again. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as Sugawara smiled smugly at him because of course he already knew the answer to that. Iwaizumi was reaching up for Sugawara’s face ready to give in when his phone rang dragging him back to reality. Sugawara was surprised by the sudden noise causing him to jump back and off Iwaizumi.

 

“That’s one of the guys,” Iwaizumi explained recognising the assigned ringtone to his friends, “they’re probably looking for me,” Iwaizumi stressed.

 

“Oh,” Sugawara said. The seductive façade left when he looked down to his feet embarrassingly. There was a pang in Iwaizumi’s heart when he saw the great disappointment in Sugawara’s eyes. But he should leave and go. Let this die here. Sugawara peeked up one more time with giant round hazel puppy eyes. “Oh, fuck it,” Iwaizumi cursed he really couldn’t say no to this guy. He grabbed Sugawara's arms and spun them around so it was Sugawara’s back to the door. Sugawara was caught off guard by the sudden movements but relaxed once he felt Iwaizumi’s mouth attack his own. There was a deep hunger at the bottom of Iwaizumi’s stomach, something he’s been ignoring since their first night but knows he felt satisfaction ravaging Sugawara’s mouth. Their tongues glided over each other as Sugawara kissed back with the same kind of desperation like he has been waiting for this moment for decades. His hands slid down to Sugawara’s hips and grabbed his firm ass roughly. Sugawara moaned loudly into his mouth. Saliva dripping down his face as Iwaizumi continued to knead it.

 

Sugawara finally pulled back for air, his knees giving out with him. Iwaizumi followed the setter to the floor to start pressing kisses against his neck. “Aren’t people looking for you?” Sugawara breathed heavily

 

“Let them look,” Iwaizumi repeated Sugawara’s words. He came up to Sugawara who looked delighted at the way things were turning out and his grin became even brighter when he saw the giant bulge from Iwaizumi’s pants. Iwaizumi saw the way Sugawara’s eyes expectantly flickered from his pants to him. Iwaizumi sighed and plopped himself upright on the ground, “Knock yourself out.” It should have been illegal the way Sugawara looked excited while unbuckling his belt to taking out his dick. Sugawara made no waste diving into it and trailed his tongue around his cock. God. How did he really get himself into this?

 

* * *

 

 

**One Month Ago**

Iwaizumi dug into his chocolate parfait. He probably looked weird eating by himself in a cutesy café, unlike the time he came with Oikawa. No one would imagine that such a tough looking guy was actually so in love with sweet things. It was usually the opposite for Oikawa. His gorgeous features (may he never hear that come from Iwaizumi’s mouth) plus that ridiculous mask he puts up for people they assumed that he was the sweet tooth. Ironic since Oikawa hates sweet things. It didn’t really matter the occasional questioning stares he got. He still ate his parfait in peace. Having Oikawa here would probably draw even more attention any way he wouldn’t mind the company even if he was annoying.  Oikawa couldn’t accompany him today, though. He had to go over Hinata’s today or at least that’s what he said. To tell him about getting accepted into T University.

 

Still, he really hasn’t been able to hang out with his best friend like before. Oikawa has never had a serious relationship so he’s been spoilt. He actually remembers of Oikawa’s previous boyfriend’s dumping him because he spent too much time with Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were busy with cram school they needed it more than him with their grades. Iwaizumi sighed. Maybe he should just follow Oikawa’s example and start dating. Iwaizumi paused and stared at his parfait absent-mindedly. He berated himself for thinking of such things.

 

“Iwaizumi-san?!” a sweet familiar voice caught his attention. Sugawara was standing right in front of his table with Karasuno’s captain right behind him. Iwaizumi felt that weird skip in his chest when he saw Sugawara’s smile grow. He couldn’t get out a reply. He was too lost in taking in Sugawara’s features as if he hadn’t seen them for years. “Iwaizumi-san?” Sugawara said with a bit more confusion. Iwaizumi then realised that he had just been sitting there gaping at Sugawara while the latter was waiting for a response.

 

“Sugawara-san,” Iwaizumi finally choked out a reply, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I really like the cake here,” Sugawara confessed, “probably as much as you like their parfaits.” Sugawara gestured towards the chocolate parfait Iwaizumi was halfway through.

 

“They do make really good sweets,” Iwaizumi commented. A sudden thought popped into his head and ran out of his mouth before he could really think, “You could join me if you want.” He expected Sugawara to be a bit taken aback by the sudden offer but instead he looked happy at the idea and slid into the seat.

 

“I didn’t know you guys were close with Seijou’s vice-captain,” Daichi stated out loud but was directed towards Sugawara.

 

“Uh, yeah.  Iwaizumi-kun helped me out a while back,” Sugawara explained to Daichi.

 

“Really? What happened?” Iwaizumi pretended to be lost in his parfait while Daichi and Sugawara spoke. It still disturbed him how he had to help Sugawara get away from that persistent stalker guy trying to move in on him.

 

“I got lost and I just so happen to run into Iwaizumi-san, who was kind enough to show me the way.” Iwaizumi shot up, eyes wide and puzzled at Sugawara. Getting lost and trying to lose someone following you were two completely different matters.

 

“That was nice of you,” Daichi turned to Iwaizumi looking impressed and thankful. He missed Sugawara’s pleading expression to keep quiet.

 

“It wasn’t much,” Iwaizumi tore his eyes off of Sugawara and shrugged.

 

“Seriously, you're so carefree sometimes,” Daichi went back to Sugawara. Iwaizumi could have completely agreed with that. “What would have happened if Iwaizumi-san didn’t show up.”

 

Sugawara laughed weakly, “I would have called you.” Daichi groaned. It was obvious that he was used to Sugawara being in these situations. Their time at the café continued like that. Sugawara and Daichi making small talk with Iwaizumi listening and rarely joining the conversation.  It wasn’t long till Daichi had to go home and place his cash on the table to pay for his sweets. “You sure you don’t want to come?” Daichi asked Sugawara one more time.

 

“I’m fine,” Sugawara waved his fork around. Daichi said his goodbyes to both of them before heading out.

 

Iwaizumi watched Daichi until he was surely out the door. “Lost?” it came out louder than he had intended it to. Sugawara sank in his seat, guilty of lying to his friend.

 

“Daichi worries too much,” Sugawara avoided Iwaizumi’s intense gaze, “if I told him what really happened he would freak.”

 

“Being followed by someone is something you should be worried about,” Iwaizumi stressed. Sugawara was just as nonchalant about the situation as last time.

 

“He’s harmless,” Sugawara said but Iwaizumi wasn’t convinced, “Trust me, he’s annoying but he won’t hurt a fly plus…,” Sugawara trailed off.

 

“Plus,” Iwaizumi encouraged him to go on.

 

“Daichi doesn’t really know what I do in my spare time,” Sugawara carefully said.

 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi initially said until the true meaning of what Sugawara wanted to say got across, “Ohhhhh.” It was understandable to keep those parts of your life private. You don’t want everyone knowing what you do in the bedroom; that’s your and your partner’s business. But Sugawara didn’t have any problem telling him and he was pretty much a complete stranger.  Like the setter read his mind Sugawara said, “I told you already Daichi worries too much and can be a bit overprotective and if he knew I would probably never hear the end of it.”

 

“I think you are free to be with anyone you want but even I get worried knowing that you may run into guys like the one from the other day,” Iwaizumi frowned.  There was a pregnant pause. Sugawara’ eyes were now on him calm and calculating. A look he was accustomed to seeing on Oikawa when his friend was trying to decipher the true intentions of a person. The corner’s of Sugawara’s lips gently upturned into an apologetic smile. “Sorry for worrying you Iwaizumi-san,” Sugawara’s calloused hand reached out and rested on Iwaizumi’s, “I’ll be more careful.” Iwaizumi shuddered when Sugawara’s middle finger smoothly glided over his skin in a comforting manner. He tried to brush off the sensations caused by such a simple touch. With the way, those eyes watched him it was no secret that Sugawara knew how he affected him. “Are you going to walk me home this time?” Sugawara put another piece of cake in his mouth. His hand still remained idly drawing a tiny circle with his finger.

 

“That was the plan,” Iwaizumi confessed. Sugawara’s eyes shot up amusingly. That was the kind of look that Iwaizumi knew he should take extreme caution to.

 

“I actually stayed behind because I was thinking of stopping somewhere,” Sugawara joyously stuffed the last piece of cake in his mouth.

 

“And here I thought that it was because you enjoyed my company.”

 

“Of course there’s that too,” Sugawara laughed.

 

“I’ll follow you either way.”

 

“It’s already late, though.”

 

“Even more of a reason to go,” Iwaizumi laid back in his seat, “I won’t be at peace till I know your safe at home.”

 

“Are you always this persistent and straightforward?” Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

 

“Sorry, did I come off too strong.”

 

“No,” Sugawara gripped his hand tighter, “I just think you worry too much like Daichi.”

 

“You’ve given me enough reason to worry,” Iwaizumi countered.

 

“Fine,” Sugawara took his hand back. Iwaizumi was thankful for the great amount of self-control he exerted to prevent him from dragging back Sugawara’s hand into his. “I’ll let you escort me but don’t regret it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The many bright lights that flickered from above on buildings. The different hues of red and pink were strongly used in this area. Colours that indicated love, seduction and temptation like the human attached to Iwaizumi’s arm. Sugawara hummed as the walked, arm’s tightly wrapped around Iwaizumi’s. He was enjoying this. Iwaizumi could tell. He meant what he said when he would walk Sugawara home but he didn’t expect him to make a causal stop in the red-light district! “Ready, to bail yet,” Sugawara didn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being tested for your own enjoyment?” Sugawara laughed at his response. He was just falling deeper and deeper into the setter’s clutches. He was no good in places like these. Iwaizumi kept his head straight. He tried not to let his eyes wander too much off to the side. He was glad that he decided to stop home and change before he went to the café. Being in uniform here would have been an awkward predicament.

 

“Iwaizumi-san, you can leave if you want. I really won’t mind,” Sugawara interrupted his thought process.  Iwaizumi looked at Sugawara for a moment. He was still trying to be considerate in his own way. Iwaizumi thought he was the on being intrusive since he demanded to walk Sugawara home.

 

Sugawara felt his intensive stare and looked up for their eyes to meet. “Iwaizumi-san?”  Sugawara’s head rested on his shoulder to get a better look. It was a miracle that they didn’t walk into anyone with their attentions solely on each other. “Drop the –san,” Iwaizumi looked back up into the crowd.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Drop the –san,” Iwaizumi repeated, “we’re the same age.  No need for formalities.”

 

“So what should I call you then,” Sugawara's lips upturned into a playful smile.

 

“Whatever you want,” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Iwa-chan then,” Sugawara did his best impersonation of Oikawa.

 

“Except that!” God so help the day that Shitty Oikawa gave him that nickname. Iwa was fine but did he really have to add –chan to it!

 

“You said anything,” Sugawara complained. He looked like a kid who’s been told he can’t go to the amusement park after his parent promised him weeks ago.

 

“Does it have to be that?” Iwaizumi groaned.

 

Sugawara thought for a while. “Iwaizumi-kun then.”

 

“You could just call me Iwaizumi.”

 

“Iwaizumi-kun,” Sugawara announced proudly and that was the end of that conversation. If Sugawara was happy with the name, then he didn’t really care and it was better than Iwa-chan. “You should call me Suga then.”

 

“Suga?”

 

“It’s what all my friends call me,” Sugawara gleamed. Friends? The word just didn’t sit right with Iwaizumi. It felt weird thinking of Sugawara as a friend. He didn’t speak out on it, though. He kept his thoughts to himself.

 

“We’re here,” Sugawara pulled on Iwaizumi without warning.  He hopelessly tried to keep up with Sugawara as the setter dragged him towards a crowd but failed to result in his stumbling mess behind Sugawara.

 

As they drew closer to the crowd Iwaizumi realised that it was several lines waiting to get into a club. The bass was loud and shook the ground even with them being so far from the entrance. He even saw the large red letters spelling out the word FLIRT, what Iwaizumi assumed was the club’s name shake. “The line is long,” Iwaizumi whispered his observations. It was obviously a really popular place to be on a Friday night even the line for those on the list had some waiting time.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Sugawara unwrapped himself and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand to drag them pass the lines. They got many different looks passing everyone in line ranging from questionable to just downright scorn. From the looks of it, this wasn’t a place where anyone could just skip without having a great amount of importance. They were now approaching the security of the place and Iwaizumi was getting a bit nervous. So imagine his surprise when they immediately opened for them to walk in as they caught a glimpse of Sugawara. They were other gasps of astonishment pointing out this wasn’t a usual thing. Sugawara walked right in as if it was nothing.

 

Just when Iwaizumi thought they were in the clear one of the security guards stepped in front of him and blocked his path. Great. He couldn’t see his eyes through the dark shades but he knew that were glowering down at him.

 

“He’s with me,” Sugawara, his saviour came and showed the security their linked hands. That was enough of a confirmation to get the security to move aside. Sugawara continued to pull Iwaizumi before he could react.

 

“Hey, don’t we need to pay,” Iwaizumi tried to communicate over the loud speakers. Sugawara waved him off and continue to the dance floor. Just like before outside no one paid them any mind.

 

The music was loud, ears crying blood loud. He didn’t know how people managed in his environment. Everyone was either, dancing, kissing, or at least he hoped they were just kissing or trying to hook up with someone to take home for the night which usually involved the latter two and some alcohol. This was probably the highlight of the club but it wasn’t his scene. Thankfully, Sugawara had no intention of staying here and escorted them out. The door shut behind him blocking out most of the bashful music. “Finally,” Sugawara said exhaustedly as he pushed open one last door in front of them. Iwaizumi felt like he just stepped into a parallel world. To believe that there was such a peaceful and serene bar just two doors away from the club. The room was dark and filled with different hues of blue that complemented the elegant furniture. “Koushi?” a deep voice called out Sugawara’s given name.

 

“Osamu,” Sugawara waved at the person behind the bar. Iwaizumi would like to assume he’s a bartender since he was cleaning the glasses but he wasn’t dressed the part.

 

“I thought you were busy with your studies,” Osamu looked at Sugawara skeptically as he and Iwaizumi took their seats at the bar.

 

“My brain needs a break tonight. Don’t tell Mom and Dad,” Sugawara clasped his hands together and did a pleading smile.

 

“I won’t,” Osamu sighed, “Just make sure you're studying properly.”

 

“I am.”

 

 Osamu nodded at Sugawara’s reply and then looked at Iwaizumi. “Is he with you?” Osamu nodded towards Iwaizumi a bit confused.

 

“Yeah, Osamu this is my friend Iwaizumi-kun and Iwaizumi-kun this is my cousin, Osamu. He owns the club here.” Iwaizumi lips pursed in a silent ‘oh’. They did look similar when Iwaizumi thought of it. Osamu had a bigger build but if he was to dye his black hair gray they could pass for brothers It also finally explained how they had just sauntered in without getting in trouble. It sounded like Sugawara was a regular visitor so the staff probably knew him well.

 

“You,” Osamu pointed at Sugawara in disbelief, “actually brought a friend **here**.”

 

“Yes,” Sugawara shrugged and pretended to be too distracted playing with his fingers.

 

“Sorry, is there a problem,” Iwaizumi hoped that he hasn’t done anything wrong after just meeting one of Sugawara’s family members.

 

“No,” Osamu shook his hands, “it's just that Koushi doesn’t really bring his friends here or anyone really.”

 

“Oh really.” That was a nice surprise for Iwaizumi.

 

“Mhm, there was a point in time when I thought he just didn’t have any friends to bring,” Osamu laughed.

 

“Osamu!” Sugawara scowled. Iwaizumi tried to hide his delight but failed with the small grin peeking out.

 

“So what can I get you guys,” Osamu asked.

 

“I’ll let Iwaizumi-kun choose,” Sugawara rested on one arm and the two turned to look at Iwaizumi expectantly.

 

“Uhhh, I’ve never actually had alcohol before,” Iwaizumi confessed. He thought it was a reasonable thing to say since the legal drinking age in Japan was 20 but looking at Sugawara’s and Osamu’s faces it wasn’t.

 

“Not even the cheap beer they have at those high school parties?” Iwaizumi shook his head. Osamu looked like he was having a hard time grasping his previous statement.  His jaw went slack for a minute until he was finally able to recollect himself and said with a serious face, “I feel like it is my duty to introduce this boy to the beauty of alcohol.” Osamu started setting up around the bar. “It’s your first drink so I won’t give you anything too strong,” Osamu took out bottles of liquor and studied them. “Do have any specific preferences?”

 

“He likes sweet things.” Iwaizumi felt a huge relief when Sugawara answered for him. “Something fruity maybe?”

 

“I think I got the perfect thing for your boyfriend here,” Osamu began to get to work on their drinks. Iwaizumi nearly choked on the statement. Blood rushed to his cheeks forming a bright red blush on his face.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sugawara hissed and tried to death glare Osamu but his pink face didn’t work in his favour.

 

“Right ‘friends’,” Osamu said with very thick amounts of sarcasm. Sugawara scowled at Osamu’s teasing. It was embarrassing to hear but Iwaizumi was having a bit of fun. He’s never seen Sugawara so flustered. Plus, he was sure Osamu was just joking.

 

“Hey, who’s side are you on?” Sugawara sent him a betrayed look when he caught him laughing.

 

“I’m just an innocent bystander,” Iwaizumi raised his hands in defence.

 

“Iwaizumi-kun, you're supposed to defend me,” Sugawara leant in closer.

 

“It’s funny to see you flustered, you look cute” Iwaizumi finally admitted. Sugawara's eyes went wide. He was speechless. Osamu had a smug grin on his face and was about to comment until Sugawara murmured something about keeping quiet.

 

“Well, here you go,” Osamu slid out two green cocktails towards the two, “Enjoy.”

 

Iwaizumi picked up the cooled class with extreme caution. The piece of lime on the cup complemented the delicate and light green colour of the drink. He wanted to admire it a bit more but he could feel Sugawara’s and Osamu’s eyes on him waiting for him to finally have a taste. He leant the glass on his lips to let the liquid flow down his tongue. It was sweet, sweet and fruity like his parfait. The alcohol blended in nicely sending a nice sensation down his throat. Before he knew he had chugged down the entire thing. “Wow,” Iwaizumi breathed out in amazement while looking at his empty glass.

 

“Don’t drink it all at once,” Osamu laughed, “that’s how you get drunk.”

 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi shifted the cup back to him embarrassed. He did feel a bit more sociable now, though. The another temptation came over Iwaizumi, “Can I get another one, maybe even stronger.”

 

He didn’t think Osamu smile could become any brighter until that moment, “I really like your boyfriend, Koushi.”

 

Sugawara choked on his drink but this time rolled his eyes instead of responding to Osamu. “No comment?” Osamu raised an eyebrow at Sugawara. Iwaizumi didn’t miss how Sugawara’s eyes rolled over to him. Hazel orbs giving him that same look he got in the café that Iwaizumi had yet to decipher. A tiny smile played on Sugawara’s lips. “He’s a friend,” Sugawara returned to his drink. Osamu nodded with a giant smirk on his face and went on to making Iwaizumi’s second drink. A secret message was successfully relayed between them.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi felt like he discovered three things that night.

 

  1. **He was a heavy-weight.**



 

He surprisingly had a very high tolerance for a person who’s never drunk before. He was pretty sure he was drinking the same amount as Sugawara. His head was feeling really light but Sugawara was very tipsy probably on the verge of drunk. He could still manage to walk in an almost straight line and talk without slurs but the excessive giggles and increased touching was definitely the alcohol.

 

  1. **Sugawara had two sides to him.**



 

Iwaizumi was already slightly aware of this fact. He has just finally gotten his confirmation. There was the Sugawara that everyone knew. The gentle vice-captain of Karasuno who had an Oscar worthy smile which could calm the nerves of any timid creature or wild beast. And then there was the vixen. The one that could seduce anyone he wanted. The one who slid his hand down Iwaizumi’s arms suggestively with a sinful smile on his lips. Whose eyes burned with deep lust and temptation and it was definitely not the alcohol

 

  1. **Sugawara had soft lips.**



 

Really soft lips. He doesn’t remember when they moved from the bar to one of the comfortable couches in a dark corner or exactly when their lips connected or even when Sugawara moved into his lap to straddle him. All he knew is that he was kissing Sugawara like his life depended on it and Sugawara was kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Iwaizumi could taste the combination of drinks Sugawara had gulped down as their tongues lapped over each other. Most of them were bitter but Sugawara himself was sweet; the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. He wanted more. Iwaizumi pulled Sugawara in closer and sucked on his tongue. Sugawara moaned loudly into his mouth, grip tightened, nails clawing at his skin. Sugawara pulled back their lips separating with a pop. A thin line of saliva connecting their lips until it broke. “Iwa…”

 

“Hajime,” Iwaizumi cut Sugawara off and went to attack his neck.

 

“What?” Sugawara responded in huffs. His mind too lost in the sensations.

 

“Call me Hajime,” Iwaizumi pulled back and made eye contact with Sugawara.

 

The setter was rendered speechless after his declaration quickly gained back his composure, “You have to call me Koushi then.”

 

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi repeated the name softly.

 

“Hajime,” Sugawara bit his lip seductively. The way Sugawara said his name was just so hot. He felt the immediate need to pull their bodies closer together and mark Sugawara’s neck. Tiny whimpers and moans escaping the male’s mouth as Iwaizumi bit into the flesh. “Hajime,” Sugawara said his name in that sexy voice again, “let's get out of here.”

 

Iwaizumi looked up to Sugawara. A thousand thoughts running through his head per second but only one word came out. “Yeah.”

 

He was wrong there were four things Iwaizumi discovered that night.

 

  1. **The obscene face Sugawara makes when he rams into him.**



 

* * *

  

**Present**

 

Iwaizumi gets a firm grip of Sugawara’s waist and thrusts up deep into the other. Sugawara tried to hold back another muffled scream. The further they went the louder the erotic moans got. Someone was bound to hear them if they walked passed. The chance of someone walking them sweaty and half-naked was very high but logical thoughts are already lost when your fucking someone as alluring as Sugawara from behind in a bathroom at a Middle school and High school supported charity event.

 

“More,” Sugawara demanded breathlessly. He didn’t give a damn of their location or the fact that his legs look like they were going to give out he just wanted release. Iwaizumi picked up one of the milky legs and picked up the pace. “Haji-me,” Sugawara threw back his body onto Iwaizumi’s chest and moaned. “Right there, Hajime!”  Sugawara grinded his hips as Iwaizumi pulled him back down on his dick. Sugawara wasn’t even trying to hold back his voice at this point. He was too lost in pleasure.

 

“Hajime,” Iwaizumi stopped his movements at Sugawara’s voice, “I want to see you.” Sugawara turned his head to the side so Iwaizumi could see his begging eyes. Iwaizumi gave into his partner's wishes and slipped out so he could spin Sugawara around to face him pressing his back to the door.

 

“Is that better?” Iwaizumi grabbed underneath Sugawara’s thighs to pull him back up so the latter could wrap his legs around his waist.

 

“Better,” Sugawara breathed out happily as Iwaizumi slowly entered him again. Sugawara let his head rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as the boy slowly presses into him. Each thrust hitting the right spot and making him see stars. “Just like that…”, “Don’t stop…”, “Please…,” “Hajime...!” Sugawara begs through moans. “Someone is going to hear us if you keep that up,” Iwaizumi panted but still picked up the speed. Words didn’t get through to Sugawara he was long gone.

 

Iwaizumi hissed when he felt Sugawara's nails dig into his back. A bit painful but overall brought him pleasure that he was driving Sugawara this crazy. Sugawara breaths were short and laboured, gasping out short clips of his name. He was close and the way Sugawara walls squeezed around him it was clear the setter was also ready to burst.

 

“Haji…Haji..me ah!...Close! Clo..ose!” Sugawara begged for release. Hands initially digging bruises into is back and shoulders were now wrapped around his head bringing his and Sugawara’s head just centimetres apart.

 

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together. Sugawara had no choice but to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Come for me.” Iwaizumi surprised himself just as much as Sugawara with the words that left his mouth. Sugawara surged forward for a kiss as they both rode out the orgasm before collapsing on Iwaizumi.

 

* * *

 

 

They had to wait a few minutes for Sugawara to catch his breath before they could begin cleaning up. Iwaizumi was the first one to finish getting ready and as usual waited patiently on Sugawara.

 

He had at least ten missed calls from each Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Oikawa. At least. The text messages he received were an entirely different ball game. He felt bad but it wasn’t really his fault. One minute he was walking with them and the next thing he knows he was being tugged away from the group by Sugawara. It was partially their fault that they didn’t realise his kidnapping.

 

“Ow,” Sugawara winced as he fixed his pants.

 

“Was I too rough?” Iwaizumi asked in concern.

 

“No, I’m just a bit sore.” Sugawara shook his head and then reached to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi, “And I like it when you're rough anyways.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara sighed dreamily, “you're just so wild.”

 

“You sure are a weird one.”

 

“Am I?” Sugawara laughed softly and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s chest. “You know,” Sugawara drew small circles in Iwaizumi’s shirt, “I tried to hook up with someone immediately after exams were over.”

 

“Did you?” Iwaizumi knew nothing was different from before. He and Sugawara never made any agreement to dating and he already knew Suga had others but he still felt this deep-rooted jealousy growing deep inside him.

 

“Nothing really happened, though,” Sugawara shrugged and a huge relief washed over him, “in fact nothing has happened with any of the other guys I’ve tried to get with lately.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hajime, do you remember the morning after that night when you dropped me off at my house?” Sugawara ignored his previous question.

 

“I do,” Iwaizumi answered. It was hard to forget. Things weren’t as awkward as he expected them to be when he woke up that morning both of them naked in a cheap love hotel room. It was that walk home that was tense. It was obvious that something was bothering Sugawara during their walk home but he never said a thing.

_“Suga, is everything alright?”  There were a thousand other questions that Iwaizumi wanted to ask. The biggest ones weighing on his mind, what are they? Is it only this once? What happens to them now? He didn’t see his friendship with Sugawara in danger but something inside him wasn’t sitting right. Still, this was the question he could only manage to ask after seeing Sugawara’s unsettled face as they reached his house._

_Sugawara looked up at Iwaizumi and bit his lip in an unsure manner. “I’m fine just tired,” Sugawara gave a weary smile. Before Iwaizumi could react Sugawara cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for one final kiss. Just when he had melted into it Sugawara pulled up abruptly, “Thanks for last night.” And before Iwaizumi could blink Sugawara was heading inside_

 

“Do you know what I was thinking then?” Sugawara interrupted his thoughts. Iwaizumi gulped when he saw that look in Sugawara’s eyes. It was the same look that Sugawara gave him that night in the café. He was already caught in his trap. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, about that night,” Sugawara let his hands glide over his body. “You were so amazing; you’re still amazing.” Sugawara reached up to Iwaizumi with that mischievous smile to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I think I’m addicted to you.” Sugawara breathed out.

 

* * *

 

 

“For the love of God, where have you been?!” Hanamaki marched up to Iwaizumi clearly in a mixture of annoyance and relief. Matsukawa was right behind him dragging a moping Oikawa with him.

 

“Sorry, I got lost when we walked through that crowd,” Iwaizumi lied. No way was he telling them.

 

“What happen to your phone?” Matsukawa questioned.

 

“It was on silent I didn’t even realise you guys were calling,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

“Would it kill you to check your phone now and again.” Hanamaki groaned, “we’ve been searching for you for how long now.” Iwaizumi felt that pang of guilt. He should have at least left a message.

 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi apologised, “I’ll try not to make you worry next time.

 

“Whatever,” Hanamaki shrugged, “it was just more annoying dealing with that.” Hanamaki pointed towards the sullen Oikawa with a depressed aura surrounding him.

 

“Did Hinata ditch him again?” his conclusion seemed correct with how Oikawa cringed.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa spun around ready to whine and then stopped when he finally got a good look of Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side, “What happened to you?”

 

“What’s wrong with Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa ran his eyes over Iwaizumi to see if he could catch what Oikawa was seeing.

 

“His clothes and hair are a bit messy,” Oikawa stated. Iwaizumi heard the alarms go off in his head.

 

“I guess,” Hanamaki squinted his eyes to see the slight differences.

 

“And he looks a bit flushed,” Oikawa leant in closer. There was no way he could figure out by just those things, though.

 

“Are you getting a fever?” Matsukawa asked.

 

The final straw was when Oikawa grabbed him and started sniffing him, “Assikawa! Stop doing that!” Iwaizumi tried to push Oikawa off.

 

“You smell like…,”Oikawa clicked his tongue trying to remember that scent and then his jaw immediately dropped open, “You smell like sex!” Iwaizumi finally managed to push Oikawa off and put some distance between them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked just as shocked as Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa, stop messing around,” Hanamaki placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and laughed stiffly.

 

“I’m not!” Oikawa protested.

 

“Let’s be real, when would he have the chance to even do that,” Hanamaki made frantic gestures around them, “I mean we’re at a charity event.”

 

“Hey, did you hear?!” a girl said excitedly to her friend, “Someone overheard a couple having wild sex in the B floor’s male bathroom.”

 

“What, no way?!” her friend covered her mouth.

 

“They were apparently super loud.” The voices of the girls and the gossip soon became out of hearing range as they walked further away from the boys who were speechless from their news

 

“That bastard!” Hanamaki felt the rage in him burn like wildfire.

 

“Oi! Where is Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa just noticed the absence of his best friend.

 

 

Iwaizumi was glad he snuck away when he had the chance. They weren’t going to let this go so easily. His phone was constantly vibrating from the messages being sent in. Some from an angry Makki, others from a betrayed Mattsun and most from his idiotic best friend who was just whining about why he was out of the loop. Another notification popped up on his phone. This time a message from an unknown number. He had a pretty good guess on who it was, though. Really how did he even get his number?

 

_“You’re addicted to me?” Iwaizumi felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest if it kept beating that fast. He had to repeat Sugawara’s words slowly to make sure he heard the right thing._

_“Well the sex with you is mind-blowing,” Sugawara grinned up at him. Of course. He was addicted to the sex with him. I guess that made more sense._

_“So am I you're go to guy now?” Iwaizumi sighed. He felt like he should be worried about that exciting grin on Sugawara’s face._

 

He has now been upgraded from friend to friends with benefits in Sugawara’s book. It felt good that he was most likely going to be the only one Sugawara came to and it wasn’t like he had it in him to say no to Sugawara. He enjoyed his company and the sex was good but…

 

 **Unknown:** Let’s meet up later ≧◡≦

 

He had to wonder if his body and soul were really prepared for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry, sorry , sorry to everyone who was long awaiting the Oihina fluff. We'll be right back on it with the next chapter lol. So what do you think of IwaSuga. I'm thinking of writing a spinoff to it so there may be a lot of details that I dropped in so I could build on. Let me know how bad you guys want that spin off to know if I should get started straight away. Still hope you guys enjoyed it. Remeber to comment and leave your kudos!


	31. Chapter 21.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Iwaizumi felt gentle kisses being pressed against his neck waking him from his sleep.  The room was dark. No windows for light to peek in but he could still make out the straight grey hair in his face. “Koushi,” Iwaizumi groaned and he felt the kisses stop and a smile forming on his neck.

 

“Morning,” Sugawara chimed and sat up to straddle him, “ready for another round?” Iwaizumi realised that it was a rhetorical question when he felt hips grinding on his groin. What kind of sex drive did this guy possess?! Iwaizumi had to thank God that he did a sport like volleyball which required a lot of stamina or he would have passed out by now for the night. The peppered kisses began again moving up his chest and then a wet strip followed up his neck to his chin. “Koushi,” Iwaizumi sighed. His partner shifted to tower over him and lick his rosy lips before pressing them against his. Sugawara wasted no time sticking his tongue in mouth and deepening the kiss.

 

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi turned his head to break the kiss. Sugawara whined but continued on his exposed neck. “It’s 3 am.”

 

“Who cares?” Sugawara turned his face back to him and locked their lips once again. Honestly, he didn’t care.

 

“Five minutes,” Iwaizumi pulled back and Sugawara finally huffed in defeat and let his body collapse.

 

“Just five,” the grey-haired boy murmured and buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi said with a bit of tease in his voice and rolled onto his side so he could wrap an arm around Sugawara.

 

“Hajime,” Sugawara spoke up in the silence and he hummed to show he was listening, “Are you planning to live in dorms or an apartment when you go to W University?”

 

“I haven’t even been accepted yet… wait how did you know I wanted to go to W Univerity?” Iwaizumi shifted to look down at Sugawara.

 

“I saw you at the entrance examination site of course,” Sugawara shrugged.

 

“What?”

 

“I was going to say hi but you looked so nervous that I just left you alone and I couldn’t find you after the exam.”

 

Huh?!

 

“Anyway I was planning on getting an apartment near campus,” Sugawara continued.

 

“W-wait! Hold up!” Iwaizumi interrupted, “You’re going to W University?!”

 

“Well, if they accept me yeah,” Sugawara shot a smile at Iwaizumi.

 

“Hah?!”

 

“Your five minutes is up.” Sugawara pounced on top of Iwaizumi and licked his lips.

 

“Wa-wa-wait! K-Koushi, le-e-et’s talk fo-r a min-ute,” Iwaizumi attempted to wrestle with Sugawara but ultimately lost when his hands were pinned above his head.

 

“Let’s talk after you satisfied,” Sugawara shot him a devilish grin and Iwaizumi felt his blood run cold. His hips were sore and in pain the next day and the week after that and the week after that and…. well Iwaizumi just had to accept that this going to be a usual thing especially since they both got into W University. He can kiss his sleep goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry not a chapter just a late extra. My final exams and projects have been killing me so I haven't been able to write but everything ends this week and then we'll be back on track. Hope yo enjoyed the extra. Remember to leave your kudos and comment. Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata ran his hand through the chocolate brown locks. Oikawa rubbed his face on his boyfriend’s chest as they both laid down on Hinata’s bed. “I’m sure he has his reasons, Tooru.” Hinata sighed and the older male grumbled. “To be fair you didn’t tell him that you liked me.”

 

“That’s different, Shou-chan,” Oikawa mumbled. “we weren’t dating yet.”

 

“And what if Iwaizumi isn’t dating this person yet.” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shou-chan, can you not be a reasonable person right now.” Oikawa pouted and Hinata rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m just telling you to give him time.”

 

“You don’t get it Shou-chan!” Oikawa quickly sat up, “he doesn’t do those kindof things with just anybody and that means there may be a high chance he likes this person and if he does like this person then this will be the first person he has liked in years! Years! He hasn’t dated anybody in years!” Oikawa slumped back down into Hinata’s chest, “I just thought he would tell me about it.”

 

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready. He could be still trying to sort through his feelings.” Hinata continued to run his hand through Oikawa’s hair.

 

“Shou-chan! Why do you have to make sense and be right all the time?!” Oikawa grumbled.

 

“We both know I’m not right all the time,” Hinata lifted Oikawa’s head to face him and quickly pecked his lips, “just fifty-five percent of the time.”

 

“Feels more like ninety,” Oikawa scoffed and Hinata laughed.  Oikawa leant in for a deeper and longer kiss. He broke the kiss with a small laugh and went in for a few more chaste kisses before falling back. “It’s not bad, though,” Oikawa said with soft eyes, “it's just one of the many reasons I lo- “

 

Hinata phone rang interrupting Oikawa. “Sorry,” Hinata scrambled to get his phone and check the caller-id, “its Jiro.” Hinata showed Oikawa the name plastered over the screen. “Mind if I take it.”

 

“Sure.” Oikawa flipped out his phone and got settled on the bed. Hinata took his time leaving the room and closing the door behind him before answering the phone.

 

“Jiro?” Hinata answered.

 

“Don’t you Jiro me Shouyou! What the hell is this?!” Hinata flinched.

 

“What?”

 

“The entire school knows your gay! It’s what everyone’s talking about! How?!”

 

“Was it a secret before?” Hinata tilted his head. Jiro could almost slap himself silly for his friend’s ignorance. Things have been going well so far. The school was one of the few safe grounds he could be with Hinata and not be afraid of some pervert kidnapping him if he left the boy for a few minutes alone.  Forget that now it was about to become a war zone. He didn’t have time to talk to Hinata he needed real help. Without thinking Jiro hung up the phone to go contact someone more reliable in these situations.

 

“Jiro?” Hinata called unsure if the phone was still connected. “Hello?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Something was off. Hinata couldn’t put his finger on it but something was definitely different about school. For starters, Tsukishima and Jiro had their guards up for some strange reason. Jiro was usually a very relaxed person and Tsukishima didn’t really give a damn about his surroundings most of the times so seeing the two so tense was really odd to Hinata. Secondly, it felt like everyone was staring at them. Hinata thought he was just imagining things at one point but he downright knew that people were staring at them. Did he look funny? He dressed how he usually does after he gets off of volleyball practice. Did he do anything? He hasn’t gotten in trouble recently and he can’t remember anything that he could have done to warrant any attention. Yep, nope nothing. It was a pretty normal last week. Hinata thought. Maybe Tsukishima. He was pretty hot but Hinata didn’t feel like that was it. Overall there was something that he was missing, something that he wasn’t seeing. What was it? Hinata was too busy with his thoughts to notice someone approaching their group. It was Jiro’s and Tsukishima’s protective movements that grabbed his attention. Seriously, what was up with these two?

 

“Hey, Hinata,” Hinata recognised the male as one of his classmates.

 

“Hey,” Hinata waved back before he could get another word in Tsukishima and Jiro stepped in front of him. Jiro wasn’t freakishly tall like Tsukishima but he still had some height oover the guy so they gave off quite an intimidating presence.

 

“Ummm,” the guy started, “can I talk to Hinata for a moment?”

 

“Why?” Jiro questioned while Tsukishima kept a heavy glare on the classmate.

 

“Just wanted to ask him something,” the classmate flinched back a little.

 

“What exactly?” Hinata swore that the guy would have fainted from just the heavy atmosphere if he didn’t step in.

 

“What did you want to ask?” Hinata pushed through his friends and gave his classmate a weary smile.

 

“Uhhh,” his classmate looked away with a slight blush on his face and dodged his eyes, “there’s been this rumour going around..”

 

“Rumour?” Was it about him?

 

“Nothing bad really,” he waved his hands in dismissal, “I just wanted to ask you about it first before jumping to conclusions.”

 

“Ah, okay.” That was thoughtful. He seemed like a nice guy.

 

“I guess what I’m trying to ask is,” he hesitated a bit with his words as Hinata waited patiently. The small crow didn’t seem to notice the people in his surroundings listening in. Finally, his classmate seemed to have gathered enough courage and blurted, “Are you gay?!”

 

Hinata blinked a few times. What? Was that really it? He thought everyone knew…. If he thought about it his teammates did seem a little shocked when he said he was gay. He doesn’t remember telling anyone either but people seemed to have just guessed it anyway so wait..! “Is it possible that no one knew that I was gay?” Hinata blurted.

 

“You just realised!” Jiro and Tsukishima yelled at him.

 

“I didn’t know!” Hinata used his hands to shield himself away from his friends.

 

“You never told anyone!” Jiro countered.

 

“I just assumed that everyone eventually figured it out like you guys!”

 

“So then your gay!” his classmate pushed through Tsukishima and Jiro with some other male schoolmates.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded unaware of what was taking place. People were no longer listening and jumping in to try and talk to Hinata. Jiro and Tsukishima had trouble pulling themselves back to Hinata’s side to help ward off people. It really worried them that the crowd was full of only guys at the moment. Then their blessing in disguise came. A group of girls literally knocked over the boys and excitedly starting squealing.

 

“Hey, Hinata, do you want to eat lunch with us later?”

 

“We are going to karaoke later. Want to come?”

 

“There’s a cake shop that we are going to after school you should come with us!”

 

Boys. Men. Old Perverts. Those were what Tsukishima and Jiro could deal with. Girls. Girls were an entirely different ball game.

 

Hinata was the one who had the biggest problem. He had a habit of being shy around girls he just met. The only girls in the school that he was comfortable talking to were Yachi and Kiyoko. There were also a few girls in his class he could make a quick conversation with but the list was still very short. They were lucky that a teacher came by to disperse the crowd and send everyone to classes or who know what might have happened to the middle blocker.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

“Morning,” Oikawa dragged his feet to the classroom and groaned out.

 

“What the hell happened to you?!” Hanamaki nearly had a heart attack when he saw Oikawa. His friend looked like he was on his deathbed.  Others were looking bewildered at the usual prince-like Oikawa has obviously gone on vacation today. Oikawa didn’t wrong any of their actions. He couldn’t deny how horrible he looked and felt. His hair was a mess, dark bags under his eyes, his body just ached and it felt slightly hotter than it should for February.

 

“Are you sick?” Iwaizumi asked with rare concern in his voice. He bets that Oikawa overworked himself somehow but couldn’t even find the anger in him to shout much less hit him after seeing how terrible he looks.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Oikawa said unconvincingly, “Just a really bad day.” Yeah, it was just a bad day. Oikawa kept trying to convince his friends and himself but for some reason, he couldn’t shake this horrible feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. It didn’t make him feel any better that the feeling was somewhat linked to Hinata. He resisted calling him for the entire morning but maybe he should just go ahead. A text would be sufficient. Oikawa agreed with himself. As soon as he reaches his desk he would –bam! Oikawa had to wonder for a moment why his face was on the floor.

 

“Tooru!” he heard Hanamaki shout as he and Iwaizumi hurried to pick him up.

 

“You're burning up!” Iwaizumi hissed with his hand on Oikawa’s forehead.

 

“Am I?” He didn’t really get what Iwaizumi was saying while he watched the world spin. World spinning? He didn’t have time to watch the world spin he had to text Hinata. Oikawa reached out for his desk but Iwaizumi pulled him back. “Oh hell no! You are going to the nurse!” Hanamaki made a silent agreement with Iwaizumi and helped drag Oikawa against his will to class.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

This was definitely new for Jiro. He never thought that he would ever have had the luxury of being surrounded by girls during lunch time. To be fair they were really surrounding Hinata and he just happened to be seated right in front of Hinata’s so he automatically got to eat lunch there with Hinata. Still, he would take what he got. “Ne, Hinata is that your real hair colour?” one of the girls beside Hinata gleamed.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Hinata twirled one of his strands.

 

“Seriously! I thought you dyed it,” another girl spoke up, “it looks so pretty.”

 

“You should see my sister and my mom.” Hinata laughed. The girls were nice company. Hinata got along with them well once he warmed up to them and Jiro didn’t have to worry about Hinata’s innocence once it came to them.

 

“It’s really soft too,” one of the male classmates snuck up behind Hinata and felt Hinata’s hair.

 

“Thank you,” Hinata thought nothing of the intrusion in personal space and the giddy smile on the guys face that annoyed Jiro.

 

“Stay away from him, pervert!” one of the girls swung a solid right hook into his stomach that sent him flying away from Hinata. The other girls huddle around Hinata to form a protection squad. Just another bonus for having girls around.

 

“We want to talk to Hinata too!” There was a group of guys on the side just waiting for an opportunity to get close to Hinata.

 

“We aren’t letting him anywhere near you filthy perverts!” They girls huddled closer to Hinata. As usual, Hinata was just as clueless about the situation happening and gave Jiro a puzzled look. Jiro just shrugged his shoulders. It was better to not let Hinata think too much on these things, Still, it was only the first day and there was already this much ruckus. At this rate the school may divide into two and break into war over Hinata. He thought he may be overreacting but looking at the ordeal happening between the girls and boys it may not be so farfetched after all.

 

“Hinata, don’t be afraid to report them if they do anything weird,” a blonde girl to the left of him told him.

 

“I don’t know what you mean by weird but they all look like nice people,” Hinata turned towards the guys and did a tiny smile. The noise level in the room doubled after that. Jiro hasn't seen boys cheer so loud over someone who wasn’t a famous idol, actor or model.  Kind of made him scared of what Hinata could do if he was serious. Nothing seems to penetrate Hinata as he still remained ignorant to what was going on.

 

Now that Jiro looked at him, Hinata attention was more focused on his phone than on anyone in the room. Taking few side glances to the mobile placed on his desk. “Is something wrong?” Jiro asked.

 

Hinata pouted and slumped a little, “He hasn’t messaged me.” The room finally quieted down and both groups were listening in on their conversation. Jiro suddenly had an idea he didn’t know how it would play out but it was worth a shot.

 

“Your boyfriend,” Jiro said loud enough for the entire room to hear and Hinata nodded absentmindedly.

 

“He would usually message me once or twice by now.” Hinata stared down at the phone as if expecting to see a notification for a new message anytime soon.

 

“Hinata!” the girls were the first to react, “You have a boyfriend!”

 

“Y-yeah,” Hinata jumped back a little at the sudden exclamation.

 

Jiro looked over to the guys and was quite satisfied to see them torn and heartbroken. “Oh yeah, I remember hearing something like he had a boyfriend.” One of them murmured in defeat. Maybe now they would finally give up. Jiro sighed in relief.

 

“What is he like?” the girls’ eyes gleamed with wonder.

 

Hinata hummed for a while and tapped his chin, “Well, he’s kind of a dork.” Hinata did a genuine laugh. Jiro had to pause and replay Hinata’s words in his head a hundred times before it processed. Oikawa Tooru a dork!

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, he’s really into stuff like physics and aliens.” Jiro knew this was probably true but it painted a totally different picture of what he knew. He looked back over to the guys who weren’t looking so heartbroken anymore but rather confident. God dammit Hinata stop giving them hope!

 

“He sounds pretty nice,” the guys appeared beside Hinata all with smug smiles on their faces. Too late. Jiro sighed. School was going to be hectic from now on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile**

 

“You were burning up just a few minutes ago!” Hanamaki exclaimed when he saw the thermometer, “how did your temperature drop  so quickly!”

 

Oikawa shivered in the nurse's bed. One minute it was hot and now it was frezzing. A sign. A bad omen. He was never a superstitious person but he had this strong feeling that he needed to check up on Hinata. Another cold shiver went down his spine.

 

“Yep,” the nurse checked Oikawa, “he’s definitely not going anywhere today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. Exams and travelling takes up a loy of time but I'm back. As you can see we are back to that Oihina fluff that we all love. I feel like dropping in a few extra chapter so look out for them. As you can also see yes I did change my username from Animezz to Fujoshi_sama(if any of you were wondering). Also, I sort of have a beta, OwlBokuchaaan. They fixed the first six chapters (I haven't gotten all of them up yet don't crucify me lol but I will) so you guys have them to thank. Also if anyone wants to beta any of my work or a chapter just use the email on my profile to contact me and we can talk. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to comment and leave those kudos.


	33. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Karasuno POV

 

Ennoshita blinked once then twice. He had expected something like this to happen. They were now a volleyball team that has not only been to nationals but was still considered on of the strongest in the prefecture even with the seniors gone. Still, this was ridiculous. He could barely get to the door!

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Tanaka dropped his bag in awe. There was a crowd of boys surrounding their gym. Some looking through the high windows others busting in through the door. Most of them were really trying to push their way to the front to get a better view of whatever was going on inside.

 

“Do they see him?” one of the boys in the back asked his friend.

 

“No, apparently he isn’t there yet.” His friend answered.

 

“Looks like they are here to watch someone,” Ennoshita whispered to the players, his friends behind him.

 

“Like one of us!” Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s eyes shone brightly.

 

“What’s going on?” Hinata asked as the other first years approached from behind them.

 

“Seems like we’re finally getting famous around here,” Tanaka grinned.

 

“I was hoping to see more girls, though,” Nishinoya sighed, “well you got to start somewhere.”

 

“Could we just tell them to leave?” Kageyama groaned, “It’s going to be annoying having them during practice.”

 

“I can’t help but agree with the King just this once,” Tsukishima stared tiredly at the crowd. He also felt that these group of boys weren’t really here for the volleyball club specifically.

 

“Let’s just try to get to the court first,” Ennoshita tried to squeeze through the crowd but was thrown back out. Luckily Tanaka was behind him to catch him before he could hit the ground. Kageyama was now even more frustrated than before and stomped to the crowd to try and break the boys apart to create a path for the team but his attempts were futile just like Ennoshita’s. Tanaka and Nishinoya also tried to push true but couldn’t manage to squeeze through the crowd. “Would you assholes move?!” Kageyama lashed out at the boys in front of him.

 

The males turned around and gave an irritating look to Kageyama. They weren’t scared of Kageyama’s angry scowl like most would be. A few even returned a similar scowl to Kageyama. “Back off we were here first!” one of the guys snarled at Kageyama. Ennoshita quickly stepped in. The star setter looked like he was about blow a circuit any minute from now.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Ennoshita put his arms up in a calm manner and apologized, “we just need to get to the gym for volleyball practice.”

 

“Are you the volleyball team?!” another guy asked excitedly.

 

Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s ears twitched and suddenly they were striking their ‘coolest pose’ beside Ennoshita. “Why yes, we are,” Tanaka said in a smooth voice.

 

“it’s nice to meet a fan,” Nishinoya grinned and held out his hands for a handshake.

 

“Who are you?” one of the guys said dully. The idiotic duo turned into stone at the shock of not even being recognized even though one of them held a high position on the team.

 

“Sorry, I’m late!” a small voice that everyone could only be recognized as Hinata’s. As predicted the short middle blocker came running from behind them. “I had trouble escaping some of my classmates.” Hinata breathed out.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ennoshita waved off and then pointed towards the thick crowd, “We can't get to the gym anyway.”

 

“What happened?” Hinata trembled when he saw the mass of guys pushing to get to the front of the gym.

 

“Not sure,” Yamaguchi shrugged, “it was like this wen we got here.” Tsukishima remained quiet since he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

 

“We won’t be able to practice like this,” Hinata pouted and walked up further. He was going to attempt to push through like the others. Some of the volleyball members tried to stop or dissuade him but he just shook it off. Since Hinata had such a small nature it was no surprise that he was pushed off the first time. It was very easy to drag and throw Hinata around like a doll. It didn’t stop Hinata from trying again and again and again with Kageyama if they may add. These two really were something else. It was wrong to compare them to normal humans. There were more monsters.

 

“Why is it so hard to get through?” Hinata sighed.

 

“I say we run them over,” Kageyama declared in a fiery passion.

 

“That’s illegal Kageyama,” Ennoshita dragged the boy by the ear.

 

“We aren’t going to get to practice at this rate, though,” Tsukishima leaned on Tanaka’s stone figure.

 

Hinata marched up with a determined face and tugged one of the male’s shirt, “Excuse me,” Hinata said in an authoritative voice but his confident demeanour shrunk as soon as the two guys turned around with scowls that towered over him. “W-we ne-ed to ge-t to the gym,” Hinata’s voice squealed.

 

The scowl melted off the boys face once they recognized the middle blocker, “Hinata!” This caught the attention of the entire crowd

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka broke out of stone figures and though in confusion with the rest of the team. Their mouths fell open when they saw the entire crowd split apart to give way for Hinata to walk right to the gym door. Tsukishima was already in place right behind Hinata.

 

“Sorry about that Hinata.” One of the guys apologized with a goofy smile

 

“Do you need us to carry your bag?” Another one offered.

 

“No, that’s not necessary,” Hinata waved them off, “thanks for giving us way.”

 

“Anything for you Hinata!” The crowd synced. The team felt an intense feeling of deja-vu but didn’t have much time to think about it with. They were already late for volleyball practice.

 

Ukai and Takeda were just as confused about the commotion when the team finally manage to make its way inside. They took it as a good chance to advertise the club. They still had a relatively small team. If one of their members became injured they would be in serious trouble especially with positions like libero and setter. It was a perfect way to recruit so practice continued.  

 

Practice was like usual. They weren’t used to having an audience but people like Hinata and Kageyama were able to block things like that out quickly. It didn’t really take much longer for the rest to do the same still it was a bit weird. Most of them were aware that the crowd’s focus was on Hinata.

 

“Hinata!” there was another loud cheer when Hinata mad a successful quick in their practice game. It was obvious what was happening even Kageyama started picking up on something. Tanaka and Nishinoya gave heavy glares to the crowd from a protective instinct for Hinata. Luckily the crowd dispersed over time from late hours to the team’s relief.

 

The change that happened in their club room was unusually quiet. “Hey,” Kageyama caught Hinata’s attention, “the crowd today…” Kageyama stopped midway through the sentence not knowing what to say.

 

“What about them?” Hinata urged his partner to continue.

 

“Never mind.” Kageyama shook it off and went on about his business. Hinata cocked his head to the side confused at his friend’s actions. Little did he know that the rest of the team was wondering the same question.

 

“I think I left my water bottle in the gym,” Hinata said while he rummaged through his bag, “I’ll be back.” Hinata threw on his jersey jacket and bolted outside. As soon as everyone was sure that Hinata was gone they crowded around Tsukishima.

 

“What?” the tall boy frowned at them.

 

“What the hell was that today?” Kageyama was the first to ask.

 

“You mean Hinata’s fan club,” Tsukishima grimaced.

 

“Fan club?” they all repeated.

 

“Don’t tell me you guys haven’t heard student’s gossiping that about Hinata’s sexuality?” The volleyball team couldn’t be that dense... hopefully.

 

“I haven’t heard anything,” Kageyama grumbled. The King was an exception.

 

“My classmates did ask about Hinata,” Ennoshita thought. “I thought it was weird at first.”

 

“I have heard his name mentioned a couple times today,” Tanaka remembered.

 

“Tsukki is right,” Yamaguchi spoke up, “there has been a lot of discussion of Hinata at least among the first years but isn’t that expected I mean not many come out as gay.” Yamaguchi got quiet and blushed.

 

“Then let me ask you this is Hinata cute?” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“How could you ask that kind of question?!” Kageyama lashed out with an intense red face.

 

“He is kind of cute,” Nishinoya said shocking the others.

 

“Noya, you’re not switching teams on me are you?” Tanaka grabbed his friend's shoulder in fear.

 

“No,” Nishinoya knocked off Tanaka’s hands, “but when I think about it Hinata is actually a really attractive person. If Hinata was a girl I’m sure he would have grabbed many guys’ attention.”

 

Ennoshita suddenly felt he had the final piece of the puzzle and could know see the entire picture. “So what you're saying is…!”

 

“Going out with Hinata he has always managed to attract a few perverts but once the fact that he is gay become known to the public the situation becomes extremely alarming.” It was at this moment the team started to really pick up on what Tsukishima was saying. “Granted this excitement will die down but you should get used to this kind of popularity with Hinata. He may another Kiyoko-san no he’ll be worse since he’s easier to approach and clueless.” The team was speechless. “By the way,” Tsukishima continued, “it shouldn’t take Hinata this long to get a water bottle from the gym.”

 

The volleyball players nearly trampled each other as they all stumbled outside. “Come on, it's only karaoke.” The voice brought their attention to three guys surrounding Hinata right downstairs.

 

“I’m not so sure,” Hinata said in a quiet voice. “I’m kind of busy.”

 

“It’s only for a few hours,” another guy persisted even though Hinata looked a bit uncomfortable in the situation.

 

“Oi didn’t you hear him,” Tanaka suddenly appeared in front of Hinata with a scary protective aura around him.

 

“He said he was busy,” Nishinoya appeared right beside Tanaka and sent an equally scary look at his schoolmates. The males flinched when they saw Tanaka and Nishinoya glowering at them. The real killer was seeing Tsukishima and Kageyama looking down on them like there were even less than trash from behind Hinata.

 

“S-s-see you around Hinata,” one of them stuttered out before running off with his friends to a safer spot.

 

“Later,” Hinata shouted at them having no clue of what just happened.

 

“What are you thinking dumbass?!” Kageyama bonked Hinata on the head.

 

“Ow!” Hinata rubbed his head, “What the hell was that for, Bakayama?!”

 

“For, for…” Kageyama knew exactly what he wanted to say but didn’t know how he wanted to say it. In the frustration, he just groaned and gave up, “just be more careful!”

 

“Careful?” Hinata whispered to himself and furrowed his eyebrows, “of what?”

 

“Shouyou,” Nishinoya placed a hand on the middle blocker’s shoulder, “don’t let those creeps go near you.”

 

“Tell us if any more perverts like those bother you,” Tanaka nodded and cracked his knuckles. “Your senpai will give them a good talk.”

 

“They were kind of scary but they didn’t seem that bad,” Hinata thought back.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tanaka and Nishinoya spoke like Hinata was the little sister every pervert was after, “you can never be too careful with these things.”

 

Hinata was going to question more until Tsukishima tugged on the back of his sweater, “We’re leaving now go grab your stuff.” The blonde pushed Hinata to the stairs.

 

“I’m going,” Hinata whined.

 

“If we take too long they may run out of meat buns,” Tsukishima said and Hinata rushed up the stairs.

 

“He’s so unaware it scares me,” Ennoshita felt a tinge of anxiety for his teammate.

 

“As long as he’s not alone with them he’s fine,” Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“And what about this boyfriend of his,” Kageyama murmured.

 

“What about him?”

 

“How can we trust him around Hinata?”

 

“He’s got a point this guy could just be another pervert!” Nishinoya sided with Kageyama.

 

“It’s not like your opinion of the guy matters to me,” Tsukishima said in a bored tone, “plus you don’t even know who it is.”

 

“But you do,” Kageyama narrowed his eyes down on Tsukishima.

 

“Your point is…” Tsukishima looked down on Kageyama, “we’ve had this conversation before. If you want to know more ask Hinata. If I thought the relationship was a dangerous one I would have done something by now.”

 

“Like your opinion is the best.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not conceited enough to tell someone who they can date.”

 

“Whoa, let’s calm down here,” Ennoshita quickly stepped between the two heated first years. They continued to glare at each other creating a fiery, murderous mood. “Oi,” Ennoshita hit them on the head to knock them out of it.

 

“I understand that we are all worried but we shouldn’t pry into Hinata’s personal life unnecessarily,” Ennoshita explained mostly for Kageyama’s sake.

 

“Just as I said,” Tsukishima walked on ahead with Yamaguchi running after him.

 

“Then we are good,” Ennoshita looked over to Kageyama. The setter looked displeased but nodded.

 

“I’m not sure…” Tanaka was interrupted when Ennoshita grabbed him by the ear.

 

“I don’t want to hear it from you,” Ennoshita followed after Tsukishima. Kinoshita and Narita also pulled a reluctant Nishinoya with them leaving Kageyama. The setter felt the need to stay behind and wait for Hinata to avoid any more confrontations like what previously happened not so long ago. He wondered how he didn’t realize before. He didn’t have any clue that Hinata was gay. Most of the team didn’t but it was pissing him off that Tsukishima knew before him. Kageyama stood there grumbling to himself for a good while until he realized that Hinata still wasn’t down yet. He was only grabbing his stuff so it shouldn’t even take him that long.

 

The setter marched upstair and began opening the door getting ready to yell at the dumbass as usual before he heard Hinata talking and froze.

 

“Wait, hold up for a bit does he have a fever or hypothermia?” he heard Hinata ask. There wasn’t anyone else in the room so Kageyama was sure that Hinata was on the phone. “How can he have both?! Is that even possible?” Hinata groaned in a worried tone. The middle blocker sounded like he was pacing around the room with the phone plastered to his ear. “Is he doing well?... That’s good.” Hinata sighed in relief.  Kageyama was well aware that he was eavesdropping but couldn’t find the willpower to stop. “I don’t think I can stop by today but tomorrow should be fine.” Kageyama leant in closer to hear better. “I have to go but I’ll probably call back later…. Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Kageyama felt his body go numb. Iwaizumi-san? As in his senpai Iwaizumi Hajime!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry, I haven't posted this story in a while. If you guys follow all my works you would have noticed I'm working on some other stories in a different fandom. Don't worry you aren't abandoned. It would have been posted yesterday but my light just went last night while I was home alone ╥﹏╥. I was so freaked out because of rain and wind and darkness that I couldn't find it in me to finish it yesterday. Still, here it is. I wanted to give a Karasuno reaction to Hinata's sudden popularity and yes, the ending means what you think it means. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time hehehe. Still, hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to comment and leave your kudos.
> 
> P.S I need proofreaders for some of my stories. You can just check my profile for my email and message me if you are interested.


	34. Chapter 23.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

 

Oikawa was just lazing around in the living room on the ground with Natsu sleeping in his lap watching a show. Hinata was laid out on the couch with his eyes glued to the screen. It was a rare peaceful moment in the Hinata household. Then there was the random question that Oikawa just couldn’t resist asking. “Hey Shou-chan about Souji-san,” Hinata hummed in response. “He’s pretty tall right.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Hinata fixed himself on the coach.

 

“And you’re so short.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Hinata snapped at his boyfriend.

 

“It has everything to do with this,” Oikawa stared at Hinata skeptically.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean with such a huge difference in height there’s no way you two can be related.”

 

“He’s my Dad; I checked the birth certificate myself,” Hinata said confidently.

 

“When you say it like that it makes it seem like you also doubted that he was your father at one point,” when Oikawa saw Hinata tense up he knew he was right on the mark. Hinata sat up and push out his bottom lip in an agitated motion.

 

“Every five generations,” Hinata mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Every five generations a really tall male is born into our family,” Hinata said clearer.

 

Oikawa narrowed down his eyebrows. He didn’t know if Hinata was joking or not. Hinata huffed out when he saw his boyfriend’s face filled with disbelief. “Come here.” Hinata got up and reached for a couple of albums under the TV stand. Oikawa put Natsu carefully on the couch and then sat down beside Hinata. “Look at this,” Hinata handed him a picture. Oikawa nodded. It was a family picture filled with people with wild orange hair similar to Hinata’s and Natsu’s. The women were all ranging in height but the men were all tall no one looked less than one hundred and seventy-five centimetres. “That’s my mom side of the family,” Hinata answered.

 

“What?!” Oikawa screamed, “I t-thought this was….”

 

“My Dad’s.” Hinata sighed, “this is my dad side of the family.” Hinata handed him another picture.

 

Oikawa eyes popped out, “Oi! Shou-chan I think you gave me the wrong picture these people are all chibi!”

 

“These people are also from my Dad’s side of the family,” Hinata handed other pictures all from different points in time but one thing was freaking Oikawa out is that they were all so freaking tall compared to their other relatives just like Souji. “We never figured out why but every five generations this super tall male is born. It’s like they were given all the tallness that the rest of us were deprived of, restoring balance to the world.” Oikawa had to admit Hinata’s explanation sounded crazy but with all this evidence was too much to be a coincidence.

 

“Whoa, Shou-chan that’s insane,” Oikawa said in amazement.

 

“Insane?” Hinata laughed darkly, “ No, insane is when you grow up with giant uncles and a huge father that gives you dreams of one day reaching that height only to find out that you missed your chance by one generation.” There was a deep depressing aura around Hinata. Oikawa knew his boyfriend was sensitive about his height especially since he did volleyball a sport where being tall gave you an advantage but hearing this he could understand Hinata’s deep complex on his height. With all those genes in his system and to still only be 160’s in centimetres.

 

Although… Hinata looked at depressed Hinata and then at his tall ancestors. He had to thank kami-sama for making sure that chibi-chan remained chibi-chan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this. The mystery behind Hinata's shortness lol. Sorry for those who expected this to be a full chapter but I'm working on it.... with a bunch of other stories. Forgive me and my jumpy fujoshi ways lol. Look out for more chapters like these lol and if any of you guys are Yuri on ice fans I have a story I'm working on. Thanks for reading remember to comment and leave your kudos


	35. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Kageyama POV

 

Kageyama walked in silence with the team today. Karasuno still had that high energy atmosphere surrounding them like usual. The setter was too distracted this evening to keep up with any of the conversations. He just couldn’t get what he heard out of his head. Hinata was talking to his senpai, Iwaizumi. He was getting rid of the fact that there could me many other Iwaizumi’s in the prefecture that Hinata could god well also know but he had a strong feeling that it was Iwaizumi Hajime. Why would Hinata be talking to Iwaizumi? Were Iwaizumi and Hinata dating?

 

I mean Hinata’s boyfriend was older than him. Iwaizumi was older than Hinata. Hinata’s boyfriend was a third year. Iwaizumi was a third year. Hinata’s boyfriend was taller than him. Well, almost everyone was taller than Hinata but Iwaizumi still fitted the criteria. Hinata’s boyfriend had to do volleyball and be a part of a team that Karasuno played against and Iwaizumi definitely met that condition. Hinata was dating Iwaizumi. Hinata was dating Iwaizumi!

 

“Bakayama!” Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Hinata looking right back at him annoyed.

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama looked at Hinata confused.

 

“Your staring?” Hinata said and then raised his eyebrows when he realized he was indeed staring at Hinata.

 

“Sorry, just spaced out there,” Kageyama quickly apologized and walked ahead leaving a shocked Hinata behind because Kageyama never apologizes for those things. He didn’t know that Kageyama was too busy trying to rattle his mind about his love life.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Karasuno POV

 

“Daichi? Daichi!” Asahi was trying to get a hold of his friend. The group was having another meeting and Ennoshita had just finished debriefing Daichi and Asahi on Hinata’s current situation. It was too much for the father crow to take.

 

“Great we broke Daichi,” Ennoshita sighed.

 

“Who wouldn’t be broken by now?!” Tanka yelled. “Its Hinata’s chastity at stake here!” Daichi felt an arrow pierce his chest.

 

“Would you calm down?” Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka by the ear and guided him back to his seat beside him. “I know you all are worried but you can’t attack every guy that approached Hinata.” The captain said sternly for a certain vice-captain’s ear. Tanaka winced. He didn’t fully agree but he was scared to go up against Ennoshita. “Plus, we have Tsukishima.”

 

“I’m more worried about this boyfriend of Hinata’s,” Nishinoya spat out.

 

“What about his boyfriend?” Daichi suddenly jumped up.

 

“I mean we don’t know his true intentions with Hinata,” Nishinoya growled. “What if he’s just trying to take advantage of our kohai?”

 

“Stop jumping to conclusions!” Ennoshita tried to put them in check before the situation got out of hand but he was a bit too late. Daichi wasn’t his usual reasonable self today and was actually listening to Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s delirious ideas. He wished Sugawara was here he was better at handling the third years. Ennoshita’s specialty was second years and lower. He then took a moment to think. He hasn’t had the need to put any first years into place. The only first years with them were Yamaguchi and Kageyama. Yamaguchi didn’t really need to be lectured but Kageyama was usually a handful. The setter wasn’t voicing his loud opinions today. It was a good change but it was too weird for it to settle well with Ennoshita. “Is anything wrong Kageyama?” the rave-haired boy jumped being startled out of his thoughts.

 

“Ummm ah hmmm,” Kageyama looked like he was trying to make an excuse and ponder on something else at the same time.

 

“Did something happen?” Ennoshita decided to just try and narrow down the answer. With the face that Kageyama was making it was obvious that something did in fact take place.

 

“Is it about Hinata?” Tanaka asked and with Kageyama’s obvious hesitation answered that question.

 

“Well,” Kageyama started, “I kind of overheard him talking to my senpai, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Daichi blurted. “The former vice-captain of Seijou!”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded.

 

“What’s wrong Daichi?” Asahi asked.

 

“A few weeks ago me and  Sugawara went to a café and met up with him,” Daichi explained. “They looked closer than I expected for just fellow competitors.”

 

“Doesn’t Sugawara know Hinata’s boyfriend,” Nishinoya deduced.

 

“And Iwaizumi-san fits all the requirements of Hinata’s boyfriend,” Kageyama blurted.

 

“Wait, wait, you don’t think,” Tanaka paused and then melted into his delinquent cover. “I’m going to kill this bastard!”

 

“Sit down!” Ennoshita ordered and Tanaka immediately obeyed. “You don’t even know if you’re right. Plenty of people we played against fits the requirements of Hinata’s boyfriend and Sugawara and Hinata are friendly people its not odd if they make friends with someone from another school.” Ennoshita was the voice of reason today.

 

“He’s right, he’s right,” Daichi said shakily. “We can’t jump to conclusions.” No one said anything but there was still a strained tension in the air.

  


Kageyama checked his disguise using his phone camera. It wasn’t much just a baseball cap and sunglasses to go with his black shirt and joggers. It was the best that he could come up with in such a short amount of time but it looked normal so he shouldn’t stand out much. He put away his phone and peeked over the wall. He was just in time. He saw Hinata strolling outside the school gate with his bicycle at his hip and heading in the opposite direction of his home. He’s got him now. Kageyama waited for a few moments before following Hinata out to make sure there was enough distance between them. He wasn’t following Hinata to find out who his boyfriend was, he just wanted to confirm if it was Iwaizumi or not. Confirming if it was Iwaizumi or not could involve finding out Hinata’s boyfriend but Kageyama wasn’t much for details he just preferred to go out and do something without worrying much about the in-between or after.

 

From the direction Hinata was heading Kageyama could narrow down that the boy was heading to town. It was going good so far Hinata hasn’t noticed that he was being followed so far.  He just had to keep cool. Keep cool. Keep cool. Hinata abruptly stopped and looked over his shoulder. Luckily Kageyama noticed just in time to hide behind a nearby mailbox so Hinata couldn’t see him. He wasn’t sure how flawless his disguise was for Hinata not to recognize after taking more than a glance.

 

He continued to follow Hinata into town. He watched his partner simply walk occasionally greeting a person or checking out something in a store window that he thought was cool. It was all typical Hinata behaviour to Kageyama. Hinata didn’t look like he was in a rush to get anywhere. It was also possible that he was just running a few errands and not meeting anyone or more specifically Iwaizumi. Hinata made a sudden turn into a café that caught Kageyama off guard. He quickly stopped at the entrance of the café and glanced in slightly not noticing the weird looks he was getting. “Obaa-san!” Hinata called out.

 

“Shouyou, nice to see you,” an old lady behind the table greeted. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Can I get an order of milk bread?”

 

“Milk bread?” Kageyama repeated to himself softly. He never knew Hinata to be a fan of milk bread.

 

“Oi, Kageyama!” the setter jumped at the sound of his name and quickly turned around to see Nishinoya and Tanaka. “What the hell are you doing?” Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows. This was probably the worse scenario that could happen at the moment. When Kageyama heard familiar footsteps approaching them from inside the café he panicked and dragged Tanaka and Nishinoya into on of the bushes decorating the café.

 

“What the.. mph!” Kageyama covered their mouthed and shushed them just before Hinata stepped outside.

 

“Thanks, Obaa-san,” Hinata smiled at the elderly woman who followed him out.

 

“Anything Hinata, I hope your boyfriend enjoys the treat.” Hinata choked at her words.

 

“H-h-how did you..?!” The spiker stuttered out in a blushing mess.

 

“Your mother loves talking about him she’s so fond of him,” the woman giggled. Tanaka and Nishinoya stop struggling when they heard the term ‘boyfriend’.

 

Hinata groaned, “I can’t believe her.”

 

“You better hurry along then,” the elderly lady waved goodbye.

 

“I have time before the train arrives,” Hinata took up his bike and said goodbye before he began his walk to the train station.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka now watched Hinata carefully with Kageyama. “Boy-friend?” Tanaka growled under his breath.

  


* * *

 

 

Daichi POV

 

Daichi tapped his foot impatiently. The phone rang, once, twice, thrice and then the fourth time before going to voicemail. “I can’t believe he ditched us again,” Daichi sighed.  Sugawara had doubled in the number of times he’s pulled his disappearing act recently. I mean Daichi understood that Sugawara had other friends that he hung out with but sometimes it would be the most sudden moments that he was there and then gone or you made a plan and he suddenly cancelled like now. He could at least pick up to give them the reason this time.

 

“He could be busy,” Asahi suggested. Daichi knew Sugawara and knew something was up. The setter had given plausible excuses for his absences at events but that was the thing Sugawara was always prepared it was one of the qualities that got him elected for vice-captain. He could easily come up with an excuse that would be hard see through. Although, he could be overthinking it. Daichi sighed, “It’s karaoke, though, the more people the merrier.”

 

“I could try calling him on my phone,” Asahi relented when he saw how dejected Daichi was.

 

“It’s okay,” Daichi said while Asahi was already punching in the numbers. “I doubt he will…”

 

“Suga? Hey!” Daichi mouth fell open when he saw Asahi connect to Sugawara with one mere phone call. “Yeah umm, Suga?” Daichi looked at Asahi when he heard a slight hesitation in his voice. “No ummm,” Asahi was trembling and slowly started to look terrified the longer he stayed on the phone. “Daichi,” Asahi handed over the phone to Daichi.

 

“Hello?” Daichi asked with uncertainty.

 

“You wanted something Daichi?” Daichi froze.

 

“Suga?” That voice over the phone was definitely Sugawara’s but the frightening dark tone had to have been someone else.

 

“Yes, you called right?” There was a deep annoyance in Sugawara’s voice.

 

“Yeah, we did,” Daichi swallowed, “how comes you didn’t answer my calls?”

 

“I’m not in the mood to be lectured,” Sugawara huffed. All the blood ran out of Daichi’s face. He wasn’t used to Sugawara blowing him off like that.

 

“Is something wrong?” Daichi’s instincts were screaming danger.

 

“Wrong?” Sugawara laughed darkly, “Everything is wrong can people not have better fucking timing.” Daichi felt a shiver run down his spine. He hasn’t felt this scared of Sugawara since the time he accidentally ate Suga’s last slice of cake.

 

“Suga?”

 

“Sorry, Daichi I’m in a bad mood,” Sugawara sighed.

 

“Bad mood?”

 

“I’ll call you later?”

 

“Wait Sug…” The phone beeped before Daichi could get another word out. “He’s in a bad mood.” Daichi handed Asahi back his phone.

 

“Did you eat his cake again?” Asahi narrowed his eyes down at Daichi.

 

“I didn’t and it was an accident!”

 

“An accident that nearly cost us our lives! I don’t remember Suga ever looking that scary,” Asahi whimpered at the horrid memories.

 

“Well, I didn’t eat his cake this time!”

 

“He’s still in a bad mood.”

 

“There’s go any chance of convincing him of joining us for karaoke.”

 

“I’m surprised that you can even think of karaoke.”

 

“He’s not angry at us; that’s all that matters,” Daichi said with relief that Sugawara’s anger was not placed on him. At least he hoped.

 

“Hey, isn’t that Noya and Tanaka,” Asahi pointed in the distance. Daichi looked up and immediately recognized Nishinoya and Tanaka with their outrageous hairstyles or shaved head in Tanaka’s case both hiding behind a tree. Looking closer he could see another familiar body with them.

 

“Isn’t that Kageyama?” Daichi asked. It was a very easy answer since not many carried the intense aura that the setter did.

 

“Maybe they could join us,” Asahi suggested, “Noya! Tanaka! Kageyama!” The three boys jumped when they heard their names and quickly snapped their heads towards them. “Hey, guys what you….?” The three boys ran up to Asahi and covered his mouth so quickly that Daichi and Asahi couldn’t react.

 

“What are you guys…?” Tanaka slapped his hand over Daichi’s mouth to shut him up and dragged him down to a lower stance so they were slightly hidden.

 

“Quiet,” Tanaka hissed under her breath.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Daichi growled in a hushed voice.

 

Kageyama answered, “Hinata.”

 

“Hinata?” Nishinoya pointed up and Daichi followed the line of sight until he saw Hinata walking with Iwaizumi!

  


* * *

 

Iwaizumi POV

 

Iwaizumi sat down on the seat near the train stop while Hinata set down his bike before placing his other stuff down. “Iwaizumi-san, I’m going to get something to drink do you want anything?”

 

“Coffee please,” Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll pay you back later.”

 

“No need, my treat,” Hinata smiled before running off. Iwaizumi sighed. Was it really okay to let such an innocent looking soul date Oikawa? His phone vibrated in his pockets dragging him out of his thoughts. He snapped his phone out of his pocket and saw the words ‘Sugar’ on the screen for a video call. A name Sugawara choose himself, a English word of endearment with a play on his name. It wasn’t as bad as Sugawara saving his name as ‘Daddy’. Iwaizumi sighed and plugged in his earphones for good measure, you could never tell where the conversation would go with him. He answered the call and the switched to a half-naked Sugawara with a very unhappy face. That wasn’t good. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” Sugawara glared at him intensely.

 

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi said softly.

 

“Come back here and make me cum!” Sugawara yelled obviously irritated. Iwaizumi sighed he probably had that one coming.

 

_The loud erotic sounds that escaped Sugawara’s mouth as he drove him right into the bed was music to Iwaizumi’s ears. They didn’t even manage to take off most of his clothes when they reached Sugawara’s room. His pants were still hanging laying low on his waist unlike Sugawara who was already naked when he got here. “F-fuck Haji-ah!-me you-r so good.” Sugawara moaned out into the sheets. He tightened his grip around his lovers waist bruising the skin and rammed harder into him. Sugawara screamed with waves of pleasure corsing through his body. “Right there! Don’t stop Hajime! Don’t stop.” Iwaizumi was ready to fasten his pace when he heard his phone jingle and stopped. “Hey! Why you stopped?!” Suga whined and grinded against Iwaizumi’s cock to encourage him to move. “I told you not to stop!”_

 

_“Sorry, I think that’s my mom,” Iwaizumi reached for the phone._

 

_“But I’m so close!”_

 

_“Hold on I’m just oh shit!” Iwaizumi pulled out of Sugawara and jumped out of the bed to start fixing his clothes._

 

_“What are you doing?”_

 

_“Sorry, I forgot that my mom asked me to pick up some groceries and I need to go before the sale ends.”_

 

_“Hajime! We haven’t even…”_

 

_“I know, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi swooped in to place a quick kiss on Sugawara’s lips knowing if he stayed any longer Sugawara would convince him to do otherwise._

 

_“Hajme?” Sugawara said still confused to why Hajime was fully dressed._

 

_“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” Iwaizumi said before grabbing his bag._

 

_“Hajime?!”_

 

“Hajime!” Iwaizumi flinched to Sugawara’s scowl, “Why didn’t you complete your chores before coming to see me!”

 

“Sorry, I really forgot.”

 

“Sorry isn’t going fix my problem!” Sugawara huffed and then shifted the camera so Iwaizumi could see him laying down on the couch. His boxers laying around loosely while the shirt was riled up to show his stomach.

 

“What are doing?” Iwaizumi asked as he watched Sugawara turn on his back and look back at him suspiciously.

 

“Relieving myself,” Sugawara hand slip into his boxers.

 

“I’m at the train station,” Hajime whispered as if someone could hear theor conversation.

 

“Good,” Sugawara moaned out and Iwaizumi felt his cock twitch in his pants, “I love risks.”

 

“Hinata should be getting back soon,” Iwaizumi audibly gulped.

 

“What’s Hinata doing there?” Sugawara said breathlessly and then pulled his hands out, “I’m getting rid of there.” Sugawara murmured to himself. Iwaizumi eyes flew open when he saw the boxers fly off in a single swoop.

 

“I met him on my way here, he’s going to see Oikawa,” Iwaizumi was impressed he was able to even talk straight.

 

“That’s nice,” Sugawara leaned back and started fingering himself. “It doesn’t feel as good.”

 

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi bit his lip as he listened to the moans. He could not believe he was watching Sugawara masturbate while waiting for his train.

 

“You go deeper,” Sugawara let his head fall back and gasped, “So good.” Iwaizumi unconsciously licked his lips. He could feel the blood rushing down from his head as his pants got tighter. “Haj-ime,” Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if Sugawara moaned his name on purpose or not but it was definitely doing the job. “Haji…!”

 

“Iwaizumi-san?” Iwaizumi swiftly looked up at the sound of his name to find Hinata staring questioningly at him. He panicked and accidentally ended the video call on Sugawara sealing the worse possible outcome. “Sorry did I interrupt something important?” Hinata handed him his coffee and asked before sitting down seeing the distress on Iwaizumi’s face.

 

“No,” Iwaizumi shook it off and the felt his phone vibrate aggressively in his hand. He didn’t need to look to know who the text was from. He could practically feel the anger radiating from the phone. “You’re fine.” He was so dead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Karasuno POV

 

“You know,” Asahi started, “I have a slight feeling that we all look slightly suspicious.” He could see the wary glances people gave to them as they huddled in the back corner of the train cart. No one paid him any mind though, they were all too busy watching Iwaizumi and Hinata at the other side of the train.

 

“I don’t like him,” Tanaka growled under his breath as he studied the two conversing.

 

“You don’t even know him yet,” Asahi sighed.

 

“No look Asahi you totally see that he’s a pervert,” Nishinoya narrowed down his eyes.

 

“He doesn’t even smile what does Hinata even see in this guy?” Tanaka muttered.

 

“He could do so much better,” Nishinoya agreed.

 

“I’m sure he’s a lovely guys,” Asahi tried to reason with them. “ Right Daichi?” Asahi turned to his friend for reason and was confronted with a person surrounded with a dark demonic aura that he was pretty sure was Daichi. He heard his friend mumble out incoherent things with murderous eyes set on Iwaizumi. There goes the reason of the group.

 

“So, they're dating,” Kageyama looked up to his seniors.

 

“Totally,” Nishinoya nodded.

 

“Definitely,” Tanaka agreed.

 

Daichi growled darkly.

 

“They could just be friends,” Asahi spoke up and immediately regretted his words when everyone looked at him with utter disbelief. The train stopped and Kageyama saw out of the corner of his eyes Hinata and Iwaizumi moving off.

 

“Their leaving,” Kageyama informed and ran to get off the train. The other followed him on cue.

 

“Guys, if they are dating maybe we should just leave them,” Asahi was once again greeted by many disapproving glares from his teammates.

 

“There,” Tanaka pointed as soon as he realized that they were right in front of Iwaizumi and Hinata. They all ducked behind a wall and breathed out in relief that they weren’t spotted.

 

“Hinata,” their ears all twitched to Iwaizumi’s voice. “ There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata asked.

 

“Well, it’s been some time so I think it’s about time I say something,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. What did he need to say? They all leaned in with anticipation. “Your team members have been following us for sometime.” The shock that they were discovered caused them to tumble over and fall from behind the rock revealing themselves to Hinata.

 

“Guys! What are you doing here?!” Hinata yelled in confusion.

 

“We weren’t spying on your date with you and your boyfriend!” Tanaka immediatley said giving away their purpose.

 

“Spying? Boyfriend?! Iwaizumi-san is not my boyfriend!” Hinata yelled now in annyoance.

 

“He’s not,” Kageyama said now confused, “then who were you..?”

  
“Shou-chan?” Kageyama froze at the familiar voice and the endearing term that he knew was referenced to Hinata. He could see his partner now going pale and turned around to see the last person he would ever want to imagine at the moment. “What’s going on?” Oikawa stepped forward. Hell no!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post. Please forgive me! Lol. Hope you enjoyed and yes! Another cliffhanger, don't we just love those! Still what you guys think is going to happen now that the setter is out of the bag. Tell me what you think and I thank you guys for the amazing support you've been giving me even though I've slowed down on posting I love that you guys are so encouraging and stay. Thanks. Remember to leave your comments and your kudos


	36. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Time slowed in Kageyama’s universe. The wavy brown hair, confident posture, face that always looked down on him, smug smile, annoying mocking voice. “Shou-chan?” Kageyama watched his senpai step forward and narrow down his eyes on them. “What’s going on?”

 

“Oikawa Tooru?” Daichi was the first to say anything after the sudden appearance of the setter.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa replied flatly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Nishinoya jumped up and pointed at him accusingly as if it was strange to be at a train station in his vicinity.

 

Oikawa scanned his eyes over all the members of Karasuno and the at Iwaizumi and Hinata. There was a giant pause until he sighed. “What am I doing indeed?”

 

“Don’t just avoid the question?!” Tanaka was now defensive.

 

“You do realize that this is Aoba Josai territory right?” Oikawa deadpanned at Tanaka and Nishinoya. The two froze in their place. It hadn’t occurred to them that they were a long way from both their homes and school and now on enemy base.

 

Kageyama noticed the impatient look on Oikawa’s face and his nervous glances towards Hinata and Iwaizumi. “You can’t be serious,” Kageyama gasped in horror. Oikawa caught onto his words and looked even more ready to leave.

 

“Look I just came to pick up Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed and turned around. “And I’m in no mood to see you Karasuno people so let's make this quick.”

 

“Still bitter about your defeat,” Tanaka melted into a smug grin.

 

“Can’t accept that you lost to us?” Nishinoya joined the mocking.

 

Oikawa turned around with a very bored face, “I’m sorry who are you two again?” Nishinoya and Tanaka turned to stone from the shock of realizing that the person they thought of as one of their biggest rivals didn’t even recognize them.

 

“At least remember the people you competed against,” Iwaizumi sighed.  Oikawa shrugged and continued to ignore them.

 

“Let’s go,” Oikawa said softer and began to walk away when a slight tug on his sleeve stopped him. There was a giant pause until Oikawa finally turned around and looked at the small oranger-haired boy gripping his sleeve. “You sure about this?” he whispered to Hinata. The small hand clutching on was shaking in fear but the grip was firm and unwilling to let go.

 

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Daichi asked very wary of the little distance between Hinata and Oikawa.

 

“Him?” Kageyama made eye-contact with Hinata pointing at his senior and describing everything he thought about him with just his tone of voice. “Him?! Of all people?! Him!”

 

“Kageyama,” Hinata said softly.

 

“Here we go,” Oikawa murmured under his breath.

 

“Tooru,” Hinata hissed at the third year. Oikawa just shrugged and looked away.

 

“Can someone please explain what’s going on?” Asahi spoke out in the tense atmosphere.

 

There was a giant pause between the three. Kageyama narrowed his eyes on Oikawa in an almost hateful way before looking over to Hinata, “Well are you going to tell them?!”

 

“Hinata, what is he talking about?” Daichi stepped forward in slight worry.

 

Hinata hesitated as the rest of his teammates waited for him to give an answer. Slowly he let go of Oikawa’s sleeve and grabbed his hand instead shocking them. “Him?” Hinata whispered and held out his and Oikawa’s hands entwined. “He’s my boyfriend.” There was a slight blush on Hinata’s face in embarrassment but Oikawa could feel Hinata’s hand shaking in his own showing how scared Hinata really was.

 

“Wait, Hinata could you repeat that?” Tanaka said nervously. “Did you just say Oikawa was your boyfriend?”

 

“As in this one right here!” Nishinoya pointed frantically at Seijou’s ex-captain.

 

“Oikawa Tooru is my boyfriend,” Hinata said louder and firmly shocking even Oikawa. He gave the trembling hand a little squeeze and sent a tiny smile towards Hinata.

 

“Well you heard him,” Oikawa looked back at Karasuno and tried to resist, smirking, sneering or doing anything that could provoke Kageyama in any shape or form even though he’s pretty sure he failed since it was just natural instinct at this point. “You got a problem with it?” Granted challenging the Karasuno team or really Kageyama in particular probably wasn’t the smartest idea mostly because of the warning glances Iwaizumi was sending him from the back as his friend tried to remain invisible. He could just see Kageyama turning red and getting ready to blow. “Yes, we do have a problem!” Oikawa blood went cold. That wasn’t Kageyama.

 

Daichi pushed his way to the front wearing a very displeased face. “You are the last person that I want Hinata dating right now!”

 

“Daichi-san,” Hinata whimpered.

 

“I don’t know what he told Hinata but I know you definitely can’t trust this guy!”

 

“Oh yeah, how don’t even know me,” Oikawa scoffed. He wasn’t boiling with anger but filled with fear. Someone would think that it would be ridiculous at this point but just the thought of that some of these words could get through to Hinata and question their relationship scared him. He asked Hinata if he was ready for this and he wasn’t sure if he was ready himself.

 

“I know enough!” Daichi lashed back.

 

“Daichi-san, please,” Hinata tried to calm his ex-captain.

 

“Then please enlighten me!” Oikawa was now shouting.

 

“Tooru!”

 

“How about the number of people you so easily throw away,” Oikawa eyes flew wide as he heard Daichi refer to his previous dating life. “You don’t think the word of you little flings get around.”

 

“Oi!” Tanaka now was in Oikawa’s face, “You aren’t messing around with Hinata are you?!” There was a deep threatening tone in Tanaka’s voice.

 

“W-what? No, of course not!” Oikawa practically screamed.

 

“We definitely don’t want you around Shouyou!” Nishinoya had somehow managed to grab Hinata’s wrist and pull him away from Oikawa.

 

“Shouyou!” Oikawa felt their hands forcefully pull apart. Daichi and Tanaka blocked him before he could even take a step closer towards his boyfriend.

 

“Stop!” Hinata yanked his hand out of Nishinoya grasp and quickly tried to put distance between Oikawa and Tanaka and Daichi.

 

“Hinata, he’s….!” Tanaka started.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Hinata clenched his fists and told off his seniors. “He’s not a bad a person!”

 

“Not a bad person,” Kageyama who had oddly remained silent finally growled. “He’s Oikawa!”

 

Oikawa flinched. He wasn’t a fan of Kageyama either but that one hurt a little. Well, most people usually thought he was a shitty person once they got to know him and he didn’t meet their expectations.

 

“You don’t know him like I do!” Hinata barked back at his partner.

 

“Don’t know him?! He’s my senior dumbass!”

 

“And he’s my boyfriend! I doubt you know him better than me,” Hinata loudly declared, more confident than before throwing off Kageyama and the rest of the team. Even Oikawa was rendered speechless from the way he saw Hinata stand up for him. “Tooru,” Hinata knocked him out of his shocked state.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“We’re leaving,” Hinata quickly grabbed his bike and started walking away from the group.

 

“Leaving?!” Kageyama narrowed his eyes down at Hinata dangerously.

 

“Yes, leaving! Tooru is obviously not welcomed here and if he’s not neither am I!” Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s wrist with his free hand and marched away.

 

“S-shouyou?!” Oikawa tripped over himself following Hinata as the boy neither loosened his grip or slowed down.

 

“Hina…!” Asahi stepped forward but was immediately blocked off by Iwaizumi. Who everyone had clearly forgotten was there.

 

“I advise you give them space,” Iwaizumi mad it clear that he wasn’t going to let them pass him. “Look, I know Oikawa doesn’t give off the best impression sometimes,” Iwaizumi sighed, boy did he know, “but he’s not the type of person to mess around with someone else’s feelings.” Kageyama scoffed and Iwaizumi saw that none of the other Karasuno members were buying it. He could already see how big of a hurdle this was going to be for Oikawa, granted that there was an obvious dislike for him. “Trust me he means well,” Iwaizumi tried to convince them. It was the first time he’s seen Oikawa so happy in a relationship, it was the first time he’s seen Oikawa in a relationship with someone he actually liked. A person he had to work up the strength to confess to the first time in his entire life. Oikawa was an idiot but he could see the amount of effort and time that his best friend put into that single relationship to make it work and he wasn’t okay with just watching people that weren’t aware of the situation try to tear it down.

 

Daichi sighed when he saw that Iwaizumi had no plan of backing down. “I believe it when I see it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

 

The walk back home was awkward and silent. Well, awkward and silent to Oikawa. Hinata didn’t loosen his grip as he led Oikawa. It was unnerving Oikawa how silent Hinata was being. Most thought it would be a miracle to have the ball of energy so quiet and still but in truth it was scary. Whenever Hinata got quiet, he was always angry, sad, or the occasional lost in thought. Most of the times it was the first two with Tooru. He thought to speak many times but words just couldn’t manage to leave his mouth. It wasn’t long till they reached his house. Hinata had finally released that monstrous grip of his to take off his shoes. He was grateful for his family being busy around this time or else this would probably be even more awkward.

 

“Milk bread,” Hinata said in a monotone voice and handed the bag to Oikawa.

 

“Thanks,” Oikawa would normally be bursting with joy for freshly baked milk bread but was too distracted with Hinata’s behaviour. “Umm, Shouyou,” Oikawa started as he put down the bad in the kitchen and watched his boyfriend’s rigid movements, “are you…?”

 

“Angry? Yes!” Shouyou groaned and marched up to his room. Oikawa eyes widened at Hinata’s brash response but he didn’t feel like the anger was towards him so he trailed quietly behind Hinata. “This is why I didn’t want to tell them! This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell them! I knew they would react like this!” Hinata plopped face forward into the bed and groaned in the pillow. Oikawa closed the door behind him and found a spot right beside Hinata. “Especially with Kageyama he never listens to me!” Oikawa watched Hinata let out some serious frustration. “I mean I love them I do their my first real team but sometimes they are just ughhh!” Where they still talking about Hinata’s team because right now Hinata sounds more like a teenage girl complaining about her parents. “And Daichi and Tanaka where do they even have a right to say that about you; they don’t even know you!” Definitely sounds like a teenage girl complaining about her parents. “I just can’t believe them!”

 

Oikawa swallowed and let his head go round in disbelief in what he was about to say. “They’re only worried about you, Shou-chan.”

 

Hinata snapped up and gave Oikawa an ‘are you serious look?’ and pointed a finger at him, “Don’t you even start, if I hadn’t stepped in god knows we would just be a few minutes away from you clawing for Tanaka’s or Kageyama’s head.” Oikawa felt his body freeze on spot. He got him there.

 

“Sorry about that,” Oikawa chuckled nervously. “I lost my head a bit back there.

 

“No, Tooru,” Hinata got up to wrap his hands around the older’s stomach. “You’re not the only one to blame although it didn’t take much for Kageyama to ruffle your feathers.”

 

“You already know how he gets to me,” Oikawa groaned at the mention of Kageyama.

 

“I know but if we’re going to work this out I need you to bottle every snarky comment, every displeased side glance and even hold back the smirks.”

 

“I feel like your trying to test the limit of my self-control,” Oikawa murmured to himself.

 

“Tooru, please,” the slight desperation in Hinata’s voice softened Oikawa’s expression. “I know today wasn’t the best but they aren’t just my team they’re my friends.”

 

Oikawa took a deep breath and let it out, “The things I do for you Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata broke out into a wide smile and grabbed Oikawa’s face to pull him into a kiss. “If I’m going get kissed like that every time I agree with you I should just say yes more often.” Oikawa grinned as their lips separated.

 

“If only it was so easy,” Hinata said obviously referring to Oikawa’s stubborn streak.

 

“Shouyou,” Oikawa’s face dropped a little, “no matter what happens it isn’t going to affect us right?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Good,” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand, “because I really like you as in I really, really like you as in I lo…”

 

“Tooru, I know, I know,” Hinata cut him off before he could babble anymore and cupped his cheeks. “There is no way I could leave my, hot, smart, athletic, funny, amazing boyfriend who is really warm for some reason.” Hinata eyes furrowed in worry as he felt Oikawa’s temperature. “You still have a fever.”

 

“Just a small one,” Oikawa shrugged.

 

“You shouldn’t even be out of bed,” Hinata quickly pushed him into the bed to lay down surprising Oikawa.

 

“And not pick you up like the amazing boyfriend I am,” Oikawa smirked.

 

“I would like for my amazing boyfriend to get better,” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Who gets hypothermia and a fever at the same time.”

 

“You know you think they would cancel each other out,” Oikawa chuckled.

 

“I’m surprised they didn’t book you into the hospital.”

 

“That wouldn’t be so bad I would get you to visit me every day.”

 

“Charming as always,” Hinata sighed and pressed his hand against Oikawa’s forehead to check his temperature.

 

“Only for you,” Oikawa grinned.

 

“You still have a slight fever so I’m going to get a cooling pack.”

 

“Sure.” Oikawa nodded and watched Hinata leave the room. He really was lucky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata closed the door behind him and let his back fall against it as he felt the need to collapse. He had managed to convince Oikawa that everything was going to be fine but…. He couldn’t think of that right now. Hinata let his head fall into his hands and sighed, “What am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! We've hit over 1000 kudos! Thank you so much guys. This really means a lot especially since this is my first fanfiction! I know you guys have been waiting long but here it is! There's a lot more drama to stay in tuned for next chapter ! So I hope you guys keep on board with me and m awful ways. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Remember to tell me what you think in your comments and don't forget to leave your kudos. Thanks guys so much couldn't keep doing this without your support!
> 
> I'm sorry I just need to say this because this is just too damn funny a couple of you have been binge reading my story which I find awesome, the funny part is that I know when some of you do it because you blow off my notifications when you guys comment. I even had this one reader who commented on each chapter I swore they were aiming to kick Ya_ya_rose out of the top commenter spot. Don't worry Ya_ya_rose its still yours for now. I just want to thank you guys for making this experience so enjoyable for me.


	37. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!
> 
> Guys we hit a 1000 kudos! OMG! Thank You so much!

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa paced back and forth getting lost in thought. Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched him closely slightly worried for their friend. First, he has to take time off school because of some wild case of fever and hypothermia and now they're wondering if he came back with brain damage. “Should we be worried about him?” Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi who was peacefully eating his lunch. Iwaizumi looked at the worried expression on Oikawa’s face and sighed, “Maybe.” The setter suddenly sat down and stared at his lunchbox.

 

“Oikawa?” Matsukawa said cautiously. “Is everything okay?”

 

“No,” Oikawa dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

 

“Well, there’s your answer,” Iwaizumi nodded to Matsukawa.

 

“Can’t you be more sympathetic to me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whimpered.

 

“Well I do feel a tiny bit sorry for you,” Iwaizumi put down his lunch.

 

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “Okay, what are we missing?”

 

“They know!” Oikawa yelled in frustration as if Hanamaki and Matsukawa were to automatically figure out what he meant through those two words.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa turned to the only person who was fluent in the language spoken by Oikawa Tooru.

 

“Karasuno found out that Oikawa and Hinata are dating,” Iwaizumi explained.

 

“Wait what?!” Hanamaki suddenly realized how alarming the situation was. “When?!”

 

“When I went to pick him up at the train station yesterday,” Oikawa groaned. “A few of the seniors and Tobio-chan was there.”

 

“It can’t be that bad,” Matsukawa shrugged.

 

“They hate me,” Oikawa spat.

 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes knowing the drama queen Oikawa could be, “I’m sure they don’t…”

 

“Actually,” Iwaizumi started. “They kind of do.” Matsukawa went silent seeing how serious this may be. Iwaizumi continued, “They are not happy with the idea of Hinata dating Oikawa.”

 

“I don’t get it!” Oikawa sat up. “His mom and sister love me! His father likes me I know it, he’s just in denial! His best friends like me! I thought I already got the approval of everyone important!” Oikawa fell back in frustration.

 

“Maybe you just need to give them some time to warm up to the idea,” Matsukawa suggested.

 

“Hinata, told you not to worry,” Iwaizumi pitched in.

 

“Things could just sort themselves out,” Hanamaki said.

 

“Maybe,” Oikawa rolled onto his side still feeling uneasy about the situation. They could be right. Hinata could just handle everything just like he said he would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Karasuno POV

 

“Can you just get off my back already Kageyama!” Hinata screamed at his partner.

 

“You can’t be that blind to this dumbass!” Kageyama shouted back equally as loud.

 

“Shouyou, we don’t want to see you get hurt,” Nishinoya said softer than the others.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt!” Shouyou huffed heavily. The rest of the team stared quietly as Kageyama and Hinata battled it out in the club room. Ennoshita was battling on whether it was best to step in or not.

 

“You realize who we are talking about here right?!” Kageyama groaned. “Oikawa! You are dating Oikawa Tooru!”

 

“Hinata, your dating Oikawa from Seijou?” Yamaguchi gasped. The entire club room went quiet. Hinata suddenly felt all eyes on him, the room closing in, all his fears bundling up and show their faces one by one.

 

“What’s wrong with him dating Oikawa?” Tsukishima came to the rescue.

 

“Are you serious?” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima as if the blonde was out of his right mind.

 

“I am,” Tsukishima shrugged. “He’s not bad once you get to know him.” And coming from Tsukishima that meant something.

 

“Not that bad?!” Kageyama shouted not believing a single word.

 

“Well to me at least,” Tsukishima sighed. “I could just imagine how hard it was to be a senior to The King in middle school.” Of course, the usual insult towards Kageyama follows.

 

“I don’t like him with Hinata,” Tanaka muttered. “You can’t trust him.”

 

“Stop, talking about him like that!” Hinata was growing tired of the amount of times he had to defend Oikawa without him even present in the room.

 

“You can’t trust him!” Kageyama was back on his case.

 

“I don’t need your approval to date him!” Hinata was in Kageyama’s face and not backing out anytime soon.

 

“Okay, okay,” Ennoshita finally stepped between the two. “I know that some of us are a little shocked about this new discovery but we can’t tell Hinata who to date can we?” The arguing stopped but there was still an obvious tension in the room. “We should trust Hinata’s judgment.” Hinata relaxed seeing as the while Karasuno team wasn’t against him dating Oikawa. Ennoshita looked around to see the ambiguous faces of everyone. He didn’t feel like he was going to get through to anyone at this point. “Well now that the discussion is over let’s hurry and get to class now.” Sadly, the discussion was hardly over even if the all changed for the rest of the time in silence the pot was still silently boiling and waiting to overflow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

“This is just horrible,” Hinata let his head hit the desk.

 

“I’m guessing morning practice didn’t go so well,” Jiro raised an eyebrow.

 

“As I said horrible!”

 

“Okay, so they don’t like him.”

 

“Don’t like him,” Hinata scoffed. “If I put them in the same room as Tooru they are going to try and skin him and you know Tooru will fight back!”

 

“Do you have any idea why they hate him so much?” Jiro just couldn’t see it. Oikawa was such a cool guy to him.

 

Hinata thought. Well, there was the thing with Kageyama and his narcissistic attitude and arrogance towards the team and the fact that he overshadowed their debut on TV and the teasing and the nicknames and the whole archenemy thing between Seijou and Karasuno. “Let’s just say they didn’t really get off on the right foot,” Hinata summed up. “Okay, so I get the reason they don’t trust him but I really wish they would trust my judgment.” Hinata groaned. “I mean sure he can be narcissistic and arrogant and flirtatious and….”

 

“Umm, Shouyou I think you’re beginning to lose your point,” Jiro said as the list of cons continued to grow.

 

“The point is that he’s still a good guy, he’s kind and funny and considerate, most of the times and respectful unless you get him on a bad day….”

 

“Losing your point again.”

 

“He’s still a really good guy,” Hinata sighed. “I just wish I could get them to see Tooru like I saw him.”

 

“You want to have them fall for Oikawa-san?” Jiro cocked his head.

 

“No! And team or not I will kick their asses out of this prefecture!”

 

“Well, I feel sorry for anybody with their eyes on Oikawa-san and we are going off track again.”

 

“I just need them to not be glaring daggers at him, or not shouting insults at him but just talking to him.” Hinata sunk in his seat in exhaustion. “Why is this so complicated?”

 

“That’s what I would like to know what are you two the volleyball version of Romeo and Juliet?” Jiro joked.

 

Hinata sat silently in thought and nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Okay first that was a joke,” Jiro deadpanned. “And second I am not condoning either of you quitting volleyball or whatever thing that would be the equivalent of suicide and death in volleyball.”

 

“Leg and knee injuries,” Hinata answered.

 

“Okay, none of that then.”

 

“There won’t be,” Hinata said convincingly. “Now injuries of any other sort I can’t guarantee.”

 

“It’ll be fine Shouyou. It’s not like they can tell you who to date.”

 

“I know, I know,” Hinata sighed. “I just hope this blows over soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tanaka walked into the gym to find the second years of the team and Kageyama sitting around. “Hey guys,” Tanaka greeted. “You know what this is about?” He asked obviously referring to the message from Sugawara to meet in the gym during their lunch hour.

 

“We were hoping you would know,” Kageyama nodded to Tanaka as he sat down beside them.

 

“Nothing comes to mind,” Tanaka sighed.

 

“I think it's fairly obvious what he wants to talk about,” Ennoshita deadpanned while the other looked at him with question marks in his face. “You… Hinata…. Oikawa.” Ennoshita broke it down for them.

 

“We don’t say his name around here,” Tanaka snarled.

 

“Would you give it a break?” Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka by the ear. “How many times do I have to tell you guys to be respectful of Hinata’s private life.” Ennoshita lets go of Tanaka’s ear once he was satisfied with the amount of pain donned onto the vice-captain. Tanaka whimpered but was ignored at the end.

 

“You think he’s mad?” Kinoshita asked. The doors suddenly flew open and their former revered team captain came flying in, his back hitting the wooden floor hard.

 

“Yep,” Ennoshita whispered to himself and slowly moved away from the group.

 

“Daichi!” the rest of them panicked as Daichi laid on the ground going in and out of consciousness. A dark presence suddenly filled the room as Sugawara walked in dragging a scared Asahi in his hand across the floor. Sugawara threw Asahi effortlessly onto Daichi efficiently bringing the ex-captain back to the world.

 

“W-wait Suga!” Daichi pleaded while Asahi cried for his own safety.

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Sugawara spoke in a dark undertone that made everyone in the room go still with fear. “It’s already bad enough that I’m in a horrible mood but you guys just have to make it worse with that shit you pulled yesterday,” Sugawara growled at them.

 

I d-didn’t do anything, though,” Asahi whimpered.

 

“It’s because you didn’t do anything is why I’m mad at you in particular!” Sugawara snapped.

 

“And you three!” Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama flinched when Sugawara turned his cold eyes towards them. “Stalking Hinata and Iwaizumi and then scowling at Oikawa without a valid reason what were you thinking?!” The three of them stood there too scared to speak up against Sugawara at the moment.

 

Nishinoya swallowed and staggered, “Oikawa is….”

 

“A very nice guys for Hinata to be dating!” Sugawara countered before they could say anything.

 

“I’ve heard what people say about him,” Daichi lashed out.

 

“And I actually know him,” Sugawara growled. “If you actually talked to him you would realize that he not only takes care of Hinata and treats him with respect but more importantly makes Hinata happy!” They all went silent after that. “Just make this right!” Sugawara huffed before turning around to make his exit. Ennoshita sighed as he watched his teammates go silent from being lectured but it’s not like he didn’t warn them before. He’s seen Sugawara mad but he had to admit that Sugawara did seem to be in a horrible mood. He couldn’t even imagine what could set Sugawara off like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine right in the middle of class. He could be wrong but he was absolutely sure it had something to do with Sugawara. He was a dead man.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Hinata sighed. It’s already Thursday and things don’t seem to be getting any better. Well, that was a lie. Kageyama and the others had stopped pestering him about Oikawa. Tsukishima told him something about having to thank Sugawara for that. He wasn’t completely sure what his senpai had done but he was grateful. The only thing now was that the entire team didn’t feel the same. He still had yet to utter a word to Kageyama and vice versa. Tanaka and Nishinoya barely said a word to him. The entire team still had an awkward atmosphere around them. Ennoshita and Takeda- sensei tried their best to get around practice with a natural atmosphere but Hinata knew this would continue until he dealt with the root problem. Him and his boyfriend.

 

“Oi,” Tsukishima snapped Hinata back to reality.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“We lost you for a minute there Shouyou,” Jiro grinned.

 

“Sorry,” Hinata apologized with a sheepish grin. He was still grateful to have his friends around even when a significant part of his life felt like it was crumbling down.

 

“Is something bothering you?” Jiro immediately picked up on Hinata’s distress. Hinata was about to answer when Tsukishima interrupted.

 

“Before you answer that can you get rid of your fanclub?” The blonde referred to the group of boys surrounding them and watching Hinata keenly while they tried to eat their lunches in peace in the garden.

 

“Fanclub?” Hinata cocked his head to the side still ignorant.

 

“Ah, hold on watch this,” Jiro flipped out his phone and sent a text.

 

In just a few mere minutes they heard a loud roar of footsteps and then a girl shouting. “Get away from Hinata you perverts!” Tsukishima witnessed a group of girls easily take down and run Hinata’s fanclub off the field.

 

“The Hinata Protection Squad,” Jiro answered when Tsukishima looked at him for answers. “Just another secret group which formed like the Hinata Fanclub.”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Hinata pouted feeling left out. Honestly, Tsukishima and Jiro didn’t know what to do with him. It would at least help if he knew about how much he was affecting the school such as the sudden formation of secret organizations.

 

“Hinata,” the girl at the front of the formation they have made spoke. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m good,” Hinata nodded still ignorant of the situation.

 

“Our job is done here,” she said and then looked to Jiro. “Thanks for calling.” They then exited the field leaving them in the empty field they were used to.

 

“So, what is bothering you now?” Tsukishima asked figuring it would be better not to comment on what just happened.

 

Hinata held his breath for a moment and his expression went sullen as he looked down into his bento. “Do you think it’s a bad thing I’m dating Tooru?”

 

“No,” Jiro quickly answered. “Are you still hung up about your team’s opinions?”

 

“No… yes…. I don’t know,” Hinata groaned. “The team just hasn’t been the same since they found out and I can’t help but think it’s my fault.”

 

“Shouyou,” Jiro sighed in pity for his friend.

 

“I mean I wonder if I’m being just a little selfish,” Hinata breathed out.

 

“Do you want to break up with Oikawa?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“No!” Hinata quickly blurted out with a thick feeling of fear running through his veins.

 

“Then there’s your answer,” Tsukishima stuffed some rice in his mouth. “Your life doesn’t revolve around this team Hinata you're free to date anyone you want regardless of what they think. It’s them that need to come around so don’t think on it.”

 

“Yeah, Shouyou,” Jiro agreed. “Don’t bust your brain on it so much. There’s nothing for you to feel guilty for.” Hinata took in the smiles of his friends and settled on what they told him. There was nothing to feel guilty for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He still couldn’t help but feel like he should be doing something. Hinata rolled onto his side with the hot phone pressed to his ear. He told Oikawa he would deal with it but he really had no idea how he was going to deal with it. Regardless of if it was his fault or not the current state f the team could not continue. “Sh…. Sh-u- chan... Shou-chan!”

 

“Yes!” Hinata yelled in surprise forgetting he was on a call with Oikawa.

 

“Shou-chan? Is everything okay?” Hinata could hear the evident worry in Oikawa’s voice.

 

“Everything’s fine.” Mostly.

 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked in suspicion. “This is the second time you zoned out one me tonight.”

 

“I am, I am.” Oikawa did not back down easily. “I’m just a little tired. Practice was rough today you know.” He wasn’t lying being around the team was mentally draining at the moment.

 

“Must be harsh if they were able to drain your energy levels,” Oikawa said a bit surprised and horrified.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

 

“Sure,” Oikawa paused. “You sure you're okay?”

 

“I am,” Hinata said with more confidence.

 

“And the team?” Oikawa just knew which sore spots to hit.

 

“They’re…,” Hinata breathed in. “They’re fine.” There was a giant period of silence during the call but eventually he heard his boyfriend sigh over the phone.

 

“Okay, good night.”

 

“Good night,” Hinata whispered back and hung up the phone.

 

He had to do something quick about the team situation and quick as in now. The only problem was what was he going to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa stared at the phone for a few minutes. Things weren’t going well on Hinata’s end. Not like he expected much better. From how they reacted to him it was obvious that this wasn’t going to be the easiest ride for them. And there was the keyword ‘them’. Hinata was battling their problem alone. He knew Hinata told him that he would handle it but something didn’t sit right with letting Hinata carry the burden alone.

 

Oikawa quickly unlocked the phone and selected the caller id ‘Iwa-chan’.

 

“What do you want Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi answered. Usually, Oikawa would complain about the unfriendly way Iwaizumi answered the phone and addressed him but he felt like to cut to the chase.

 

“Iwa-chan what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Umm, I have nothing planned yet,” Iwaizumi was obviously thrown off by the unusual reply.

 

“Great because we’re taking a trip to Karasuno tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is still going on and Iwaizumi life is still very much in danger. Oikawa is making plans to visit Karasuno my oh my what will happen, will a war break out between him and Karasuno, will Hinata be able to fix things and more importantly will Iwaizumi live to see another day after Sugawara catches him on campus. Really who knows. I don't even know yet, bleh! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments below. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. So remember to leave those kudos and your comments behind.


	38. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Morning practice was quiet. Really, really quiet. Most coaches and advisors wouldn't mind this seeing as it meant that the students were focused on their drills but when you are used to a team that is as loud and lively as Karasuno then it can be very unnerving and possibly even be on the verge of driving you insane. Ukai and Takeda were feeling the silence pulling on their sanity. Something was wrong it was very wrong. There was a very limited amount of interaction between the team. Other than the usual encouragements and when absolutely necessary. Ennoshita was trying to communicate over the obvious thick between everyone but it ended in the usual nods and one worded answers. It wasn't hard to narrow down the source of the problem. While the team wasn't talking Kageyama and Hinata were avoiding each other like the plague. “Yachi,” Ukai beckoned over to the manager. “Do you know what happened between those two?”

 

“Not that I can think of,” Yachi shook her head. So Yachi was also out of the loop. That was odd she was usually very updated with the status and affairs of the team. One of the good things of being a manager, other members felt way more comfortable conversing with you rather than their advisor or coach. “It could have something to do with Hinata’s fan-club,” Ukai heard Yachi whisper to herself.

 

“Hinata’s fan-club?” Ukai cocked his head to the side. “What’s that?”

 

“Umm, nothing,” Yachi waved her hands and quickly rushed back to work. Looks like she said something she wasn’t supposed to say.

 

“Do you know anything about this?” Ukai asked Takeda.

 

“Nope,” Takeda shook his head. “

 

It wasn’t odd for Hinata and Kageyama to have fights. It was a part of their dynamic. They were usually petty nothing serious but when they did have the major ones it had never once affected the team this much.

 

“Okay guys,” Ukai clapped his hands and halted practice. “Start cooling down and packing up so you can get to class on time.”

 

“Let’s line up,” Ennoshita ordered.

 

“Umm, Ennoshita,” Ukai called. “Can we speak to you for a moment?”

 

“Sure,” Ennoshita nodded. “Tanaka take over.” The vice-captain nodded and started the usual sketches. “Yes, coa-ACH!” Ennoshita vaguely had time to realize his coach and advisor pulling him outside and then surrounding him with his back to the wall. _“What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?”_

 

“Ennoshita?!”

 

“Yes!” Ennoshita replied to Ukai.

 

“What’s going on with the team?” Takeda asked in a hard tone.

 

“The team?” Ennoshita relaxed.

 

“Don’t think we haven’t realized the thick tension between everyone especially Hinata and Kageyama!” Ukai yelled in frustration. “What is going on?!”

 

“Oh umm that,” Ennoshita glances sideways as an exhausted look formed on his face.

 

“What?” Takeda questioned.

 

“Well,” Ennoshita started, “I’m not sure if it’s my place to talk because it’s a personal issue.”

 

“An issue which is now affecting the team which also makes it my issues,” Ukai folded his arms.

 

Ennoshita remained silent contemplating on whether to say anything. He finally let out a long breath, “It’s Hinata’s boyfriend.”

 

“Hinata’s-,” Ukai started.

 

“Boyfriend!” Takeda yelled in mild shock. Ennoshita quickly shushed them and then looked for any signs of any members of the team listening in.

 

“Hinata’s gay?” Ukai asked in a lower voice.

 

“Gosh, you guys didn’t even know that,” Ennoshita sighed. “It was a huge thing in school just awhile back. _Well it was still a big thing.”_

 

“Wait, do they have problems with Hinata being gay?” Takeda raised an eyebrow.

 

“They better not!” Ukai growled. He wasn’t going to withstand for discrimination on the team but none of the boys cared for those things.

 

“No,” Ennoshita shook his head. “They don’t have a problem with Hinata dating men they more have a problem with who Hinata is currently dating.”

 

“What?” Takeda raised an eyebrow.

 

“In summary, they don’t like Hinata’s boyfriend,” Ennoshita sighed.

 

Takeda and Ukai mouths hung open. They finally had a perception on how personal this situation really was.

 

“Wait, if no one likes this guy then is it really okay for Hinata to be with him?” The teacher part of Takeda was showing.

 

“Well, not everyone dislikes him,” Ennoshita hunched his shoulders. “People like Sugawara and Tsukishima who apparently knows him better doesn’t have a problem and I don’t see an issue with it. I don’t think Yamaguchi is bothered by it either. There are also other people like Asahi who doesn’t have an opinion.”

 

“Wait, Sugawara, Asahi, the third years are involved in this too,” Ukai groaned. “Does Daichi have anything to say?”

 

“He refuses to accept them,” Ennoshita face went dark with stress.

 

“So, the mother accepts the boyfriend but the father is against it,” Takeda whispered to himself to the confusion of Ennoshita and Ukai.

 

“Well, I guess there isn’t much we can do about it now” Ukai scratched the back of his head. “I’ll play ignorant for now but if this continues for much longer I’m going to have to step in. We can’t have it affecting the team like this for much longer.

 

“I understand,” Ennoshita nodded.

 

“Oh and just one more question,” Takeda stopped Ennoshita. “What’s the Hinata fan-club?” Ennoshita fell his soul dropped. They were treading very dangerous waters now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata POV

 

“Gosh, I don’t know if I was sweating more because of practice or the heavy atmosphere in there.” Hinata breathed out exhausted. Tsukishima and Jiro walked beside him giving him their sympathies.

 

“Well, you said they’ve stopped voicing their dislike for Oikawa-san,” Jiro pointed out. “Maybe they are warming up to the idea… slowly.”

 

“Actually Yamaguchi told me that Sugawara personally threatened them,” Tsukishima informed. Hinata’s and Jiro’s faces went pale. Sugawara was a kind and caring senior but they knew well enough not to anger him in any way. “It still doesn’t solve the underlying problem.”

 

“I know,” Hinata said softly. He thought things would at least mellow out but people like Kageyama unsurprisingly were stubborn on their idea. He thought he would think of something by now but nothing was going to happen unless they tried to talk to Oikawa and talking has never gone as smoothly as anticipated. He feels like if he did it now it would be like putting to starved wild animals in a single cage and hoping that they don’t kill each other for survival. Things weren’t looking up at all.

 

“Do you think we should just leave him?” Jiro whispered to Tsukishima as they both watched Hinata with multiple frustrated looks on his face.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Tsukishima dismissed Hinata’s weird behavior. “I think we have more concerning issues.” Jiro couldn’t help but agree more with Tsukishima. It looked like a normal school day but there was a tension in the air that has only been growing stronger as the days passed. The two secret organizations in the school were butting heads. They were on the verge of war and the person in the middle of it all wasn’t even aware of the events occurring!

 

“Could he at least notice the people behind us trying to curse us?” Jiro sighed referring to the boys behind them glaring daggers and chanting ancient curses. With the growth of Hinata fans and their adoration for the crow Jiro and Tsukishima knew it was inevitable for them not to receive some hatred. Although Jiro felt that he way more of it than Tsukishima with the hateful letters, cursed dolls, threats and that one attempt at his life while with Tsukishima they kept their distance and sent him death glares. It made more sense since Jiro was best friends with Hinata but he eventually figured that no one was brave enough to approach the blonde giant.

 

“He could at least notice the protection squad that is always saving our asses,” Tsukishima grumbled. The guys behind started to make a move as expected two girls swiftly ran passed Tsukishima and Jiro and swiftly took down the fans.

 

“I’ll be in the hospital if it weren’t for them,” or worse dead and that wasn’t an exaggeration.

 

“There should be a limit on how ignorant a person can be,” Tsukishima looked at Hinata. The orange haired boy look consumed in his own heavy thoughts. Suddenly he popped up and slapped his cheeks as hard as he could, leaving red handprints on his skin. “This is no time to get down,” Hinata said to himself and started walking faster to class.

 

“You know,” Jiro started, “maybe it’s better this way. Hinata already has too much to think about now.”

 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at Oikawa as if he was on the aliens he believed in. “I’m sorry can you repeat that again?” Hanamaki asked.

 

“How do you think I can get Karasuno to like me?” Oikawa asked again.

 

Hanamaki took a deep breath, “Iwaizumi when was Oikawa abducted and replaced by an alien?”

 

“He sounded perfectly normal last night when he called,” Iwaizumi thought back to the night before.

 

“Should we be worried for the real Oikawa?” Matsukawa thought.

 

“I wonder, he’s probably happy to finally meet them though,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded with Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa had to wonder why he was friends with these guys. From childhood to middle school to high school they still treated him like... like... like... well this! “I’m being serious here!”

 

“It’s the fact that you sound so serious that we are worried,” Iwaizumi blatantly spoke the truth. His words sending a fast arrow into Oikawa’s chest. How low did they think of him?

 

“I don’t need to get along with them I just need them to accept me,” Oikawa explained.

 

“Getting along with you is one thing; accepting you as a boyfriend is another,” Matsukawa fell back on his hands.

 

“True,” Hanamaki agreed. “I would start crying the moment my daughter brought home a boy even remotely similar to you.”

 

“Really?” Iwaizumi sounded surprised. “I would shoot the guy before he even made it to the door.”

 

“I’ll have you know that his family absolutely adores me,” Oikawa protested. “Now would you just help me already?” The three boys made eye-contact with each other and came to an agreement. “What are you doing?” Oikawa asked when he saw them flip out their phones.

 

“Calling for backup,” the three mused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jiro POV

 

They were right. Today may be the day that would shift or restore the balance of the school. The Hinata Protection Squad and Fan-club were having their decisive battle today. A battle that would determine the rest of Hinata’s high school life even if his friend continued to be oblivious to the fact. Who knew that a small, cute gay boy could hold so much power.

 

Hinata was still too stressed about his team to be concentrating on anything else right now so Jiro felt like it was up to him to protect his friend from this catastrophe especially if this battle went south. Not that the protective squad wasn’t strong, it’s just that the fan-club had numbers and something Jiro would call pure determination. There was no favored victor at the moment, anything could happen. Which gives him all the more reason to prepare for the worse. Although, the only plan he’s had so far was to lock up Hinata in a secret location with maximum military security but even that seemed unlikely. He wasn’t sure if any of the soldiers would turn on them.

 

“Jiro?”

 

“Yeah, Shouyou,” Jiro got out of his thoughts and looked up at his friend.

 

“Can you lend me your math homework?” Hinata smiled pleadingly.

 

“You can but don’t blame me if it’s wro…,” Jiro paused when he reached in under his desk for his math book and instead dragged out a paper looking stained in blood with several curses and bold words repeatedly saying ‘DIE’.

 

“Jiro?” Hinata looked at his friend in worry.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Jiro tucked the paper back and grabbed his book underneath to hand to Hinata. “I was just thinking of writing my will.”

 

“Will?!”

 

“I should probably write a draft and sign it before school ends,” Jiro thought out loud. “Can you be my witness Shouyou?”

 

“J-Jiro you’re scaring me,” Hinata went pale.

 

“Don’t worry they are just precautions,” Jiro laughed. While worrying about Hinata’s innocence he should probably start thinking about the stake on his own life. _“The things you do for friendship.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed leaning back into the train seat like a spoiled child who was denied a treat. He couldn’t believe them!

 

_“…so we want to know how we can get Karasuno to accept Shittykawa here as Hinata’s boyfriend.” Iwaizumi summarized Oikawa’s predicament for the team. Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi apparently explained that it was too much of a hurdle for them (what the hell was that suppose to mean!)_

_“So essentially you're asking us how do we make Oikawa likeable,” Yahaba sighed._

_“Pretty much,” Matsukawa nodded._

_“Don’t you guys like me?!” Oikawa screamed not knowing whether to be offended or hurt or even both. His friends and the team all glanced at him in silence and then went back to the topic._

_“Maybe we should start with his voice,” Shinji suggested._

_“It is annoying at times,” Iwaizumi agreed._

_“Oi!” Oikawa yelled. “What was that about?!”_

_“Then that continuous smirk,” Kindaichi included._

_“And the way he looks down on people,” Yahaba said._

_“And the way he finds people weaknesses and uses it against them,” Hanamaki said._

_“So pretty much his entire personality,” Matsukawa summed up._

_“A lost cause,” Iwaizumi sent the final blow to Oikawa._

_“Guys,” Oikawa cried. “I thought you were my friends.”_

_“Maybe, we are going about this in the wrong way,” Kunimi spoke out. “Hinata likes Oikawa-san as he is so I don’t think that Hinata wants him to change in any way for his friends’ approval I think he wants them to accept him as he is.” Oikawa eyes widened at Kunimi’s words, the sincerity of them sending the room silent. “Plus,” Kunimi continued. “I think Hinata has realized by now that even fixing a slight part of Oikawa’s horrible personality wouldn’t result in a better Oikawa but a completely different person.” And there was the insult._

_“I see your point,” the entire team agreed._

“Would you stop sulking?” Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

“Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa cried. “What am I suppose to do after you guys said all those horrible things to me….” Oikawa stopped when he took in Iwaizumi’s white face and shaking figure. “Iwa-chan?”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi snapped. “We were just speaking the truth.”

 

“Iwa-chan, why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side. Iwaizumi froze becoming aware of his current outer state. “Iwa-chan, are you scared?”

 

“Wh-what?! No, I’m not!” He totally was.

 

“I’m the one who has to go up against those ravenous crows,” Oikawa grumbled with no sympathy. “What are you scared for?”

 

“I’m taking my own risks following you to Karasuno!” Iwaizumi accidentally blurted to Oikawa.

 

“Like what?” Oikawa narrowed in now interested.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Iwa-channnnn!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Ow! Iwa-chan that hurts!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, practice should be ending early today right?” Daichi and Asahi flinched when Sugawara asked the question leant against the window.

 

“Y-y-eah,” Asahi stumbled over the answer.

 

“Hmm, let’s wait on them,” Sugawara said without shifting his glance towards them.

 

“Wait?”

 

“Yeah just a feel like we should today unless you have a problem with that,” Daichi and Asahi immediately shook their heads and agreed with him. The setter sighed and continued to look outside. _“Why were so many boys stupid?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I was originally planning to climax in this chapter but there is just so much I want to do and so I decided to cut it with another cliffhanger and make you suffer for my sake, I'm kidding (mostly). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter as you can see Iwaizumi's life is not the only one in danger, pray for out boy Jiro in hopes that he lives to be in the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you guys loved it, thanks for the support so far. So comment, leave your feedback and your kudos!


	39. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa POV

 

A line, a clear thick line. One that was very easy to cross you just need to take a few steps forward. This line wasn’t that simple. The problem didn’t lie in the means to cross it but the fact that there was no turning back. No escape, he’ll be forced to walk the path to the end. There wasn’t any certainty in the kind of journey he will encounter. The stakes were high and everything could fall apart in one wrong move yet the rewards were just as sweet. There was no question, no doubt this was a road he had to travel.

 

“Would you stop making such a big deal out of this?!” Iwaizumi delivered a solid kick to Oikawa’s backside.

 

“Like you can talk you’re just as scared as me!” Iwaizumi stiffened at Oikawa’s reference to his body’s trembling. Oikawa had no clue what could scare Iwaizumi this much and was both curious and terrified. He wanted to discover it but some things were better left undiscovered. This could be on the verge of one of those things.

 

“We just have to walk pass the gate. Just walk pass it. Just…” Iwaizumi’s chant became softer with each time he repeated it. The confidence fading away bit by bit until the thought of running away was becoming clearer in his mind. He and Oikawa faced a line no a gateway. The gates of Karasuno. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” Iwaizumi turned on the balls of his feet to make a run for it. Oikawa pushed forward and tackled him before he could escape.

 

“No! You promised to follow me!” Oikawa pinned Iwaizumi down. “Who else is going to be my emotional support?!”

 

“Emotional support?! Just try not to be your usual shitty self and everything should go fine!”

 

“If I’m going down I’m not going down alone!”

 

“The first rule to not being shitty is not sacrificing your friends!”

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

“Just get off me before we start attracting attention!” Oikawa was hesitant scared Iwaizumi would take off the moment he got off his back. It took a while before he relented and helped Iwaizumi up to his feet.

 

“Okay so first we need a plan on how to get in and around the school,” Oikawa whispered to himself and started running through the different scenarios and solutions in his head. While Oikawa was deep in thought Iwaizumi took this as his chance to make a clean getaway. He started to shift away from Oikawa when his friend’s swift arm locked him down. There was no escaping from this.

 

“Hmm, I can’t think of anything?” Oikawa sighed in defeat ignoring Iwaizumi’s attempt to break free of his hold.

 

“Why don’t you call Hinata then?” Iwaizumi huffed.

 

“He’s in volleyball practice.” He didn’t want Hinata knowing he came here anyway. He would try to talk him out of it and rush him away from campus before any of his team members spotted him. Oikawa looked around. Students should be making their way home about know yet there was a small gathering of onlookers with a vast majority of them being girls, not surprising. Maybe he could ask one of them.

 

“If you are going to ask someone, ask a guy.” Oikawa squirmed with Iwaizumi’s great mind reading skills.

 

“B-But…”

 

“Fine, let’s just see what Hinata has to say after.”

 

Oikawa’s face went pale at the thought. He already had Karasuno on him, he didn’t need Hinata too. Not that Karasuno even scared him half like what Hinata did. “Fine, you ask then.”

 

“Hah?! Why am I asking?!”

 

“Because Shou-chan says I can’t talk to anyone without flirting so you ask.”

 

“It’s not my fault that you are naturally that shitty!”

 

“Iwa-chan! If you don’t ask how are we going to get in?”

 

“When you do.”

 

“Or when you do.”

 

“No!”

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

“No!”

 

“Then how are we…?”

 

“Oikawa-san?” Oikawa turned to the source of the voice and a large smile grew on his face. His saviour has arrived.

 

  

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

Jiro thinks it's been a good day. He's dodged two falling bricks which just so happened to fall on the path he was walking, only received a total of three death threats, managed to not get set on fire in Home Ec and is pretty sure that none of the curses placed on him has worked…. yet…. he thinks. Now he only had to make sure he doesn't fall into any of their traps on the way home. If the battle goes through today, then he shouldn't have much trouble since the Hinata Protection squad would be keeping them busy enough. He can get home without any attempts to chuck him in a river. He'll live to see tomorrow. The day after, well that's a problem for future him to worry about. He wished there was another way. He missed his old peaceful life where he wasn't looking out for arrows and cars and burning curses or having to visit the temple for twice a day. The monk was starting to look worried since he got a protection charm every day.  If the Hinata Protection squad didn't win then he couldn't see himself making it past the week. Jiro’s self-pity session was interrupted by the faint sounds of giggling and gasps. A small crowd forming at their school gate. Many girls trying to catch glimpses of whatever was beyond their gate. It was odd nowadays to see a crowd at the school where Hinata wasn’t present. He couldn’t think of anything that could attract that kind of attention. “Iwa-chan!” Jiro stopped at the distinct high tone he could only match to one person. He may not know a thing but he did know someone who could drag that kind of attention. Just as expected it takes very little time for Jiro to spot the well-designed waves of chocolate brown hair and the unmistakable identifier of Oikawa’s appearance. Unlike every other time he’s seen Oikawa, he had a friend tagging along with him. A very reluctant friend. Jiro swore he saw the guy trying to run away. The girls had to be blinded by the Oikawa’s and his friend’s looks to not raise questions at their arguing. “Oikawa-san?” Jiro took the first hesitant step towards them.

 

Oikawa swivelled around and a giant smile grew on his face once his eyes settled down on Jiro, “Jiro-kun!”

 

“My saviour has arrived!” Oikawa sprung his arms wide and pulled Jiro into a hug. The girls watching gasped at the show of friendly contact. Jiro didn't think much of it. Both Hinata and Oikawa were very touchy people and didn't hold back in their physical contact whether it was during their individual need between friends or their private couple activities that were not so private in the eyes of Jiro. There was something that kept ringing in his mind, the word saviour. Oikawa called him his saviour. Oikawa? Oikawa? Oikawa! Tears began to run down his face. “J-J-Jiro!” Oikawa smile fell in distress.

 

“Oi! What did you do to him?!” Oikawa’s friend yelled.

 

“Nothing!”

 

Jiro allowed the two to argue not knowing how to explain that his waterworks were coming from a source of hope and relief. With Oikawa, he may actually have a chance to live.

 

“Maybe we should just leave,” Jiro snapped out of it with Oikawa’s friend’s words.

 

“No!” Jiro grabbed for their arms with very little time for them to react. “You're looking for the gym for volleyball practice right?!”

 

“Well, um yeah,” Oikawa nodded.

 

“I’ll take you!” It could not be more clear how his enthusiasm threw them off. They didn’t look suspicious even if he was going to throw them in the midst of a war with an unknown chance of survival.  Hinata will not be happy with him if he got his boyfriend killed. No time to worry about that Oikawa was his and the school’s, mostly his only nut their only hope.

 

“Well, thanks, Jir-,” Oikawa trailed off when a rock rolled up with words ‘DIE’ written in red paint at least Jiro hoped it was red paint.

 

“What is that?” Oikawa pointed a shaky finger towards the stone.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jiro laughed with thinning lips and tried to erase the unsettle looks on the boys. “Just a little game we have here at Karasuno.”

 

“A game?” Oikawa’s friend looked very doubtful.

 

“Yeah,” A flash of black passed in the corner of Jiro’s eyes. He though he escaped for today. How could he have miscalculated? He had only enough time to catch the swift movement and push Iwaizumi and Oikawa out of the way. Three black arrows shot past them and pierced the ground beside them with a heavy _pow_. They had an archer maybe even two. They had to get out of the line of sight.

 

“What the hell!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s faces were in shock trying to understand what just happened and why there were arrows embedded into the ground.

 

“Just a game, just a game,” Jiro quickly got behind them and pushed them before the coils in their brains started working again and decided the best course of action was escape.

 

“J-Jiro,” Oikawa stuttered with a pale face.

 

“Just a game,” he kept repeating with a fake smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Karasuno POV

 

“This was the last thing I expected,” Asahi murmured in awe.

 

“I knew Hinata was popular but this is just…” Daichi felt a whole new respect for the chibi spiker and at the same time felt every bone in his body screaming in worry.

 

“Stay away from Hinata you perverts!” A crowd of girls lined up the left side of the gym, holding up brooms and mop sticks like honourable samurais ready to die for their cause.

 

“Hinata belongs to everyone!” The opposing boys on the right yelled with high morale. A war just outside of the gym was about to begin and it was no one else other than their sunshine boy, Hinata.

 

“Seriously?” Sugawara huffed in disbelief. “The impending battles between the Hinayana Fanclub and Protection Squad has been the biggest commotion in the school since Hinata came out.” Asahi and Daichi stared at Sugawara speechless. They haven't seen or heard so much of a whisper about these events. “You two can't be that oblivious and ignorant to the things going on around you.” Arrows fired right into their chests. Sugawara wasn't pulling his punches like usual instead it felt like they were getting stronger with his mood worsening each passing day.

 

“Looks like the girls are smaller in numbers compared to the boys,” Asahi observed the ratio between the Protection Squad and the Fanclub. The girls only made up about half of the Fanclub at most.

 

“The girls are usually smaller but only by a few people,” Sugawara looked up in thought. “Were they injured in combat?”

 

“Combat?!”

 

“I swore the Protection Squad was dominating,” Sugawara whispered to himself.

 

“ _What the hell is going on in his school?_ ” Daichi thought.

  
“Where is everyone we are going to be overpowered at this rate?!” A member of the Protection Squad hissed loud enough for it to reach the ears of Asahi and Daichi.

 

“They’ve been… distracted?” her friend smile stretched with exhaustion until her upper body finally collapsed over and let out a heavy breath.

 

“What do you mean distracted?!”

 

“Apparently there are two really hot guys at our school gate.”

 

“We don’t have time for that!”

 

“B-b-ut,” her friend hesitated and then shoved her phone out. “Look at how cool they look!”

 

Annoyed angry eyes grew into giant hearts. She became less of a warrior and more of a love-stricken girl. A high pitch squeal left her mouth with the last drop of conviction she had to berate her fellow missing members.

 

“So that’s what happened,” Daichi understood. He guesses not even a gay Hinata could compete with cool men for high school girls. “We should go inside before we get caught in any crossfire.” Asahi nodded and they both turned around to head into the gym to observe practice.

 

“Wait,” Asahi stopped in his tracks and took a quick scope of the area. “Where did Suga go?”

 

Daichi took a sharp turn to see that the grey-haired boy was nowhere in sight. Ladies and Gentlemen The great Sugawara Koushi has performed his infamous disappearing act once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

“I think I’m beginning to see what makes Karasuno so…. Karasuno,” Iwaizumi tried to hide the quiver in his voice.

 

“If your talking about that annoying unbreakable will then yeah I see it,” Oikawa nodded with a pale face.

 

“Grenade! Get down!” Jiro yelled and dragged them behind a rock.

 

“Grenade!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi screamed before a small explosion went off behind them.

 

Jiro clicked his tongue, “We have to move fast they’re closing in on us.”

 

“Who is closing in on us?!” Oikawa yelled at Jiro. Another explosion went off. Where in this world’s name do high schoolers get grenades to throw around like flimsy toys? What was wrong with this school?! In the short amount of time he’s been here he’s been targeted with arrows, rocks, curses been chased down by what he’s pretty sure was a cult in pitch forks and has almost been dumped into a sinkhole! It was like the school was after their lives!

 

“We are going to make a run for that building,” Jiro instructed. “On my count.”

 

“We’re going out there!” Iwaizumi was ready to do anything but venture further into this school and Oikawa wasn’t so far behind him.

 

“It’s too late to turn back,” Jiro said as if he read their minds. “So on my mark.”

 

“W-wait,” Oikawa tried to stop Jiro so they could think of this ridiculous situation for a bit more.

 

“Ready GO!” Jiro dashed off leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi with very little options but to follow. An arrow just missed Oikawa’s face by a hair’s breadth once he stepped into the open field. This was madness. Were attempts at students lives just the norm here? Oikawa felt like he would need therapy for PTSD after this. He hasn’t even reached his main goal yet.

 

“We should be safe for now,” Jiro said as soon as they reached safe ground. “They shouldn’t be able to follow us past here.”

 

“Who the hell is this ‘they’ you keep talking about?!” Oikawa exploded at Jiro. “And why is everything trying to kill us at this school?!”

 

“Just a game,” Jiro gave the nonchalant reply he has been using since they entered this war zone. He could see why Iwaizumi was so scared of going to this school. Speaking of Iwaizumi where was he?

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa scanned the area of any sight of his friend. “Iwa-chan?!” He repeated with more panic in his voice.

 

“Did they get him?” Jiro asked himself.

 

“What do you mean get him?! Where’s my best friend?!”

 

“I’m sorry Oikawa-san,” Jiro patted his shoulder like he was getting ready to tell him some tragedy, “but it seems your friend is lost to us.”

 

“Lost to us?!”

 

“Well, if we hurry we may still have time to save him.”

 

“Save him from what?!”

 

“We have to hurry Oikawa-san the war could start any minute from now!” Jiro grabbed Oikawa’s arm and started pulling him away.

 

“Oi! What war?! Where is Iwa-chan?! Could you at least answer one of my questions?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi POV

 

He was running right behind Oikawa with the value of his life in the back of his mind. There should be only a handful of near death experiences a person has in their lifetime much less in a day yet he’s lost count on his hands with the short amount of time he stepped through the gates of Karasuno. So he was running with life on the line, almost there at the safety of the building when he felt a force drag him away from the only source of hope before his eyes. Most of it was a blur. He couldn’t tell you how he ended up pressed to a wall with a hand pressed over his mouth. He could tell you who his captor was and the dark smile that he wore filled him with fear down to every last bone in his body.

 

“Ha-ji-me,” Sugawara sang with a sweet voice to contrast everything in this moment. He never thought it would pop into his mind but Iwaizumi had to admit he missed the grenades.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jiro POV

 

Jiro thinks it's been a good day not only has he avoided dying but he also managed to stop the greatest war the school may have faced and save it from its destruction. So he thinks it's been a good day… for him at least. He knew the risks in his method. It was clear as day that the key to his plan was dangerous. Jiro knew it all. Still…

 

A black darker than night covered the area. The largest and most powerful cult in the area known as Hinata’s Fanclub has fallen silent in the presence of one person. Oikawa stood in front of the Fanclub without a drop of fear or hesitation but with red eyes fueled with emotions of a jealous boyfriend.

 

… he may have just unleashed a demon into the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. First for the late update after a cliffhanger and second for another cliffhanger and the third for the next chapter which you won't know about until I post (don't hate me). Hope you guys enjoyed it though, the big finale in up next (I hope - me and my need to come up with more ideas). There was a lot of things happening in this chapter and we still haven't even gotten to an update on Karasuno. Lol. I'm just as stressed as you guys and I'm writing the story! Hope you guys stick around for it. Thanks for all of your support and I apologise for any mini-breakdown I may have caused. Hoped you like it! Remember to comment and leave your kudos!
> 
> P.S This story is officially a year old like wow! Thanks for all of your support!


	40. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

The volleyball bounced and rolled across the court. Hinata’s body moved with ease and followed. He reached down to grab the ball and stopped when he saw another pair of hand crossing his path. Hinata looked up to see the face of his talented partner, Kageyama reaching for the same object. There was a moment of silence between the two, observing each other,

 

“What are you looking at dumbass?” Kageyama snapped. They almost forgot that they weren't talking to each other at the moment.

 

“I'm just getting the ball,” Hinata snatched it up and spun on his heels. “You were in my way.”

 

“Oi!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulder to stop him. “I was going to use that!”

 

“Too bad, I'm going to use it now,” Hinata pulled his body out of Kageyama's hold.

 

“Why you…”

 

“What you going to tell me what I can and can't use now,” Hinata sneered at him. They growled at each other. The two monsters of the team were getting ready to fight for their territory.

 

“Would you two stop it?” Ennoshita stepped in. “There are dozens of other balls to use in the basket.” Their eyes didn't leave the other. W hesitation in disobeying their captain's orders but even they couldn't disrespect Ennoshita like that. Kageyama clicked his tongue and stomped say to the basket. Hinata mumbled an apology to Ennoshita before walking away in the opposite direction. The screams and shouts from arguments that would have no end have been paused. He and Kageyama have come to an understanding in the chaos. If they couldn't talk to each other without breaking out into a fight then they might as well not talk at all. The dumbass had it coming trying to decide who he can be with. Who cares if it was Oikawa fucking Tooru?! It had nothing to with him!

 

Hinata looked around for someone to toss to him. Since Sugawara was gone his options for setters has been limited to…. He looked and was surprised to meet black eyes looking back at him. Kageyama was startled at the sudden eye contact but quickly composed himself and walked off to set to Tanaka. Hinata made up his mind he was fine with working with receives today. “Yamaguchi!” Hinata lets a smile break out when he spotted the green haired first year. Yamaguchi was one of the few that wasn't giving him tell he'll over his choice of men.

 

“Hinata?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Can I try receiving your serves?” Hinata pleaded at his friend.

 

“Receiving my serves?” A will of fire lit in Yamaguchi. His body fueled with a spirit of pride and competitiveness. “ Sure.” Yamaguchi didn't like when someone received his serve since his dominant role was a pinch server. Hinata could understand it was the same way he felt when his spikes got blocked.

 

Yamaguchi looked around. His eyes taking a double take on the people in the gym. “What you looking for?” Hinata asked.

 

“Well,” Yamaguchi took on quick glance around. “Have you seen Tsuki?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“When you texted me saying that you needed to show me something I wasn't exactly expecting this,” Tsukishima ducked as a loose missile came flying towards him and Jiro.

 

“You have to admit that Oikawa’s presence has really made a significant turn in the war,” Jiro said feeling impressed with himself. With Oikawa, the Hinata Protection Squad chances of winning were beyond question. They were a mountain which could not be moved. There was still resistance. The Hinata Fanclub was stubborn otherwise they wouldn't have made it as far as they had. The school was drowning in war.

 

“I'm not sure if you saved the school or sent it to its doom,” Tsukishima grimaced. His mouth went agape. “Is that legal?” Tsukishima pointed at a video scene in front of them.

 

“I don't think so,” Jiro went pale. One of the members of the Hinata Fanclub fell to their feet grabbing at the ground in an attempt to escape. Hands grabbed for his legs and the boy screamed for help as he was dragged back to his doom. “Girls really are scary.” Jiro shivered at the sight.

 

“Don't pity them,” Tsukishima snapped. “It was either them or you.”

 

“I know; I know but… grenade get down!” Jiro pulled Tsukishima down for cover and covered his head till the explosion went off. “You can't help but pity even your enemies if you had to face that.”  Another explosion happened further on the distance.

 

“Where are the teachers in all of this? Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

 

“Oh you didn't hear,” Jiro raised and eyebrow. “They were the first ones to go.” Tsukishima eyes widened a moment to take in the incredible feat before sinking into his usual composed stature.

 

“I underestimated their capability,” Tsukishima sighed. “Come on, let's get to better cover.” Jiro nodded and crawled on the ground to avoid the gunfire.

 

“Hold on! Wait! Daichi!” Jiro watched a grown man running for his life from Hinata Fanclub members. It was weird seeing such a manly person run like that when most of the chasers weren't even half his size. Jiro was sure he could take them if he stopped crying.

 

“Asahi!” A hand reached out and grabbed the man out of harm's ways saving his life by literal centimetres from the swinging axe.

 

“Daichi,” the man cried to his friend. Jiro knows he's seen this scene before. Not the crazy fans chasing down men with an axe, well he has seen that but he was always the one being chased in that situation. He swears he  has seen a grown man crying to a high schooler before. “Oh,” it clicked. “Tsukishima aren't those your senpais.” Jiro pointed to the two. Asahi and Daichi he remembers Hinata calling them.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Tsukishima shrugged not looking interested in the situation.

 

“Shouldn't we help them?” Jiro raised an eyebrow at how indifferent the blonde was acting.

 

“I have trust in those two insane desire to live and believe that they will make it through. That's  my opinion from experience.”

 

“So we're abandoning them,” Jiro summarised his friend's thoughts.

 

“If you want to put it like that then sure,” Tsukishima started to shuffle away.

 

“Man you are cold sometimes,” Jiro muttered under his breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Watching Hinata and Kageyama was painful. It wasn't hard to tell that the two had a spat. The resentful auras emitting from the two when they crossed paths was a big indicator. Hinata and Kageyama were no longer the core elements the team playing revolved around but they were still important. Those two whether they liked it or not tended to have a significant effect on the mood of the team. This time around was an extreme case since the more members at a disagreement. Still, regardless of what they were fighting for Ukai had a responsibility as their coach to fix these issues in the team. He couldn't get too involved in their lives but he could encourage Hinata and Kageyama to makeup and what other way to bond two volleyball obsessed teenagers than through volleyball.

 

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Ukai called out to the two. He was put on the spot when the team stopped practice and turned to his attention. Ukai stuttered out, “Q-Quick Practice.”

 

“What?!” The two first years yelled in sync. Their gazes snapped to each other and glared. “I'm not doing it with him!”

 

“You can only do it with him,” Ukai sighed. “No complaints practice!” There was a thick silence in the air. Ukai second guessed if this was a good idea. He has never seen Hinata and Kageyama this angry with each other.

 

“Come on guys get to practice.” Ennoshita stepped out. Ukai was forever thankful to their new captain.

 

“Fine,” Hinata muttered. Kageyama followed with an unwilling face plastered on.

 

Yachi rolled over the basket of volleyballs to pass to Kageyama while Ennoshita and Tanaka set themselves on the other side of the net to block.

 

“Are we ready?” Yachi whispered out to Hinata and Kageyama. The two stood rigid a complete one-eighty in their usual behaviour filled with excitement and impatience.

 

“We’re ready,” Ennoshita answered for Yachi. She nodded and picked up a ball. She passed it to Kageyama and a swift blur of orange crossed her eyes. Hinata was already in the air. Kageyama body shifted to stop the ball like it was second nature. Even in the middle of a fight these two still moved in sync.

 

The ball inches away from Kageyama's fingers when Yachi felt a small tremble. An earthquake? She dismissed it as her imagination and turned her attention back to the members. Hinata has now landed on his feet and the ball…. The ball? The ball didn't even make it to Hinata?

 

“Oi Tiredyama,” Hinata was the first to speak up. “If you need to rest then go sit out.” Words that only Hinata could say.

 

“I can go for hours more you dumbass!” Kageyama snapped.

 

“Then what was that?” Hinata point at the ball resting in the middle of them.

 

“T-That was…..” Kageyama started to fluster looking for an explanation.

 

“Okay, let's just go again,” Ennoshita clapped and the two nodded.

 

Again Hinata jumped and Yachi felt another tremor. This time she knows it wasn't her imagination. The ball was set too high for Hinata to reach. The middle blocker didn't look annoyed at Kageyama bit more concerned. It wasn't like the setter to mess up this much.

 

“Hey did you guys feel that?” Kageyama asked while observing the ground.

 

“Felt what?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

 

“The ground was shaking,” Tanaka answered. So it wasn't just her.

 

“It was?” Hinata looked at the ground.

 

“I think it was a small earthquake,” Ennoshita nodded. “Let's conti-ue!” The ground began to shake with a rougher and more noticeable presence. Their bodies collapsed to the ground. Takeda and Ukai yelled things but everything was lost in the commotion. The place settled down again and everyone took a deep breath.

 

“Is anyone hurt?” Ukai asked as the players picked themselves up.

 

“No, I think we are all fine,” Tanaka helped Ennoshita up.

 

“Everyone line up,” Takeda ordered. “We are going to walk over to the assembly point.”  Only somewhere able to grasp Takeda’s instructions. There was still a haze over their minds from the aftershock. They hurried to their positions rehearsed from countless drills. “Remember, proceed in a  calm and orderly fashion?” Takeda slid open the door to reveal their missing blonde middle blocker and his friend.

 

“Tsukishima?” Ukai stepped forward and then noticed the tragic state of his student. Tsukishima clothes were soaked in mud and black muck. His bright blonde hair was dirtied with the same black substance that was smeared across his face. His friend Jiro looked like just the same amount of hell if not worse.

 

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi was on Tsukishima fretting before anyone else could respond. “What happened to you?!”

 

“Oh this,” Tsukishima glanced down at his clothes and shrugged. “Just the usual grenades, gunfire, dodging you know.”

 

“What part of that sounds normal to you?!” Ukai yelled. “And what do you mean by grenades and gunfire?! You can’t have weapons on the school grounds!”

 

“Tsukishima! Jiro!” Takeda stepped forward with the rare serious look on his face. “I need you to explain this right- _bang_ ” Takeda and Ukai fell to their feet after getting hit on the head with a frying pan by two girls. The Karasuno team watched in terror as their advisor and coach were lifted off the ground and taken away by their schoolgirls to an unknown location.

 

“What the…?” Ennoshita started but was stopped by Tsukishima after the blonde managed to break Yamaguchi away from him.

 

“It’s best to let them go since we can’t have any witnesses on the grounds,” Tsukishima explained. Ennoshita backed off and his face paled.

 

“Jiro?” Hinata had managed to push himself to the front while the rest of the team was still trying to process what was going on. “What the hell happened out here?!” The school was wrecked. Concrete broken. Glass shattered. Holes in the ground and dirt blown up everywhere. Many male bodies laid lifeless on the ground only a few could you hear pained groans and whimpers from. “The earthquake did all this?!”

 

“Earthquake?” Jiro asked in confusion. “Oh, you mean the explosion.”

 

“Explosion?!” The team synced in fear.

 

“The last one was pretty big took out the last of The Fanclub,” Tsukishima agreed.

 

“The Fanclub!” Ennoshita and Yamaguchi attention was caught by name of the underground cult that has been plaguing the school for days.

 

“You guys took out the Fanclub!” Yamaguchi yelled shocked.

 

“Well not us, the Protection Squad,” Jiro explained. “With the help of Oikawa-san of course.”

 

“Oikawa?” Hinata eyebrows furrowed at the name. “What is Tooru doing here?”

 

“Ending a war,” Jiro and Tsukishima synced.

 

“A what?!”

 

“He’s over there if you want to talk to him,” Jiro pointed over to Oikawa’s direction in an attempt to avoid explaining to Hinata how he may have risked his boyfriend’s life, for the greater good but still sent him in with the slight chance of him not coming out of this with that pretty face attached.

 

Hinata eyes glossed over to a crowd of girls that he felt stupid for not seeing before because of course, without a doubt Oikawa Tooru had to be surrounded by a crowd of girls no matter the circumstances. “I’m not even surprised,” Hinata muttered under his breath as he stomped over. The tiny male tried to push through the crowd but was unable to squeeze through the girls. Squeals erupted from the crowd and a blood vessel popped in Hinata.

 

“I’m sorry can you please move,” The deep growl almost drowned out the politeness of the sentence if not for the clenched teeth Hinata was grinding. One of the girls turned around and gasped when she saw him.

 

“Hinata!” That seemed to be enough to catch the others attention. Many other girls craned their neck to get a glimpse of him. Small giggles started with his name floating in the air. Before he knew it two familiar girls were by his side dragging him through the crowd.

 

“Hinata, how could you keep such a secret from us?” One of the girls whined.

 

“Secret?” Hinata’s attention wasn’t focused on them but instead on the well-styled head of brown hair that he knew could only belong to one person.

 

“Your boyfriend silly!” the other girl laughed.

 

“Tooru?” They stopped right in front of Oikawa.

 

“Shou-chan?” Oikawa looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Shou-chan!” Hinata froze in his tracks. Oikawa’s voice sounded cheerful and sweet despite the dark aura Hinata could feel just from a simple glance at his boyfriend. It didn’t seem like the best time to question. The tight smile on Oikawa’s face was a good sign of showing how on the edge he was. So Hinata started with the basic questions he wanted to be answered.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata froze Oikawa in his tracks. The spiker knew he hit the right mark when Oikawa hesitated to answer. The dangerous presence around him started to melt off now that he was on the spot.

 

“Uh wel…”

 

“Tooru,” Hinata warned.

 

“I thought it would be nice if I came and well you know just had a little chat with your team to see if we could come to an uhh agreement.” Oikawa scratched the back of his head.

 

“I told you I had it covered,” Hinata folded his arms.

 

“I know, I know but…” Hinata narrowed his eyes and Oikawa felt a chill run down his spine. He knew that this would happen. This is just one of the many scenarios that he was scared would happen. Hinata getting angry at him. “I just thought that it would be better if I just tried to talk to them again without all the anger and impulsive lashes.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me this becauseee.”

 

“Uh surprise?” Oikawa gave an unsure smile.

 

Hinata sighed and let his shoulders relaxed, “You could have at least told me.”

 

“It’s not like you would have listened to me.”

 

“But I would be in trouble then.”

 

“Who says you aren’t in trouble now?” Hinata hard eyes snapped to Oikawa. The setter froze in his place not wanting to break the thin ice he was standing on. Luckily for him, Hinata attention drifted off to a group of people behind him. “Who are they?” Hinata pointed at a group of boys downed in black robes with the arms and legs tied up. Their faces were littered with purple bruises as if they had just been dealt one of the worst beatings of their lives. Oikawa glanced over to the boys and his dark presence returned. The boys shivered under the terrifying gaze. Hinata swore he could even hear one begging for mercy.

 

“They are just lesser beings of no importance; not worthy of our time Shou-chan,” Oikawa turned back to Hinata with a wide smile on his face. Hinata looked back down at the boys who looked ready to burst into tears.

 

“Tooru why are they tied up?” Hinata eyes lowered to the ropes.

 

“So that they can’t struggle when we throw them into the river of course.” There was a gleam in Oikawa’s eye. Hinata felt scared for the practiced smile sitting on Oikawa’s face. He was serious. He was serious! The victim’s tears were already pouring out.

 

“Tooru you can’t throw them into the river!” A sudden look of relief and hope washed the faces of the group of boys.

 

“Should we bury them alive then?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side. And the tears came crashing down like a waterfall.

 

“I’m sure we can find some shovels,” one of the girls popped out.

 

“What is with you and burying people?!” Hinata remembers the time Oikawa suggested to bury him before a game. Oikawa did say he was joking but Hinata wasn’t so sure on the matter. “You aren’t doing anything to them!”

 

“But Shou-chan,” Oikawa grumbled and gave a glare to his hostages.

 

“No!” Hinata pointed at the boys. “And seriously who are they?”

 

“I told you Shou-chan no one of importance. Just scum in our society.” Oikawa waved off.

 

“I don’t think you should give such a degrading description of the Fanclub’s Elite Force Oikawa-san,” Jiro squeezed himself through the girls Tsukishima and the rest of Karasuno following him. “They are responsible for the number of ‘accidents’ at this school.”

 

“Fanclub’s Elite Force?” Hinata whispered to himself.

 

“Oikawa-san?” Ennoshita recognised the tall fashionable setter. Karasuno’s team ears jumped to the sound of the setters name especially a particular raven-haired first year.

 

“Oikawa-san?!” Kageyama pushed to the front of the group. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Oikawa looked up to his ‘cute’ kouhai and blinked twice before turning to Hinata, “We could just dump him in the river with the others while we are at it.”

 

“As much I get the feeling to do the same we need him on the team,” Hinata sighed.

 

“I can hear both of you!” Kageyama marched up to them with a popped vein in his forehead. “And you didn’t answer my question! What are you doing here?!”

 

“No one is going to answer you with a tone like that Kageyama,” the setter froze to the reasonable voice of his captain behind him. Ennoshita stepped forward with a tired expression on his face as he held back the two vicious beasts of Karasuno Tanaka and Nishinoya.

 

“So someone other than Suga-chan has a voice of reason at Karasuno,” Oikawa meant for it to stay in his head but the words managed to slip pass his lips. There were quite a few annoyed glares on him now. So long for getting a good start. The priest and rabid dog in the captain’s hands started growing at him and he flinched back.

 

“If you have been as rude as I heard you have I don’t blame him for saying that,” Ennoshita pulled back on their collars like dogs on a leash. “Sorry about that they just have very uhh strong personalities.”

 

_“That’s one way of putting it,”_ Oikawa felt an elbow to his side. Hinata gave him a pointed look as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“So Oikawa-san,” Ennoshita continued. “If you don’t mind me asking what are you doing here?”

 

“Well umm…”

 

“Hold up!” the sound of a girl shouting across the crowd interrupted Oikawa. “We found two more!” The crowd parted to let two girls leading…. Daichi and Asahi in chains! “We caught these two hiding among the others.”

 

“Please we haven’t done anything wrong,” Asahi cried.

 

“I told you they would survive,” Tsukishima whispered to Jiro.

 

“Asahi! Daichi!” Ennoshita was shocked at the state of his senpais.

 

“Ennoshita!” Daichi and Asahi synced in relief. There was a shimmer of hope for the two then Daichi’s eyes found their way onto Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa? What are you doing here?” Daichi voice dropped to a low scowl. The rope binding his wrists temporarily forgotten.

 

“Yo, Daichi-san what’s up?” Oikawa greeted him with his perfected smile. A dark glare remained ever present on Daichi’s face. “So not your best day.” Oikawa laughed nervously.

 

 “What are you doing here?” Daichi gritted through his teeth.

 

“Well uhh, I how do I put it,” Oikawa started. “I was wondering if you guys wanted to you know grab a coffee with.”

 

“Coffee?” The Karasuno members looked at him in confusion.

 

“Do you guys not drink coffee?”

 

“These guys have enough energy as it is,” Ennoshita sighed.

 

“Okay tea would you join me for a cup of tea?”

 

“What’s your game player?” Tanaka sneered.

 

“Yeah, trying to catch us off guard or something,” Nishinoya snorted. “Well, its not… oof!” Ennoshita got rid of the extra weight in his hand and threw Nishinoya and Tanaka to the ground.

 

“He’s inviting us because he wants to talk you, idiots,” Ennoshita dusted off his hands. Oikawa had to thank the gods that one sane person was left in Karasuno. “At least that what I get you want to do.”

 

“No you are right I want to talk,” Oikawa nodded. “I know a café just up the road where we could move away from our audience.” Oikawa gestured to the group of girls and tied up boys watching them.

 

“Why the hell would we…ahh!” Ennoshita exerted the right amount of pressure onto Tanaka’s shoulders with his foot to shut the vice-captain up.

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Ennoshita ignore Tanaka’s pleas of mercy. “What do you guys think?”

 

“Why would I want to talk to him?” Kageyama hissed. Oikawa eyes narrowed down on Kageyama. He looked ready to lash out at the setter but nothing came out of his mouth. His bottom lips quivered like he was mustering all his strength to hold back his response.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata stepped in surprising everyone. He gave Kageyama a challenging stare and folded his arms. “Are you my friend?”

 

“W-What?” Kageyama was thrown off by the question.

 

“Are you my friend?” Hinata asked again.

 

“Of course I am or I like to think so,” Kageyama whispered out the last part.

 

“Then talk to him,” Hinata demanded.

 

“What?!”

 

“Talk to him.”

 

“But he’s…”

 

“If you are my friend as I like to believe then can’t you just have a small chat with him at least for me,” Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I…” Kageyama was tempted to say no but couldn’t find the heart under Hinata’s gaze. “I guess I can.” He mumbled out.

 

“Well that’s great,” Oikawa said through a strained smile. “What about you Daichi?” Oikawa looked over to the former captain not overlooking the fact that he had yet to give a reply.

 

Daichi looked over to Hinata and then sent a glare right back to Oikawa, “Where do you want to meet?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kous-mphf!” Sugawara collided his lips against Iwaizumi before the boy could utter another word. After being kidnapped Iwaizumi was pulled into a small dark room by Sugawara. He had no idea exactly where they were on campus. Sugawara had locked the door and pushed him up against the wall before he could ask and questions or even do one of the hundred apologies he had prepared. It was clear that Sugawara didn't want to talk but he had to know was he still mad?

 

“I'm still mad,” Sugawara pulled back and eyed him with the rare icy glare. A complete opposite to the signature warm smile he was used to getting. Well, he had gotten his answer. He really messed up.

 

“I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi repeated for what felt like the thousandth time this week.

 

“I got that from all your texts Hajime,” Sugawara crossed his arms. “But if you are really sorry, show me.” Sugawara glided his hand down his chest and inched closer till this noses touched.

 

“I came here with Oikawa today,” Iwaizumi whispered.

 

“I'm sure the team will keep him occupied,” Sugawara ghosted his lips over Iwaizumi’s. The light fingers trailed up his chest to his shoulders and then down his arms.

 

“Your place?” Iwaizumi placed a slow wet kiss on Sugawara’s cheek and continued down his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Sugawara moaned and yanked his head up. “For the second round.” He felt himself being pulled towards soft lips. His hands hovered down to Sugawara's hips and guided the body closer towards him. His mind started to go blank as he felt gravity take hold of him and pull him to the floor with Sugawara. He would have to apologise to Oikawa later. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So here we are,” Asahi attempted a laugh to try and lighten and could only manage a cracked voice under the stress of the environment. He was set between Daichi and Kageyama, the worse combination at the moment. Then there was Tanaka and Nishinoya behind him. The only reason they haven't launched an attack was because of the leash Ennoshita had them on. The tears were pricking at Asahi’s eyes. He didn’t even know why he was here. He wanted to stay behind like Yamaguchi and the others and yet found himself being dragged by Daichi. He was impressed with Oikawa. He was the one under pressure, having all this negative emotion directed towards him, the centre of all the malice and he was just sipping his coffee like a normal. In fact, he hasn't done anything but sip at that cup of coffee.

 

Hinata didn't bat an eye for them and I looked concern with Oikawa and his lips pressed against the paper cup. The stopped and set down the cup for the first time. He then took off the lid and peered into what would be an empty cup for the longest time. “It's done, Tooru,” Hinata said assuring him of what was already right in front of him.

 

“I want another one,” Oikawa pouted dissatisfied with the state of his cup.

 

“You just drank one,” Hinata took the cup from him.

 

“And I want another one,” Oikawa grumbled.

 

“Aren't we here to talk?!” Kageyama spat out at Oikawa. The brown eyes moved over to his kouhai resting there with a twitch in his eye. Oikawa opened and closed his mouth and then snapped his head to Hinata.

 

“It's like he's begging for me to say something,” Oikawa groaned.

 

“Tooru,” Hinata sighed.

 

“What? I've been really good. I haven't even thrown one of the fifty-seven insults on the top of my head. I even resorted to calling him Ka-,” Oikawa gulped with a pained face. “Kage-yama.”

 

“That is impressive,” Hinata patted Oikawa back as latter wallowed in pain over a simple name.

 

“Impressive?! He should have been doing that from the beginning!” Kageyama argued.

 

“From Oikawa's past behaviour I am kind of impressed,” Ennoshita whispered to himself.

 

“I’ll going to get another cup of coffee,” Oikawa moved to get up.

 

“I thought you dragged us out here to talk not to have coffee?” Daichi raised an eyebrow.

 

“That was the point but I chickened out and am now looking for an escape route,” Oikawa said with a force of bluntness that made Karasuno speechless.

 

“Not going to make an excuse?” Hinata concentrated on the cup in his hand.

 

“Sometimes it's just better to tell the blatant truth with people like them,” Oikawa shrugged. “So you going to help me?”

 

“You wanted to talk to them for a reason so you are going to talk to them,” Hinata huffed.

 

“But Shou-chan!”

 

“Consider it a payback for not giving me a heads up on your visit,” Hinata stood up. “I'll get you your coffee.” Oikawa watched Hinata saunter away leaving him alone with Karasuno. His eyes wandered back to the Karasuno members observing him.

 

“So,” Oikawa tapped his fingers. “is there a chance that your hate for me has suddenly gone away and all of this is not necessary.”

 

“No,” Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Daichi synced.

 

“Though so,” Oikawa muttered.

 

“If you guys keep acting like this Suga-san is going to get mad again,” Ennoshita spoke and the four of them froze.

 

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked at the sound of the name.

 

“Ah, Suga-san gave them a lecture about their behaviour,” Ennoshita explained. Oikawa nodded, he never knew much about Sugawara other than what Hinata said and the few meetings they had but he was wary of crossing paths with him. Just a gut feeling to never get him angry unless unavoidable. He guesses Karasuno has only validated his suspicions. “Gosh, Asahi you're wasting such a good seat,” Ennoshita pulled the spikers out of the seat with ease and shifted right in to swap places. “This is good.”

 

Oikawa tapped his fingers on his lips, “I can't tell if you hate me or like me?”

 

“I actually haven't formed an opinion of you yet,” Ennoshita admitted. Oikawa was surprised he wasn't expecting anyone to be neutral in this situation. He was expecting the clear cut we don't want you dating Hinata from all of them.

 

“Ennoshita how could you….?!” Tanaka started and was shut down by a single look from Ennoshita. Without words, he made it clear that he did not expect to be challenged or interrupted. Tanaka broke out into a nervous sweat and swallowed down his words. The captain fixed himself in his seat again, “This is exactly what Sugawara was complaining about. We don't know him well enough to say anything so why don't we just have a proper start here.” The table went silent. He couldn't say anyone was ready to dive into the suggestion. No one was willing to speak up against it either. “So, Oikawa,” Ennoshita clasped his hands and the interrogation began. “When did you and Hinata start hanging out?”

 

Oikawa wanted to get on at least Ennoshita’s good side. It was the best course of action with how much control he had over Karasuno so he had no choice but to follow along. “Our mothers turned out to be childhood friends, best friends actually. They lost touch with each other for a while but it didn't take long to hit it off again and I found visiting Shou-chan’s place often.”

 

“Ehhh,” Ennoshita puffed up his face. “Why wouldn't Hinata tell us that? That sounds like a juicy story.”

 

“Guess he was still in shock,” Oikawa laughed. “He slammed the door in my face when he saw me.”

 

“That sounds like an appropriate reaction,” Kageyama muttered. Oikawa reached for his coffee on instinct to grab nothing but the air settling where the cup would be.

 

“So how long have you guys been dating?” Ennoshita got back onto to topic.

 

“A little over four months now,” Oikawa rested on his arm. “Just four months,” Oikawa said in a hushed tone. His features became sober looking down at the table.

 

“I wouldn't call four months just,” Ennoshita words knocked Oikawa’s attention back to Karasuno.

 

“Well…” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. “It just feels like it's been longer.”

 

“Too lost in your world of love?”

 

“Too lost indeed.”

 

“Was it love at first sight?”

 

“I don't know.” Oikawa fell back in his chair. This was a hard question to answer. He's tried to decipher himself when he started liking Hinata.

 

“You don't know?” Tanaka asked this time without the hostile threat lying in the back of this voice but with curiosity.

 

“The first time our eyes meet, the first time I saw him spike, the matches we had together, the times I would run into him, realizedI can't tell you which exact moment I fell for him.realised that I liked him shortly after our mothers’ reunion,” Oikawa explained. “Whether it just happened one day or if it was a gradual thing I cannot even say myself. I figured it out one day.”

 

“Sounds kind of romantic,” Ennoshita gave a tiny smile.

 

“Really?” Oikawa scratched his head and sighed. “It frustrates me. Makes me wonder how much time did I waste being ignorant instead of pursuing him.”

 

“You pursued Hinata?” Ennoshita sounded surprised.

 

“Well it was mutual but I was more aggressive,” Oikawa shrugged.

 

“Why are you even surprised?” Daichi rolled his km eyes. “He’s a serial dater. Famous for the number of boyfriends or girlfriends he goes through in a few months.” Those few words were enough to reset the melting tension around the table.

 

“That's right you are more experienced in dating than most.” It was a gentle way for Ennoshita to state that he was a playboy.

 

“I guess,” Oikawa released the tight laugh off his chest. “Iwa-chan does keep telling that I'm too nonchalant with accepting confessions but I have never seen a reason to reject so I guess I just ended up dating a lot of people.”

 

“That's way too laid-back,” Ennoshita deadpanned.

 

“You shouldn't be so careless with a maiden’s heart,” Tanaka sighed, the fight in him now lost.

 

“Sounds like a jerk to me,” Kageyama muttered. Oikawa was just dying to comment but could think of saying anything to Kageyama without breaking his bow to Hinata so he just decided to ignore his kouhai for now.

 

“Its not like they weren't aware of my feelings when I accepted plus they all ended up dumping me anyway,” Oikawa shrugged. The was a sudden silence at the table. The Karasuno members’ mouthes hung open in appall. Oikawa felt the urge to push back into his seat. “What?”

 

“You were the one dumped!” Nishinoya pushed through Ennoshita and Tanaka.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded.

 

“How?!”

 

“We'll all for various reasons one said I have a horrible attitude, another said I don't give her enough attention, another was because I forgot our anniversary, I got a few because I'm insensitive, then picky, ah some because I wouldn't say I love them even though I knew for less than three weeks, one because I believe in aliens honestly that one was going nowhere, oh then some because I'm not as prince-like as I act, a couple boys because I was too friendly with Iwa-chan, another few because I choose to go out with my friends instead of them and my latest one because I spend too much time playing volleyball, not the first someone dumped me over that though,” Oikawa tapped off his fingers. “That's most of what I remember.”

 

“I don't know whether to beat you up or cry for you!” Tanaka held up a tightened fist while poured out seas of tears.

 

“You're already crying though,” Oikawa stated obvious facts.

 

“You did such stupid things, of course, you should have gotten dumped but-but but you didn't deserve to get dumped because of that!” Nishinoya joined Tanaka and began forming puddles of water at their feet.

 

“Are they okay?” Oikawa asked Ennoshita in wonder if he should be worried for the two.

 

“They'll be fine,” Ennoshita let out a heavy breath. “I'm more worried about you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Who can go through so many break-ups and not be fazed,” Daichi folded his arms. The threatening air around him has calmed down although the defensive wall still lingered. “I mean some of the reasons sound like your fault but others are really petty. None of them disturbs you in the least?”

 

“I don't see why they would,” Oikawa shrugged. “They only liked me for the image they had of me rather than the person and you get used to it after a while. Not living up to their expectations, the disappointment. Looking back at it most of my relationships were pretty shallow plus I never developed any feelings for any of them.”

 

“I guess that does make sense,” Ennoshita agreed.

 

“So you just plan on waiting until Hinata breaks up with you?” Daichi raised an eyebrow. Oikawa's body stilled. There was a shift in his calm nonchalant attitude. The look of confusion sunk into his face and then fear.

 

“Uhh,” Oikawa tried to catch the words in whispered mouth. “D-Did Hinata mention anything about breaking up with me?” Oikawa shifted in his seat like a nervous wreck.

 

“No! No!” Ennoshita denied as soon as he caught onto Oikawa's thoughts.

 

“Considering his pattern it's the only logical thing to think,” Kageyama shot back. There was a part of them that was prepared for the worse. Oikawa never reacted well to Kageyama and this peaceful conversation, if that was how they could describe it, could go down in minutes with Kageyama and Oikawa battling off. And that was when Karasuno witnessed one of the rarest moments in Oikawa's life.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa managed to say otherwise a fragile voice and sank back into his seat. His head looking deep in painful thought. “I guess that makes sense.” He agreed with Kageyama.

 

Daichi didn't know if it was the heartbroken look on Oikawa's face but there was sudden shot of guilt attacking his brain. A moment of doubt on if he was right or the fear that he may have just been the catalyst for Hinata's and Oikawa's theoretical breakup. “But Hinata wouldn't dump you for any petty reason.” The words ran out of his mouth before Daichi realised he was encouraging his supposed to be the enemy.

 

“I know,” Oikawa let out a shaky laugh. “but it's not like I'm good enough for him anyway.”

 

“I leave for a few minutes and you already start talking like that,” A fresh cup of coffee was placed down in front of Oikawa. Hinata placed a hand on his hip and looked annoyed at Oikawa.

 

“Felt like you were gone for hours,” Oikawa gripped the coffee in his hands.

 

Hinata forced Oikawa to look at him. “I'm not breaking up with you,” he then turned to them. “I'm not breaking up with him so whether you accept him or not nothing is going to change,” Hinata stated with confidence.

 

“Well I have no problem with him,” Ennoshita voiced his opinion. Everyone was shocked at his immediate reply. “What? He doesn't sound like the horrible person you guys pinned him as and they are going to date anyway it's not our business.”

 

“But…” Tanaka started.

 

“And don't act like you hate the guy from that little crying scene between you and Noya it's obvious you two like him a little.” Tanaka and Nishinoya stumbled back at Ennoshita's words. “Most of us don't care our biggest concern was the Fanclub but since that has been dealt with then we have no reason to be worried,” Ennoshita continued. “The problem lies in Daichi-san and Kageyama.”

 

Everyone's eyes settled on the ex-captain and the setter. Daichi fidgeted in his seat for a few seconds and then sighed. He stood up a bowed his head towards Oikawa, “I admit I may have been quick to judge you and apologise for my behaviour these last few days.”

 

“I was hotheaded myself so we are all good now,” Oikawa relaxed back into his chair. “Well, I'm glad this is over.”

 

“Oi! What about my opinion?!” Kageyama stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

 

“I've concluded that it's almost an impossible feat for you to like me so I gave up on trying,” Oikawa explained. “One friend always hates the boyfriend and that could be you right?”

 

“Him?!” Kageyama looked at Hinata in disbelief. “Out of every other guy him?! I mean he's he’s…”

 

“I know, I know,” Hinata sighed. “He has a horrible personality so it's easy for him to rile you up.”

 

“Shou-chan!” Oikawa cried at his boyfriend in betrayal.

 

“Yes exactly….” Kageyama trailed off and looked at Hinata in bewilderment. “What?”

 

“And he has so many mood swings, and is so grumpy in the morning, and flirts with everyone and…..”

 

“Oikawa-san!” Ennoshita cried in worry as Oikawa passed out onto the table. A gloomy aura emitted from Oikawa as he mumbled uninterpretable words into the table.

 

“How can you say that about the person you're dating?!” Kageyama yelled forgetting his position in the argument for a moment.

 

“It's because I'm dating him why I can say it,” Hinata deadpanned. Karasuno could see arrows shooting right through Oikawa.

 

“Sho-u-cha-n,” Oikawa whimpered in pain.

 

“It's not like it's the first time I told you this,” Hinata sighed and sat down beside the limp body.

 

“Why is everyone so awful to me today?” Oikawa sniffled.

 

“Not just me?” Hinata raised and eyebrow.

 

“I don't want to talk about it,” Oikawa turned his head away.

 

“You probably deserved it though,” Hinata's words pierced Oikawa once again.

 

“How…?” Kageyama caught the couple's attention. “How..?” He started again. “How are you two dating?” The question contained less disgust and more confusion.

 

“Well we like each other,” Hinata explained. “He has good qualities despite how he acts sometimes.”

 

“What do you mean despite how I act? If I remember your mother says I'm a very well mannered charming young man.” Oikawa pouted.

 

“My mother is blind to your true self,” Hinata folded his arms

 

“You are still with me despite knowing my true self though,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

 

Hinata lips were pressed together in a straight line, a tiny blush spread across his face. “So what?”

 

Oikawa paused taking in the bashful expression frozen onto Hinata's face and broke out into a laugh, “You are so cute when your blushing.”

 

“Don't say things like that in public!” Hinata yelled deepening into a deeper shade of red. “And I'm not cute!”

 

“Of course you are cute you are tied right in first with Natsu-chan,” Oikawa grinned.

 

“I'm tied with my sister?”

 

“Of course! She's my angel Shou-chan!”

 

“You're spoiling her too much.”

 

“No such thing when it comes to Natsu-chan.”

 

“She has you wrapped around her finger,” Hinata sighed.

 

Oikawa and Hinata melted into their natural conversation with ease. Snappy remarks, jokes and just simple recurrences of each other days happened like the normal occurrence it was. The long forgotten Karasuno members watched in awe at the light chat they could never imagine between Seijou’s ex-captain and their monstrous spikers play out right before their eyes.

 

“I don't think you have much choice in accepting this Kageyama,” Ennoshita told the setter his eyes drifting off Oikawa and Hinata. It wasn't a loud statement but it was enough to grab the attention of the couple.

 

Kageyama eyes lingered over Oikawa for a while. There was a small twitch in his eye at the sight of his senpai. A small temptation to say something yet he couldn't will himself to. He dropped back into his seat and snapped his face away from Hinata's and Oikawa's penetrating gaze. “I still don't like him,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Hinata lips parted in surprise, “He accepted it.”

 

“I said I still don't like him,” Kageyama repeated.

 

“But you accepted it,” a giant grin spread across Hinata's face. Kageyama sunk into his seat and growled.

 

“So does mean that your team is no longer trying to crucify me,” Oikawa huffed.

 

“For now,” the Karasuno team synced.

 

“Well that's good to know,” Oikawa sat back.

 

“We will still hunt you if you hurt Hinata,” Nishinoya threatened.

 

“And there it is,” Oikawa took a deep breath at the predictable situation.

 

“Guys,” Hinata groaned.

 

“We’ll eat you alive!” Tanaka followed Nishinoya’s threats

 

“Just like real crows,” Oikawa mumbled. He then yelped to the tiny pinch Hinata gave him. Just another way of sending a warning.

 

“It just had to be him?” Kageyama asked Hinata after the hundredth time he’s through it. He just couldn’t grasp the idea of it being Oikawa yet.

 

“You know you guys are going to have to get along at some level right?” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why do I have to get along with him?!” Oikawa and Kageyama yelled in complete appal.

 

“You guys aren’t going to fight every time you see each other right?” Hinata rolled his eyes.

 

“I could just wait for him to be out of the picture,” Kageyama folded his arms and sunk in his seat.

 

“New flash Tobio-chan,” he dropped the last name now that they were back to normal. “I’m super duper in love with Shou-chan and don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. He expected Kageyama to either fall back with a lack of a counter, which was the highest probable thing to happen at the moment or snap back at him. So he was taken aback to see Kageyama’s stilled face, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide on him. The other volleyball members were looking at him the same like they were caught off guard. “What?” Oikawa said feeling weird with the eyes on him. No one gave him an answer and this time looked over to Hinata.

 

He thought he could find the answer with his boyfriend bit was only dragged deeper into confusion when seeing him.  Hinata was red like an active volcano just seconds away from exploding. Hinata lips quivered, “Y-Y-You….”

 

“Shou-chan?”

 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Hinata exploded and then fainted right into his lap.

 

“Shou-chan? Oi! Shou-chan?!”

 

Ennoshita was the first to recover after that and let out an exhausted breath, “Oikawa-san,” Ennoshita caught Oikawa’s attention. “Take care of Hinata.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay so I know I took long but in all fairness, this chapter alone is almost 8,000 words long that's would usually be 4 chapters or 2 long chapters so I'm throwing a lot of things at you guys. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about it because everything has been leading up to this moment for months now so I really hope you guys liked it. Don't worry about IwaSuga there will definitely be more in the nex chapter maybe even a short :p. So hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think in the comments and leave your kudos.


	41. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!
> 
> *Sneaks in and drops chapter 30 then run before anyone can catch me for my sudden two-month disappearance*

Iwaizumi fell into the bed on his back. Sweat dripping down his body as his chest moved up and down trying to catch as much air in his lungs as they could handle. His hips were aching and places he didn’t even know existed on him were sore. Was this punishment or a reward? Iwaizumi felt a hand snake up his chest. A warm body snuggled into his left side pressed up closer. “Hajime,” Iwaizumi closed his eyes when lips pressed against his ears. He could hear the small roughness as a result of the continuous screaming but even that couldn’t detract from the tranquil feeling of the voice. The body shifted and Iwaizumi opened his eyes to the gentle smile of Sugawara. His grey hair was as messy as straight hair could get. Strands stuck out defying the forces of gravity. Iwaizumi wondered if there was a moment that Sugawara didn’t look beautiful. Was this a reward? If it was it was one he wasn’t deserving of. Sugawara pushed himself to straddle Iwaizumi’s hips. “Ready to go again?”

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart jump out of his chest. The soft smile on Sugawara’s lips was suddenly very terrifying. He attempted to move when Sugawara pinned his arms down to the bed locking him in place. This was punishment! All punishment! “I can’t…” Sugawara silenced him with a chaste kiss. The struggle to free his arms lost its vigour and his hands settled back down into the bed.

 

“I’m sure we can get you up and running again soon,” Sugawara smirked against his lips.

 

“You’re a monster you know that,” Iwaizumi sighed.

 

“I’m the monster?” Sugawara tipped his head. “Weren’t you the one that flipped me over onto my stomach, grabbed my hair and fucked me till I blacked out?” Iwaizumi face went red hot as he remembered the events. He didn’t realize how pent up he was until Sugawara was pushing him into the bed and stripping off their clothes. “Face it Hajime you're more of terror than me,” Sugawara leaned over to whisper into his ears. “Not that I don’t love it.”

 

“I don’t doubt that with your screams,” Iwaizumi hummed. Lips pressed up against his neck and found his mouth again. The kiss was deeper this time. Sugawara broke through his lips demanding for control. The hands locking his wrists in place slid away down to his chest allowing him to rest his hands on Sugawara’s smooth ass. He gave it a good squeeze, moaning in contempt.

 

“So I guess you’re ready,” Sugawara pulled away and rolled his hips down on Iwaizumi’s hardening cock. Iwaizumi gave in. There was no escaping Sugawara. He flipped their bodies over and grabbed Sugawara’s waist to pull him closer. The setter giggled in excitement. Iwaizumi was right where he wanted him to be towering over him with a leaky hard on. Sugawara was still the monster in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa watched Hinata sleep in his bed. It was the only time you could catch him being so calm and still. Oikawa thinks he would enjoy it more if he had the luxury of watching Hinata drift off to a peaceful sleep rather than seeing him faint…. again. Could you give a guy a break? The first time he confesses his feeling out loud Hinata, he faints. The boy faints from the sheer fact that he found it so hard to believe that Oikawa could reciprocate his feelings. After many talks and maybe a few yells or a lot of yells Oikawa was sure that he would never have to have such a misunderstanding again. He thought he would never have to go through this whole fainting this again. Yet, here they were once again. Oikawa said he loved Hinata in front of everyone and Hinata was out cold. He should appreciate the delayed reaction this time. It’s showing some improvement, right?

 

“I should apologize to you for my son making you worry so much.” A voice giggled from behind him.

 

“Rin-san?” Oikawa saw the woman sauntering up from behind him.

 

“What happened this time?” Rin sighed as she saw Hinata on the bed. “Hit by a volleyball? That seems to be the source of all his injuries nowadays.”

 

“No passed out from shock,” Oikawa explained.

 

“Shock from what exactly?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Oikawa laid back in the chair. “Probably a mixture of things, his teammates, the place, maybe what I said.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Huh?” Oikawa tore his eyes away from Hinata to Rin.

 

“What could you say that would make him faint?” Rin asked again out of pure curiosity.

 

The words were right on Oikawa’s tongue so close to slipping out before his brain caught on to what he was really going to say to Hinata’s mother. The embarrassment followed not long after and Oikawa found his face growing red as he sat there with Rin who was still waiting for a reply. “Uhhh, I-It  w-as nothing really.” Oikawa snapped his gaze down to the floor.

 

“Couldn’t possibly be nothing if he’s like this,” Rin hummed. Oikawa turned his head away a few centimetres each second to keep his mess of a face out of the view of Rin. “Well, thanks for taking care of him.”

 

“It’s really no big deal,” Oikawa shook his head.

 

Rin shrugged, “I’ll call when dinner is ready he should be up by then.” Oikawa gave a soft reply and turned his attention back to the sleeping body. “Oh, and Tooru,” Rin called from the door, “Good luck.” Oikawa felt his face explode like an active volcano. He only managed to catch shooting a knowing smile before closing the door behind him. Did she know? It seemed like she knew but how could she? Did she have an idea or was it instinct? God, mothers are scary. He already had to watch his back for his own Mom and Iwaizumi, which yes does qualify to fall under the mother category, and now he had Rin. This day couldn’t get any more awkward.

 

Hinata grumbled and began to shuffle. He would have to hold his tongue on this day getting more awkward. There was this to deal with at the moment. He watched the spiker rub his eyes and lift his heavy body to sit up in the bed. He looked around the room almost like he was confused about his surroundings. He turned his head to Oikawa and blinked a few times. “Tooru?” Hinata whispered and stretched. “What happened? Where’s everyone? Weren’t we at the café.”

 

Oikawa sighed, “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really serious or just acting.”

 

“What?” Hinata asked lost at the subject matter.

 

“ _But then I remember you’re not capable of that kind deception._ ” Oikawa let out an exhausted breath and let his shoulders slump down. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows still confused. “You fainted… again.”

 

“Fain-ted,” Hinata touched his head thinking back to the latest moment in time he could remember. They were at the café with the rest of his team, a little arguing but everything was resolved. Kageyama said something and then Oikawa… Oikawa? He said…

_“I’m super duper in love with Shou-chan and don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”_

 

The embarrassment came rushing back. His face flushed a crimson red as he muttered unintelligible words. “You!” Hinata finally managed to get out and pointed at Oikawa. The elder jumped back in surprise. “W-What Wh-y wh-y…” Hinata attempted to piece together the sentence. “H-how can y-ou ju-us-t say that?!”

 

“Say what?” Oikawa tipped his head. “That I love you? Because I do.”

 

Hinata felt his face burning. He grabbed Oikawa’s shirt and shook him up and down. “You can’t just say that! Think about people’s hearts!”

 

“But it’s true!” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hands to bring them to a stop. “You had no problem when I told you before!”

 

All thoughts stopped in Hinata’s head and he looked at his boyfriend with the craziest most perplexed look he could muster. “You never told me until today.”

 

“Yes, I have!” Oikawa jumped out of his seat. A mixture of confusion, anger and hurt forming on his face.

 

“When?”

 

“After I went to pick you up at the bus station last week! The Karasuno confrontation!” Oikawa waved his hands.

 

“I don’t remember,” Hinata tapped his chin.

 

“We were talking in my room! I told you and you said you knew!” Oikawa groaned. This day has just turned into a nightmare.

 

Hinata stopped and turned to Oikawa, “Oh I remember but you said you liked me.” Hinata folded his arms. “There’s a big difference in those words!”

 

“No, I didn’t I said….!” Oikawa paused as he replayed the scene in his head.

 

_“Good,” Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand, “because I really like you as in I really, really like you as in I lo…”_

_“Tooru, I know, I know,” Hinata cut him off before he could babble anymore and cupped his cheeks._

 

He fell back into his seat. “You didn’t let me finish,” he whispered to himself.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Oikawa gasped. “You said you… so I assumed you… and…”

 

“Tooru?”

 

The sudden realization sunk in, “So you’re telling me that the first time I told you I love you was in front of all your teammates at random cafe.” He mumbled to himself in horror. Oikawa let his head fall into his hands. The panic starting to sink in on what he’s done. Hinata watched as Oikawa started to freak out in the chair. There was a tiny part of him that felt guilty because somewhere deep down he felt he may have had a small part to do with this. Hinata began to reach out for Oikawa when the setter started to laugh in a low, cynical tone. “T-Tooru?” Hinata felt scared for the mental well-being of his boyfriend.

 

“I think I’ll just go dig a hole and bury the little dignity that I have left.” There was a distant look in Oikawa’s eyes.

 

“You don’t need to do that!” Hinata quickly grabbed his hands. “It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“You fainted,” Oikawa laid out the plain truth. Hinata went quiet on that one. He couldn’t refute that. “I can’t believe it. I’m so lame!” Oikawa groaned into his hands.

 

“You aren’t lame,” Hinata tugged on Oikawa’s hand. “I was just caught off guard. If anyone is lame it’s me.”

 

“You can’t be lame Shou-chan,” Oikawa deadpanned. “You’re adorable.”

 

“I wish you would stop calling me that!” Hinata scowled despite the blush spreading on his face.

 

“But you are.” Oikawa pouted. “It’s one of the things I love about you.” Hinata’s eyes widened. He shifted his head down once their eyes made contact and concentrated on his lap. The setter bit his lip when he realized he may have overstepped a boundary. “Sorry,” It left his mouth as a whisper.

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Hinata peeked up.

 

Oikawa scratched his head and shrugged his arms, “I don’t know,” he looked up to try and meet Hinata’s gaze. “Not for saying because I do love you… I have for a while now.”

 

“Oh,” was all Hinata could say.

 

“Y-you don’t have to respond,” Oikawa ignored the clench in his chest. “I just wanted you to know.” Hinata nodded and a deep silence started between them.

 

“Your stubborn,” Oikawa eyes shot up. Hinata still had his head down away from him. “You always looking out for improvement and despite your bad personality you're really kind.”

 

“Shou-chan?”

 

“I love those things about you.” Despite not being able to see his eyes Oikawa could make out the pink colour on Hinata’s face. Oikawa was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say so he followed his instincts. He shifted his body over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist from behind. Hinata melted into the touch and rested his head on Oikawa’s chest.

 

“What are you doing?” Hinata whispered.

 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa buried his nose into the orange forest in front of him. “I’m just happy right now.” Oikawa felt hand gliding over his arms until they came to rest. A silent ‘I’m happy too’ was communicated and they settled into that spot.

 

“Can we stay like this a bit longer?” Hinata asked softly and Oikawa muttered out a quiet ‘yeah’. There wasn’t anywhere else he wanted to be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Long time no see. Sorry for the ya know disappearing for two months and not giving you any updates on the chapter thing. You know how things are. But all said and done here is chapter 30. I guess this would be the fluff you've all been waiting for and some IwaSuga. I've been taking some time back to think of what is the direction I want the story to go now. So no you have not been abandoned. You are my most popular story so I want most of my focus to be on you guys. Still thanks for your support and patience and to the impatient ones for giving me reminders. I hope you guys like it. Remember to leave a comment, tell me what you think and your kudos.


	42. Chapter 30.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Oikawa ran his hands through Hinata’s soft curls. They’ve only shifted a little to get comfortable. They didn’t want to risk breaking the mood they were basking in. The exchange of ‘I love you’s changed everything. Oikawa mind was far away from the country of Japan and floating somewhere out into the great universe. He’s never felt so full and content …. Yet he couldn’t help but feel like he was forgetting something or someone? Who could that….

 

In a quick moment flashes of the battle, he endured to get to Hinata went through his mind and the person he may have lost suddenly popped up in his mind. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sprung up forgetting Hinata in his arms for a moment.

 

“T-Tooru! What’s wrong?” Hinata stuttered out in reaction to Oikawa’s sudden frantic behaviour.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Was all Oikawa could manage to scream as he flipped out his phone and dialed his best friend’s number.

 

“Oikawa?” Oikawa felt a wash of relief run over him.

 

“Iwa-chan! Are you okay? Is anything broken?”

 

“Did something happen to him?” Hinata sounded worried from what he was getting from Oikawa’s side of the conversation.

 

“No, I’m…. wait!.. ah!... hold on!... _boof!_ ”

 

“Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa couldn’t hear much from his friend. He could on catch on to the small battle that was happening over the phone but he had no idea of Iwaizumi’s status. “Iwa-chan, tell me where you are! I’ll put together a rescue team to get you!”

 

“Rescue team!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

“Iwa-ch…”

 

“I adore your concern for your friend Oikawa but that won’t be necessary,” Oikawa froze when the new voice came on the phone. Not out of fear but from the surprising familiarity he got from it.

 

His eyes widened when he found a match, “Wait is this….?!”

 

“Sugawara, yep” The gentle hum he heard was even more of a confirmation. “Sorry about all the worry Hajime may have caused you,” Hajime? The use of Iwaizumi’s first name didn’t pass by Oikawa. The wheels in his head started to connect dots. “You can rest assured that I have saved him and he is safe with me.” Puzzle solved.

 

“Is that so,” Oikawa melted in a wide grin. “That’s good to know. I must say that I’ve been begging to find out who was this person taking up Iwa-chan’s time but I am glad to know it’s you which must mean oh my how rude of me. I must be interrupting you guys then I should go.”

 

“Wow, Hajime really has such thoughtful friends who catch on quickly,” he could hear the other setter grin.

 

“Only for is sake so take care of him Suga-chan,” Oikawa chimed.

 

“You can guarantee that.” Sugawara gave a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. Oikawa was over the moon now that he knew. Iwaizumi couldn’t prevent this one.

 

“What was all that about?” Hinata asked dragging Oikawa’s attention back to him. “Is Iwaizumi-san alright?”

 

“Yeah, he’s fine now,” Oikawa laughed.

 

“Why were you panicking then?” Hinata tipped his head to the side.

 

“Oh, that’s because I thought he got kidnapped by your fa….” The second thing he had forgotten for the day popped up into his head. The fanclub? The one after his Hinata. Oikawa’s mood did a quick one-hundred and eighty-degree turn. The dark threatening aura started to re-emerge. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders, “Oh yeah, Shou-chan we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry again that you don't see me as often I'm just getting through midterm week. I haven't posted any shorts in a while and I have a lot coming your way so look out for more like these! Hope you enjoy them. Leave a comment and your kudos.


	43. Chapter 30.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Tanaka sat in the corner of Daichi’s room in a depressed state. “I still can’t believe that Hinata is dating Oikawa.”

 

“They grow up so fast don’t they?” Nishinoya sank down beside him and sighed.

 

“I thought you guys were cool with Oikawa now,” Ennoshita started to search through a stack of DVDs by the TV.

 

“We’ve approved him dating Hinata,” Tanaka jumped to his feet. “It doesn’t mean that we’ve accepted him just yet!”

 

“You were crying for him just a few hours ago,” Ennoshita sighed.

 

“This and that are two completely different things,” Nishinoya declared. Ennoshita could hear the cracking behind his voice as he held back the tears. Their pride won’t allow them to admit that somewhere deep inside they have taken a small liking towards Oikawa but he guesses letting them keep up this façade wasn’t a big deal. Still… “I would think that you guys would be more depressed that your kouhai are all more experienced in dating than you.” This statement managed to grab not only the second years but the third years lounging in the room attention.

 

“Aiming for old wounds,” Tanaka pointed at Ennoshita and laughed. “I have to admit at first I was shocked but overall I want to feel happy for Hinata.” Said like a true senpai. Ennoshita was almost impressed.

 

“But Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating people too,” Ennoshita hand managed to break the souls of his teammates in that room.

 

“What do you mean Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have girlfriends too?!” Daichi was the first one in Ennoshita’s face.

 

“Well, I’m not completely sure about Yamaguchi but I know for sure that he has someone he likes and I overheard Tsukishima turn down a confession saying ‘I’m already dating somebody’” Ennoshita explained.

 

“We’ve been left behind,” Nishinoya grieved on the floor. “Our kouhai have long surpassed us!”

 

“Well, there still is Kageyama,” Ennoshita informed.

 

“How are you not affected by any of this?!” Tanaka yelled at Ennoshita and with good reasons. Even Daichi and Asahi was affected by the new piece of information. (More Daichi than Asahi).

 

“Oh,” Ennoshita blinked up at Tanaka, “I have a girlfriend.” The second devastating blow was dealt onto them.

 

“Traitor!” Tanaka and Nishinoya cried to themselves.

 

“I didn’t know you were dating Ennoshita,” Asahi was the one who had to speak with Daichi still in chock beside him.

 

“Well, its still pretty recent,” Ennoshita scratched his head in a bit of embarrassment. “She’s from the girl’s volleyball team and saw me playing during one of our matches. She apparently thought I was cool and confessed to me a few weeks ago.”

 

“Ennoshita, you sure are a lucky guy,” Daichi finally answered in a half-dead voice.

 

“Thanks, I think.”

 

“I can’t believe this we’re the ones left it behind,” Tanaka cried. “Only Sugawara is left.”

 

“He’s a pretty good guy so I’m sure he’ll find someone,” Nishinoya sulked.

 

“Where is he by the way?” Ennoshita asked when he realized the missing setter.

 

“Who knows when it comes to him,” Daichi flipped out his phone and dialed Sugawara’s number before putting it on speaker.

 

“This better be important,” They all stiffened when they heard the annoyance in Suga’s voice. They all nudged at Daichi to reply.

 

“S-Suga,” he coughed to fix the crack in his throat. “We were wondering when you were dropping by.”

 

“Dropping by? Oh yeah, tonight is movie night.” Sugawara said mostly to himself. “Sorry, I’m busy tonight.”

 

“Busy? Doing what?!”

 

“Nothing special could call it a date I guess.” A silent wind blew through the room between the volleyball players. Ennoshita had personally resigned himself back to picking out a movie.

 

“A what?!” Daichi exploded in the phone.

 

“Suga-san, you have a date?! An actual date?!” Tanaka pushed into Daichi’s space.

 

“Traitor! Traitor! I’ll hate you more if she’s cute!” Nishinoya began to cry again.

 

“Oi who is this person?! Since when did you start dating?!” Daichi grabbed the phone close to him.

 

“Would you all shut up?” Sugawara's voice went dark and their mouths all snapped shut. “What’s with that big surprise? I come by late every Friday after explaining I was with someone get a clue.”

 

“Heh?” Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya synced.

 

“Gosh, we’re in high school even I know how to have fun. I go on dates and to mixers and parties in my spare time.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let’s get one thing straight, I have a life outside of volleyball, unlike you guys.” With that Sugawara handed over the final critical strike to the players. There was another muffled voice over the phone. “I have to so later.” The phone hung up and bodies remained in a frozen state.

 

Ennoshita looked over at them in pity and sighed. He crawled over to remove the phone from Daichi’s hand and close it. “So Suga-san is the wildest of us all,” he set the phone down and patted Daichi and Asahi on the shoulder. “Well, there you have it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a sneak peek into Suga's life. May the crows rest in peace. LOL, I have like 2 - 3 more of these.


	44. Chapter 31 - The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Jiro POV

 

Jiro watched Hinata stare at his lunch with a blank expression. He signaled to Tsukishima eating quietly next to them towards Hinata. The blonde sneaked a glance towards the middle blocker and shrugged his shoulders. Jiro’s suspicion heightened when he heard Hinata sigh for the fifth time since they sat down for lunch. His friend was worried about something that much was for sure. The problem was that he couldn’t figure out what Hinata was beating up his brain about. Everything has been resolved. The school is in peace (and he’s alive to see another day). Oikawa was now accepted by the volleyball team, well mostly he thinks. He’s heard from Hinata that they have at least made peace. He doesn’t think that Hinata and Oikawa had any fights. Nothing really stood out.

 

“The third years are graduating tomorrow,” Tsukishima broke the silence between the three of them.

 

Hinata made a move to tear his eyes away from his bento for the first time since sitting down. He blinked up at Tsukishima and held a tight breath. “I guess,” Hinata shrugged and let his eyes fall back down.

 

“When is Oikawa’s graduation?” Tsukishima continued.

 

“Today actually,” Hinata’s grip tightened around his chopsticks.

 

_“Oh,”_ The realization finally dawned on Jiro. He saved his pitiful look to Hinata and shot a grin. “It’s already been a year! Time really does fly; at this rate, we’ll be graduating before we know it.”

 

“You think?” Hinata looked up at him and Jiro nodded firmly.

 

“Yeah, it’s just two years.”

 

“Just two years,” Hinata repeated slowly. “Two years.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa sat down in the back seat in his classroom right beside the window. His chin propped up on his arm as he stared outside watching the clouds float by one by one. “Just two years huh.” He whispered to himself.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi’s loud, demeaning voice called from the other side of the classroom. “What the hell are you doing?!” Oikawa glanced over towards his friend at the classroom door. His eyes lowered down to Iwaizumi’s crisp uniform and the second button still in place.

 

“Are you reserving your precious button for someone Iwa-chan?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow towards his best friend.

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi warned.

 

“What?” Oikawa pouted. “I’m allowed to tease in a jealous manner. I mean I thought I was your favorite setter all ther- ow!”

 

Iwaizumi used his arms  to lock Oikawa’s head and squeezed, “Another word and I’ll actually kill you.”

 

“Ow! Ow! Iwa-chan it hurts! It hurts!” Oikawa cried in pain. Iwaizumi eventually let go of Oikawa and rolled his eyes.

 

“Gosh, Iwa-chan so mean,” Oikawa stretched his neck. “I was just going to ask you to say hi to Suga-chan for me!” Iwaizumi immediately hit Oikawa on the head with a second’s thought. He ignores the cries of the setter and was quite satisfied when he saw Oikawa rubbing his head in pain.

 

“Now that that’s over, tell me what are you doing here?” Iwaizumi took a seat in front of Oikawa.

 

“Nothing, just thinking,” Oikawa fell back into his seat.

 

“That’s never a good sign,” Iwaizumi sighed. “When you think its always something stupid.”

 

“It’s our last day of high school, shouldn't you try to be nicer to me,” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi.

 

“No, why would I?”

 

“You're so mean Iwa-chan!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, just tell me what stupid thing your thinking about so I can fix it like usual,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “and do go on and get sentimental I already had to deal with Hanamaki’s waterworks and that’s enough crying for the week.”

 

Oikawa hesitated and looked away, “Maybe it is stupid.”

 

“I know it is so, tell me your stupid thoughts so I can confirm how stupid they are,” Iwaizumi said.

 

“This year passed away really fast,” Oikawa sighed and turned back to watch the view outside

 

“I guess it did.”

 

“Time went by so fast, so why does two years seem so far away?”

 

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair and let out a frustrated grunt, “Idiot, don’t ask me a question you know I can’t answer.”

 

“Sorry,” The corner’s of Oikawa’s mouth crinkled up into a soft laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata POV

 

Their time together was coming to a close. They would still be together but Oikawa would now be hours away in Tokyo for school. Hinata had always cheered Oikawa on from the beginning to attend his dream school, to continue pursuing volleyball on the team of his first choice. The implications of the distance that would be placed between were always there but their claws sunk deeper the closer the date drew. Still, it went unspoken. Hinata wasn’t sure if it was their way of cooping and enjoying the time they had together or just fear. Even now he sat on the bed in silence watching Oikawa pack his things into boxes.

 

Oikawa school wasn’t scheduled to start until another week and a half but the coach for his new team was having practice to help new members adjust to the flow of things. Hinata knows Oikawa didn’t hesitate to take that up. Oikawa and his parents would be driving down by the end of the week for move in. It was too stressful to keep running over the same worrying thoughts over and over again. The distance, the calls, the lack of touches, kisses, dates. Hinata distracted himself with a long piece of red yarn he found, twirling and unwinding it around his fingers.

 

“You’re being really quiet today,” Oikawa taped one of his boxes closed.

 

“I am,” Hinata looked up at Oikawa.

 

“You are,” Oikawa sat down on the bed beside him. “It's scary.”

 

“Sorry.” Hinata stopped playing with the red thread.

 

“For what?”

 

“Scaring you?” Hinata sighed. “I don’t know.”

 

“You know Shou-chan being with you is even better than a dream come true. I didn’t know I could be this happy until you came into my life so I’m sorry if I’m ruining this perfect thing that we have,” Oikawa held his head down.

 

Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s hand and shook his head. “You aren’t ruining anything Tooru! It’s just…,” Hinata held his breath and sighed again. “I love that you're attending the college you dreamed of for so long but its just scary thinking you’ll be all the way in Tokyo while I’ll still be here.”

 

“I guess we haven’t talked about the long-distance thing, have we?”

 

“No, we haven’t.”

 

“We still have video chats and we’ll call and text each other every day,” Oikawa gave Hinata's hand a squeeze.

 

“We won’t see each other though,” Hinata lamented.

 

“We will both be busy with volleyball but there are still holidays and I’ll get days off to come up,” Oikawa reassured.

 

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Hinata couldn’t hide the fake hope in his voice. Oikawa’s heart sank. The sullen look on Hinata’s face was enough to break his heart. He inched closer until their shoulders’ were touching.

 

“Look Shouyou, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but I’m going to try everything I can because I want this to work. Do you?”

 

“Of course, I do!” Hinata whipped his head to Oikawa, “I want this,” Hinata’s eyes softened and his head fell into his hands, “I’m sorry, I’m just…”

 

“Scared,” Oikawa finished Hinata’s sentence.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata resigned.

 

Oikawa ran his hand through the orange locks, “Hey, I’m scared too.”

 

“You are?” Hinata peeked up at Oikawa.

 

“Two years is a long time, you can have new experiences, meet so many new people, you can change Shouyou, of course, I’m scared.”

 

“You will meet new people, college is an entirely new experience, you may change,” Hinata clutched onto Oikawa’s sleeve.

 

“That may be true but I doubt my feelings for you will.” In that moment Oikawa gave Hinata the hope he’s been desperately wanting to hold onto.

 

Hinata jumped to hug Oikawa and squeeze him tightly, “And I doubt mine would either, I love you after all.”

 

“I love you too,” Oikawa hugged Hinata back and buried his nose into Hinata’s hair.

 

Hinata backed up and reached up for a kiss. Oikawa pressed into Hinata when he felt the soft lips against his own. It was a sweet chaste moment between the two lovers. Hinata pressed deeper into Oikawa warranting a surprise from the older boy before he started kissing back with the same level of ferocity. Sweet pecks turned into desperate, sloppy kisses begging for more.

 

Hinata made the first move to go further and pushed Oikawa to the bed so he could straddle him. Oikawa follows and runs his hand over to Hinata’s hips. Oikawa pushed his hips up and Hinata gasped into his mouth at the fiction.

 

“Tooru,” Hinata whimpered.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can we go all the way?”

 

Oikawa stopped and pushed Hinata up so he could see his face properly, “Really?”

 

Hinata nodded and proceeded to take off his shirt, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Oikawa flips them over so he’s the one hovering over Hinata. He strips off his shirt and throws it to the floor across the room and smashes his face to Hinata’s. Hinata sank into the feeling and they both hurried in a messy process of taking off each other’s clothes, creating a pile on the floor.

 

“You sure about this?” Oikawa reached into his drawer for the condoms and lube.

 

“I’m sure,” Hinata said confidently. Oikawa nodded and shifted beside the spiker. He poured an ample amount of lube into his hand. Oikawa heart sped up the way Hinata legs opened like it was instinct. He stuck a finger and slid it in and out. It was an easier process since he and Hinata have gone this far. He watched Hinata bit his bottom lip and shiver. Oikawa added another finger and began to stretch Hinata’s tight hole open. He smirked when the whimper escaped Hinata’s.

 

“You're doing good Shou-chan,” Oikawa praised him.

 

Hinata moaned when Oikawa added a third finger and began to rut against Oikawa’s hand. “To-oru,” Hinata whined. “Hurry ah!”

 

“Soon,” Oikawa curled his fingers and watched Hinata’s back arch up. When Oikawa was sure he had loosened Hinata up enough he slipped his fingers out. He reached over for a condom and broke the seal. “Last time to back out,” Oikawa said to Hinata as he slid the condom down his shaft.

 

“Tooru, I want this,” Hinata confirmed again.

 

“Just making sure,” Oikawa lined himself up with Hinata. “Ready?”

 

“Ye- ah!” Hinata’s annoyed retort was interrupted when Oikawa pushed himself inside. Hinata clenched his teeth when he felt his walls thinning out as Oikawa invaded him. Hinata’s breath hitched when he felt Oikawa lips press against his. He reached his arms up and tangled them around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer.

 

“Move,” Hinata commanded. Oikawa nodded and slid out to the head and snapped his hips back up. He continued at a steady pace for Hinata to adjust. By now the pain was beginning to fade away from Hinata and pleasure was taking its place. Tiny mews and whimpers urging Oikawa to go on as his hands gripped tightly in Oikawa’s hair. “Fa-ster Tooru fas-ster!”

 

Oikawa picked up the pace and started pounding into Hinata mercilessly. He cursed quietly as he watched Hinata go crazy under him. Hinata saying his name over and over like it was the only thing he knew.

 

“Tooru! I’m ah! I’m….” Hinata threw his head back and begged. Oikawa gave him his wish and slammed hard enough for the sound of to echo through the room. Hinata continued to gasp gasps edging closer as Oikawa devoured him. “Tooru…Tooru…I’m going….I’m,” Hinata wrapped his legs around the elder's waist forcing him to go deeper. “Together,” Oikawa whispered dropped to kiss Hinata releasing into the condom as the blocker shook at his own orgasm. Oikawa fell to the side of Hinata.

 

“So,” Oikawa started.

 

“That was amazing,” Hinata breathed out, strands of his damp hair sticking to his forehead.

 

A wash of relief went over Oikawa. He was initially worried that he had been too rough and hurt Hinata but was glad the crow enjoyed it. “I’m glad,” Oikawa turned to place a kiss on Hinata’s forehead and then moved to discard the used condom.

 

Hinata tried to move to look at Oikawa but then felt a sharp pain in his lower back and yelped. “Hey careful,” Oikawa sat on the bed, “you’re going to be sore.”

 

“Is it going to be like this every time?” Hinata went pale.

 

“No,” Oikawa laughed. “Only the times we get rough.” Oikawa pecked Hinata on the lips and felt satisfied to see the flushed face burning with more red. Oikawa chuckled and began to pull his sheets ups so they could cuddle under when he knocked his feet with a bundle of red yarn. (Must have fallen off the bed). Oikawa took it up ready to place it away with his other stuff when Hinata stopped him.

 

“Hey, that’s mine,” Hinata reached out to grab the yarn.

 

“Yours?” Oikawa passed it to Hinata.

 

“Well it's yours but I was using it.”

 

“For what? I know you don’t knit,” Oikawa paused, “right?”

 

“I don’t but I was playing with it,” Hinata began to wrap the yarn around his fingers again.

 

“Whatever you say,” Oikawa shrugged and got under the sheets.

 

“Hey,” Hinata whispered to himself and then grabbed Oikawa’s hand.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa watched Hinata wrap the string around one of his fingers.

 

“The red string of faith!” Hinata yelled and showed their fingers connected by the red string.

 

“What?”

 

“The red string of faith.”

 

“You mean fate,” Oikawa would be blushing by now if it wasn’t for Hinata’s adorable mistake so instead he found himself holding back the laughter wanting to burst out.

 

“What?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“The correct term is the red string of fate, not faith. Fate is destiny while, faith is to believe in something” Oikawa laughed as he explained.

 

Hinata stumbled over his words and snapped his face away from Oikawa when he realized his mistake, “We-ell I believe in our love so it's the red string of faith!”

 

“That’s a nice save Shou-chan!” Oikawa said impressed by the quick comeback.

 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Hinata punched Oikawa in the shoulder which only caused the boy to laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Shou-chan!” Oikawa apologized with giggles still evident in his speech

 

“It’s not funny,” Hinata crossed his arms and pouted, “I’ll have faith that you’ll come back to me.”

 

Oikawa laughter died and gentle smile remained on his lips, “Of, course, I will.” Oikawa lifted up the sheets inviting Hinata to snuggle with him. Despite Hinata’s annoyance with him, he didn’t pass up the opportunity. He laid on Oikawa’s chest as the latter brushed his hand through the orange locks, “I’ll always come back to you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata checked his phone for the fourteenth time since arriving at the train station. It should be here any minute now. Its been so many months since they’ve seen each other. Plans to see each other during the summer were interrupted with volleyball training camps. They both agreed that their training was too important to risk falling behind. They have still managed to keep communication with texts and calls on a regular. Even managing to have a long video call once or twice a week. They were still going strong but that still didn’t make Hinata any less anxious.

 

“Hmm, where’s Oikawa-san?” One of the girls looked around the volleyball court of Tokyo University.

 

“There’s no practice today.”

 

“He’s usually here practicing even when there’s no practice.”

 

Kuroo, one of the newest members of the team spotted the group of girls and instantly knew their reason for being here, “If you’re looking for Oikawa, he’s taking a break today to visit his boyfriend.” Kuroo smirked at them.

 

“What?” a girl huffed in disappointment.

 

“This is why I told you guys to give up,” another one rolled her eyes, “he’s already head over heels about the person he’s dating.”

 

 

“Train 404 from Tokyo now arriving on platform 6A,” Hinata jolted to the announcement.

 

 

Jiro and Tsukishima sat at a seat in a café enjoying their parfaits. “Its quiet without Shouyou,” Jiro pondered on the silent atmosphere between him and Tsukishima.

 

“Can’t you enjoy the rare peace,” Tsukishima stuck a strawberry into his mouth.

 

“I’m just making a comment, I don’t hate it,” Jiro shrugged and dug into the rest of the chocolate in his cup.

 

“Well, you better get used to it,” Tsukishima said. “It’s going to be just you and me for the next couple of days.

 

“I know, I know. He’s coming back today so Hinata will be busy.”

 

* * *

 

 

The train stopped and the door slid open. A rush of people came bustling out. Hinata frowned when the huge crowd suddenly blocked his view. He jumped up trying to catch a glimpse of chocolate brown hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi groaned and threw his phone across the room while mumbling something about breaking someone’s skull. Sugawara shifted from under the sheets and snuggled onto Iwaizumi’s chest. “What’s got you so cranky at this time in the morning?” Iwaizumi shoulders slumped down and the clicked his tongue. With the furrow between Iwaizumi’s eyebrows it was an easy guess, “Oikawa again?”

 

“I’m going to kill him when he gets back,” Iwaizumi scowled the empty threat. “First he was whining all week now I’m going to get thousands of texts of him bragging.”

 

“He’s just happy,” Sugawara yawned.

 

“He can be happy without being annoying!”

 

“If you have enough energy to complain then I suppose you're ready for the next round,” Sugawara lifted up to hover over Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Seriously what kind of sex drive do you have.”

 

Sugawara chuckled and dipped down to place a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

 

* * *

 

“Shou-chan!” Hinata reacted to his nickname being called across the platform. Oikawa stood waving at him dragging his bags behind him.

 

“Tooru!” Hinata feet began to move before his brain could think and within a few seconds, he was crashing into Oikawa with a hug. Hinata usually being too fast for Oikawa, sent the tall boy crashing back with his luggage.

 

“Ow, ow,” Oikawa hisses were mellowed out with soft giggles. He balanced on his arms to sit up with Hinata’s weight resting on him.

 

“Welcome back!” Hinata gleamed up at him.

 

Oikawa didn’t waste any time and cupped Hinata’s cheeks to smash their faces together. Hinata melted into the touch and both of them ignored the shocked looks they got from passersby, too busy catching up on the several months they were apart. They separated in fits of laughter with their foreheads still touching. Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand with one final breath before going into another kiss, “I’m back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes guys this is the final chapter. I was honestly planning to wrap it up here for a while but I don't know if it would come as a shock to most of you. I really like writing this story and you guys all made the experience exciting and fun. I may post short chapters if the inspiration comes but this is it. I feel like its time to take on another big story or even focus on some other work (especially ones I may have sort of accidentally abandoned, apologies to my Marked fans, please don't hate me) Still, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, Thank you for all of your support. This was my first fanfic and I could have never asked or even expected the kind of cheerful and dedicated readers I have gotten. Thank you so much and I hope to continue writing more stories for you guys in the future.
> 
> P.S I may do a separate story on IwaSuga for those who wanted to see more. I think they deserve a side story of their own
> 
> Again THANK YOU GUYS! also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
